Driven To Love
by SONNOC
Summary: A trip at the start of a new life, finding new love, with a person you didn't know. Spencer and Ashley are forced to take a road trip together after graduating high school. They've never spoken but all that changes once they take an adventure on a road ne
1. New York

**A:N/ **So it's been a while since I've done this, so be gentle on me. It's an idea I've been toying with and reading all these great fics recently has put me in the mood to write Spashley stories again. It won't be a too long of story but the chapters will be long...make sense. So I guess review if you like it review if you don't either way it's beneficial to hear what you think and I'd like to know how the idea sits with you. The first chapter is the only really slow one it pichs up pretty quickly. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Do I still have to do these even if the shows over? Anyway don't own South or the characters if I did Aiden would've been gay.

* * *

Ashley follows quickly on her father's heels in hopes to change his mind. He pretends his eighteen year old is not there as he packs the rest of her things in the trunk of the brand new Range Rover he and his wife bought their high school graduate. He sighs in exasperation as the brunette continues to say "dad" repeatedly.

"Ashley we are letting you leave early to go on your road trip before school starts and the only reason is because you are not going alone. She is going to the same university as you and who knows maybe you guys will end up good friends. You want to drive to school on your own fine but you will not go by yourself."

"You shouldn't have volunteered me for this dad. You don't even know if she's crazy have you ever even talked to her?"

Ashley smirks proud of her argument, oh yeah she has this in the bag.

"Have you?" Raife counters and Ashley quickly deflates. Ok maybe she doesn't have this in the bag. "Ashley you two were in the same class. Her father is the head of the marketing department at my label which makes us close I'm surprised you two aren't friends."

"Dad I don't even know the chick."

"Well a road trip is the best way to get to know someone."

"You're the worst." She mumbles petulantly, he just smiles proudly and places his large hand on her shoulder.

"Then I've done my job. Now hurry up the Carlins are expecting us."

Ashley pushes herself off her new vehicle and drags her feet against the pavement as she makes her way towards the house. She smiles at her mother before the older woman quickly shuffles back inside, the brunette rolls her eyes. Christine has been crying for three days already. At first Ashley thought it was sweet but now it's starting to annoy her. She's only going to school across the country it was not that big of a deal. Sure Arizona State University is in another time zone but it has the best Music Therapy Program in the country and her mother has to understand this is her future. Guilt will not keep the brunette from experiencing her life no matter how many tears her mother sheds.

She hops up the stairs of her brownstone apartment and enters the house after her heart broken mother. Ashley giggles as she sees her father roll his eyes as he comforts his wife.

"Mom please stop being so dramatic."

"Ashley when you have children you'll understand." She wails out between sobs, Ashley chokes on a laugh and leaves her parents to finish packing up her room.

She opens up her door and takes a final look around the bedroom she's had since she was a newborn. A born and raised New Yorker and she is finally leaving the familiar city. She took a final walk through her room and looked at all the music posters on the wall, CDs that lined the shelves that have gotten added over time, pictures of high school friends that she promised to keep in touch with. A promise she knew none of them would keep, after all that was the mantra that every high school graduate veteran claims. You'll probably keep one good friend, two at the most everyone will just fade away. Ashley never took the time to actually get close to one person, she was the popular girl in school since her freshman year and it remained that way all four years. Guys and girls wanted to date her and be her at the same time. Ashley's smile and personality drew everyone in. Well everyone except one person and now they were about to be stuck in a car for several weeks as they drove cross country to their new university and make several stops along the way. That was the only way Ashley's parents would let her go off on her own. She really wanted this road trip so she sucked it up and agreed.

She runs her fingers over the pictures of her senior prom as she, her date and the rest of her friends stood on the steps of her home a cynical laugh made its way out of her mouth. These kids never really knew her then again she never tried to get them too.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?" Ashley whips her head at smiles at her father.

She places the frame down, glass down and grabs the last of her things. She excitedly rushes out of the house and throws her duffel bag on the floor of the backseat. As she jumps in the driver seat she notices her parents walking hand in hand down the street. Her brows furrow in confusion.

"Don't we have to pick up that Carlin kid?!"

Raife yells over his shoulder that she lives on the other side of the block. Ashley sighs and pulls out of the parking space and drives down the street. She pulls up to a stop sign, her eyes shift as she contemplates driving straight. The highway was that way, she's already in the car, her parents could never catch up to her. Ashley's phone buzzes. She answers it quickly.

"Don't even think about." Is all he says then hangs up.

Ashley mutters a 'damnit' and makes the dreaded right turn. The black Range Rover pulls up to the identical set of brownstones Ashley just left behind. She lazily allows her body to fall out of the jeep. She sees a blonde boy sitting on the stoop. He lifts his head once in acknowledgement and smiles.

"Glen, how's it going?"

Ashley walks up a couple of stairs and addresses the two year old high school graduate. Ashley's popularity never stayed with her own class. Glen had made his advances in the past but Ashley's preference left him and all the other high school boys disappointed.

She's confused though, she's known Glen during high school but never knew that he was related to the girl who would be her unwanted road trip buddy. She felt a little slow for not making a connection with the last names sooner.

"Hey Ash long time no see. I'm just here for Spencer's send off."

"Who?" Ashley asks thoroughly confused. Glen only laughs lightly and points towards the front door.

"She's inside." He says then invites the brunette inside. "Thanks for doing this. She kind of keeps to herself my parents were afraid she wouldn't connect with anyone at school."

Glen excuses himself as he leaves to get his sister, no chance for her to protest she watches as he disappears further into the house. Ashley furrows her brows a bit nervous and looks around the Carlin home. She looks at the family photos and sees who she expects to be a sister she never knew Glen had. Ashley nods in approval of Spencer's appearance, she finally had a face with the name. The blonde looks familiar but Ashley couldn't remember her from school. Her attention turns to the front door as the bell rings, assuming it was her parents she answers the door.

"Daughter."

"Father, mother." The parents nod as they enter the house.

"Raife, Christine!" Ashley turns to see another two members of the Carlin family. His shaggy brown hair and friendly brown eyes easily elicited a smile from the brunette. She looks at the blonde woman holding his hand, her eyes were as puffy as Christine's and Ashley fought to hold back a chortle. Parents were so sensitive. She watches as the adults exchange greetings.

"This is our infamous daughter Ashley."

Ashley holds her hand out and shakes the hand of the older man whose name she learned was Arthur.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Carlin." Ashley answers politely and shakes the sets of hand softly. Paula was a bit more enthusiastic to meet the young girl as she pulled her tiny frame into her taller one hugs her tightly. Ashley's eyes widen in shock and she tries her best not to push away from the awkward embrace. Thankfully Paula lets go and apologizes softly.

"Thank you so much for this Ashley."

"It's no big deal." Ashley offers quietly as she throws a quick glance at her parents.

"It means a lot to us, you're more than welcome to go to Spencer's room she's almost packed up and we'll pack up the car with her other stuff while she finishes up."

Ashley accepts Arthur's invitation and leaves the adults to themselves. As she approaches what she assumes is Spencer's room, the muffled argument tipped her off. She leans her ear closer to the door and listens to the brother and sister quietly argue.

"Spencer will you please just stop being so difficult?"

"I bet you she doesn't even know who I am!" Ashley shrugs softly. She can't argue with that statement. "Why can't I just stay home?!" Ashley nods in agreement of the blonde's protest.

"You've spent all four years of high school as a recluse Spencer! You don't go anywhere! Just do this for mom and dad."

"How is me going into a car for five weeks with someone I can't stand going to make mom and dad happy?"

Ashley listens attentively and notices Spencer didn't want to go on this trip as much as Ashley didn't want her there. So why the hell were their parents forcing them to go together.

"If you can manage that then they won't be so worried about you in school and please Spencer don't you think it's time you let go?"

Ashley's brows furrow as she thinks of reasons why Spencer can't stand her. She is sure Spencer knew her, everyone did, but she didn't know Spencer which is odd because Ashley knows everyone. How did this blonde manage to slip under her radar? Let what go? How can she have done something wrong and not even know about it? What did she do to Spencer that made her despise her for four years?

All of Ashley's questions remain open ended as Spencer's muffled voice fills the room again.

"Glen I don't need friends."

"Yeah well you've proved that for four years."

"And I graduated Valedictorian." She counters proudly.

Ashley's brows furrow, how the hell has she not noticed Spencer. She she spoke at their graduation. She quickly remembers she was focused on beating her high score of Temple Run during the speeches so Spencer must have slipped her attention.

"Well your valedictorian speech isn't going to celebrate your birthday with you in a couple of weeks, or listen to your stupid girl problems. Spencer just please stop being so damn stubborn and have a life!"

Ashley jumps back as the door quickly swings open. Glen grabs his chest in fright.

"Geez Ashley! Give me a heart attack why don't you." Ashley smiles sheepishly and mumbles out an apology. "Come on in I was just leaving."

He makes a space for the brunette to walk into the room. Ashley looks at the blonde who was taking books off a shelf and dropping them into a box. Ashley looks around the room as she tries to get an idea of what Spencer is about. Books were basically Spencer's walls, from floor to ceiling bookshelves occupy what should be regular dry wall.

"You plan on bringing all these with you?" Ashley asks with a soft laugh. Spencer remains quiet as she tapes up her box and drops it on the floor. The brunette rolls her eyes at her failed attempt to make conversation. Ashley never had to force herself on anyway and she isn't going to start now.

Spencer walks past her classmate and out of the room. Ashley's awkwardness had not faded since the moment she stepped foot into the Carlin home. She stands in the blonde's room and swings her arms aimlessly as she reads the titles of Spencer's books. She feels a small weight shift on her foot then looks down her eyes shoot open and she screams in horror as she leaps onto the blonde's bed.

"Ah!"

Spencer rushes back into her room and sees the brunette on top of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"There's a rat! It tried to eat my foot!" She screams terrified. She points in the approximate area of where the rodent tried to maul her.

Spencer bends down and picks up the cannibal rat and holds it up to Ashley to get a better look. It didn't seem to appease the brunette's fright as she jumps farther away from it.

"Don't touch it! Get it away from me!"

"It's a ferret Ashley. It's my brother's." Spencer's voice monotone as she looks upon the hysterical girl on her bed. "Now can you please get off my bed?"

Spencer cradles the ferret in her arms and scratches its head gently before dropping it into the hallway. Ashley leans her head ever so slightly to make sure the weasel like creature scampers a distance far from her. She jumps down from the bed and straightens the ruffled up covers. She watches as Spencer picks up the box she dropped earlier.

"Thanks." Ashley says timidly and the blonde grunts in acknowledgement. She looks at the valedictorian and smiles. Spencer expression is unreadable as she stares back at the girl who used her bed as a means of an escape from Roscoe the ferret.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, you can stay here and keep an out for more man eating rats." Spencer answers quickly then turns to leave the room. Ashley misses the smirk the blonde wore as she walks out.

Their encounters were wordless as they pack up the other half of the trunk that Raife had left empty for Spencer's belongings. Glen slides Spencer's final box into the car and closes the trunk.

"All set." The blonde boy exclaims exhausted. Everyone lines up to say goodbye to the girls. More tears, eye rolls, and final hugs.

"Call if you need anything." Arthur says as he holds the passenger door open for his daughter. She gets into the large car and notices her father's hand extended out towards her. She knows there's money in his hand. She pushes it away and smiles softly at her father.

"I'm good dad, the money you and mom have been saving up for a trip I don't want to be on is more than enough."

"Spencer, take the money." He asks softly. She can't argue with him. Her heart aches softly at his plea. She opens her hand and allows her father to place a couple hundreds in it.

Ashley looks at the exchange from the driver seat and smiles at the two. She turns her head as a knock on her window draws her attention away from them. Raife rolls two fingers in the air signaling his daughter to put down the window.

"Call me at least twice a day, got it?"

"Unless I go on an all night rager and lose my phone."

"That will be the only reason why you shouldn't." They share a laugh and Raife cups his daughter's cheek softly. "Be safe, have fun, and I'll miss you kid."

"I'll miss you too daddy."

Christine barges next to her husband pushing him out of the way to say one last goodbye to her little girl. "I love you sweetie, don't talk to strangers!"

Spencer snickers in the passenger seat while Ashley glares at her mother. "Mom I'm not five."

"Ashley please the last thing I need is a late phone call saying something happened to you."

"Ma you don't need to worry about me because I hear there's some guy around here climbing through windows snatching your people up so just hide your husband because they raping everybody out here!" Ashley answers with a laugh as she quotes the famous youtube sensation Antione Dodson news interview in response to her mother's demand.

Raife chuckles then quickly stops as his wife gives him an evil eye. "Yes mother I won't talk to strangers, only the ones that have candy! Can we go now?"

Spencer nods and gets a kiss from each of her relatives. The Davies clan mirrors the gesture with their own child and step back as Ashley pulls the car out of the parking spot.

"Here we go!" She exclaims in excitement. She looks over to her passenger and notices that the blonde already has her nose buried in a book. "You can at least pretend to be excited."

"Woo." Spencer answers flatly as she turns the page of her book. The brunette sighs then plays some music from her iPod. Well she has a passenger but it was almost like being alone. Spencer didn't seem to be up for much talking and as far as Ashley is concerned that was more than okay.

Ashley heads toward the Verrazano Bridge. She bobs her head to the music as adrenaline for what's to come builds up. "Later New York."

* * *

So that's the first chapter as I said pretty slow but things pick up super quick, after all these years of Spashley fics its kind of hard to keep things fresh so hopefully you guys enjoy this review whether good or bad. I promise I won't cry...much. Thanks for reading!


	2. New Jersey

**A/N: **Wow thanks so much everyone for the follows, favoriting, and just reading and reviewing in general. I beam with every review I read. I know where I want to go with this and I'll warn you now that emotions with the characters will be all over the place because I try to keep my writing as realistic as possible continuity wise and I know being on road trips whether with your best friend or perfect stranger things can get tense. I know Spencer's being a brat but she's my favorite character out of the whole show and she won't be that way forever cause i love her too damn much to make her a pain in the ass so hopefully you'll stick with me even they piss you off cause I promise you you'll walk away with smiles at the end of this story. Anyway...FOF?

**Valsy:**_I appreciate your eagerness for the story and that you were the first one to comment so thank you for that and hopefully you'll continue to want more of what I write. _

**lildixie88:**_ I'm glad you love it and recognize it's potential, hopefully I don't let you down. __It has_ a_ lot of places it will go so I hope you'll like the directions it takes. _

**FFReviews:** _Glad you like the idea I wanted to do something different but simple, it's been a while since I've written so hopefully I'll deliver properly so you'll continue to love it. __  
_

__**Annais81: **_Yes I did! Lol and you can take all the credit I've been toying with the idea of writing a fic but your PM pushed me to do so thank you. __Well a lot but not all of their adventures will be from actual experience so hopefully you'll get a kick of what I get them into, the longer they travel the crazier it gets. I'm glad I made you laugh that really is the main goal of anything I write. Hope you enjoy this read. _

**pati1993: **_Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the beginning hope you enjoy it until the end. __  
_

__**hollymarie4: **_ANDY! Do my eyes deceive me I hope not. Lol proud parent, well thank you your pride is what I live for. Please review away I enjoy reading ten page reviews as much as I enjoy writing them. If you think Ashley's bad wait until you see Spencer ha. Yes it was Raife being all mature and a fun ruiner (yes I stole your word I make up words all the time too, that's the foundation of urban dictionary anyway isn't it? So I don't care that you used your splendid mind to add to our complicated language). Toyota is where it's at I drove my Corolla cross country, she was such a trooper. It's POPS! I never know his real name but he's always pops lol Aww I missed our trivia lol. Ashley's extra like that haha. Being New Yorkers you know they're gonna be badass come on now. Don't sleep. Well I'm glad you're excited I'm remembering just how fun it is to write these fics now I know why you're on your 13th one. Which I would like for you to update. btw its good to hear from you even if it is through a review haha. Yes, yes I am updating now... Okay okay, Mr bossy (name it! You got this, you have to say it a certain way to know where it's from lol) _

* * *

Chapter 2: New Jersey

"You're no good for me, but baby I want you, I want you." Ashley sings quietly as she changes lanes. She taps her fingers on the stick shift and sighs as she presses on the break for what felt like the millionth time in only the second hour of her road trip. She looks over at her quiet passenger and notices that she is halfway through her book.

"What are you reading?" Ashley asks in attempt to make conversation.

"A book." Spencer answers mundanely, never lifting eyes her from said book.

"Oh yeah I heard of those they have words and stuff right?" She asks her voice going several octaves higher feigning the excitement of a new discovery. Spencer mumbles out a 'mhm' and leaves Ashley to herself once again.

Ashley doesn't notice the side eye glance the blonde throws her way. Her eyes stay on the road as she stares at the tail lights in front of her. She sighs as she rests her head on the back of her chair.

"So should I expect sighing through this whole trip?" Spencer asks, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

"Wow, it speaks." Ashley laughs in disbelief, she adjusts the sunglasses on her face and ignores Spencer's question.

"First and final time." She counters quickly and slouches further into her seat and flips the page of her book.

"Don't do me any favors." Ashley quips and turns her music louder she goes back to singing and presses harshly on the brake of her new car as the bumper to bumper traffic keeps her from pushing the vehicle to its potential. The tense silence broke when Spencer's cell phone rings. She rolls her eyes as she answers the call. The blonde reaches for the radio and turns the volume. Ashley's mouth gapes in offense.

"You did not just put my radio down."

Spencer quirks an eyebrow unimpressed with Ashley's attempt at being tough. The blonde puts her phone to her ear and smacks Ashley's hand as she tries to put the volume back up. The driver looks at her passenger with wide eyes. Spencer shrugs nonchalantly and focuses on her call.

"Mom only two hours, I've got to say it took you a lot longer than I thought."

Ashley glances at the blonde and tries not to smile at the response the girl gave her mother. It reminds the brunette of an answer she would give.

"Yeah we're having a fantastic time she's really…funny." Spencer finally drawls out, satisfied with her word of choice. Her eyes shift to the side as she hears the brunette snort.

"I'm a freaking laugh riot." Ashley mumbles as she changes lanes to drive through the EZ pass toll booth.

"Yeah mom we haven't reached our first destination yet we are in traffic, the only discovery of the open road I've managed to find is that New Jersey smells."

Ashley smirks as she agrees internally. New Jersey did smell but that was only because New York dumps all its garbage in their harbor.

"Yes I will take loads of pictures." Spencer turns her iPhone with her mother still on the line and snaps a photo of a toll booth. She sends the picture to her mother and seconds later laughs at her response. "Okay mom I'm going to go I'm in the middle of a really good book."

"Yeah it has words and stuff!" Ashley says loudly and the blonde glares at her driver. The brunette shrugs as she drives onto the turnpike.

"I'll talk to you later mom." Spencer hangs up her cell and closes her book. She rubs a hand over her tired face.

"Everything ok?" Ashley asks genuinely concerned. Spencer clenches her teeth and shakes her head.

"Please don't act like you care."

"What the hell is your problem Spencer?! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing Ashley, you've done absolutely nothing."

"So why are you acting like I'm the worst person in the world?"

"Because to me you are."

Ashley scoffs and grips the steering wheel tightly. "So you say I've never done anything to you and yet I'm the worst person in the world."

"Listen you don't want me here and I don't want to be here so lets just get through this stupid trip and split ways when we get to Arizona."

"Great idea, I'll pretend you're not even here."

"Well you're good at that so you should manage just fine."

"So that's the stick up your ass I didn't talk to you in high school."

Spencer smiles sardonically. "No Ashley. I didn't talk to you."

Ashley shifts in her seat and runs a hand through her hair. Everyone loved Ashley in high school, she talked to everyone. At least she thought she did and it wasn't because she wanted to be liked, that came all on its own. She was just looking for someone that made her feel real, having a famous record label owning father she never really trusted any relationship to be real.

"Well how about you continue that practice you've mastered so well."

"My pleasure." Spencer answers easily as she opens her book and falls back against her seat.

They sit quietly while miles worth of traffic moves only a few inches every several minutes. Ashley taps her fingers against the steering wheel and looks at the time on the dashboard. Two and half hours into their road trip and tension is so palpable she is practically choking on it. The brunette clears her throat and fidgets in her seat.

"Can you please stop fidgeting so much?" Spencer asks, a trickle of annoyance lacing her voice.

Ashley clenches her teeth and grips the wheel. "You know what Spencer you're a pain in the ass so thank you for doing me the huge favor of not speaking to me."

Spencer smirks at her driver and turns the next page. "It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"What?"

"That I don't like you."

"I could care less and I don't like you either for the record." Ashley fidgets again as that statement rings more true than she would have liked.

Spencer shifts in her seat and stares at the brunette. Ashley double takes at the creepy blonde.

"Ugh you're not going to talk to me now are you?" Ashley's face scrunches up in discomfort. Spencer shrugs as she shifts back in her seat and opens her book again.

"You would be so lucky." Is all she says as they fall back into tense silence. Ashley will not admit it to herself but a part of her is disappointed that Spencer closes up so quickly.

"Finally!" Ashley shouts as she pulls off an exit. Spencer looks up to see where they are and groans at their location. "Don't tell me you don't like amusement parks."

Skepticism laces Ashley's voice as she reaches the booth to pay for their parking.

"I'll stay in the car." Spencer refuses to have any fun, even if roller coasters were her absolute favorite. The fact that she will not have fun is a decision she made from the moment her parents told her that she was going on this trip.

She is not going to let Ashley win. Her beautiful smile, charming ways, and innate ability to give the blonde butterflies without even trying is not going to smack Spencer back to freshman year. She squashes the butterflies and takes a spoonful of bitterness. She will be as stubborn as she needs to be to make it through these five weeks.

"Are you serious?! Spencer its freaking Six Flags! Are you going to be this way the whole trip?"

"If you're here than yes I'm sure I'll remain this way. Make sure you crack the window on your way out."

Spencer settles in the seat and thumbs the last several pages of her book, she's almost through the whole thing. Good thing she packed a bunch more to make up for times like these. The brunette pulls the car into the closest spot she finds and turns off the ignition. Ashley sighs then pushes her sunglasses onto her head. She faces the stubborn blonde and Spencer slowly turns to face her.

"I didn't want a buddy for this road trip but here you are. Just because we didn't get a long in school doesn't mean we can't now."

"I don't want to get along with you." Spencer lies as best as she can. Her heart pangs a little at the brunette's face. She knew she was being an absolute brat but this is for her own good Spencer argues with herself. Ashley had hurt her before and she didn't even remember that she did, Spencer will not let it happen again.

"Then let's just tolerate each other because I'm not going to argue with you and pretend you're not here for five weeks."

"Why not you've done it for four years?"

"Spencer you made yourself invisible in school so how could I talk to someone that doesn't want to be talked to?"

Spencer stares at the girl with squinted eyes. She has been outsmarted, she cannot argue with that logic, Ashley is right.

"Fine but I will not have any fun." Spencer's eyes went wide with her declaration while she points a finger at the brunette. Spencer has to argue with the butterflies in her stomach again as Ashley smirks at her.

"Are you allergic to fun?" Ashley asks playfully.

"No. I'm allergic to you." She answers quickly then turns to open the door. She smiles at the little chuckle that erupts from her crush.

Spencer drags her feet as they stand in line and wait for their chance to buy their tickets. Ashley stares at the blonde as she slides her foot back and forth across the pavement.

"You're ruining your chucks." Ashley says with a soft smile and it turns to a smirk when blue eyes stare at her with a blank expression. Ashley kicks Spencer's chucks with her own pair of the simple shoe.

"Quit it." Spencer mumbles with a pout. Ashley is being overly cute and she is making it extremely hard for Spencer to dislike her.

"I can't help it you're ruining a great pair of shoes!" Ashley gently kicks Spencer's foot again.

Spencer's eyes go wide and she purses her lips to fight off a smile. "I said quit it! Don't make me find a ferret!"

"That thing was trying to eat me!"

Spencer laughs heartily and her hand claps over her mouth. She watches as Ashley raises her shoulders repeatedly in triumph.

"I made you laugh." She sings happily and does a little dance.

"Congratulations." Spencer says with a sigh as she crosses her arms.

"You're such a joy to be around." Ashley sarcastically comments and Spencer grunts in agreement. "You're doing this on purpose. It'll be a lot easier if you just enjoy our time together. It's going to happen regardless."

Ashley walks forward and Spencer shakes her head because she knows that for the second time that day, Ashley is right.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Ashley asks with a bit of a bounce to her step. Spencer shrugs as she stands near the fountain looking in either direction.

"I'll follow your lead." She says plainly and the brunette rolls her eyes. Ashley looks down at her baby blue chucks and scratches behind her ear.

"Spencer I want you to know that I want you to have fun on this trip. So please don't just follow my lead if there's anything you want to do as well I'd be more than happy to experience that with you."

Spencer's eyes shift around the entrance of the park in attempt to avoid Ashley's gaze. She is doing it again. Being overly sweet, nice and charming is Ashley's thing that is how she is. That's how she gets people to love her. Spencer spent all four years of school watching people. She saw how people were when they thought no one was looking. She saw Ashley when her group of "friends" didn't see her. She saw the sighs of disappointment, looks of boredom, and lingering gazes of self doubt. Spencer sees Ashley, and right now Spencer sees Ashley giving her, her best façade. She will not open up to a packaged Ashley.

The blonde nods and runs her fingers through her hair and squints at the brightness of the sun. She clears her throat then licks her lips. Ashley puts her hand over her stomach in attempt to stop a flip that surprises her when she stares at the blonde's tongue running over pink soft lips.

Spencer didn't make herself invisible because she was scared, she just didn't want to associate with people that could be so cruel. To be able to laugh at someone else's honesty it was pathetic but what she thought was even worse was the cowardice act of not telling them to stop. She has no problem being honest.

"Don't be someone you don't want to be because it makes life easier for everyone else."

Ashley looks at the blonde confused. "I don't think that's a ride." She quips easily. She's backing down, jokes were her way. Spencer smiles as she realizes Ashley's retreat.

"Nitro?" She says as she walks in the direction of the rollercoaster with a confused Ashley straggling behind as she tries to figure out what just happened. Spencer's moods change quickly, she couldn't figure her out. That alone scares and interests the brunette at the same time. Spencer is untouched territory and she seems to be the only one that can see through Ashley. Road trips are often a test of who you are and Ashley feels that with Spencer's presence she's about to discover a lot more than what she bargained for.

"No mom I didn't talk to strangers." Ashley reassures with an eye roll as she pulls out of her parking space.

She looks over at the blonde who sits quietly eating funnel cake, powder all over her mouth. She can't help the smile that erupts as she watches her passenger. She internally admits that the blonde is absolutely adorable. Their day in the amusement park wasn't as bad as their drive there. The iceberg between them slowly melts one drop at a time. It isn't like they didn't have time for it to melt and being in a moving car there is no place either them can go, at least not separately.

"Yeah first day started off a little rocky but things are slowly moving."

Spencer looks at the driver as she speaks on the phone with her mother. Their day is exactly how the brunette describes. Now they were on the road again destination, anywhere they want.

Ashley groans as she ends the call and plugs her phone into the jack to play music.

"I swear she acts like I don't have common sense."

"Were kidnapped as a child?" Spencer asks playfully as she takes another bite of her deep fried dessert.

"Yeah but they gave me back."

"Understandable." She says with a mouthful of dough. Ashley giggles softly.

She likes this Spencer. Well she likes Spencer in general. Except the Spencer that is able to read into her. She is a little too good at it but this is what Ashley wants, someone who gets her without trying. Isn't it?

"Why do you say that? Is there something wrong with me Carlin?" Ashley asks as she reaches over to grab a piece of Spencer's dessert.

"Lots and even more if you think you're getting a piece of my funnel cake." She says as she holds the plate out of Ashley's reach.

"Come on lemme have a piece!"

"Nope!" She says as she shovels another piece into her mouth.

"See if you shared maybe you'd have friends." She jokes then quickly curses. "I'm sorry Spencer I…"

"No it's ok." She answers as she finishes off the dessert. She wipes away the excess powder sugar from her hands and face.

"No I'm really sorry that was stupid."

The blonde just lifts her shoulders once and reaches towards the back seat to get into a duffel bag. Her body brushes against Ashley's arm that rests on the console. Ashley inhales deeply to calm her rattled nerves after saying such an idiotic thing and catches a whiff of Spencer. She breaths in again, Spencer smells amazing. She smells like coconut. Ashley is baffled at the fact that after spending a day in the sun running around to different rides the blonde can still smell as good as she does.

"Why do you keep breathing like that?" Spencer asks a little creeped as she settles back in her seat a new book in hand. She turns on the overhead light the darkness from outside making it difficult to read a new novel.

"Uh, I'm just trying to wake myself up." Ashley lies then shakes her head disappointed in her pathetic story.

"I could drive." Spencer offers as she turns to the next page.

"No it's ok you've got your book. It's got words and stuff." She sees the blonde smile then licks her lips Ashley rubs her stomach again. She glares at her gut and threatens it quietly. "I'll stop at WaWas to get some supplies for our next leg of driving."

Ashley pulls into the busy gas station next to the amusement park that many patrons would stop at on their way back from their 'day o fun' in Six Flags.

"Just let me drive you've driven this whole day. I promise not to break your car." Spencer holds up three fingers to solidify her promise.

"Were you even a girl scout?"

"Does that matter?" She asks and the brunette just chuckles as she gets out of the car.

"On one condition?" Spencer nods signaling Ashley to further explain said condition. "What you said earlier today about me not being me I'd like you to explain."

"Its been bugging you all day huh?" The blonde asks a little proud of herself. Ashley laughs dryly while she glares at her passenger climbing out of the car. Spencer gently pushes Ashley out of the way and hops into the driver seat.

"Geez its like a freaking space ship in here why do you need so many buttons?" Spencer starts to randomly push the different controls on the steering wheel the brunette smiles as she little pushes Spencer's hands away.

"You promised not to break my car." She reminds her then smiles when Spencer mumbles "technicalities". "You want anything from inside?" She asks shyly.

Ashley closes her eyes. Why is she shy? She is shy with no one. She is smooth, slick, and appealing but with Spencer she's powerless. She looks at the blonde as she inspects more of the buttons on the steering wheel. Ashley chuckles and softly grabs her arms. Spencer jumps softly.

"What?" Spencer asks quickly as she looks at Ashley's hand on her arm then watches it as she pulls it away. Spencer would have smiled if she wasn't too busy admiring Ashley's vulnerability. The blonde isn't trying to make her crush uncomfortable she is just being herself and wishing Ashley will eventually do the same.

"Stuff, inside, something?" The brunette stammers out and Spencer looks at the nervous teen with risen eyebrows.

"I don't understand nonsense." She quips, moving her legs further into the car and putting on her seatbelt. "I'd like Peanut M&Ms though."

Ashley just nods not trusting her words to mean anything around the blonde anymore. She closes the door and backs away from the car. Spencer watches as Ashley walks into the store. Reminiscing about the day they just went through Spencer realizes just how much of an ass she was being. If she is honest with herself she knows that being here with Ashley really is something she wanted to do. Feelings she's harbored for this long she didn't want to express to someone that won't know what to do with them though. She is torn between letting Ashley in and disappointment, it happened once what's to say it won't happen again.

* * *

Well there you go! I know these girls are probably driving you nuts and I'm sure it won't be the last time. Thanks so much for reading. I'm planning on putting a chapter up everyday except this week I'll be outta town for a few days but after that everyday until it's finished. Reviews are as amazing as you guys so don't hesitate and keep them coming.


	3. Pennsylvania

**A/N: **I have returned. You all have been so amazing with the reviews, this story is getting a lot more love than I thought it would so thank you so much for taking the time to read it and leave feedback. I really do appreciate it. I always feel like I should say more but I'll let the chapter do the talking instead. So I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think!

**casalang: **_Thanks for reading glad you're enjoying the story and enjoy the next chapter. _

**hollymarie4:**_ No worries I appreciate you staying up so late to read it and I will post just because you said so. It feels really weird to write short message to you lol. I'll make up for it in my review to your story. _

**vts: **_I'm glad you love the story hopefully that will continue and yes Ashley is being extremely mature, she's developed patience pretending to be friends with people she doesn't like so she can be patient with Spencer's momentary crabbiness._

**OneLiner:**_ Well sorry my story didn't sit well with you but to each their own as they say. Thanks for giving my fic a read anyway. __  
_

**Guest: **_I'm glad I was able to change your mind hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy this fic. Enjoy the next chapter._

**Alia:** _Happy to hear you like it enjoy the enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading._

**Roz:** _Glad you love it,enjoy the next chapter. _

**notintolables56: **_Yes it is all about Spencer and Ashley lol i agree with you there. Well you don't have to worry this fic is mostly them with a few mentions of other characters but not too much. Hope you continue to enjoy the Spashley time thanks for reading. _

**MackMoney:** _Thank you for following me on this said journey, welcome aboard? Lol I know that's super corny. Enjoy the chapter and than you for reading. __  
_

**gmastrosan: **_Thank you for reading I'm glad you like it and I shall try my best to keep up said good work._

**adibou: **_Well I'm glad that you are enjoying their emotional roller coaster there will be more where that came from and hopefully it won't bug you too much. Hope it doesn't bore you. Thanks for reading! I will update everyday and greetings from Rome!_

**pati1993: **_The time will come when the situation is revealed but not for a few chapters. Their relationship will grow first and well you'll just have to see lol. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. __  
_

_**Brucas4ever**_**:**_ Well thank you for giving my fic a chance glad you are enjoying so much, the wait is now over enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading. _

**Annais81:** _Working hard for the money I see haha, so my story is a bit addictive as it seems lol. I'm glad you're liking it so much. My story worth a late night read AND you gave me a great review I'm spoiled. Yes Spencer can't be angry she's too damn cute lol. That'll get explained though why she's like that and in detail why she put that facade up. Well yes take the credit it is yours to take. And it was a fun trip thank you! Enjoy the chapter and get some rest!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Pennsylvania**_

"That is so not true!" Ashley shouts frustrated as the blonde pops another M&M in her mouth.

She is already half way through the bag the brunette had purchased for her an hour ago. She was surprised when the girl climbed into the passenger seat with the 32 oz. yellow package and plastic bag full of all kinds of junk. Ashley is on her third Redbull and bit antsy with the driver as she hears the explanation she had asked for.

"Ashley calm down, it's not that serious." She pops a yellow M&M in her mouth. She is addicted, that is an understatement.

"No that's crap Spencer I do not act the way people want me to act so they'll like me. You don't like me, so there! Your argument is flawed!"

"You're not trying to make me like you because I already told you what you'll try won't work." She answers with three M&Ms in her mouth. So delicious, she thinks as she chomps on the candy shell.

"You already like me." Ashley reaches into the M&M bag her hand brushes against Spencer's and for the second time she pulls it away as if she is likely to erupt in flames at any second.

"That's debatable." She answers oblivious to Ashley's involuntary spasms. More M&Ms go into her mouth as she glances over at the brunette and rolls her eyes. "Look you asked so don't go all soft on me."

"I'm not going soft!" She protests quickly. "You're just wrong."

"Okay." She says easily as she dances in her seat while she eats her M&Ms. Spencer gives up too easily and Ashley really hates that.

"Well you are." A pout and a slouch adds to Ashley's upset state. Spencer would be lying if she said she didn't find that cute. She always finds Ashley cute but she feels Ashley is better off not knowing that, at least for right now because the brunette obviously has some things to figure out.

"If you say so."

"You're annoying." She finishes and looks out of the passenger side window. "I liked you better when you were quiet."

"Fine." Spencer answers her feelings a bit hurt. This is why she never talks to people, when they hear the truth they will say anything to put you in the same miserable state they are in. If Ashley wants her quiet then she'll stay quiet.

Ashley leans her head back against the headrest of the leather seat of her new car. She stares down the dark road, medium traffic as they head into Philadelphia on Route 40. She stares at the cars in front of them as she thinks about Spencer's explanation. Is she right? Ashley never realized that she did the things Spencer said. No! She didn't, doesn't. Ashley is just Ashley and people like her because she…she sighs. People like her because she appeals to what they like. Isn't that high school though? Figuring out who you are by molding yourself with the people you surround yourself with. Liking what they like, to figure out if you like it too? Everyone always liked Ashley but she can't really say the same for them. She tolerates people and she let herself get as close as she can with her classmates but she saw everything up close that Spencer sees from afar. They were all putting up a front.

All those years and Ashley always wanted more. More of what, she isn't sure. She knows though that in the past several hours with Spencer she's been emotionally triggered than she has been her whole high school career.

Not a fan of the silence she said she wants Ashley speaks up with a question she thinks she wants answered.

"So will you ever explain why you don't like me?"

Spencer stays silent, keeps her eyes on the road and tries to ignore the brunette advances to get her to talk. Ashley needs to make up her mind.

"I'm sorry." Ashley mumbles quietly. The blonde continues to stay silent. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did." Spencer says easily as she changes lanes mumbling angrily at the car behind her as he rides the bumper of their car. "And that's okay."

"No, it's not." Ashley whispers pathetically.

"Did you mean it?" Spencer asks as she slips her hand back in the yellow bag of treats. Ashley smirks as she watches Spencer get excited about devouring the chocolate candy again. She really is adorable.

"No." She answers quickly.

"Yes you did." Spencer replies with a laugh of disbelief.

"Okay fine. I did but not fully. I just didn't like what I heard."

"Understandable." She agrees with a shrug.

Ashley just scratches her forehead and she thinks what it possibly could be about this girl that makes her…like this. She can't even explain it. It is happening so quickly like an invisible force moving to its own accord. No rules, no agenda. Spencer is just being Spencer. She isn't trying to impress Ashley in fact she is handing Ashley's ass to her by breaking her out of her shell. A shell Ashley wasn't even aware she has. It 's creeping her out but at the same time she's enjoying not having to try. Being loved by everyone is hard work. You can't offend them, speak your mind, act like you're always in a good mood when in fact you're not. Pleasing other people is taxing with absolutely no benefits.

Spencer isn't work. Spencer is pleasure. Everything about her stimulates every nerve in Ashley. Good and bad. She never talked to anyone and she seems to be ok with that. People complicate life, they have expectations and when you don't meet them they look at you with disgust, disappointment, and judgment. Ashley never allows people to look at her in those ways but Spencer never looks at Ashley in any way. Spencer doesn't look at all. She sees.

"You're weird." Ashley finally says and it makes Spencer giggle. The blonde shrugs and tilts her head enjoying more M&Ms.

"I know. Now where exactly are we going?" Spencer asks as she just follows the direction of the GPS.

"We are going to two places but the first stop is Pat's and then Geno's"

"We drove here for a sandwich?!"

"First of all there a two sandwiches and it's not just a sandwich it's heaven on bread." Ashley corrects as she watches shovel Spencer another handful of candy in her mouth.

"Should I be worried about you with those?"

"Probably" She says as she shoves her hand back in the bag.

"Try to save room for the cheesesteaks."

"Ashley, if there's one thing you'll learn about me it's that I love to eat."

Ashley gulps as she forces her mind not to go that route because seriously Spencer is undeniably gorgeous. It's a wonder how she was able to stay under the radar all these years. Ashley admires the blonde and her cuteness, her nose crinkles as she smiles widely.

"Well Spencer looks like you have something in common with someone you don't even like."

"It was bound to happen." She takes her eyes off the road momentarily and they share their first smile staring at each other momentarily before Spencer looks away to focus on the road again.

It had only been eighteen hours into their trip and progress is already being made between them, with no efforts on either of their part. Things just went.

They both lean over as they try to catch their breath, hands on their knees, and their chests expanding slightly.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing some sort of victory dance?" Spencer asks between labored breaths.

"I can't even breath and you want me to dance?!" Ashley forces out as she grabs her side and stands up.

"I don't know, a two step, the dougie, something." Spencer stands up as she looks at the view from the top of stairs of the Philadelphia Art Museum. She looks at Ashley as the brunette stares at her with furrowed brows.

"The dougie?"

"Don't act like you've never tried to dougie!" She responds then starts to sway her shoulders in preparation to do the dance. Ashley laughs and gently pushes the girl who convinced her to run up the steps to experience the scene from Rocky Balboa. She explained that it would be a good way to work up the energy to eat two cheesesteak sandwiches.

"Alright Rocky let's go get some food."

They descend down the stairs and their hands brush together. Despite the hot July air they both shiver and look away from each other. Ashley ran her hand through her brown locks and rubs the back of her neck.

"You're so different from when we left." She starts off quietly, nervous that the blonde would clam up again.

"No I'm not." Spencer says in the same manner.

"You are. You didn't even want to come, and now you're running up trying to be like Rocky."

Ashley adds a pathetic laugh attempting to ease the tension that is slowly building up between them. Ashley isn't trying to create the weirdness she just wants an explanation. An explanation seems only fair with the horrific attitude Spencer had displayed earlier in the day, after all Spencer is good at explanations unless she is explaining herself it seems.

"You didn't want me here." Spencer argues back. It doesn't have a harsh or angry tone, she just states the truth of the reality.

"Well I didn't know you."

"You still don't." Spencer comments plainly.

"I know you're difficult." She retorts then stops Spencer from continuing down the stairs by grabbing her hand. The shiver returns but she keeps it there. "You don't have to hide from me."

Spencer looks down at their joined hands. Her heart races as she feels Ashley squeeze once for reassurance to her invitation for Spencer to open up. Thing is Spencer isn't hiding she's as open as Ashley can handle except for one thing. One thing she remembers so well but Ashley doesn't and Spencer isn't ready to bring it to her attention yet.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. That's not who I normally am." Spencer rushes out quickly. It isn't how she normally is, she's hurt but not vindictive and she knew the way she's been acting isn't going to produce positive results. She'll slowly turn over her leaf, being open and being naïve were two different things and Spencer will not opt for the latter.

"Who are you?" Ashley asks trying her best to look into blue eyes. She reads people too, maybe not as good as Spencer does but when she's close enough their eyes gives away everything. Spencer's eyes though give nothing away as she looks out into the street.

"I'm Spencer." She says with a soft smile, Ashley can't help mirror the action.

"I'm Ashley."

"Well Ashley, you don't have to hide from me either." Spencer claims then squeezes Ashley's hand for the same intention as the brunette squeezed hers. "Let's get out of here it's probably not a good idea to stand around an empty street of Philly in the middle of the night."

Ashley watches as Spencer walks down the stairs and follows her rest of the way.

* * *

"You just got passed by an Amish guy in a horse and buggy." Spencer comments with a chuckle. She points at the carriage as it's triangular hazard light becomes visible.

"Hush up your face." Ashley says as she drives through Dutch Country. "It's called taking a scenic route for a reason." She takes a sip of her iced coffee she purchased from Starbucks, their first stop of the day. Second day on the road and things were relatively smooth.

The scenic route is Ashley's way of avoiding the early morning traffic.

"I thought you were lost." She says with a shrug.

Spencer lifts up the console and pulls out her book that she never got a chance to start when she opened it the day before.

They have been talking more than Spencer thought they would. She likes that they were, talking to Ashley is always something she wanted to do. This Ashley though. The Ashley that buys her a big bag of M&Ms even though she meant the regular size. The Ashley that runs up the steps to reenact a scene from a movie because she admitted she secretly wanted to do it as well. An Ashley that does something because she wants to do it for herself and not the one she's watched for four years doing stuff for other people to gain their approval.

"How can you get lost with a GPS?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The blonde retorts with a smile and looks over at the driver who glares at her playfully. "Where are we going now?"

"To a place with things." Ashley answers vaguely, then snickers at Spencer's dry laugh. The brunette's heart jumps slightly when Spencer screams.

"What's wrong?!" Ashley asks panicked she looks at the blonde pointing out in front of them and her stomach drops. "Hell no!"

"But you said!" Spencer starts, her argument leveling that of a five year. "and I quote…"

"Who the hell says and I quote?!"

Spencer ignores the driver's interjection and continues. "If there's anything you want to do as well I'd be more than happy to experience that with you."

Blue eyes stare at the side of Ashley's face as it turns to look from the attraction ahead to the expectant blonde.

"If I do this wouldn't I be proving your theory that I only do things people like so they'll like me?"

"Pffft I don't care if you don't like me after this." She says easily, the corners of her lip twitch upward.

"You really need to stop lying to yourself it's not healthy." Ashley turns off the road to the location of the attraction Spencer spotted moments prior. She parks on the dirt lot and jumps out of the car. "Are you sure about this?" She asks skeptically, her vision going up.

"How many times will you be able to say you've ridden in a hot air balloon?"

"I'm ok with zero."

"Suit yourself."

Ashley watches as the blonde walks away and approaches one of the workers. She sits on the top beam of a nearby fence that surrounds the area and watches the exchange. Her brows furrow in confusion as Spencer walks back with her head hung low.

"What's the matter?"

"I need a parent or guardian since I'm only seventeen."

"I'll go with you."

Ashley's conscience is screaming at her. Roller coasters were a different story. They were on a track, had harnesses and you knew when they were going to end. What the hell is Ashley thinking going into that giant balloon carrying a weak wicker basket for a bottom? Her thoughts beg her to accept Spencer's decline for the offer but something else is butting in. Something stronger.

"No it's ok. You're right how many times will I be able to say I've ridden a hot air balloon."

"You really don't have to." Spencer continues to protest. The brunette shrugs and begins to walk back towards her car. "Wait! Ok."

Ashley turns with a devilish smirk. The blonde walks closer and rubs the back of her neck nervously. She mumbles out a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Ashley leans forward exaggeratedly attempting to hear Spencer's question.

"Will you please go in the hot air balloon with me?"

"If you admit that doing stuff because other people want you to do it, isn't necessarily a bad thing, given this current situation."

Ashley crosses her arms and waits for unlucky underage teen to speak of the obvious flaw in her theory of Ashley's intention.

"Ok."

"No that doesn't count." The brunette says as she crosses her arms and stares patiently at her passenger. Spencer kicks some loose dirt and lets out one heavy sigh as she does something she rarely ever does. Admits she's wrong.

"I admit." She starts off finding it particularly difficult to get the words out. Ashley raises her hand with her thumb on the unlock button of her car. She presses it once and the car lights blink as it signals Spencer that her time is running out. Spencer petulantly stomps her foot. Ashley takes one step back.

"OK!" Spencer shouts then groans in frustration. Ashley can't help the laugh the leaves her mouth. "I admit."Spencer starts off again as she gains her nerve.

"I admit." She says again.

"Third time's the charm."

"Shush."

"I'm not the one that wants to ride the balloon of death over there." Ashley turns around and starts for the door to the car.

"I was wrong!" Spencer shouts out and it makes the brunette stop in her tracks. She turns and faces the blonde. "I was wrong to say that you only do stuff because you want people to like you."

"And?"

"And given this current situation it isn't necessarily a bad thing. There happy?" Spencer says with a pout. It would've lasted longer if she didn't quickly realize that she is about to go on a hot air balloon ride. Ashley walks past her and up to the man in charge as he sets up another balloon to go in the air. Spencer quickly rushes behind her driver and listens as she has words with the employee.

"Are you eighteen or over?"

Ashley hands him her ID. He inspects momentarily and hands in back to her. "You take responsibility for her?" He asks as he points to an eager Spencer.

"Yes." She says as she looks over to Spencer her blue eyes full of excitement. She smiles though her heart is racing. She isn't sure whether to blame Spencer's smile or the fear that is quickly growing inside her.

They follow the worker who they learn is named Micah into the nearby trailer that is the office of the small business.

"Have you had any deaths?" Ashley asks seriously as she starts on the paper work. Spencer's eyes go wide and she chuckles softly.

"Are you planning on jumping out?" Micah asks with a smile, it quickly fades as Ashley gives him her best death glare. He clears his throat and mumbles out a no.

After forty minutes of signing papers declaring that if anything should happen "Up and Up Adventures" is not responsible in any way. Micah goes over the rules and Ashley listens attentively. No matter what the rules consist of she isn't even planning on breathing if that adds to a shift in weight in the basket and an inevitable cause to their probably doom.

Spencer hops into the basket with the help of Micah and he holds his hand out to Ashley. She looks at his outstretched appendage and shakes her head. Spencer beckons her and Ashley's arm apparently has a mind of it's own as it reaches out for Micah's arm much to her brains protest. She gets pulled into the basket and before she knows it they are moving. Her eyes are shut tight, she only hears the sound of the flame as it bursts harshly into the open space of the balloon. She quietly whispers to herself.

"Ashley look at this view!" Spencer shouts excited several minutes later.

"Nope I'm good." She answers quickly. "Don't look, don't look, don't look." She manages to squeeze her eyes tighter and she clenches her fist as she slows her breathing. A quick movement snaps her eyes open.

"What's happening?!" She squeaks out nervously.

"I just moved." Spencer says sheepishly. She wants to laugh but the look on Ashley's face stops her from doing so.

"Well…don't." Ashley says panicked, her eyes close again and she feels the basket shake a little bit. "Spencer I said don't move!"Ashley hears Micah softly chuckle. "Can it Micah!"

"I promise ma'am you'll be fine."

"Micah…" Ashley warns but she doesn't get to finish as she feels hands wrap around her fists.

"Ashley." It was meant to calm her but Spencer's smooth voice only makes her heart race faster.

"Nope, noooooope. I can't. Don't. No." Ashley shakes her head, her eyes flutter open as she feels Spencer's hands go from her hands to the sides of her face. Ashley licks her lips as she looks into blue eyes. They were amazing, and they do wonders for her nerves. She sees Spencer blush but she notices that she doesn't take her eyes away.

"Just look, I promise you'll be ok."

Ashley hears a lot of promises in her life. I promise you'll love this, I promise you won't regret this, I promise you'll have fun, I promise you can trust me, I promise you can count on me. Those promises were full of empty promise as they never held as much worth as the small one Spencer just made.

Ashley gulps and nods slowly. Spencer removes her hands from Ashley's face and the brunette quickly misses their presence. She slowly turns around and grips the basket and her breath hitches as she sees the view in front her. It really is amazing, but not as amazing as Spencer's smile as she holds her head up with her eyes closed soaking in the sun as they drift slowly through the sky.

* * *

"I think you scarred Micah." Spencer says with a laugh as she sips on her chocolate shake in a booth at Dairy Queen. She moans in delight as the cold beverage fills her mouth. Ashley's insides flip again and she rubs the feeling away.

"Yeah well he deserved shaking the basket like that trying to scare me. He doesn't follow his own rules that jackass."

Ashley sucks on her own strawberry shake as she angrily thinks of Micah and his stupid face. Who has a red beard anyway?

"Well thank you very much for going with me I know you it wasn't on the top of your list of things to experience."

Ashley shrugs as she pulls the straw from her mouth. "It was worth it to see you squirm while you admitted it that you were wrong."

Spencer scowls and she leans back in her seat. "Don't rub it in okay it's not something I do often."

"Obviously, you almost passed out."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

Ashley chuckles and shrugs. "I am thank you. So Spencer…"

"Ashley." She says warily a bit fearful of where this pregnant pause will lead to.

"So we've been at this for two days."

"Is that all it feels like more." She smiles to reassure the brunette that she is only joking. She's enjoying that they there is still over a month of just them. The idea is mighty appealing.

"Feeling is mutual. So what do you want to get out of this road trip?" Ashley asks interested in getting to know the blonde. They were going to spend a lot of time together she might as well get to know the girl. Who is she kidding? She needs to get to know the girl. She is having too much of an affect on her not to find out what she is about.

"I don't know really."

"Good something for me to work with."

"Well what do you want me to say?" She asks with a small laugh.

"Well I don't know, what gets you excited?" Ashley leans forward onto the table as she twirls her half empty cup of her strawberry shake as she waits for the blonde to answer.

Spencer would answer you if she didn't think it would freak Ashley out. So she answers the next best thing. "Experiencing new things I guess."

"Okay, does that mean just anything new?"

"Whatever it has to offer." Spencer smirks as she allows Ashley to read her eyes. The brunette leans back and nods in slight understanding.

"Okay well let's see what this road trip has to offer us."

* * *

Alright until tomorrow peeps. Hope you like the flow of this so far thank you so much for your reviews they never get old and they are super enjoyable to read so please don't hesitate to leave comments. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	4. Maryland

**A/N: **Well hello there, so don't kill if this chapter sucks. I'm very unsure of this one but hopefully you guys will find something you like about it. It's a set up chapter I guess you can say. The next one will be better swear it, dialogue will start to pick up as well since a lot of what's left of the story will be them on the road as opposed to being places. Hope that makes sense anyway. Let me know what you think even if you didn't like it don't worry cause it's not my favorite chapter anyway lol! I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Thanks again for reading.

_MackMoney: The story will pick up a lot quicker after this I didn't want to move it too fast cause the time length is a factor as well. I'm glad you liked the balloon scene it was fun to write._

_BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 : Well I'm glad I made your day I really like that name but we discussed this. I tried not to rush but time was running out. I really appreciated your advice so thank you I am applying more for future updates not so much this one but I'll get it there. Gold wow, i don't know about that but that made me smile. So thank you. _

_pati1993: Yeah they are slowly getting there but they got quite a ways to go. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Valsy: lol I will reveal it I swear it. In time though glad you like the update hope you like this one. _

_Annais81: Well I'm glad you're getting some rest I felt bad that you were up late reading my fic. Its not sleep deprivation worthy lol. Yes Spencer is smart but lacks emotional common sense. Hope you like this chapter._

_Brucas4ever: Thanks for the warm greeting Hope you like the update!_

Chapter 4: Maryland

"So tired." Ashley falls back onto one of the double beds in the hotel room and kicks her shoes off. She slowly turns over and rests her chin on her crossed arms. She sees Spencer lying the same way and they stare at each. Spencer's brow quirks at the brunette's smirk and she tries not to laugh. The blonde groans as she tries not to blink.

"Ha! I win." Ashley shrieks excited and the blonde cracks up.

"How exhausted are we that we are having a staring contest?" Spencer rubs her eyes then slowly pushes herself up from the bed. She drags her feet towards her duffel bag, drops onto to floor and stares at her luggage. "I'm too tired to open the bag."

Her voice has a slight tone of hysteria then she laughs tiredly.

"Well we are on our own schedule let's rest up for tonight and we'll take on Maryland and DC over the next couple of days."

Ashley pushes her body up with new found energy and grabs her own bag. She ignores Spencer's shouts that remind her she had dibs on the shower. Too tired to argue with her Spencer just prepares her change of clothes and drops herself back onto her bed for the night. She stares at the ceiling and with each exhale her eyes drift close.

"Alright Spencer the shower is all yours." Ashley walks back into the room, her wet hair being dried with the provided bleach white towel. She ruffles her brown waves as she looks around the room for Spencer. The square room large enough for standard hotel furniture but not big enough to send Ashley on a hunt for the blonde that lay passed out on her bed. Ashley looks down at her new companion smiling softly. She brushes some of the blonde hair that fell into Spencer's face and pushes it behind her ear.

Spencer stirs slightly and curls up more. Ashley gently pulls off Spencer's shoes and pulls the comforter from her bed and tosses it softly onto the blonde's body. Spencer whimpers making Ashley smile again. Driving is taking a toll on them both and it had only been the second night. They were going to have to pace themselves or they'd be in Arizona next week.

Ashley grabs her phone and presses the call button a couple of rings later her favorite man answer and she can hear his smile.

"Well if it isn't my world traveler."

"Sup papa dukes." Ashley smiles as she hears her dad laugh. She slips out onto the balcony of the hotel room she and Spencer booked for the next couple of days and sets on the plastic furniture.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, tired, I just wanted to check in let you know we haven't killed each other yet."

"Good because Arthur and I have a bet going so hang in there ok?"

They laugh together and Ashley releases a tired sigh. "Is mom still crying?"

"Only every time I say your name, so I've managed to call you 'that girl that used to live here' it helps only a little."

"Well that's some kind of improvement from when I left." Raife grunts to his daughter's comment allowing silence to settle between them. He knew that his little girl had something on her mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You and Mr. Carlin have known each other for a while." Raife answers with an 'mhm' and leaves Ashley to continue. "So how come I never knew Spencer even outside of school, you've had office parties that you've dragged me to and I never saw her. In school she was completely off my radar. I just don't understand how I could have missed her for four years."

"Well she never came to the parties. Arthur says she keeps to herself a lot. She prefers it that way she did great in school and her being alone never seemed to bother her but once she said she wanted to go away for school he and Paula got a little worried. It's fine when you're surrounded with family but they didn't think it'd be good with her going away."

"So you volunteered me."

"Well yes and no. Ashley you're my daughter and I can tell when you're unhappy."

"Dad…" She tries to interject softly.

"Wait let me finish, I was thrilled that you were going on this trip, a little worried yes but I knew it would be good for you. Before I started the label I had my own little band and we did some touring nothing major but the best thing about touring is the time on the road. It does something to you Ash. It pushes you to figure out what you're about and why but the most important part is the person that you're with. So give Spencer a chance."

"I am dad, we've been getting along."

"That's good Ash just experience everything this trip has to offer. Good and bad."

"There's going to be even more bad?" Ashley asks nervously her father only laughs.

"Oh yeah there will be more a lot more bad but the good will most definitely outweigh it."

"You're so wise daddy."

Ashley finishes up her conversation with her father then makes her way back into the hotel room. She sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Spencer. They have been getting along and it's been fun. She will prepare herself for the bad but she isn't sure why this whole trip started off as it did. It doesn't sit well with her, how do you start off bad and fall into good like nothing happened especially when you're with someone that easily admitted that to them you're the worst person in the world. This isn't right, it doesn't make sense, and for Ashley it needs to.

"You could've warned me about your snoring."

"I do not snore!" Ashley glares at the ceiling, the look intended for the blonde in the other bed.

"Yes you do, like a freight train roaring through the night." Spencer giggles as she pulls the covers over head blocking the pillow Ashley throws at her.

"Don't start I've got three more over here." She threatens and Spencer comes out from under the blanket and smiles widely at the brunette. "Goodness you're a morning person."

Ashley groans in disapproval to Spencer's chipper morning attitude then turns over and tries to go back to sleep. She feels the bed shift as the blonde climbs onto it and sits Indian style watching Ashley.

"Are you training to be a stalker?" One brown eye peers through a barely open lid as she tries to look at her bed intruder.

"Yes. How am I doing so far?"

"Your keeping a distance from your target needs some work." She comments and turns her face in attempt to go back to sleep. She feels Spencer get up and this wakes her up more than Spencer's staring. "That's it?" She asks her eyes still closed. She hears Spencer's footsteps retreating.

"What do you mean?" Spencer rifles through her bag as she gets prepared for a shower that she was supposed to take the night before. Before the brunette who is now playing twenty questions, stole her shower time.

Ashley keeps her eyes closed, sleep is still on the top of her list but Spencer's lack of trying to wake her for some reason bothers her.

"You're done bugging me?"

Spencer looks at her confused. "Do you want me to bug you?"

"No but why do you give up so easily?"

"Because I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Ashley sits up and Spencer gets a good look at the risen beater and she tries to force her eyes away. Taut abs and a belly button ring make it hard for the blonde to look away. The images that run through her mind were heating the bottom of her stomach. The belly button ring is new she recalls to herself.

"You care that little?"

Spencer runs a hand through her tangled blonde hair and continues to stare at the brunette. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it." Ashley says then drops back onto the bed. She huffs in frustration and rubs her hands against her eyes.

"You know Ashley I'm not sure what's going on here but you need to calm down."

"Screw you I'm calm." She answers through gritted teeth.

"Obviously." She responds skeptically. "Clearly you're not a morning person I'll refrain from confrontation with you in the future."

"Just go shower." She answers grumpily, pulling the covers over her head. She hears Spencer getting closer. The bed shifts a second time that morning and Ashley's pouting face softens, the action unseen by the blonde as Ashley stays hidden.

"You'll run out of air under there you might as well come out." Spencer's voice was steady, she didn't want to irritate the brunette any more than she already has. Unknowingly of course because she has no clue what Ashley is upset about.

She tries not to care but she'd be lying to herself if she says she didn't. She cares more than she is willing to admit, at least for now.

"What's your problem Davies?"

Ashley sighs as she pulls the covers from her face. Her brows furrow as she looks at the blonde and her disheveled hair. She keeps her mind from thinking Spencer is cute and starts off with a question that kept her up the entire night.

"Where is the girl from three days ago? The one hates me?" Ashley notices as blue eyes shift away from her brown ones.

Spencer shifts uncomfortably under Ashley's gaze. "Why do you want her to come back?"

"No. I just don't understand where she came from and why she left so suddenly."

"You make me seem like I've got split personalities."

Ashley sits up and crosses her legs. "It kind of looks like that from my point of view Spencer."

Spencer shakes her head and laughs sardonically. "Where is this coming from? I thought we were good now it's like you want things to be ok."

"I never said that but I'm not going to pretend anymore, I'm leaving that part of me behind. If you want to stay invisible fine but don't force me to be someone that you first told me I didn't have to be."

Ashley gets up and Spencer watches as she retreats into the bathroom. She scoffs as she realizes that Ashley steals her chance to take a shower again. She gets up and opens the sliding door and walks onto the small balcony. The sound of Maryland's morning traffic fills her ears and it equals the buzzing that's going on inside of her head. Ashley's right…again. Spencer knows it can't be like this. She can't pretend and ask Ashley to pretend to, especially since she doesn't want her to.

The sliding door opens again and Spencer turns to see Ashley dressed for the day. She is a pretty simple in attire and Spencer appreciates the girl's taste. They went to a private high school and uniforms kept from anyone expressing themselves so seeing Ashley in regular clothes was a treat for the blonde.

"How many of those do you have?" Spencer asks slightly amused as she points down to a different color pair of chucks.

"With me?" Silence sits between them as Ashley thinks. "Eight but the rest will be with my parents when we get to Arizona."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one with an obsession."

Ashley groans softly then nods, she points her thumb in the direction of the bathroom and apologizes for stealing it again.

"I never hated you." Spencer says quickly as she tries to pass Ashley.

"You could've fooled me when you had to be practically thrown into my car."

Spencer's chest tightens as she feels Ashley's eyes boring into her. She spent so much time being invisible she isn't used to people seeing her. She isn't used to Ashley seeing her. She steps back and whips her to the side as she regains her breath. Ashley's too close to her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted I was just trying to make things I don't know easier."

Ashley snorts and crosses her arms. She blocks the door keeping the blonde from escaping. "For someone that graduated valedictorian that's a pretty stupid concept. How is you being an ass going to make anything easier."

"Fine, I just didn't want you to like me because if you didn't then it'd be easier not to like you."

Ashley looks hard into blue. "Why don't you want to like me?"

"I already do Ashley!"

"Spencer stop being so cryptic and just talk to me."

"I don't know how but I don't hate you, I never did you make it impossible to." Spencer scratches her forehead then looks at the brunette. Spencer sits on the plastic chair and buries her face in her hands.

Ashley pulls the chair next to her and lifts one leg resting her ankle on top of her knee. "Spencer I don't know why our parents forced us to go on this trip together, and to be honest at first I cared a lot. I meant what I said about not pretending anymore and you forced me to realize something I already knew. I like you and not because I want you to like me but because for the first time I feel like I've met someone real and that's a big deal for me. Please don't steal that from me by not being honest."

Spencer just nods and stands up. "I got used to not speaking to anyone and I will be honest with you I just need to build up some trust."

"You don't trust me?" Ashley asks with a soft laugh.

"I barely know you."

"So let's get to know each other, we've already established that we don't have to hide from each other so let's actually do what we say. We're in this for a while let's not make it more difficult that it's already going to be."

Ashley holds her hand out and Spencer gives it a firm shake. "Deal."

"Now be honest with me." Spencer just nods and leaves the silence open for Ashley to continue. "Do I really snore?"

Spencer throws her head back in laughter and leaves the balcony ignoring Ashley shouts for her to get back and answer the question.

"We're lost."

"We're not lost I'm just looking for parking."

"We're lost." Ashley says again as she looks out of the passenger window. "We've driven onto this ramp twice already and it keeps leading away from where we want to go."

"Can you be quiet and look for some place to park."

"I don't know why you didn't just go into one of the garages."

"You told me not to!"

Spencer sighs annoyed with her passenger. After their talk earlier that morning they haven't held anything back from each other. They agreed to remove all sense of a filter with each other because bottling things up won't get them through these five weeks of travel. Ashley is staying true to their agreement as she continues to complain about Spencer not following the GPS correctly.

"I did no such thing you hear what you want to hear."

"Oh my goodness Ashley Davies I will destroy you."

"Hey look it's the ramp that we were on twenty minutes ago."

"Are you always this annoying?" Spencer asks as she gets onto US-50 and heads towards New York Avenue. She keeps to the right of the fork and turns right onto Mt. Vernon Place and Ashley finally quiets down once they get to familiar territory. Spencer sighs in relief and wonders if removing the filters will do more harm than good because she is about ready to kill Ashley.

Spencer parks in one of the garages and leans her head back against the headrest. She slowly lets her head fall to the side so she can look at Ashley.

"You are really annoying."

"I know." Ashley says with a laugh. "But you handled it really well." Ashley laughs as the blonde gets out of the car and leaves her by herself.

They manage to keep the irritation down to a minimum as they walk to all the national sites. The Pentagon, White House, Lincoln Memorial, and everything else they could think of. The amounts of pictures taken were more than enough to placate both mothers.

"Last one. My face is hurting from all this smiling." Ashley says as she and Spencer put their heads together while they stand in front of the Smithsonian and take another picture.

Once the picture is taken Spencer sends it to Ashley then to her mother. "I think we have enough for today."

"Doubtful, I spoke to my dad last night and he said my mother is still crying." Ashley rolls her eyes eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"That's sweet. Who are you closer to?"

"My dad, only because he gets my sense of humor but I'm close with my mom in other ways." They walk through the gardens of the institution and keep the conversation light. Ashley watches as Spencer stops to smell some flowers blooming on a nearby tree. Ashley takes a quick picture without the Spencer's recognition and puts her phone away before Spencer could notice. Ashley is confused as to why she did that but something in her wants that picture for herself.

"I'm the same way, my mom sometimes gets my humor at least she tries and she's a great listener but Glen's my best."

"I never knew Glen was your brother." Ashley admits shyly, Spencer just shrugs as they leave Smithsonian grounds.

"I told him not to tell anyone, he was a big deal in high school being the star basketball player I didn't want the attention."

"How come?" Ashley prods hoping she'll be able to understand the blonde a little bit better.

"I didn't want them to use me to get to him." Spencer gives her the half truth, the rest she will share at another time. Right now she is going to stay focused on developing a friendship with her crush.

Ashley stares at Spencer and nods in understanding. "Yeah I get that."

They walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. "Can we leave DC now? I'm bored." Spencer adds a cute pout and the brunette cracks up as she nods in agreement.

"Yeah let's go, we can check out tomorrow morning so let's rest up and we're off again. Do you have some place in particular you want to go?"

"Arlington Cemetery!" Spencer shrieks excited. "I always wanted to visit JFK's grave."

"So we're leaving history to see more history?" Ashley asks a little confused.

"Yes." Spencer nods once in confirmation. Ashley bit the inside of her cheek gently to keep herself from grabbing the blonde and kissing her face she is so damn cute!

"Ok off to Virginia we go. Give me the keys I'm driving."

"Please take them I'm afraid I'll strangle you if I drive again."

Ashley happily takes the remote key for her car from Spencer and leads the way to the garage where they had parked several hours before.

"So can I ask you a question?" Spencer starts as she puts on her seat belt. Ashley nods as she pushes the start button of her car. "Why were you mad at me this morning that I didn't bother you more?"

Ashley shrugs as she buckles her own seat belt and looks at the screen on the dashboard as it shows the image from the back of the car and slowly backs out of the space.

"I don't like how you give up so easily, to me it's like you don't care enough to fight for what you want."

"But I refuse to force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Sometimes Spencer I don't know what I want until I'm forced to see it."

Ashley drives out of the garage and through the streets both sitting in silence as they head back towards the hotel.


	5. Virginia

A/N: You guys have been so amazing with these reviews and follows and favorites, it makes me day! I'm really glad you are all still with me on this fic. There's still so much in store for these girls and it's so fun writing them again and I'm just happy you are all enjoying it. I hope you all like this chapter i had a lot of fun writing it so hopefully reading it is just as enjoyable. Please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts and ideas it's fun for me to read and it makes me more eager to update. Thanks for reading!

_BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 : I'm glad you think so that last line was my favorite part of the chapter. Thanks for reading hope you like the update._

_Annais81: Well I'm glad you liked it lol no no the length will always be long I don't like short chapters. So i'll never give them lol Well i'm happy you were able to relate to the scenes I love being able to get readers to do that so that made me happy. I LOVE peanut m&ms they are seriously the best last line seems to be a favorite I think it saved the chapter lol. Thanks for reading and I hope my little chapters make your vacation a bit more enjoyable_

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: Well wait no longer Spashley time is here lol thanks for reading and enjoy the update._

_Brucas4ever: Yes it's about time they did, there's a lot more where that came from so hopefully you'll like where it goes. Thanks for reading_

_A Mind That Sits Still: Well yay, I'm glad you love it cause I love writing it. Thanks for giving it a read. _

_pati1993: Yeah you can't spend so much time with a person and not develop some sort of mutual honesty. I'm glad you liked that last line that seems to be the consensus, but I'm excited you thought it was beautiful cause I wrote that on a whim. haha_

_FFReviews: Lol yeah the talks will get more interesting over time the basics need to be set. Oh now I'm intrigued to see if you got it. PM me your thought and I'll let you know if you're on the right track. Yeah they've got quite a ways left so I'm excited to take them there. Thank you for reading. _

_rlnapier87: Wow thank you that is amazing that you said that I'm really flattered cause I know there are a lot of great stories on here I'm glad my fic gets you excited and hopefully I can continue to keep you excited about this fic. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!_

_taymm15: Lol thank you, I'm glad you were able to find a common ground with one of the characters she's still got a lot to realize the both do but it should be fun watching them do so. Enjoy the chapter. _

_Valsy:Aw yay I'm glad you love my story, lol I've been dropping hints they are super subtle though so keep your eyes open and maybe you'll figure it out. Enjoy the chapter thanks for reading._

_sparkles04: You mentioned that you love Lana Del Rey in your other review and i think she's amazing. I'm glad you like this fic your's is amazing I love reading it you're and Peyton's banter is hilarious. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Virginia**

"You all set?"

"Yup!" Spencer buckles her seatbelt and gets comfortable in the passenger seat.

Ashley moves her thumb upwards on the screen of her phone as searches for a song, satisfied with the selection she turns the knob to put the car in gear. Ashley pulls out of the space she giggles as she sees Spencer's nose already in a book.

"You read a lot."

"Yeah, I love books." Spencer says proudly as she looks up at her friend and blushes softly. "I like the older stuff more though a lot of books now are absolute crap."

"Preach!" Ashley says while she drives into the street and heads towards MD-295 South. Spencer laughs as she places a finger in the middle of her book then closes it. She shifts in her seat and faces Ashley.

"I don't know I just find them comforting I guess."

"What about them do you find comforting?" Ashley chances a look at the blonde and smiles as she sees her passenger's head slightly tilt to the side as she contemplates her answer.

"I guess the characters feel real to me, honest. Especially when it's a really good author they bring life to their characters that I guess people in the real world don't seem to have. I admire them. I don't know. That sounds stupid huh?"

"Not at all, I can understand a little bit, but didn't you every get lonely just using fictional characters as a means of communication? It seems a little one sided." After she asks the question Ashley tenses up a little nervous that the question is a bit too abrasive and Spencer will close up.

A soft laugh eases her frantic mind. "Well if I get into a fight with a book I can always just pick another one." They chuckle and the brunette just shakes her head. "I never really got lonely to be honest, Glen is a really great brother and he kept me company, then there's my parents, and Roscoe the man eating ferret that you're so found of."

Ashley groans as she thinks about the weasel like creature, Spencer catches her breath from laughing at her friend's response. "It doesn't really matter who's around because you can be lonely and have tons of people around."

How true that is Ashley thought because that was exactly how she felt all through high school. She had everyone's attention but no one ever held hers. She made nice and even had consistent "friends" but what she is starting to have with Spencer doesn't even come close to anything she has ever felt before. Ashley doesn't want to put too much emphasis on the emotional affect Spencer has on her right now it is all about forming this friendship, this closeness with another person that she has been looking for. For right now Spencer is looking to be a really great candidate for a true friend.

In the spirit of being honest Ashley decides to open up. It is only fair Spencer has been trying and now it is Ashley's turn.

"I totally get that. Everyone I hung out with all looked and felt the same. They talked about the same things, there was never anything new about them and I think that's why I never got close to anyone."

Spencer's brows furrow in confusion. "I thought though you were best friends with Madison."

Ashley looks at her and notices the scowl on her face after she mentions Madison. She thought that interesting and made sure to touch on that subject at a later time.

"Madison was as close to me as I let her be."

"Were you lonely in school?" Spencer already knew the answer, she saw it on Ashley's face when she watched her from a distance. She just wants to know if Ashley is going to be as honest as she expects Spencer to be.

"Yeah a lot of the time I was." Ashley leans lower in her seat as she get comfortable driving on cruise control on the highway. She quickly looks down as Spencer grabs her arm that is resting on the console between their seats and gently rubs it.

"I'll lend you a book." Ashley cracks up and nods in appreciation. She took their new found friendship one step further and said.

"I'd rather your company than a good book."

Spencer blushes and tries to fight a smile that is too strong to be defeated. She clears her throat and removes her hand that was resting comfortably on Ashley's forearm. Ashley starts to miss the gesture and looks over at the now very shy Spencer. Her heart skips a beat when she hears the blonde mumble out "me too."

Ashley's nose crinkles as she smiles but keeps her eyes on the road hoping the side of her face doesn't give away just how excited she is to hear that come from her passenger.

"So I'm not the worst person in the world anymore then if you'd choose me over a book."

She snickers at the playful scoff that comes from Spencer. "Ok you're not the worst person in the world." Spencer makes a slight pause before she says "just on this side of the hemisphere."

Ashley raises a fist in the air and pulls it down in one quick motion whispering a high pitched yes, hissing the last letter exaggerating her faux excitement. "Progress." She says once she with a proud smile.

Spencer's laughs as she opens her book again. "Progress indeed."

The drive only a little bit over an hour from their hotel allowed them to sit in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. They managed to steal glances every once in a while and each time one caught the other looking they quickly turn away and blush. This territory new to both of them for different reasons, a protocol that has not yet been experienced for either girl left both of them wondering just what this is, where it would lead to, and if it is real on both sides.

The sound of tires driving on gravel fills the car as Ashley parks at one of the entrances to Arlington's National Cemetery.

"Ash are you sure we can park here?"

Ashley stares at the blonde with a crooked smile, Spencer's eyes widened nervously as she looks around for signs to why Ashley's face is the way it is.

"You're freaking me out, what's wrong?" Spencer slowly asks.

"You just called me Ash."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't…" Spencer quickly rushes to apologize but a dismissive way stops the attempt.

"No it's fine. It just caught me off guard I like that you did though."

A single nod is all Spencer does to accept the approval of the shortened name. "Well Ash." They both smile stupidly and look away from each other. "Like I was saying, this doesn't look like visitors parking."

"I don't see a sign saying we can't and if there isn't anything that says we can't then we can. So let's go."

Ashley jumps out of her car and walks around the front of the car waiting for the blonde to join her. She notices that her passenger seems a bit weary to get out so she finishes the rest of the distance and opens the door for her.

"Come on Spence let's go."

Spencer blushes at her shortened name this time but opts to forgo the awkward discussion of how much she enjoys hearing the brunette say it. It was done once no need for it to happen again besides the super red cheeks let Ashley know that Spencer likes being called Spence.

"What if you get a ticket or something?" her voice soft with worry it made Ashley want to 'aw'' she holds back though not wanting Spencer to know she thought her cute.

"I won't get a ticket, there's an entrance right there." Spencer peers at the direction Ashley is pointing towards and her nervousness dissipates slightly. She bites the inside of her bottom lip lightly and Ashley surreptitiously licks her lips at the blonde's gesture. Ashley does not deny how attractive Spencer is. She would be lying if she says otherwise. She will not go there though, things were already messy as they were. She will allow herself to be attracted, what's the worst that could happen?

"Ok fine but I don't like this I don't want you to get into trouble."

Ashley groans in frustration at her cuteness. 'Stop being cute you're making me weak' Ashley thinks as Spencer gets out of the car.

"Don't worry about it, let's just walk through here and see what happens when we get back ok?"

Spencer cutely mumbles out an 'okay' and walk towards the entrance that she is unsure is an actual entrance. Ashley follows closely behind and almost bumps into Spencer as she stops abruptly.

She watches as the blonde walks up to a small booth and talks to a chubby man listening to a radio. His beige button up shirt and brown tie and pants distinguishes that he is in fact a security guard. Ashley smiles widely as she hears her friend ask if it is alright that they park in the small dirt lot.

Spencer turns around quickly and smiles. "He said we can park here."

"Do you feel better now because I didn't care." Ashley laughs at the small punch Spencer gives her and feigns injury. "I think that's going to leave a bruise, good thing we are allowed to park here because worst case scenario we go to jail and then all those bad bitches better watch out for Spencer Carlin."

Spencer punches Ashley with a little more force and this time it really did hurt the brunette. She rubs her arm and pouts. "That one hurt."

Spencer shows her teeth in a smile. "I grew up with an older brother so yeah those bad bitches better watch out for Spencer Carlin."

Ashley throws her head back laughing at this tough Spencer, it is very hard to tell if she is serious or not. Ashley decides to take her seriously though not wanting another punch.

They walk down Meigs Drive quietly and take in the surroundings. They don't pass anything for several minutes and Spencer gets a little nervous.

"One of my biggest fears is to be locked in a cemetery."

"Okay." Ashley stretches out the word as she tries not to laugh at the blonde, because honestly the thought is a bit unsettling. She waits for Spencer to explain herself.

"What if we get lost because we didn't park in the right spot and then we're trapped here?!"

"Spence calm down. You freak out easily."

"Tell me something I don't know." She asks as she takes mental pictures of the street signs of the roads.

"Okay."Ashley accepts the challenge then says. "I think it's cute how freaked out you are." Her words catch both of them by surprise, she can't take it back it now. What surprises her more though is that she didn't care to. Spencer is really cute when she freaks out it is only fair that she knew.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem. Now let's go find JFK's burial site."

Ashley mentally kicks herself for saying what she said only because Spencer is a lot more quiet and not knowing Spencer's inner musings well enough yet, she is unsure if this is normal or a bad.

"Did that bother you, that I said that?" She asks knowing that it will be the only way to really know.

"No." Spencer answers honestly. "I'm flattered so thank you."

"That's not the first time someone's said that though."

"Yeah it is. You can't get compliments when you don't talk to people." She laughs but Ashley frowns slightly. "Ash it's really okay I don't care that I didn't get compliments I kind of chose that path myself so…"

"Yeah I know but just know that you're pretty damn cute."

Spencer's cheeks warm up as she whispers out another thanks. They finally find the burial site and they take in the atmosphere. An eternal flame behind two large black tombstones positioned inside the ground in the middle with smaller black plaques on either side. Husband and wife buried together along with their two children who passed before they were given a chance to live life.

Ashley and Spencer stare at the grave site and she looks over at her bookworm and gently brushes her arm.

"You ok?"

Spencer just nods and wipes a lone tear from her eye. "I know this is way before our time but it's sad."

"Yeah, it is."

They stand there in silence for several more minutes before Spencer is ready to go and look around some more. They check out the Arlington House which is right above JFK's gravesite, then the Tomb of the Unknown, Nurses Memorial and Spencer knew everything that there was to know about them. Ashley listens attentively as she talks about the history behind each place they stop and see. The blonde had developed a bit of a crowd as she carries on throughout the grounds. She loses the crowd of tourists when they stop and watch from a distance a marine's funeral.

Spencer sighs relieved once they get back to their car and sees no ticket on the brunette windshield. They clamber into the car and Ashley starts up the engine. She looks over to her passenger and smiles.

"I saw a gas station by where we came in we can stop there for gas and I was thinking we can stay the night at a hotel in Richmond."

"Sounds good."

As soon as they were in the car they were out as they pull into the military base gas station and fill the tank. Spencer runs into small convenient store and comes out with a plastic bag. Ashley sees a flash of yellow and can't help but laugh as she pulls the nozzle out of the car.

"Spence, I'm going to call an intervention." She says as she climbs into the car. Spencer hands her a Redbull and her eyes light up. "On second thought a few M&Ms never hurt anyone."

She pops the top from her drink and drives off and back onto the highway. Spencer happily chomps on her candy and reads her book quietly, Ashley leaves her to do her favorite activity as she allows her music to accompany her. She smiles to herself as she is fully able to comprehend Spencer's connection with books, it is like her connection with music. Depending on the artist the lyrics brought a life in Ashley that no one else does. Well, that no one else did. Spencer is having an effect on her and she wishes she knew if she had one on the blonde.

"Yes."

"What?" Ashley looks over at Spencer confused.

"Yes you have an effect on me."

Ashley's heart drops to her stomach. This couldn't be happening, there is no way she said that out loud.

"You heard me?" She asks nervously.

Spencer giggles softly, shrugs, then goes back to her book. Neither of them press the matter anymore and they fall back into silence.

* * *

Ashley turns off the car and gets out.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Ashley smiles a little pleased with herself. That is until she sees Spencer's face. "Is something wrong?"

"We're sleeping in a haunted house?!"

"It's haunted by Edgar Allen Poe's mother I thought you'd like it. You know with your obsession with books and all."

Spencer covers her face with one hand and mumbles softly. Ashley tilts her head and tries something. She walks over to the freaked out blonde and gently places her hands on Spencer's cheeks in the very same manner Spencer had when they were on the hot air balloon ride. Brown eyes lock with blue and Spencer slowly settles down.

"I promise you'll be ok." Ashley gently grazes her thumbs to add additional comfort for her friend and it seems to work as the sides of Spencer's mouth slowly move upward.

She mumbles out an ok and Ashley releases her hands from the blonde's face. She misses the contact and so does Spencer as she gently moves her own hand against her cheek trying to savor the warmth of Ashley's palm. It isn't the same.

They walk into the haunted inn and everything looks normal much to Spencer's approval. Yes she loves books but she didn't want to hear one of her favorite author's dead mother calling him during the night. That's what Linden Row Inn is famous for. Elizabeth Poe spends eternity searching each room for the children she left behind. Spencer is okay with seeing scary movies, not so much living in one.

They enter their room and choose a twin bed to sleep on. The room decorated with high end antiques.

"This isn't too bad huh?" Ashley says as she looks around the room, impressed with the content.

"Yeah until it gets all Paranormal Activity and then I get dragged out of here by my ankle."

Ashley laughs and sits on her bed taking off her red chucks. Spencer sits on hers and mirrors the action taking off the same shoes only yellow.

"So if you're the girl does that make me the boyfriend?" Ashley smirks and it surprises her that Spencer does also.

"Sure if you want to be, he dies at the end though so…" Spencer laughs as Ashley hits her with a pillow. "What's with you and pillows?"

"Now I'm gonna start whispering in the middle of the night just to freak you out."

Spencer's face goes pale. "That's not even funny."

Ashley just smiles as she stands up and disappears towards the bathroom. Spencer's eyes shift around the room as she stays fully alert in case of any sounds. She's thankful Ashley doesn't take a long shower and is back in the room quickly. She'll take one in the morning when the rooms feels less haunted.

Spencer turns sleepily in her bed. It is two in the morning and she has been asleep for several hours. They had called it an early night after dinner preparing for a longer drive the next day. Spencer's eyes shoot open quickly as she hears shuffling. She swallows nervously as she grabs her iPhone from under her pillow and uses it as a light to see if it is Ashley moving.

It's not the brunette, her quiet snores alerts Spencer that she is in fact fast asleep. She smiles as she recalls teasing her about it. Her snores were not bad at all but it is fun to make her think that they were. The shuffling comes closer and Spencer's heart quickens. She pulls her covers over her head and puts the brightness on her phone to the max. The temperature under the blanket rises as her breath fills the small space. She can't breathe under there. She removes the blanket and takes a deep breath of the fresh oxygen.

She hears a faint whisper. Spencer whimpers, fear building insider her quickly.

"Edgar." She hears called out softly. The temperature drops slightly but the adrenaline of Spencer's nerves keep her warm.

"Ashley I swear if that's you I'll never speak to you again."

Spencer shines the light on her friend and she's in the same spot that she was in when Spencer last checked on her.

"Edgar." This voice is closer this time and the shuffling more audible.

"Ashley!" Spencer screams out. The brunette jumps awake and turns on the light.

Her voice laced with fatigue. "Spencer what's the matter?" She rubs her eyes as they adjust to the light. She's looks at a distraught blonde and quickly gets out of her bed and joins her.

"The freaking mom won't shut up." Spencer says hurriedly, her body is shaking slightly as she clings her knees towards her chest.

"What?" Ashley asks for clarification making sure she heard right.

"Elizabeth keeps calling Edgar and I'm scared as hell!"

"Ok, let's just breathe for a minute." Ashley gently rubs Spencer's arms and the blonde is surprised at how quickly her nerves are settled. Ashley is barely doing anything. She's just being there and holding her. She closes her eyes and she plays the image in her head of Ashley's hands on her. Her nails dragging down her back. Her stomach burns with want and she forgets where she is for a moment.

"You alright now?" Ashley searches blue eyes and Spencer lets out a deep breath then nods. A loud slam of their bedroom door causes them to jump. Spencer grabs Ashley and buries her head in her neck.

The brunette gets up and goes towards the door.

"Ashley no! This is how people die in horror movies they always wanna go and investigate. Get your ass back here!" Spencer whispers harshly afraid that Elizabeth would get angry.

"Just one second there's no way that just happened the doors locked I'm going to check."

"Ashley Davies!" Spencer whispers again and pulls the blanket towards her face. She will not witness her new friend get murdered by a ghost. She hears Ashley open the door, jiggle the handle then close the door again.

"It's locked." Ashley says confused.

"It's Elizabeth. Please don't be a cynic ok? That's how Mika dies in the movie."

Ashley smiles softly as she tries to hold back a laugh. Spencer is too scared to tease so Ashley just sits next to her and grabs her hand.

"What would you like me to do to make you feel better?" Her brows rise slightly as she waits for Spencer to make a decision.

"Can you just keep holding my hand?" Spencer pouts and Ashley's heart melts. At this rate her heart will be a puddle in her chest.

"Of course." Ashley gets up and the small distance between the beds make it possible to keep their hands together. Ashley leaves the light on and their hands dangle in the middle of their beds. Ashley rests her head on her pillow as she looks into Spencer's eyes across the way.

She smiles softly as the blonde drifts back to sleep and her eyes follow suit.


	6. North Carolina Pt1

A:N/ So this is only part one of this chapter since North Carolina is long to drive through plus I'm tired. I'll do FOF in the next chapter you all have been great with the reviews its such a joy to read your thoughts and your comments. It means a lot to me so thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter things are slowly moving but they're moving. I don't want to rush their emotions but anyway just read and comment and thanks for the love it's great! Have a good one!

* * *

**Chapter 6: North Carolina**

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Spencer says hurriedly as she closes the passenger side door. Ashley chuckles as she climbs into the car and presses the start button.

She looks over at the eager blonde and watches as she scowls at the Linden Row Inn. A part of her feels bad for making Spencer's night a bit uncomfortable but she did like the hand holding through the night. Much to her disapproval Ashley's hand was empty when she woke up. Spencer had already showered, dressed, and packed up when Ashley was only pulling the covers off of her.

"Where to?" Ashley asks she pulls away from the haunted establishment.

"We can keep going south, North Carolina is next and it's super long to drive through."

"Did you read that in a book?" The brunette asks teasingly and laughs at the tongue that's sticking out at her.

"As a matter of fact I did, but also they have great barbeque and we can see the Great Smokey Mountains and so much more. Did I mention it's the barbeque capital of the world?" She finishes off with a smile.

"Always thinking about food."

Spencer just nods then pushes her seat a back. She looks at Ashley whose eyes were covered by her Ray Bam Aviator sunglasses. She does a double take of the blonde and laughs nervously.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Ashley's brows hide behind her lens as they furrow in confusion. "For what?"

"Last night." She says softly. Her mind wanders back to Ashley's hands on her, then their hands linked together. Chocolate brown eyes being the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. She is extremely grateful for Ashley's kindness.

"You're welcome, it helped me too I was a bit freaked out about the door slamming."

"We aren't sleeping in any more haunted places are we?"

Ashley couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Spencer pouts nervously. It is becoming harder and harder for Ashley to not want kiss the girl's pout.

"If you don't like it then we won't." Ashley smirks at the mumbled 'good' that Spencer comments softly.

She sets her car into cruise control as she drives down the far left lane of the I-95. They were still at the top of Virginia the ride into North Carolina is going to be a long one. She gets comfortable in her seat and listens to her music.

Spencer watches the other cars as they drive past. Her mind wanders to thoughts of the trip so far. They were already at the end of their first week together and so many things have changed. They were talking more, she is acting more human and Ashley is as great as the day Spencer laid eyes on her. She smiles at the memory of their first day. She mentally sees Ashley walking down the hall of their high school with her best friend and getting stopped because she and Madison's skirt had been too short. She remembers the annoyance the Latina had displayed but Ashley looked relieved when told to do so. All of Spencer's memories of Ashley had been from a distance. Distance was all she ever created after the incident.

"I can hear your brain turning over there."

"Huh?" Spencer tosses her head to look at the driver.

"What you thinking about?"

Honesty is what this whole trip is about, they promised each other. Spencer couldn't back out now.

"I was thinking about the first time I noticed you in school."

Ashley chances a glance at the blonde and blushes softly. "Oh yeah, when was it?"

"Our freshman year the third day of school you and Madison got in trouble for your having your skirts too short." Spencer giggles as she hears the brunette groan.

"I hated doing that. I was so self conscious about my legs."

"You stopped caring after a while though." Spencer says a bit embarrassed that she mentions noticing Ashley's short hemmed skirt. It obviously is in direct sight of Ashley's extremely toned legs.

"You checked me out Carlin?"

Spencer blushes profusely and ducks her head. "Maybe." She croaks out bashfully and Ashley shrugs once.

"If you weren't wearing Harry Potter's invisibility cloak I would've checked you out as well."

Spencer's face warms up more as she adjusts the vent on her side of the car to allow the AC to blow air onto her. Ashley smirks at the blonde's demeanor.

"Spence, I don't understand it. You have to explain to me how you managed to stay out of the high school lime light. I don't understand it."

Spencer readjusts the back of her chair as she sits up again. "Well it's a lot easier than you think. I didn't do sports, clubs, didn't go to any dances, never spoke in class. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I wanted people to forget me."

Spencer looks down at her hand, her nails looking extremely interesting. She picks at her nails removing imaginary dirt as she prepares for Ashley to press on the question.

"Why would you want people to forget you? You're amazing." Ashley takes a minute to let the truth set in, to let Spencer know she meant what she said.

Spencer just shrugs and pulls her hair up, using a black hair tie that sit around her wrist to keep her hair out of her face and off her neck. Despite the cool air Spencer starts to feel a little warm as the driver waits on her to answer. She isn't ready to tell the whole truth yet.

"I just had something really embarrassing happen to me and I figured people will just forget about it if they forgot about me."

"Spencer high school itself is embarrassing."

"This isn't falling down the stairs kind of embarrassment."

"So will you ever tell me?" Ashley asks.

"Eventually." Spencer says with a heavy sigh and she looks at Ashley and tries to read if she is disappointed.

"Well whenever you're ready to talk about it I'll listen."

Spencer forces a smile as she plays the memory in her head. "Thanks."

Ashley quickly changes the subject trying to adjust the obvious mood change in the car. "So why ASU?"

Spencer is thankful for the effort and she beams as she explains her plans with school. "Aerospace engineering, I'm so excited they have one of the best programs in the country."

"What does a aerospace engineer do?"

"Well basically design aircrafts for either military or commercial and even spacecrafts but specifically I would like to be an astronaut."

Ashley's brows raise in shock. "Seriously? An astronaut?" Spencer just nods, Ashley's lips push out as she nods impressed with her passenger. "You don't hear that one everyday."

"Well you don't meet a Spencer Carlin everyday."

"You most certainly don't. So since you're such a rarity tell me something rare about you other than you wanting to be an astronaut." Ashley smiles at the unique goal.

Spencer clicks her tongue while she thinks of something to tell Ashley, she didn't think herself that interesting so she stays quiet for quite sometime.

"Anything Spence." Ashley urges accompanied with a laugh.

"I don't know to say." She says meekly.

"Ok I'll start." Ashley sits quietly and then gets excited. "I make the best Ramen Noodles ever."

Spencer throws her head back laughing. She leans over the laughter turning silent. She looks up at a proud Ashley. "Don't you just put it in water and let it boil?" Spencer asks between laughs.

"Psh I've got a technique, it's all about water content. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

Spencer covers her face as she continues to crack up. She wipes a lone tear from her eye as she rubs her stomach as it aches from laughing so hard.

"So that's rare about you, you're the queen of Ramen Noodles."

Ashley chuckles. "That's something rare that makes me, me. So your turn?"

Spencer sighs. "Ok, uhm. Alright. I can't wear socks that don't match."

Ashley bursts out laughing, silently wishing she could close her eyes to enjoy the situation more but it will cause a problem for her driving.

"It drives me nuts, I will be late to places because I'm looking for two socks that match."

Ashley slides her sunglasses on her face and she looks at her passenger. Spencer rolls her eyes as she slides one leg under the other and reaches for a bottle of water behind the driver's seat. Ashley inhales deeply taking the opportunity to take in Spencer's scent. She shakes her head at herself thinking just how borderline stalker this is. She can't help it though, she could bury her head in Spencer's neck and deem her as a her source of oxygen.

"So what else?" Spencer asks as she opens her water bottle and puts another in the cup holder for Ashley.

"Another rare fact?" Spencer nods as she continues to drink her beverage, Ashley smiles and decides to be brave. "I like the way you smell."

Spencer chokes on her water and wipes at her mouth as she looks at the brunette. Ashley's eyebrows raise as she looks at the shocked blonde.

"I'm sorry what?" Spencer asks her voice a little hoarse from choking.

Ashley sighs and runs a hand through her long brown hair. Ashley was never one to not share her feelings when it came to attraction. She has had her fair share of girlfriends but when they fell she stepped back, falling for Ashley is easy but she rarely every caught the girls that fell for her.

"I like the way you smell. You're intoxicating."

"Are you flirting with me?" Spencer asks clearly unsure. Flirting is not something Spencer has had much practice in.

Ashley giggles and shakes her head. "Spencer if I flirt with you, you'll know. I'm just telling you the truth. Your scent is intoxicating."

Spencer snorts. "Okay Edward Cullen, just keep your teeth to yourself."

"You like Twilight?!" Ashley asks excited. Spencer's deadpanned face clearly gives her the answer.

"I read them, didn't like them, a book is a book no matter how awful it is. I barely got through it though. So you weren't flirting?" Spencer asks making sure because she didn't want to miss being flirted with.

"Like I said you'll know when I do. Ok so I gave an honest rarity now trade up."

"My sock thing is honest!" Spencer shrieks in offense. Ashley's knowing stare makes Spencer sigh. "Okay, I was awake for over an hour this morning and I didn't want to move because I didn't want to let go of your hand."

Ashley's heart leaps in excitement. Spencer quickly turns and looks out the window pretending she didn't say anything. Her blush makes her shyness evident and Ashley just clears her throat. Spencer's head slowly turns as she feels Ashley's hand slide into her. She brings it onto the console so both their arms sit comfortably. Spencer stares at the hands and looks up at her crush.

Her heart is pounding with excitement. She isn't sure what exactly is happening, or how but she's enjoying every second of it. Ashley's brave motion encourages her to take it one step further. She laces the fingers together and she notices Ashley's smirk and she keeps her eyes on the road and her hand in Spencer's.

Spencer's smile drops when Ashley drops her hand. She brings it back to her lap and watches as Ashley grabs Spencer's book from inside the console and hands it to the blonde. Spencer whispers out a soft thank you her heart aching painfully. Ashley shuffles through her songs and presses play setting the phone back in the dash. She reaches over into Spencer's lap and grabs the hand that she dropped several seconds ago.

Spencer's heart flutters again and she rolls her eyes at it's premature reaction to every gesture. Ashley looks over to the blonde as she pulls their hands back to the middle.

"You ok?"

"I'm great." She answers as she opens her book and flips through the pages single handedly.

A couple of hours pass and Ashley pulls into the rest stop of North Carolina. Spencer reluctantly lets go of the brunette's hand as she jumps out of the car and runs to the bathroom. Ashley chuckles as she follows suit. A relieved looking Spencer comes out of the stall and she blushes at the smile that Ashley gives her.

She ducks her head as she walks over to the sink and washes her hands. She waits for the brunette to come out before walking out of the restroom. They stand so close their hands brush each other. Spencer doesn't hesitate to take Ashley's hand into hers again. One would think that after several hours of only holding hands the gesture would be old but it feels new every time Spencer's fingers glide over Ashley's. It feels fresh with every gentle squeeze the brunette gives Spencer, or every graze of the thumb. It was hand foreplay and Spencer loves every second of it.

Ashley can attest to Spencer's growing excitement.

"168 hours." Ashley says randomly. It would be random for anyone else but Spencer knew what she is referring to.

"That's a lot of time with one person huh?"

"All at one time yeah." She swings their hands lightly. "So what's my progress? I went from world, to hemisphere, where's my standing?"

Spencer laughs as Ashley brings them towards one of the picnic tables that surrounds the information center. The sun going down late gives the girls a nice view as it disappears behind the trees. They sit on either side of the wooden table and Ashley looks at their joined hands. She smiles at the gesture never so excited to hold a hand before. Never so reluctant to let one go either.

"I'd say continent." Spencer says after she is given a chance to contemplate.

"I'm really making some amazing leeway."

They laugh softly and the blonde watches as Ashley takes her other hand and plays with the one that had held residence in Ashley's right hand.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it strange that we're like this right now?"

Spencer tries to look into Ashley's eyes but they were trained as she lines up their fingers.

"I like strange." Spencer answer with a soft smile, releases a single laugh. "Like you said 168 hours is a long time to spend with someone, if you do the math and average 3.5 hours as a date we've been on 48 dates."

Ashley laughs heartily. "48 dates and all I get is a hand hold?"

Spencer just shrugs playfully. "What can I say Ashley I'm a prude." She giggles at the brunette's pout.

"Well this is the best hand hold I've ever had."

"Me too, come on lets go drive some more. You drive my right hand is getting tired and I want to switch."

Spencer chuckles as Ashley stands on the other side of the blonde and performs an now usual gesture between them with a new angle.


	7. North Carolina Pt2

A/N: Wow, just wow, your guys comments for this last chapter has been extremely uplifting to say the least. I'm so happy that you all enjoy reading this, and that these girls and their shenanigans are entertaining for you. It's so fun to write this and to receive your feedback, good and bad, though I've had mostly good so far so thank you! I hope you like this one. I could've made into one chapter with yesterday's but I was too tired lol Don't hate me though, I apologize now. Anyway this FOF is a mix of chapters 5 and 6. Thank all so much for reading and reviewing, please don't stop its so much fun to read your responses you guys are all amazing! Enjoy the chapter!

_sparkels04: Well thank you I appreciate the extra points! Yeah it was fun to add that part, Edgar Allen Poe was a character and I enjoyed linking the that with Spencer's love of reading so I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 : lol you think she's mysterious? Huh I guess I made that impression without realizing it. Glad you like it thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_MackMoney: i've been meaning to tell you I love your username, it gives me a nice chuckle every time i read it. Yes love is wafting in their midst. Progress the kiss shall come in due time and look at that today is now tomorrow so enjoy the update and thanks for the review._

_Brucas4ever:TBH its so hard to update everyday lol only cause I try to make the chapters super long since the story won't be that long but i really enjoy writing it so it evens itself out. You take the time to read my fic the least i can do is put it out often enough for you to actually read it lol. They are adorable, I love sweet Spashley moments. i wish they had more in the show. Glad you like it thank you for the review and enjoy the next chapter. _

_pati1993:idk about fantastic but I'm super glad you're enjoying it. Yes I will put the incident it will be here before you know it, i've been dropping subtle hints but the reveal is coming up. Well the wait is over enjoy the update and thank you for the review._

_Annais81: No worries about repetition I enjoy hearing it lol. Well thank you I don't want to rush anything so I'm trying to keep it at a real pace without dragging it out. Plain M&Ms blech, they're no fun to eat. The time will come, that's all I will say lol. Oh wow well I'm glad I had somewhat of affect on your day and that it was all positive. So you're welcome lol enjoy the update! _

_OneLiner: I'm assuming that it's you changing your mind from previous comments that I've read. No worries lol everyone has a preference I'm just glad I was able to have you give this fic another chance. So thank you. Squeal worthy wow lol thanks hope i stay on your good side lol enjoy the fic and thanks for the review._

_Juj-rox-1:Well thanks so much I'm glad you like it hopefully you'll continue to find each chapter more adorable. Thanks for the review._

_knucklez416:Yeah i always have a hard time when stories just toss them together I try to put a certain reality to my fic even if it is fiction it just makes it easier to relate or believe i guess. Thank you so much for your review it was great to read. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Guest: First of all i love that you used the word trite lol. Well thank you for saying that that's really sweet thank you for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Well hopefully I will continue to prove you wrong and you like this update more than the last. Thanks again for your review uber sweet! Enjoy that update._

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: Well I'm happy you did and that you think so. Theyre sweet and innocent...for now haha thanks for the review enjoy the update!_

_Calzonafan1116: Well thank you for thinking its cute, and I'm pleased you like it hope you enjoy the next chapter thanks for the read and review!_

_Guest: Well look at that you chimed in right as I was posting so I caught you to do a FOF. So here's another one so you still have a new one to read. i cracked up when you said they remind you of six year olds that's a new way of looking at it I appreciated the different perspective. Thanks for the review and hope you like the next chapter. _

* * *

** Chapter 7: North Carolina Pt 2**

"Spence let's pull into the next rest stop and take a break you've been driving three hours, we're surrounded by trees and the closest hotel is forty miles behind us. I know you want barbecue but it'll be there tomorrow."

Spencer's mouth opens wide as she releases a big yawn. Her eyes tear up a little as she heavily sighs.

"I'm trying to get as close to the Smoky Mountains as possible it's in southwest corner of this place."

Ashley turns in her seat and reaches her hand over and places it on Spencer's headrest. She smoothly buries her hand in Spencer's blonde hair and scratches gently. Spencer pushes her head back as she urges Ashley to continue.

Neither of them understood why things felt so comfortable but they weren't going to argue. Hand holding is great but Ashley wants more quickly. Spencer isn't hesitating on her advances either. Can being stuck in a car with one person really do this? Cause an attraction that blossom so quickly. Too quick for either girl to even catch up, they just have to relent and let things flow naturally. Their feelings moving faster than their thoughts, and they are not even trying to develop some sort of explanation. It feels good, it feels right, it feels real and that's all Ashley cares about.

Spencer licks her lips as she concentrates on pacing her heart. Ashley's head massage isn't helping matters. Things worsen as images flash in Spencer's mind, Ashley's fingers grip onto blonde hair tighter, her soft lips kissing Spencer's neck feverishly. Spencer gulps at the thought she imagines Ashley's teeth nipping at her neck and she moans quietly.

"Feel good?" Ashley asks and Spencer remembers where she is.

"So good." She says softly. Ashley just nods and continues to gently massage Spencer's scalp as she drives.

"Look there's a rest area in five miles. Please stop I'm worried about you." Ashley breaks out a soft pout and Spencer makes a tsk noise in protest.

"That's not fair!"

Ashley sticks her bottom lip out a little further and the blonde gives up on a fight she knew she would have lost before the brunette's added attempt.

"You can't resist the pout Spencer. It's impossible."

"It's not as good as mine." She argues playfully and Ashley grunts in agreement.

Spencer pulls off towards the exit of the rest area. The long winding road to a parking lot with an information center, restroom and vending machines, which were only accessible through credit/debit card, becomes the girls resting ground for the next several hours.

Spencer turns off the car and sits back. She traps Ashley's hand between her head and the seat and the brunette giggles.

"Am I not allowed to have my hand back?"

"No I like it. It's very handy. Ha! Get it." Spencer cracks up as she lifts her head allowing Ashley to retrieve her hand.

Ashley snorts at the bad pun and pushes her seat farther back. The panoramic moon roof gives her a sight that she would not be able to see in New York. The tips of the trees meet with the stars in the sky and she sighs at the view. It is really a sight to see. This trip is turning out to be so much more than she could have ever imagined. A lot of that involves the blonde who starts to push her seat back and matches the same level as the brunette.

Ashley smiles softly at the girl. The stars were almost as beautiful as she is. The moonlight paints her face and the fluorescent light from the lamppost several feet away from the car gives her a better chance to enjoy the view in front of her.

Ashley turns on to her side and props her up with her shoulder. She reaches her hand towards Spencer's face and brushes a few strands of unruly blonde hair. Ashley felt Spencer's cheek warm to the touch. She is blushing and Ashley found it adorable.

"We're crazy aren't we?" Ashley asks with a small laugh. Her hand cups Spencer's face and she grazes the soft cheek gently.

"Why?" Spencer croaks out, her voice betraying her as she loses it at the feel of Ashley's hands on her again.

Ashley shrugs one shoulder. "Last week we were at each other's throats."

"That was last week." Spencer comments as she pushes her cheek further into the brunette's palm. "And it was more me than you, so." Spencer leaves the sentence to hang in the air.

"When you add onto the reason you gave me before I'm sure I'll understand." Ashley asks removes her hand and begins to lightly drag her fingers over Spencer's face, drawing imaginary lines. Across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, over her cheeks, then she drags her thumb over Spencer's lips.

The blonde's breath gets caught in her throat as she closes her eyes at the sensation of the back of Ashley's fingers brushing softly against her lips. Her mind urges her lips to push up in order to lightly kiss the root of the tingles that were racing through Spencer's body but they were too late respond. Ashley pulls her hand away and reaches to hold the blonde's hand.

Ashley giggles at the pout she receives from her companion. "You're right your pout is better than mine."

"I told you." They lay silently in the leather seats and Spencer is the first to break the silence. "I don't think we're crazy." She finally answers.

She sees Ashley smile and mirrors the same reaction. "I don't either. I just wish it didn't seem crazy."

"So what if it seems crazy. Crazier things have happened."

"I guess I'm surprised by our vast closeness. I never felt like this so quickly."

"How do feel?" Spencer asks highly intrigued. She turns on her side and props her head in her hand. Her elbow keeps her high enough to hold Ashley's gaze with her own eyes. She knows how she feels, she felt it for four years but even she has to admit that during the past week emotions have skyrocketed.

"I'll share if you do?"

"I'm all about give and take." Spencer reassures her crush and watches as she reaches towards the touch screen menu in the dash and shuffles through the music in search for a song. Once she's found it she looks back at the blonde.

"I'm not really good with words so do you mind if we try something?" Spencer just nods her approval and Ashley presses play. A piano scale fills the car as the music begins to play and Ashley leans back in her seat gripping Spencer's hand gently.

_"Now we've been talking for a while, and you got me tryna figure out, oh I don't know what to say to you but you got me feeling some kind of way for you. And all I know is when we're together no one can make me feel the way you baby I wish each moment could last forever it's hard to explain the way I feel for you I just can't find the words."_

Spencer smiles as the music plays through the car. She listens as the singer describes the way she feels about the person she has feelings for. Tripping over her words and fighting a feeling that seems inevitable, the chemistry that's undeniable between two people. She looks over at Ashley and watches the brunette keeps her eyes closed, her head sways to the beat of the song and lips moves as she silently sings the words along with artist.

Spencer is mesmerized as she watches Ashley allow the music overtake her. Spencer feels the girl grip her hand as if she were signaling certain parts of the song were important. Ashley gets more into the song and starts to sway her shoulders. She finally opens her eyes and looks at Spencer as she continues to sway to the music. She sings a set of lyrics as she keeps her eyes locked with Spencer's blue ones.

_"It's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way."_

Spencer's heart tightens as she fights the urge to kiss Ashley. She watches as Ashley slows down along with music. The smile that's plastered onto Spencer's face reassures the brunette that it did what she meant for it to do.

She can't explain why, or how she feels the way she does and music is her greatest outlet. Is this the best kinds of feelings? The ones that you don't see coming, the unexplainable ones, the extraordinary ones. There hasn't been one thing ordinary about their relationship since they drove away from the Carlin residence and for that Ashley is grateful. She's had enough ordinary, and Spencer is everything but.

"Your turn." Ashley whispers softly.

"You want me to follow that?! I can't sing!"

Ashley laughs heartily and readjusts herself in her chair trying to get more comfortable.

"You don't have to. I couldn't help it music does that to me. Well now you and music." Ashley quickly corrects.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispers softly, the confession surprising her, causing her heart to swell.

"Spencer I can't help it." She looks into blue eyes. "I don't want to rush anything or label anything I just want you to know how I feel. I want it to lead us wherever it may."

Spencer sits up and turns sideways in her seat. She crosses her legs, one knee resting higher than the other due to the incline of the chair.

"You're so honest." Spencer pulls her hand away from Ashley's and buries them both in her lap. She looks down into her lap.

"Trust me it's new for me. I just would rather you know how I feel than not. Especially since you make me feel good."

Ashley adds a laugh at the end of her statement hoping it would evoke a positive response from the girl.

"What if you don't have the song I'm thinking of?"

"Impossible, I've got every artist imaginable. Check it out." Ashley nods her head in the direction of the menu and she closes her eyes as she waits for Spencer's song choice. Her mouth shoots into a smile as she already recognizes the song.

_"I'm in trouble. I'm addict. I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach whirl. But even worse I can't stop calling her she's all I want and more. I mean damn, what's not to adore."_

The beat comes in with the ukulele. Spencer smiles shyly as Ashley nods her head in rhythm song. Ashley sits up and searches for another song.

"One more." She tells the blonde once the song is over.

She quickly finds the song and lies back down in the chair. She positions herself on her side and asks Spencer to join her. The blonde obeys silently and her heart races as she hears the guitar start a song that she knows very well. As if metal to a magnet Spencer and Ashley's hands meet in the middle and link together again. Their eyes never leave each other as the song plays.

_"With every appearance by you blinding my eyes I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do you're an angel disguised. And you're lying real still but your heartbeat is fast just like mine. And the movie's long over that's three that have passed one mores fine. Will you stay awake for me, I don't wanna miss anything."_

Ashley releases Spencer's hand and cups her cheek again. Spencer brings her hand up and wraps her hand over Ashley's moving her face slightly. She places two soft kisses in Ashley's palm. The brunette's heart races, she fights the temptation to lean over and kiss the blonde. It's too soon and she'll be damned if their first kiss is inside a car. Spencer is special. She makes Ashley feel special and everything that will happen between them from here on out will be special.

She brushes her fingers over Spencer's lips again, and smiles as watches blue eyes close.

"The song says you're supposed to stay awake." They both laugh and the blonde lightly pushes Ashley.

"It's your fault."

Ashley shrugs and turns of the display once the song is over. She looks at Spencer and releases a content sigh.

"I like you Spencer and it's crazy how quickly my feelings are moving but I'm tired of trying to fit myself in a box. So I'm just going to let them go. I hope that's ok with you."

Spencer bites her lip nervously and finds courage in Ashley's eyes. "I've had a crush on you since freshman year, and I'm so used to keeping my feelings for you a secret. Our time together has been so overwhelming in so many ways. I didn't think I'd make it through this trip but now I don't want to go through it without you."

"You had a crush on me?" Ashley stares at the blonde confused. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I did." Spencer's expression is just as confused as the brunette's.

"I think I'd remember you telling me you had feelings for me Spencer."

Spencer looks away from Ashley as she contemplates. How could Ashley not know? The whole school knew. Madison made sure of that.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looks up at Ashley and sighs. "Sorry. I must've made a mistake." She gently shakes her head ridding the bad memory away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ashley captures the inside of her cheek between her teeth as she reads the blonde. "Well I don't believe you."

Spencer smiles and lifts her shoulders adding a pout for good measure. Ashley groans and points an accusatory finger.

"You can't just throw pouts around whenever you want your way."

"Cause you'd break every time?" She asks knowingly.

"Exactly." She agrees and huffs. Spencer laughs at Ashley and they both lie quietly, facing the starlight sky. The car that was once filled with confessing lyrics now only holds the sounds of their shallow even breaths as they both easily fall asleep.

Ashley groans as she leans backwards cracking her back it had been a long day. The drive earlier that morning had been silent. Ashley decided to switch places with the blonde but had to force her to sleep some more. It is hard being the passenger but it's even harder to drive. The made it to the Great Smokey Mountains and spent the day there going on the guided tour. The last thing Ashley wanted was to get lost in the woods.

With Spencer being asleep on the drive to the national park and the lack of an opportunity to have a deep conversation with Ranger Roy telling of the mountains history it left last night's matter unresolved. They haven't gotten a chance to continue with their conversation and Ashley couldn't get it out of her head. Spencer liked her since freshman year. Why would she think that she told Ashley? Ashley would have remembered that, and it would have made her remember Spencer. If she remembered Spencer then the blonde wouldn't be this perfect stranger that Ashley is quickly growing fond of.

"This whole state smells like barbecue I love it!" Spencer says as they walk to a highly recommended barbecue restaurant that resides within walking distance of their hotel. Ashley just groans in agreement her thoughts still on the fact that Spencer has had feelings for her for the past four years.

"Hey what's the matter?" Spencer asks as she gently grabs Ashley's hand to stop her from walking farther.

Ashley forces a smile then shakes her head. "Nothing I'm fine." Spencer could tell that she is far from it.

"No you're not. Come on Ash tell me."

"There's nothing to say. I'm fine." Ashley is closing up, too frustrated with the situation at hand. Questions were reeling through her mind. If Spencer liked her for four years is whatever she is feeling for Spencer even real? Is it the nostalgia of being with someone from home while on the road? What if she doesn't live up to Spencer's expectations? Suddenly it hits her. What were Spencer's expectations? Ashley tried leaving this behind and it followed her all the way to the freaking south. She doesn't even know her own expectations of herself and she's starting to think what other people expected of her. What Spencer expects of her.

Does Spencer have any expectations at all? All the questions in Ashley's head were self doubting and it is starting to freak her out. She thought she was becoming someone new? She thought this wouldn't be an issue but Spencer's four year secret starts to make Ashley nervous. She sensibly argues with herself that the two have no relation but Ashley is already in flight mode.

"What happened to being honest?" Spencer asks quietly. Ashley laughs sardonically.

"That's rich coming from you."

It is as if she became a whole other person because she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to say that, she wants to say all those things the lyrics were telling Spencer last night. She wants to go back to how things were last night but all she is a big pile of confusion, and questions. Obviously the remedy is to talk to Spencer but Ashley already established that words weren't her strong suit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just good at keeping secrets so I don't know how you're talking to me about honesty."

Ashley can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. She doesn't know where they are coming from and she knows she doesn't mean it. So why the hell can't she stop? Her heart breaks as Spencer nods and walks away mumbling that she was no longer hungry.

Ashley wants to shout for Spencer to come back, she wants to shout that she's sorry that she didn't mean to make a complete one eighty. She's so used to doubting people around her it scares her to find one she doesn't have to. Spencer was honest and that's what she was looking for. A real honest person, so why is it that when she hears of real honest feelings, she pushes them away?

* * *

_Idk about you guys but for some odd reason this felt really short to me. Do you agree? lol So you tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading! Have a good one. _


	8. South Carolina Pt 1

A:N? Well hello everyone, I swear you guys your comments get better and better with every update, you make my heart sing. lol. So uhm I know the last one was short and I REALLY wanted to make this one longer but I don't think it happened but I made up for it with the content SO it's 530 in the morning where I am and since its still my yesterday for you and your still today I've met my post a chap everyday deadline. I'll get FOF in the next update but I want to say to a guest that reviewed I'm sorry about your broken leg and hope you enjoy the chapter. So this one is for you! Alright review cause they are seriously amazing. Thanks for reading and i hope you like it, this is another multi part state lol. Ugh sleeeeeeep!

* * *

Chapter 8: South Carolina Part 1

Is it the first day of their trip again? It feels like it as Ashley steals glances at her passenger surreptitiously and sees that she's got her nose buried in another book. It's already her third one of the trip. Ashley walked around the night before thinking of a way to apologize to the blonde and by the time she returned to the hotel room Spencer was already asleep.

Ashley sighs and buries her left hand in her hair. Her arm rests on the door supporting her head up, she kept her gaze forward. They had already been in the car for an hour no words exchanged between them in the morning and the quieter they remained the more their progress was crumbling. It is a waste to take so many steps forward to be knocked several yards back.

Ashley clears her throat, she tries to search for words but the blonde surprises her as she starts conversation.

"Have you ever read Saki?"

Ashley looks at the blonde confused. "Isn't that a Japanese drink?"

Spencer laughs softly and Ashley is a bit nervous. Completely unsure of where the silent Spencer had gone, and a little afraid of the one sitting next to her. She is eerily cheery.

"No, he's an author. He writes really dark humor and I just read a short story of his called 'Tobermory' it's about this talking cat and he knows all the secrets of all these people that his owner invites to this dinner party and he starts sharing and they think of a way to kill the cat so their secrets don't get told anymore."

Spencer laughs and Ashley's eyes are wide. She then furrows her brows and takes a few seconds to look at Spencer.

"Spencer what the hell was the point of that?" Confusion is written over her face.

"When you fidget you're uncomfortable. Not in the seat but because something's bothering you. I figured it was the silence so I broke it." Spencer explains easily. Her tone smooth free of any annoyance, hurt or anger.

Ashley mumbles an 'oh', then sighs. "Listen Spencer I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did. Don't say you didn't mean it because a part of you does or you wouldn't have said it."

Ashley looks at the blonde shyly. Spencer isn't getting angry and it made her nervous. She can't read the girl's mood, she is blank. Her face and tone lack of any expression that Ashley could read to get a sense of what kind of damage she has caused.

"Spencer I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." Spencer says quickly. Ashley stares at the blonde as she waits for her to explain why she's apologizing. "You've been really honest and the least I can do is match you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about my crush but I've been enjoying our time together that I didn't bother to."

"Well I could've been nicer I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I don't know what this is but I don't want to ruin it before it starts. I want to be honest with you and you with me but I don't want to push you if you're not ready but I will stress if something is important for me to know. Like your crush."

"Can you explain to me why it's important?" Spencer closes her "Collections of Saki" book and turns in her seat then leans against the door.

Ashley shifts in her seat and Spencer smirks softly. She ducks her head to hide it in order not to make things more uncomfortable for Ashley.

"I don't know what you're expecting, hell I don't even know what to expect."

"Well I didn't expect what's been happening I'll tell you that much. So you thought because I've had a crush on you that I'd expect us just to be together?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what to think, all I know is that I like you and you've always liked me." Ashley's brows furrow in realization. "Is that what you meant when you told me that you've always liked me when we were in Maryland?"

Spencer smiles softly and nods. "Yeah but I didn't specify so I can understand how it flew over your head but that's not what I was referring to last night."

Spencer's chest tightens as she ponders whether or not to tell Ashley everything. Ashley's reaction to finding out Spencer's four year crush makes her hesitant in deciding.

"Spencer you're being cryptic again." Ashley says with a laugh trying to hide her impatience. She needs to understand. She hates being left in the dark.

"I wrote you a love letter freshman year. I was too shy to actually talk to you, and you had a swarm of people around you all the time."

Ashley nods as she stays quiet listening attentively.

"Well I tried to slip it in your locker and Madison." Ashley groans at the mention of her friend. Madison, just saying her name makes the brunette sigh. Spencer continues her story.

"She saw me and she snatched the letter from my hand and she told me she'd get it to you. No matter how much I protested she insisted. Well she read it over the school's daily news broadcasting on the televisions we had in homeroom. My feelings for you shared with everyone I assumed you heard it cause I mean everyone else did."

Ashley's face horrified at the actions of the Latina. Madison was a complete bitch everyone knew that. Her heart hurts at the thought of how upset Spencer must have been.

"Spencer I'm so sorry."

Spencer still had more to tell her but she didn't feel like sharing the last part yet. This is enough for now, Ashley will have to handle snippets.

"What a bitch move, Spence that's awful I swear if I knew I would've told her off!"

Ashley's anger growing as she thinks of the situation.

"Really?" Spencer asks a bit skeptical. Ashley never seemed to be much for confrontation.

"Yes!" Ashley takes another look at the blonde, it probably isn't a good idea to stare so long while she drives but she has to make Spencer see the truth in her eyes. Spencer just turns and nods. She looks out the window and she smiles softly as she feels Ashley reach for hand.

She looks at the brunette as she changes and pulls over onto the shoulder of the highway. She puts her hazards on turns in her seat.

"Spencer I don't remember this happening. If I did I would've came after you to make sure you were ok. I can't imagine how you felt when this happened and I swear if Madison was here I'd kill her."

Spencer chuckles and Ashley smiles. "I swear if I knew things would have been different, I don't remember this at all. I'll figure out why but trust me I'd never ignore you like that after that type of situation."

Spencer gives her a weak smile and whispers a thank you. Her memories weren't making sense because Ashley didn't even remember her. She knows she should bring it up but she doesn't want to cause problems right now. She misses Ashley too much and the stupid disagreement kept them apart longer than the blonde liked.

Ashley cups Spencer's cheek and leans forward. The blonde's eyes widen a little as she prepares for what she thinks is about to happen. Spencer leans her upper body closer to her crush and they meet in the middle. Ashley leans her forehead against Spencer and sighs softly.

"I want to kiss you." Ashley confesses quietly. "You were so upset and all I can think is that I want to kiss every bad feeling away."

Spencer brings her hand to the back of Ashley's and plays with the small wisps of hair that didn't get caught by her hair tie.

"Then kiss me." Spencer tells her quietly.

Ashley gently brushes her nose against the blondes and lets out a soft laugh. "Are you propositioning me Carlin?"

"I'm only telling you what I want."

Their eyes were closed as their foreheads lean together. Ashley doesn't want it to be like this but the fire at the pit of her stomach seems to fuel every action she makes. Spencer is the first to move as she leans further she grazes her lips against Ashley's softly and before the brunette could capture Spencer's lips between her own a tap on the window breaks them apart.

Ashley quietly curses as she sits properly in her seat and rolls down the window.

"Afternoon officer."

The officer looks into the car and mutters something along the lines of a greeting. Ashley rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You can't park here." Is all the officer says. "There's a sign right there." He points off in the distance Ashley doesn't bother to look.

"Technically we aren't parked my hazards are on I had to stop."

The officer didn't appreciate Ashley's correction and he shows his dissatisfaction with the asking for her license and registration. Ashley scoffs, she is already frustrated with Spencer's revelation, the fact that she couldn't kiss the girl that she is quickly falling for and to top off she is about to get a ticket for pulling on the side of the road. Her next move doesn't go over so well.

"For what?"

Spencer hisses the brunette's name. She looks at the blonde and sighs. She gathers her papers and hands it off to the officer. He grabs it with a smirk and walks away from the vehicle.

"This is such crap." Ashley grumbles as she slides her glasses onto her face.

"Don't make it worse Ash, no one likes New Yorkers. New Yorkers don't like New Yorkers just be quiet."

"I'd be a lot nicer if he didn't ruin our kiss." She says petulantly then smirks. "Probably not."

Spencer laughs and agrees. She leans over the console and places a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek. "In due time." She whispers in the brunette's ear, goosebumps cover Ashley's arms as she slowly turns to face Spencer their faces mere inches apart for the second time in minutes.

Ashley develops a goofy smile and she momentarily forgets the situation that they are in. The officer comes back with Ashley's information and hands it to her. As she attempts to grab it he keeps his grip tighter to make it difficult.

"You should respect the laws of other states young lady. I'll let you off with a warning this time."

Ashley scowls but Spencer places her hand on the brunette's thigh to calm her down. She catches the officer looking down at the gesture and his gives her a perverted smile. Spencer shifts feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. Ashley sees the exchange and forces herself to break the connection between Spencer and the local law enforcement.

"Are we free to go?" She asks roughly. He only looks down at her, nods once and walks away from the car.

Ashley leans back and sighs. "You ok?"

Spencer just nods and gives the brunette's leg a gently squeeze. "Yeah let's just go."

Ashley follows Spencer's request easily as she turns to make sure the lane is clear before driving south on the I-26. Myrtle Beach is their destination for South Carolina.

A comfortable quiet ride made the last couple hours of driving more bearable than the hour it took to get into South Carolina. Ashley is grateful that the Great Smoky Mountains lay right at the border so the long drive through North Carolina wasn't extended too much longer. After the heavy discussion, they allowed for the conversation to be as light as possible, talking about favorites of every category imaginable.

"That's so cliché!" Spencer says with an eye roll. Ashley laughs then shrugs. "The book was better."

"The Notebook is my favorite movie, so don't go judging. It's sweet."

"Well all I'm saying is you should read the book." Spencer takes a sip of her drink that she purchased at the gas station they stopped at to fill up the tank.

"So all those books in your room you've read them all?"

Spencer just nods. "I've always loved reading, when I was a kid I would go to the library and take ten books out at a time and have them back in three days."

Ashley smiled. "So how does someone that loves to read want to be an astronaut and not like a writer or publisher?"

"I don't know. I guess because there's so much undiscovered elements of space that attracts me. So what about you, you never told me why you chose ASU."

"They've got a really great musical therapy program. I love music, love to play instruments and sing but I didn't want to just waste it on making big companies famous. I really feel that music helps people in a way certain things can't."

Spencer looks at her driver with awe. Ashley's heart is so big, and pure. She's heard the brunette sing. She has a voice that just moves the soul and with her father owning his own label success in the music industry is inevitable but she chose to use what she loves to benefit other people and not herself.

"You're amazing."

Ashley just blushes and shrugs. "Thanks it's no big deal though" Spencer thought it was, but clearly the idea wasn't something she talked about often. "So your favorite book then? This must be a tough one since you've read every single one in existence."

"Nope actually, that choice is quite easy. I've read it twenty two times. To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Twenty two times!"

Spencer laughs and Ashley's reaction as she continues to drive east on the interstate.

Another three hours in and the sun is starting to go down. They spent the whole day driving and they were a little over an hour left from the hotel that Ashley had booked for them to stay for the next few days. They stopped two more times and switched each time giving the other a break. The mood stayed light through the entire ride so far. There were linger touches and more hand holding, the actions were innocent but the intentions weren't.

Ashley couldn't get the almost kiss out of her head. They were so close and they hadn't talked about it yet and Ashley starts to wonder what Spencer is thinking about it. She must've wanted it since she pushed things forward. She imagines their lips brushing against each other and her heart flutters. Spencer calls out to the brunette and Ashley looks in her direction.

"I'm sorry what?"

Ashley smiles at Spencer's laugh. "I asked you if you want me to drive you're spacing out I don't want you to make us crash. This road is kind of dark."

They had switched from the interstate onto a smaller highway. Surrounded by trees and very little lighting Ashley loved the bright lights on her car for this very reason.

"No I'm fine I was just thinking about our almost kiss."

Spencer is appreciative of the low lighting in the car. Ashley has been making her blush all day and she is started to get embarrassed by the reaction.

"Yeah that was something." Spencer rolls her eyes at herself for her pathetic response but Ashley seems to agrees with the remark.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Spencer laughs. "Why would I stop you now?"

It is true all they had done all day is ask each other questions. Neither of them minded though, they enjoyed learning about each other.

"Would I have been your first kiss?"

Spencer sighs, it's coming she knows it. It can't be avoided any longer. She hopes they can get through this one.

"No."

"Really?" Ashley asks surprised.

"Yes really, I was fourteen when I had my first kiss."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boys gross. No it was a girl." Spencer's heart is racing the questions are becoming more and more specific. Her chest tightens in anxiety and releases some of the pressure with a sigh. She turns the question around on Ashley hoping that it would buy her time before she has to explain.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"I was eleven it was with a boy and I punched him and told him that I thought his sister was prettier than him."

They laugh and Ashley reduces her speed so she can engage better in the conversation.

"Such a heartbreaker you are."

"Yeah well he ate paste." Ashley argues causing the blonde to laugh more. "I'm going to be a bit bolder with my question." Spencer just nods knowing full well what's coming. "Are you a virgin?"

There it is. She clears her throat and shifts in her seat. She keeps her eyes on the road. "You don't have to…"

"I'm not." Spencer croaks out.

"Really?" Ashley's tone inflected intrigue unlike her response to Spencer's first kiss. "So how old were you?"

"Fourteen." Spencer answers and she looks down at her hands as she picks at her nails.

"With the girl that you kissed?" Spencer just nods. "Was she the only one?"

"You calling me a slut Ashley?" Spencer tone light, she is grateful for the out. She felt as if her chest its about to implode. Ashley just laughs and shakes her head.

"No. I'm just asking to know. I've been with three people." Ashley says with a shrug.

Her heart pounds as she opens her mouth to speak. "Four." Spencer corrects quietly.

Ashley thinks for a second. "No only three. I've only had two girlfriends and I hooked up with some girl at Madison's graduation party, so three."

Spencer licks her lips and faces her driver. She can hear the blood rushing to her ears. Her stomach is in knots and her body shakes. She wants to scream it at Ashley but knows it's not a good idea.

"No it's four."

Ashley shakes her head confused. "No it's not it's three. There was Grace, Becca, and the chick from the party. Three Spencer? Where are you getting four from?"

"Grace is the second."

"Oh really and how would you know that?" Ashley asks with a chuckle.

"Because I was your first." Spencer looks away from Ashley afraid of the look that she's getting.

"What?"

"You're my first kiss and my first time was with you."

"What?!" Ashley is thoroughly confused. She stares at Spencer waiting for her to explain.

"Deer." Spencer calls out in a slight panic.

"What?!" That seems to be the only word that Ashley can muster up. Confusion and shock has overtaken her mind.

"Ashley! Deer!" Spencer points towards the outside and Ashley whips her head forwards. She quickly swerves her car to avoid the doe that had been crossing the dark parkway. She jerks the wheel to the right and tries to control the large vehicle. The quick movement and her lack of comprehension causes Ashley to drive her car off the road and onto the wooded area. She slams on the brakes of the car avoiding it from travelling further into the woods.

Ashley's gripping the wheel tightly. Her breathing moving quickly as she calms herself down from almost killing a deer, to crashing into South Carolina nature.

"Are you ok?" She asks Spencer, her voice raspy and lace with nervousness.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

What a loaded question, Ashley answers honestly. "No."

Spencer quickly panics and tries to examine the girl in the dark car. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Ashley answers. One worded answers seems to be all she can manage. Though she wants to say more, but right now she needs to understand. "Explain."

Spencer didn't need for the brunette to explain what she meant. She already knew, she just hopes this doesn't push the brunette away.

* * *

Don't kill me...that is all.


	9. South Carolina Pt2

A/N: I don't think you guys understand just how much you've all been making my day with your AWESOME feedback. It's been so great to read all your comments quite entertaining for me. You guys make staying up late to write worth it just to hear what you have to say in response makes up for my lack of sleep. lol Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing, favorites, and following. I don't think I can thank you enough it means so much to me so thanks a million. Seriously you guys are awesome. So I hope you all enjoy this, all questions should be answered with this chapter but if you've got questions or something still doesn't make sense let me know and I can clarify. So please keep reading, reviewing and being awesome. Thanks again for reading, enjoy!

_Calzinafan1116: Hope you enjoyed the confession and hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading._

_Brucas4ever:Well the moment has finally arrived for you to understand everything. lol thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter._

_Pati1993: Black hole, thats a theory I'd like to see played out. Well here is more everything should make sense after this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy this update!_

_Annais81:LOL I promise not to get sick from fatigue. Greedy for my writing that's fine by me. Well look at you getting more than one FOF I see you being sneaky. Good I'm glad I was able to surprise you with the update. lol sorry I scared you, no no I don't think i'll get them into any accidents emotional turmoil should be enough don't you think lol. Don't fall off your chair enjoy the update and thanks for the review!_

_taymm15: Oh please don't stop reading I really enjoy that you do. So please continue!I love to kill a mocking bird as well. Your response had me cracking up. Enjoy the update thanks for the review._

_MackMoney: Lol I loved that you used a baseball reference. No that was just a random but it'll make more sense after this update. That's for the review and enjoy the chapter._

_mxfan88: LOL sorry I don't mean to kill anyone, I just figure the suspense would add to the story. Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter._

_A Mind That Sits Still: Oh good that's exactly what I was going for, Ah your mind, pretty clever you are. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!_

_Dominomino: Aw well thank you so much. I'm glad you gave my fic a chance I appreciate it. I appreciate you calling me a great writer large smile appeared on my face reading that so thank you. Aw you feel bad for Spencer, well she can be a pretty sweet character its easy to feel for her. _

_BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 : LOL fudgehnomics. that's really funny I'll have to use that. Yes please don't kill me then how will update if you do? See not a good idea lol enjoy the chapter thanks for reading._

_Valsy:LOL sneaky?! Me? I don't know what you're talking about. Glad you like this so much it really makes my day that my story is received in a positive way so please enjoy the update and thanks so much for your review and reading. _

_notintolabels56: Oh no this story is no where near done yet no worries lol It was just for that chapter lol. I'm glad you like it thank you for the review. Enjoy the update._

_abidou: I'm sorry haha I reached before 530 my time hopefully you get a chance to read. Sleep well lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad I was able to surprise you with the twist. _

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: So I'm just gonna think that your OMG is a good thing lol if so glad you liked it and hope you enjoy the next update. Thanks for reading._

_Lonelywolf12:Awesome I'm glad you never satiate on my story, I really appreciate that thank you for saying I'm a good writer. I shall try my best to keep up said good work. Enjoy the update and thanks for the review._

_Sgarc12: Well thanks for reading, even if you didn't review but thank you even more for reviewing lol. In awe? Wow thank you. I try to be honest with emotions cause if you're not whats the point right? Thank you I'm glad you like this so much and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story. _

_Judelltar:Oh good, I'm glad you didn't I woulda been sad cause then that means my story is predictable and i didn't want that. Your questions shall be answered after this chapter, thank you so much for review and hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Ashlee:If you went on and on i'm sure I wouldn't be bored I enjoy reading peoples thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate. lol Well I'm glad you enjoy my style of Spashley lol, thanks for reviewing enjoy!_

_Guest:Sorry to have left you hanging like that but I promise everything will be answered after this chapter. They do have still have a lot of ground to cover in more than once sense of the phrase. thanks for the review and for reading._

_sparkles04:Thank you so much lol I'm glad I got you to wow. I hope you like the next update just as much. Enjoy and thanks for the review._

_Ashley:Minds blown is was my aim glad I succeeded, glad you liking this, She explains everything this update so enjoy and thank you so much for review. _

_Guest: Thank you enjoy the update!_

**Rated M**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: South Carolina Part 2

"Explain."

Spencer stays quiet, her nerves all over the place. She tries to get a handle on her emotions as she tries to find her voice. Ashley's eyes remain and her patience is wearing thin.

"Spencer!"

"Okay, just." She takes a deep breath and plunges into her thoughts as she tries to put order into what she's about to say. "Let just let me get through everything before you freak out ok?"

Ashley shakes her head as she sits back in her seat. She didn't care that her car is still on the side of the road facing a forest of trees. They will sit there until Spencer tells her everything.

"Okay fine, but this it Spencer this is your chance to get everything out in the open no more secrets please?"

Ashley's face pleading, Spencer's heart break and she just nods her head. "Yes no more secrets this is the last one."

"Good because I want us to move forward and we can't do that if we keep things from each other. I want you to trust me."

Spencer's smile is weak as she thinks about the memory. Ashley is being extremely adult about the situation the least she can do is give her the same courtesy. Here she goes.

"Well it starts with the love letter that I mentioned earlier today. I liked you so much I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Inside and out and I knew there was so much more to you then your friends could handle. I was right."

Ashley smiles and ducks her head. She turns in her seat and shuts of the engine. It is obvious they were going to be there for a while and Ashley wants give Spencer her full attention, she needs to understand.

_The bell rings signaling the start of fifth period. Spencer has lunch and she figured she could be a few minutes late. This was important. She wanted Ashley to know how she felt, they've shared smiles in the hall but Ashley smiled at everyone that's just who she was. Spencer thought if she could get the brunette's attention it could lead to so much more. _

_She pulls her long letter from her notebook and attempts to slip through the side of Ashley's locker. The meticulous attempt taking longer than Spencer would have liked. The letter was halfway inside her crush's locker. Spencer was halfway from sharing her affections with Ashley. She wasn't much of a talker, so she wrote what she couldn't say and this letter is filled with every good feeling she felt for the brunette. _

_"What do we have here?"_

_Spencer's heart dropped as she notices Madison Duarte walking down the hall. She gulps nervously and before she can steal the letter away and tuck it back into her notebook Madison snatched from Ashley locker._

_The quick movement only tearing the letter a little bit, Spencer takes a step back nervously and looks into the Latina's eyes. There was nothing friendly or inviting about them. They were cold, hard a malicious. How can a fourteen year old hold so much meanness inside of them? _

_"That's for Ashley. Can I have it back please?" Spencer's mousey voice reaches Madison's ears and she grins maliciously. _

_"It's for Ashley? What could a loser like you possibly have to say to her?" _

_Spencer drops her head and sighs. Madison was on a mission and it was to apparently make Spencer feel like absolute crap. It was working. _

_"It's not important. Just give me the letter back?" Spencer reaches for the note and Madison pulls it away from. _

_Spencer's heart races as the girl opens up the neatly folded letter. She's trying not cry at the laugh that Madison lets out as she reads the blonde's confession. Her smirk doesn't ease her nerves, her heart racing and palms beginning to sweat. She adjusts her books in her hand and looks up again at Ashley's best friend. _

_"This is so sweet. I mean it's great that you've got such strong feelings for my best friend. I'll make sure she gets this." Spencer squeaks out a 'no' and reaches for the note again. Madison held it at a distance, where the hell was a teacher when you needed one. "What's the matter…Spencer?" _

_Madison had to look down at the letter to remember the blonde's name. "Don't you want Ashley to know just how in love with her you are? Trust me I'll get this to her."_

_"Please don't. It was a mistake, please just give it back, I won't bother her." Spencer hated that she had to make a promise like that but she didn't want thing to go awry._

_That obviously wasn't enough for Madison as she folds the note back up and starts to walk in the direction she was originally heading in before she stopped and ruined the blonde's day._

_"Don't worry about it, I'll take of everything Spencer." _

_Spencer stares at the tan girl and her smirk. Spencer just made a deal with a devil that she didn't want to make. _

_She lost sleep that entire night. Ashley hadn't approached her that day and Spencer had been sick to her stomach. She couldn't even eat her dinner, the churning feeling in her belly and the pressure in her chest made her time in school even worse the next day. _

_She walked the halls, her head low. No one had said anything, it was a normal day so far. Still Ashley hadn't approached her but Madison had. _

_"Hey Spencer." _

_Spencer's heart fell into her stomach. Madison made fire breathing dragons seem like butterflies. She gulps nervously as she unpacks her backpack and shoves books into her locker. She says a weak 'hi' and keeps her eyes away from Madison. Rumor has it if you look in them too long you'll turn to stone. _

_"So I talked to Ashley and she wanted me to invite you tonight to a part she is having at her house, you know after the boys championship game. Her parents are out of town so she's throwing a rager."_

_Spencer tries to fight her smile but can't help it. She knew the game, she had to go anyway her brother was the star player. Two years older than her he was being scouted. This seemed a bit too good to be true though, Spencer was by no means stupid. _

_"How come she just didn't tell me herself?"_

_Madison giggles, even her giggles weren't cute. Everything about her screamed mean and Spencer was a bit hesitant to accept the invitation. _

_"For the same reason you wrote a note instead of talking to her. She's shy." _

_Spencer looks down and contemplates. Ashley being shy didn't make sense, she was so good with people. Madison notices the doubt and continues to explain. _

_"She's shy with people she likes and she really likes you Spencer. Just come to the party and you'll see."_

_Spencer just nods and Madison gives her a pat on her shoulder. The blonde scowls slightly, what is she a dog?_

_"Great see you tonight Spencer!"_

_Her feelings of distraught quickly turned to glee as she walked on cloud nine throughout the entire day. The day flew by and she couldn't wait to finally get a chance to talk to Ashley. After crushing on her five months she was finally making some progress. _

_She spent several hours picking out the perfect outfit to wear. She wasn't very girly and she loved that about her. Spencer thought that if you can make the most simplest things look good then you've succeeded at looking hot. _

_"Woah Spencer, look at you!" _

_Glen comments as he comes into her room to see if she was ready to head out. Their voices hushed so their parents wouldn't wake up. The party after their curfew, there was no way they could go to a party that wouldn't pick up until around midnight._

_Spencer blushes as she looks in the mirror and giving herself a once over. A tight jean skirt that stopped mid thigh, a long sleeve black V neck top that stops just below her belly button, her hip bones exposed, the back open with laces going down from the middle of her back down. Black a white chucks because honestly who doesn't love that shoe._

_"Thanks Glen." She whispers. He smiles and wraps his arm around._

_"Ashley won't know what hit her. Now! The only reason I'm letting you go is because I'm going. Don't do anything stupid."_

_Spencer rolls her eyes and punches her brother in the stomach. Excited to leave they both sneak out of the house and walk down the block to Ashley's. The end of January cold weather nips at Spencer's bare legs but thoughts of Ashley keep her from feeling the bite. _

_They get to the part y and the music is pumping loud. You wouldn't be able to tell until you stepped foot into the house. Raife always had parties with his musicians and to prevent noise complaint he had the whole house sound proofed. It was a dangerous feature whenever they went away but they trusted Ashley enough to behave herself, and if she didn't they knew she'd do anything to keep from getting caught.._

_This being Spencer's first party the atmosphere was a shock to her. It was really hot with all the bodies in one place. The music loud and floor vibrated with the bass of the songs that were playing. She coughed slightly at the smoke that lingered in the air. The distinct smell of weed infiltrated the blonde's nose and she laughed. How stereotypical, guess all high school parties were exactly how the media portrayed. She didn't care though she just wanted to find the brunette. _

_Her sights land on Ashley and she smiles as she sees the brunette laughing with her friends a red solo cup in her hand. Spencer watches as she looks around and when brown eyes land on her she gives a slight wave. Ashley smiles and waves back. Spencer talks to her brother and tells him she'll see him later. He nods and goes off to find his teammates so they can go have victory shots. _

_Spencer walks forward and she sees Madison appear next to Ashley and whisper something in her ear. Ashley whispers something back ,nods and walks away. Spencer looks at her retreating crush and sees Madison coming up to her. _

_"Hey you made it!"_

_Madison leaned closed to Spencer so the blonde could hear her over the volume of music. She can smell the alcohol on the Latina's breath.. She cringed in disgust. _

_"Yeah, where's Ashley going?" Spencer asks curiously, she turns her head and searches for the brunette that disappeared among the crowd._

_"She told me to bring you to her room, she'll meet you there she wants to talk to you first."_

_"Uh okay." Spencer looks at Madison a little nervous. She searches the masses of bodies for Ashley and can't spot the brunette anywhere. _

_She allows Madison to drag her all the way to Ashley bedroom, when they open up the door two other girls are in there already. Spencer recognizes them as a couple of other friends of Ashley's. She looks between the three girls confused._

_Her heart raced nervously as the two other girls approached her. She looks at Madison in search for an answer. Madison tightly wraps her arms around Spencer shoulders. Spencer starts to scream and rock her body back and forth to break free from Madison's grasp. Her shouts were useless among the soundproof walls and loud music. All Spencer can hear is Madison's maniacal laugh in her ear. The two other girls grab Spencer's flailing legs and her contorting body was no match for the three pair of hands that were carrying her into what seemed like Ashley's closet. They push her inside and Spencer lands hard on the floor. She gets up and rushed towards the door. She was too slow as the door was slammed in her face. She bangs hard on the door screaming for them to let her out. _

_"Why are you doing this?!" She screams, the threat of tears formed a lump in her throat. _

_"Because we can." Was all Spencer heard through the door._

_She slammed her fists against the door, her teeth clenched in fear and anger. She tried to open the door but something was blocking her from getting out._

_"Let me out!"She pounded harder and tears began to stream down her face. She continued to bang but knew that her bullies had left the room. The sound of music entering the room and then silence signaled Spencer that they had left her locked in Ashley's closet. No doubting laughing at their success of embarrassing the blonde. There may have been only three witnesses but they no doubt would share the event with their friends. _

_Betrayal, regret, resentment, and sadness sat on Spencer's shoulders and they forced her down as she slid down the door of the closet. She sat in the darkness of the walk in closet. Ashley never wanted her there, she let her emotions clouded her judgment. She tried to use her cell phone to call Glen and help her but the service in a closet was not reliable. _

_She couldn't fight the baseball sized lump in her throat any longer. She cried and her chest heaved as she lost herself in the darkness. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes and started to bang on the door again. She wouldn't stop until someone let her out. _

_Time was lost on her. The side of her hand red with pain as banged tiredly on the door. She sighed in defeat and leaned against the door. She fell backwards as the door opened. She landed on her back and looked up and saw the brunette. She scrambled up and looked around nervously. _

_"Hi." Ashley said with a lazy smile. "How long have you been in my closet?" Her laugh didn't ease Spencer's broken heart. _

_She looked around in a panic as she tried to find the way out of her crush's bedroom. Spencer quickly snatched her hand away as Ashley grabbed it in order to examine it. _

_"Hey it's ok. Your hand is all red, are you ok?" _

_Spencer made the mistake of looking into brown eyes. "I was locked in your closet."Spencer said in an automated response. She watched as Ashley examined her hand battered hand. _

_Ashley looked into blue eyes and smiled. "You're beautiful." Was her response to Spencer's answer, the blonde just furrowed her brows a little confused in knowing what to say to that. _

_She quickly remembered how she got here in the first place and tried to sidestep the brunette. Ashley mirrored her movement._

_"Hey where you running off to?"_

_"I've got to go." Spencer looked around the room and caught a clock with the time. She had been in the closet for three hours. That was all? It felt longer. She clenched her teeth to fight the tears of Madison and goons attack on her. _

_"Please don't." Ashley pleaded. She grabs Spencer's reddened hand and leads her to the bed. "Let's just talk."_

_Spencer was in a daze as Ashley pulled her towards her bed. The party was still going on at three in the morning. Spencer sat on the bed and Ashley was close to her. Spencer watched as the brunette pushed some blonde hair out of Spencer's face behind her ear._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Spencer." She managed to croak out. _

_"Spencer, I like that. Well Spencer, I'm Ashley."_

_"I know."_

_"You do huh?" Spencer just nodded and watched as the brunette's flicked down to her lips. "Well do you know that as soon as saw you walk into my house tonight I wanted you."_

_Spencer gulped nervously. She had forgotten everything that had happened to her. All she saw was Ashley in front of her. Her heart pounded as Ashley lifted her injured hand and gently kissed it. She wanted to say something but her voice had been caught in her throat. _

_"I've seen you around school, you're really quiet and I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Then you came to my party I've been looking for you all night."_

_"You have?" Spencer asked in shock._

_"Yeah and here you are. Question is now that I've found you what should we do?" _

_Ashley licked her lips and Spencer's stomach burned with want. Her eyes fluttered shut as Ashley leaned forward and captured her lips with her own. The blonde quickly pulled away. Ashley was drunk, Spencer could taste the alcohol as if she was drinking her own drink. The bitter taste lingered on the brunette's tongue._

_"What's the matter?" Ashley asked as she traced Spencer's collar bone with her fingers. Spencer swallowed heavily as Ashley's fingers traced down the collar of her v neck shirt and slipped down her developing cleavage. _

_"Ashley." She forced out. Spencer was gone as Ashley stared at her with a crooked smile. She looked down at Ashley's hand as it sat on her bare thigh. She breathed heavily as the brunette's well manicured fingers gently scratched against her smooth skin. _

_Ashley moved her hand to the inside of her thigh and gently slipped her hand a little higher, getting dangerously close to Spencer's heating center. Spencer licked up her lips, Ashley leaned forward and kissed Spencer again. _

_Spencer didn't stop her this time. She'd get over the bitter taste as Ashley continued to devour her lips. Spencer moaned as Ashley slipped her tongue in her mouth. Her body heated up quickly as the brunette gripped her sides and grazed her hip bone with her thumb. She cupped the blonde's cheek and gently nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on it gently. _

_Spencer's mind was fogged and she was sure that whatever Ashley had drunk was slowly getting into her system as their tongues dueled for dominance. Spencer couldn't control herself as she started to fall backwards, or maybe Ashley had pushed her backwards gently. It didn't really matter at that moment as she watched Ashley's body hover on hers. _

_Ashley slipped her knee between Spencer's legs and held herself up on with her arms and leaned down to kiss the blonde. Spencer was shocked as Ashley sat up and removed her shirt._

_"Ash…" The brunette shushed her gently and connected their lips again."I've never had…"_

_Ashley smirked and kissed Spencer again. She whispered a 'me either' against the blonde's lips and tugged at the hem of her shirt. _

_"Take this off." Ashley ordered and Spencer didn't argue as she and Ashley removed her top. _

_Spencer's core throbbed as she heard Ashley groan in pleasure at her topless body. Spencer chest heaved as Ashley kissed her neck. She sucked gently at her neck, biting and dragging her tongue slowly tasting every inch of Spencer. _

_Spencer groaned as Ashley gripped her hair, she gripped tightly as she dragged her lips back against Spencer's._

_Spencer's body had a mind of it's own, possibly to fogged up from the alcohol she received from sucking on Ashley's tongue as it found warmth in the blonde's mouth. Spencer rocked her hips against Ashley's knee that took residence between her thighs. Ashley moved to her side as she helped Spencer remove her skirt and shoes. She laid completely naked on Ashley's bed. _

_She felt vulnerable in front of the brunette but Ashley's roaming fingers danced across her body. She watched as Ashley undressed herself and pulled a blanket over them. _

_They both moaned in pleasure as their bodies slid against each other. Spencer gripped Ashley's hips as she grinded down against the blonde. Spencer could feel Ashley's wetness pool on her thigh and it only made her more wet. _

_Her breath hitched as she felt Ashley slip her hand between their bodies and dragged her fingers slowly between her folds and over clit. A premature moan left her lips and her eyes closed tightly as Ashley moved her hand again in the same way. _

_Spencer moved her hips faster as Ashley worked her clit. She moaned the brunette's name and she hissed as took one of her nipples into her mouth. Ashley kissed her way between Spencer's breast, up her neck, and back to her lips. Spencer's kisses were rougher, completely turned on by the brunette above her. If this was Ashley's first time she definitely had Spencer fooled. _

_Spencer gently cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Ashley slipped two fingers inside of her. Ashley slowed her pace and asked Spencer to open her eyes._

_"You ok?" Ashley asked with a drunken smile and Spencer just nodded as she pushed her hips up begging for the brunette to continue. She obeyed and continued to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the blonde. Her walls tightened quickly her inexperienced body quickly falling towards an ecstasy she had never felt before. She arched her back as she reached her climax her voice caught in her throat, sweat gleamed on her forehead. She breathed heavily and Ashley gently kissed her. _

_Spencer forced herself to recover as she turned Ashley onto her back. The bed sheets tangled around them. Ashley smirked as she stared at the blonde. Spencer kissed Ashley and moaned as Ashley tightly gripped her hair and kissed her hard. She kept their lips together as she slipped her own hand between their bodies. Completely unsure of what to she only did what Ashley had done to her. It seemed to have been good as the brunette threw her head back in pleasure and rocked her hips. She whispered Spencer's name and Spencer's clit throbbed at the sound her crush saying her name in that manner. It was the hottest thing she had ever heard. It fueled her determination to get Ashley to that place she was brought to. _

_Ashley moaned loudly as Spencer pumped in and out. She looked down at the girl under and smiled she felt her body tighten under hers and then collapse back onto the bed. Spencer collapsed next to the brunette and smiled as Ashley moved closer to her and kissed softly. Spencer looked at the brunette as she got up and put on some clothes. Spencer looked at her confused the brunette chuckled._

_"I hate sleeping naked. I get so cold." She handed Spencer a change of clothes and the blonde got dressed. She smiled shyly as Ashley slid back under the covers with her. "Stay?"_

_Spencer just nodded and she lay back down with the brunette."Come back to me." Ashley mumbled drunkenly and tired as she drifted off to sleep. She draped her arm over Spencer's midsection. The blonde quickly fell asleep as well. _

_The sunlight filtered through Ashley's drapes. Spencer forced her eyes to adjust to the light and she searched her surroundings confused to where she was and how she got where she was. She turned her head and saw Ashley fast asleep. She tried to wake the girl but she was passed out. Spencer saw the time and cursed. She grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door. She ran down the hall and crashed into Madison. The hung over teen looked at blonde angrily, when she realized who it was she smirked._

_"Look who finally found their way out of the closet."_

_Spencer smirked. "Yeah Ashley let me out, don't worry she took care of your apology for you."_

_Madison gave the blonde a once over and noticed that she had her clothes from last night in her hand and Ashley's clothes in her hand. Spencer side stepped the stunned Latina and rushed out of the house. She ran all the way home and tried to sneak in the house. _

_The door creaked open and she tried to sneak into her room. She tip toed towards her room and closed the door. She changed in her own clothes and she heard a knock on her door. She opened to see her father with a scowl. She was busted. _

_"You're grounded for two weeks." He told her with a smile. _

_She sighed as her plans to go to see Ashley later that day had been cancelled. She made sure to talk to the brunette at school. _

_Monday came around and she never been so excited to go to school. She couldn't find the brunette in the morning and decided to find her after school. She sat in homeroom and listened to the announcements on the school television.. It was run by the students and none of the faculty had no say in the content as long as it wasn't inappropriate content. Spencer was busy doodling in her notebook. Her hand froze as she heard her letter being read._

_ "Dear Ashley,_

_My voice fails me every time I get close to you. So I write this to you in hopes that you can understand just how I feel about you. So many eyes are on you but I watch you with intensity and I think about how beautiful you are. The sound of your laugh brightens my day, and your smile can make any bad feeling I have go away. I never been so attracted to anyone before and I really like you. Everything about you makes my heart race and I know I can make you feel the same way if you gave me the chance to. I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about how badly I want to be with you, how badly I want you. I know this is forward but I don't want to stand in the background for too long and miss my chance to be with someone great like you. Maybe we can meet up talk and get to know each other. Hope to see you._

_ XO,_

_ Spencer Carlin_

_The class erupted in laughter and all eyes were on Spencer and she slid down in her seat. Her face heated up, Madison's face the last one on the screen the bell rang and Spencer dashed into the hallway. She spent the day getting asked if she was Spencer Carlin, people asked if their smile turned her day around, or if they made her heart race. Glen had stepped in several times to defend her but she told him to stop it only brought more attention to her. From that day she spent her days silent. Any free period she had, lunch included, was spent in the library. _

_Ashley never came looking for after the letter was read. She found the brunette one afternoon several days after the incident and she tried to approach the girl but Madison played great interference as she stepped in the middle of them._

_Spencer clenched her teeth, she wanted to punch Madison in the face. _

_"How's it going Spencer Carlin?"_

_"Move I just need to speak to Ashley."_

_"Ashley doesn't even know who you are." She spit back venom laced her voice. _

_"Yes she does." Spencer stated angrily, they had spent the whole night together. _

_Madison smirked and she shouted for Ashley. Spencer noticed the brunette cringe and tell Madison to stop being so loud._

_"Do you know this girl?" Madison asked pointing a finger at the blonde. _

_Spencer looked at the brunette with small smile. Ashley sighed as she looked at the blonde. _

_"No. Should I?" _

_Spencer didn't see the smirk on Madison's face. She backed away from the friends and ran home, tears streamed down her face and she slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on the floor crying. Ashley didn't know who she was and didn't even respond to her feelings that were involuntarily shared with the whole student body. Spencer made sure from that day no one would know who she was, you can't get hurt by people that don't know you're there._

Ashley's fingers cover her mouth as Spencer finish up the story. Shock keeps her from doing anything else. She shakes her head as she remembers the party.

"I didn't even want to throw that stupid party, Madison made me. I never drank so much before. I had a hangover for three days. I didn't even go to school that following Monday when Madison read your letter."

"So you don't remember our night together?" Spencer asked quietly.

Ashley looks up at her forgetting that Spencer sat right next to her. She apparently had the first part the conversation with herself.

"You knew I was drunk?" Ashley asks horrified. Spencer just nodded. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Spencer flinches at Ashley's tone. She is upset. "I tried but you insisted and I wanted you."

Ashley stares at the blonde and then searches the door for the handle. She falls out of the car, the feelings in her legs disappears just like the memory of her night with Spencer. She pulls her phone from the pocket and she hears the blonde call out for her.

"Not now!" Ashley shouts as she finds the number. She presses the call button and after a couple of rings a familiar voice filters through the other line. "Madison!"

"Ashley? Hey girl how's your trip?"

"Shut up! I just I need you to be honest once in your miserable state of existence."

Ashley sniffles, she isn't even aware she started to cry. She wipes away at her eyes. Her heart breaking at the pain Spencer went through and the fact that she can't remember anything. That she can't even remember her first time. Tears fell harder down her face as she forces the words out of her mouth.

"Ashley what the hell is the matter with you?" Madison doesn't like when people talk to her in a condescending way but Ashley is done caring what people thought if it conflicts with what she wants.

"Tell me about Spencer Carlin?" She orders angrily.

"Who?" Madison asks.

"You fucking know who!" Ashley knew she did and the girl's annoyed sigh proves her theory.

"That loser that was obsessed with you freshman year?"

Anger rose through the brunette, Madison is treading on thin ice. Spencer is not a loser. "Don't talk about her that way and just explain to me what you did to her."

"I tossed her ass in your closet and locked her in there because I thought it was funny and it was. She got out the next morning and she was wearing your clothes the next morning and insinuated that you two had sex."

Ashley's mind starts to race as she forces herself to remember. She remembers waking up with a beast of headache and finding Madison lying next to her. She remembers asking what happened to the other girl. Madison said there wasn't any other girl, Ashley didn't question her best friend that morning as she turned around and fell back asleep.

Ashley drops to her knees, landing in the moist dirt. She clenches her teeth. "Lose my number Madison."

She hangs up the phone and stares into the darkness. She closes her eyes and imagines if this is how Spencer felt when she was locked in the closet. She heard footsteps and she knew it to be the blonde.

"Ashley?" The blonde offers in a soft voice.

Ashley sniffles and sighs. "I'm so sorry Spencer."

"It's not your fault." She offers as she kneels down beside the brunette. She takes Ashley's hand in hers and they lean their foreheads together.

Spencer wipes away tears from Ashley's face. She doesn't see them but she feels them fall onto her own cheek as the keep their faces close together.

"I can't handle this right now." Ashley whispers and Spencer just nods. She understands that the idea is a lot to take in and the fact that she can't remember doesn't help matters either.

"Okay, let me drive." Spencer says as she stands up and helps the brunette to her feet. Ashley drags her feet towards the passenger door. She climbs into the car and falls back against the seat.

She doesn't know how to feel, nothing is how she thought it to be. She regrets being that drunk because if she wasn't she wouldn't have taken advantage of Spencer, or vice versa. She isn't mad at Spencer. She doesn't feel anything. She feels empty until she feels the blonde grab her hand and lace their fingers together. That small gesture brings peace to an internal storm that is slowly building.

Spencer pulls off onto the road they had swerved off of. The last drive to the hotel is silent. Ashley is on autopilot and allows Spencer to take care of all the financial information for the hotel. Once they get to the room Ashley locks herself in the bathroom and stares at her reflection in the mirror and shakes her head in sadness.

She strips off her clothes and stands under the hot water hoping to feel something. She realizes the only time she feels anything is when she is with Spencer. She finds the silver lining she needs in order to get over this. She gets Spencer.

She gets out of the shower and changes. She wipes the fog from the mirror and gives herself one final look in the mirror she sighs before she steps out into the bedroom.

She sees the blonde on the patio as it faces the beach. Spencer's head is down and Ashley quietly walks up behind and places a hand on her back. She jumps slightly and Ashley can't help the smile that appears on her face. Spencer croaks out a 'hey'.

"Sorry…"

Spencer quickly waves the brunette's attempt of an apology. "You have nothing to apologize for. It didn't make sense to me before. I thought then you were in on it. I didn't know you weren't in school when Madison read my letter to you, or that she told you that I was never in bed with you. It seems she was obsessed with you." Spencer laughs once in disbelief.

That makes sense to the brunette. Madison had always been territorial when it came to Ashley, she was one of the reasons her relationships never worked. Madison drove her girlfriends away and Ashley was too weak then to do anything about it or maybe she didn't find anyone worth telling Madison off.

She pulls Spencer closer to her and wraps her arms around the blonde. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley shoulders and allows herself to be pulled close. Ashley holds her tightly and buries her face in the blonde's neck. She inhales deeply and smiles against Spencer's neck at the smell of cocoanut.

Ashley places a soft kiss on Spencer neck. The blonde pulls back and smiles at Ashley, she glides her fingers through Ashley's wet hair. She searches brown eyes, the sounds of the waves crashing behind them, alone in a hotel room, their close proximity. The moment is perfect physically, emotionally neither of them were ready. Spencer still raw from reliving the moment and Ashley recovering from the shock, their first sober kiss will have to wait another day.

"Are we okay?" Spencer asks tentatively. Ashley just shrugs and pulls Spencer closer to her again.

"I want us to be." Her voice is barely above a whisper as she finds comfort in Spencer's arms. She hears the blonde say 'ok' and for right now the want to being ok is enough for each of them. As long as they want the same things , things will eventually line up on their own.

* * *

So? Thanks for reading!


	10. South Carolina Pt3

A/N: It seems I'm a day late. I apologize it was completely unintentional and I hope you all forgive me. Does it help that I have an update? So thank you so much for the reviews they are such a pleasure to read and I am so glad you all are enjoying this so much. I'll give you a bit of a heads up I'd say we're about halfway through this fic, so yeah lol Still got some ways to go but not too much. I hope you like it, if you do please review if you don't well then review anyway. I like to know how you all are thinking when it comes to this so don't hesitate. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy:Well I really love your reviews so we're even lol. Thanks for reading enjoy the next update._

_A Mind That Sits Still: Oh yay wow! I like wows they are always good. Yeah Madison is evil lol don't worry though she's done her part in the fic so she won't be coming back lol Well you've got a sharp mind i couldn't get one past you lol Alcohol is always the culprit! Well thank you I'm glad you enjoy it thanks for the review. _

_arise111: I laughed when i read your scream it was extremely entertaining for me so thank you for that. I'm glad you like their progress it's a bit hard sometimes to write the pace because when you think about it its both a lot of time and not a lot of time to spend with someone. Does that make sense lol Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the update!_

_Valsy: Ok good I'll try to keep the sneakiness to a minimum but I got to throw in a twist every once in a while. Yeah Madison is the worst lol It's Spashley everything will be fine...for now. I didn't say that. Enjoy the chapter! lol_

_Dominimino: I just want you to know I love saying your username. Its very fun, anyway glad you like it and I always like making characters people hate you can always love a character but its harder to make one people hate so I'm glad you hate madison? That sounds awful. I appreciate that as long as i keep getting your reviews I'm good. Enjoy!_

_pati1993:Thank you, yeah no one likes Madison. Thank you for the review and enjoy the update, no wait necessary._

_Brucas4ever: Crazy is good sometimes no? Yes Ashley will recover possibly a lot quicker than you expect. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review. _

_taymm15: Well i'm glad I was able to piss you off. Its even better that you enjoyed it so i don't have to feel bad lol. Thank you enjoy the update. _

_Annais81:Yes I figured almost hitting a deer was excitement enough so its probably best to mellow it out a bit. No Madison's job is done she was just back story for the girls and they shall move forward after this. I'm glad you did as well I forgot how fun this was, a lot of work but fun lol. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review. _

_FFReviews: Well I hope you enjoyed your holidays. I'm glad you came back to review. I was going for this whole when you see something a lot to the point you don't realize it's there kind of affect with that situation. She woke up remembering she slept with someone but not knowing who, Amdison told her there was never anyone there. Ashley wasn't drunk but she was starting to drink and I've done research on the whole drinking and forgetting thing and it depends lol yes vague i know. thank you for reading and reviewing enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 10: South Carolina Pt3

Spencer stares at the ceiling, playing with her sprawled out air. She lies in bed as she thinks about the night before, the memory still makes her uneasy as she feels even worse when she thinks of Ashley's reaction. The brunette hadn't been the same since she's told her, which was to be expected. After their follow up conversation on the patio Ashley went right to bed.

She turns her head to the left and chances a look at the brunette. She smiles softly when she sees brown eyes staring at her. Ashley buries her face in her pillow and the blonde chuckles as she shifts onto her side in her bed.

"Morning." Spencer greets and her crush smiles bashfully.

"Hi." She exchanged shyly. "You sleep ok?"

Spencer just nods then sits up and crosses her legs. She runs a hand through her unruly hair and puts it into a high ponytail.

"Spence?" Ashley calls out to her and the blonde lifts her head slightly to signal the brunette that she was listening. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yeah sure where do you want to go? I hear South Carolina…" She looks at the brunette confused as she starts to laugh and the blonde pouts.

"Aw no don't pout I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." Spencer glares at her playfully and Ashley smiles then sits up facing the blonde in the bed. "Ok I kind of was but only because you're so cute when you're oblivious."

Spencer tuts and stares at the brunette. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh you do more than amuse." Ashley says with a smirk. There she is, the Ashley Spencer knew and is starting to love. Love, the concept is exciting and scary at the same time.

Spencer blushes at the girl's remark. "Well the feeling is mutual."

Ashley continues to smirk then nods. "Well I was asking you out on a date, not what you wanted for dinner at nine in the morning."

Ashley giggles at Spencer's shocked expression. Her eyes slightly bigger than normal as she realizes she just missed Ashley asking her out.

"Should I take your silence as a no?' Ashley asks warily, Spencer quickly protests and the brunette falls back laughing. She cracks up at the pillow that smacks her leg. She controls herself and looks at the disgruntled blonde.

Ashley's laughter dies down as she looks at a nervous Spencer. "What's the matter?'

"You want to go out on a date with me after everything you found out last night?"

She didn't want to bring it up so quickly. She felt bad for doing so but the idea of a date is a bit of surprise given last night's circumstance. Ashley just shrugs slowly and releases a sigh.

"Yeah last night was a bit of a shock. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what to do with that information." Ashley lets out a pathetic laugh and scratches behind her ear. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings you because I think we've established that I do. You do right?"

Spencer nods and adds a smile, Ashley whispers 'good'. "We can figure out everything along the way. I can't change anything about what happened I can only accept it but know I'm sorry for taking advantage of you being with you is something I most definitely would want to remember."

"I remember it." She says with a smirk, Ashley gently rubs the flip in her stomach away.

"Was it good?" She asks with a seductive smile. Blue eyes lock onto her brown ones and she feels the mood change as she notices Spencer's eyes a shade darker.

"Amazing." Is her only answer and the brunette gulps and shifts in her seat trying to rid the ache between her legs at the sound of Spencer's sultry voice. They can't go that road again, at least not this soon.

"So we're good." Spencer asks slowly, she watches as Ashley runs a hand through hair and looks down.

"Yeah, we're good." Ashley stands up and walks the short distance to Spencer's bed she leans down and gives the blonde a kiss on her forehead. She cups her face, grazing her cheek gently.

Spencer looks up at the brunette and smiles adoringly at her.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Spencer breaths out a laugh. "Yes I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Awesome. Do you think maybe we can spend the day apart?"Ashley's brows quirk up as she waits for Spencer's answer.

Spencer shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure why not?"

"I don't want you to think that I don't want to be around you."

Spencer stands up and Ashley grabs her by the hips pulling her closer. "Well I am pretty amazing, so it'd be hard to believe if you said you did."

"You most certainly are."

Spencer blushes and tries to look away from her crush's eyes but Ashley brings her hand under her chin and turns it forward again.

"Don't look away from me, you're depriving me of your eyes."

Spencer chest tightens as she tries not squeal. Ashley has a way with words and she is becoming mush at every syllable that falls from her mouth. Spencer whispers sorry and Ashley drags her thumb over her soft lips and licks her own.

She backs away from the blonde, the closeness too much to handle at the moment. Her nerves were travelling a million miles a minute and breaking away from Spencer is the only way to slow them down.

"Bathroom." Ashley squeaks out and quickly walks away. Spencer falls back onto her bed and runs a hand over her face. The brunette is going to be the death of her.

The day had gone by painstakingly slow. Spencer couldn't remember the last time she didn't get through a book due to distraction. She spent the day on a nearby beach and tried to read. She ended up just watching the waves and nearby surfers. The warm weather had the place a bit crowded but peaceful enough for the blonde to meditate and calm her anxiety of the lack of Ashley's presence and their date tonight.

The brunette had done well at not being around. Spencer assumed she would go to the beach but once they separated that morning that was the last she saw of her.

She finishes fussing with her hair and slips her flip flops on and gives herself a look of approval. She had walked into her room a couple of hours prior and found a note from Ashley instructing to dress casual. Not expecting to go on a date while on the trip Spencer had very little to work with. Chucks, jeans, shorts and t shirts definitely doesn't scream first date. She is grateful that her mother managed to sneak in a couple of skirts in her bag when she wasn't looking.

A plain pleated black miniskirt and a light blue silk tank top. She walks to her turned down bed and grabs her phone. Momentarily wondering where Ashley could be a knock at the door alerts the blonde that someone is in the hall.

She hurries to the door and giggles at the brunette who is standing in the hall with flowers in her hand. Her nose crinkling smile turns into a gaping mouth as she finally eyes Spencer's outfit.

"Wow."

Spencer blushes and pushes some of her wavy hair behind her ear. "You too." She compliments and bites the inside of her bottom lip as she gives Ashley another once over. Her black flip flops, jean shorts and black polka dot camisole halter top, her hair curly hanging loosely on her shoulders.

She takes the flowers from Ashley and inhales their natural scent. She walks back into the room and grabs her things before taking the offered hand and leaving with Ashley to go on their first date.

"You like seafood right?" Ashley asks while they both climb into her Range Rover.

"Actually I don't." Spencer says with a slight hesitation in her voice. Ashley's heart dropped, she really thought Spencer would like this place, she had made reservations and it resides right next to the second half of their date. She groaned at the smirk on the blonde's face.

"That's not funny Spencer." She complains with a pout. The blonde's giggle subsides and slight anger Ashley may have felt at being the butt of Spencer's joke.

"It was a little funny you should've seen your face."

Ashley opens her mouth and gives her date a dry laugh which only made her laugh harder. Despite the mean joke Ashley slides her hands into Spencer's and squeezes it gently. The blonde's heart felt so full, close to combustion. That would be an interesting way to go, being so smitten it kills you. She would possibly be the first victim and that is alright with her.

The twenty minute drive to the restaurant is in a comfortable silence. Ashley is appreciative that things were able to get back to a relative normal between them even with everything she found out last night. She wishes she could remember everything that happened, she remembers the party, she remembers seeing Spencer that night but the connection never hit her when Madison asked if she knew her, then again she didn't even really think about it her head was slowly caving in. Her hangover being the worst she has ever had she doesn't even remember why she drank so much. Spencer did a great job at being hidden at school because Ashley never noticed her after that.

She pulls up to the restaurant and shuts the engine off. She gets out of the car and waits for the blonde by the front so their hands can fuse together. A habit of theirs that is becoming more enjoyable each time it happens.

Spencer takes a deep breath and sighs contently. "I love the smell of the ocean, it's really calming."

"Good thing we're going to a university that is in the desert then." Ashley says matter of factly and they both laugh. Ashley holds the door for the blonde and she gives her date a cheery thank you.

"You're so chivalrous." Spencer comments and the brunette just blows on her nails and buffs them.

They are given seats and menus and as they search for what to eat they have light conversation.

"So how was your day?" Ashley asks taking her eyes away from the menu for a moment to look into Spencer's. She could fall in love just looking at the blonde. Every second they spent together they were getting closer and closer and Ashley doesn't want to stop. She likes their time, how they spend it, and the pace they are going. There's no pressure and the thought is relieving for Ashley. Spencer just likes her for her and everything Ashley wants in a relationship was the opportunity to be the best Ashley she can be and Spencer does that. She does exactly what Ashley needs by doing nothing at all. She doesn't expect anything but the person right in front of her and that makes her heart swell ten times its size.

Spencer just shrugs. "It was ok boring without you."

The blonde keeps her eyes on the menu afraid that looking into brown eyes would make her blush. She feels Ashley's eyes on her and decides to look up and proves herself right as her cheeks heat up and turn red.

"My day was hectic but I missed you." She answers honestly, Spencer looks up surprise written on her face. Ashley just rolls her eyes. "Don't look so shocked Spence. I enjoy spending time with its not strange that I missed you."

"It's just different hearing it from you."

"Well if I ever had a chance to say before I would've of. I love being around you."

Spencer doesn't get to respond once the waiter comes to take their orders. They order, give back their menus and are left to engage in conversation once again.

"So why was your day hectic what did you do?"

Ashley contemplates for a second. "Well I got stuff ready for our date, went running in the park to clear my head, and then I had to sneak back into our room so I could get ready. I didn't want to see you until it was time to leave."

Spencer laughs. "Had to do the whole thing huh?"

"Of course. It's our first date. It has to be to the tee, even if we are on the road together. I want it to be special because you deserve it."

Spencer ducks her head shyly and Ashley whispers a 'hey'. She looks up and sees the brunette wearing a playful scowl. "What did I tell you this morning about depriving me of those eyes?"

"Sorry." She says with a smile. The butterflies are in a frenzy in her stomach she doesn't fight the feeling away. It would be criminal to keep yourself from feeling this good.

"So what about you, what did you do today?"

"Besides miss you?" Spencer asks deciding to no longer be shy, she could flirt too and it is her turn to turn Ashley into mush. Things had to be equal here. It seems to work a bit as the brunette smiles widely and nods.

"I tried to read on the beach, wasn't effective. So I people watched." She finishes of with a small laugh.

"Find anyone interesting?"

"There was this one guy who was going to surf. He got really into stretching, I mean he stretched for like a half hour which is a bit much if you ask me and I think his body agreed because as he was running towards the water with his board in his hand he tripped in the sand, fell and landed on his arm wrong and broke it!"

They both laugh quietly trying not to disturb the other patrons of the restaurant. "I mean it'snot funny that he broke his arm but he did all that stretching and he didn't even get a chance get in the water."

Spencer sighs then starts to laugh again as she pictures the event in her mind. "All that stretching just to break your arm, that sucks."

Ashley covers her face as she laughs at the blonde's story. She shakes her head as Spencer shrugs and takes a sip of the soda she ordered.

"So you like people watching then?"

"Oh my goodness yes, it's the most entertaining thing to see what people do when they don't think that someone is watching. I can tell you some stories about people at school, boy the rap sheet I have."

Ashley pops her eyebrows once and leans a little forward. "Please do."

Spencer laughs and nods. "Okay, so do you remember Corey Price?"

Ashley just nods excited to hear the story. Corey Price always hit on her and she always thought him disgusting.

"He was in my biology class and he had the biggest crush on Jenna Bradley but she had a boyfriend and when he thought no one was looking during class he snipped some of her hair and he kept it and I always saw him sniffing it. It was the weirdest thing."

Spencer shook her head in disappointment and laughed when she realizes Ashley's face.

"You're lying."

"I'm not, he is a creepy guy."

"Spencer he liked me!" Ashley tells her freaked out. The blonde nods in recognition.

"Yeah I know. I wouldn't be surprised he snipped your hair too. He did have a thing for brunettes."

"Spencer!" Ashley whispers harshly. The blonde continues to laugh at Ashley horrified.

Their food came and they switched between talking and eating. Ashley kept checking the time and the blonde looks at her suspiciously.

"Am I boring you?" She asks with a smile, though a part of her is a bit nervous that it is true.

"Not at all. I'm just making sure we are on schedule."

"There's more?" Spencer asks excited. "I thought it was just going to be dinner."

"No way, that's boring. I told you, you deserve special, dinner isn't special."

"Dinner with you is." Spencer says flirtatiously and she mentally pats herself on the back for the blush that she gets from the brunette.

"Ok well it's not special enough."

They leave the restaurant and Ashley had to practically steal the blonde's wallet so she wouldn't pay. She kept reminding her that it was a date and Ashley had full reign over all financial situations. Spencer heads towards the car but Ashley gently grabs her hands and pulls her off in another direction.

"Where are we going?" She asks and Ashley just mumbles a 'you'll see' and continues to lead Spencer away from the car. They walk onto a small private beach and Spencer's breath hitches as she sees rows of candles set up on two sides forming a path and a bunch on top of something that Spencer can't quite make out.

The closer they got the more recognizable the object. A piano positioned in the sand with a bench in front of it. Spencer whispers her date's name and she can see the brunette nervously smile with the help of the plethora of candles that sit on the instrument.

"Sit down. I want to play something for you."

Spencer is too in awe to do anything so Ashley helps her onto the piano bench and sits next to her. She drags her fingers over the keys and looks at the blonde.

"So I know we barely know each other but it doesn't feel like that. You know I'm not good with talking but I wrote this song and I want to sing it for you, is that ok?"

Spencer wants to cry. Her emotions are at a level she did not even know existed. She just nods and Ashley smiles softly as she adjusts herself on the baby grand and begins to play. The sound of the waves a natural metronome for the brunette as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and lets her lyrics do the rest.

_Some people walk around forever trying find themselves, but since the first day that we met I found myself in you. You stretched your hand out and saved me from this confusion we call life and ever since that faithful day everything seems so right. _

Ashley opens her eyes and looks into Spencer's as she gets into the chorus. Spencer can barely breath every part of her is buzzing.

_When I'm with you, it's like no one else is around. When I'm with you, all my troubles melt away. It's like nothing bad can ever happen, our love will conquer all and when I'm with you. I always feel complete. _

Spencer couldn't stop the tears that were falling, Ashley would've reached her hand out and wiped them away but she had to get this out. She has to get out everything that's been building up inside of her for Spencer. Especially with everything that she found out last night, she wants Spencer to know exactly how she feels and if she could remember it, not one single second of their time they spent together would she have regretted.

_Before we met you could hear the echoes of loneliness from my heart and then you found me and filled the void that made misery my home, and after you I knew that I would never be the same because you showed me what it's like to be in love._

Ashley went back to the chorus putting even more feeling into every word that fell from her mouth. She and the piano were one and they were making a promise to the blonde that she didn't even realize she was ready to make. It is just coming out on it's own and she smiles as she feels Spencer's hand on her thigh. She repeats the last line of the chorus three more times ending with a different note than its original. She plays the last chord and finishes off with a scale going up two octaves the notes ring out into the air. She releases a heavy sigh and looks at a stunned Spencer.

"Don't freak out on me ok?" Ashley asks as she wipes a tear away from her favorite set of blues eyes. She gets up and straddles the piano bench so she can get a better angle and face Spencer properly.

Spencer opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. She doesn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? Her heart is racing, her mind joining in the sprint and she's trying not to be oblivious but Ashley's eyes aren't helping matters as she gets lost in them.

The brunette reaches both her hands and gently places them on either side of the Spencer's face.

"Spence I don't know what's going on here and I can't make sense of it and a lot of times I need things to make sense but with you I honestly don't care. I'm falling for you so fast and I don't want to stop. I've never done anything like this for anyone. I meant it when I said you deserve special. Not only because you are but that's how you make me feel."

"Ashley…"

"Wait let me just." She sighs and she removes her hand from Spencer's face. Spencer wishes she didn't because now they are cold and she misses them. She runs a hand through her curly hair nervously and slides a little closer to the blonde.

"I think about you, a lot. Which I mean I know you're next to me all the time but even more so, I think about you nonstop. From the moment you pissed me off when we left New York to this very moment I'm thinking about you. Tell me you've got even a little bit of that going on in you. Tell me I'm not alone."

Spencer grabs Ashley's and leans her forehead against the brunette's. "I promise you, you're not. I don't think you know how much of an affect you have on me. You asked one time if I did, I don't think you meant to." They both smile at the memory. "but you've always had a hold on me. I don't know why we're falling so fast but I like it."

"Yeah?" Ashley asks with a lazy smile. Spencer just nods lightly her head moving Ashley's along with hers.

They stay quiet, the crashing waves a welcomed melody to their ambiance. Ashley smiles as she brushes her nose against Spencer's and gently kisses the tip of it. Spencer giggles and places her hands on the sides of Ashley's thigh.

The glow of the candles, the sound of the waves, the look in their eyes, and the feelings in the hearts, everything is perfect. Spencer keeps her hands on Ashley's thighs and the brunette reaches her hand and places it behind Spencer's neck. Some of her fingers bury themselves into soft blonde hair. She brings the blonde forward and Spencer allows herself to gently fall closer to her date.

They stop centimeters apart, they feel puffs of air on each other's lips as they wait to make the move. They both smile, their eyes closed as they sit seconds away from their second kiss. It may have been their second kiss but it is the first to hold a promise to an actual future.

"This is the best part." Ashley says, her lips brushing against Spencer's. The blonde smirks. Her stomach is flipping incessantly.

"The anticipation." She adds knowing full well what Ashley is referring to.

Ashley can hear her heart pounding. It's been like that the entire day, it got even worse when she saw Spencer and now it is at it's max capacity and she's not sure if it can contain the excitement she'll feel once their lips touch.

"Stop torturing me." Spencer says as leans even closer, she isn't sure how there is still space left but she'll let the brunette take reign over the rest of the kiss.

Ashley does just that as she closes the very small distance between them. Their lips touch and they both felt their body go on fire as they slide their lips against each others. They sigh into each other's mouths and Ashley can't get enough of her date's lips.

Spencer grips Ashley's thighs tighter as she kisses her harder. Ashley is okay with the force as she pulls the blonde's face tighter against her. They break away only for a millisecond to switch angles. Spencer takes it up a notch as she drags her tongue over Ashley's bottom lip asking for entrance. The brunette couldn't make a move fast enough as she moans at the contact of her lips touching Spencer's. She sucks on Spencer's tongue and Spencer can feel her core burning up. The sea air very chill but it did nothing to cool the girls off.

They need to breath but they don't want to stop. They push their limits as they continue to devour each other's lips. Their burning lungs force them to stop and they break apart leaning their forehead together for support. Their breaths are heavy as they force fresh air to their lungs but they play with each other stealing quick kisses between pants.

Spencer lifts her hand from Ashley's thigh and buries it into brown, gently scratching her head and starting a new rhythm of kisses. The start off short and each kiss after the other gets longer as if they were prepping their longs for a second round. Their bodies win the fight though as the pull away breathless.

"Wow." Ashley breaks the silence first.

"Seriously." Spencer quips and the brunette giggles. She steals another kiss from the blonde and Spencer happily receives.

Ashley does it again and they laugh in between. "I can do this all day." She says then does it again.

"I wouldn't fight you off." Spencer says then steals a kiss herself. It's better than she remembered.

"Mmm, good cause I think my addiction to your lips is about as bad as your addiction to M&Ms." She states then kisses the blonde for the umpteenth time. She hasn't kept track of many kisses they've stolen from each other but it is a lot.

"Oh no this one is much worse." She says and kisses Ashley again. Ashley smiles into the kiss and pulls Spencer closer to her. The blonde slides between Ashley's legs and allows the brunette to hold her sideways.

They break apart and Spencer just drops her head onto Ashley's shoulder, then Ashley's head leans gently on Spencer's head. They sit quietly and listen to the waves. They sit there quietly as they soak up their time together. Spencer groans as Ashley tells them its time to go. The men she hired to clean everything up were waiting in the parking lot. She stops the brunette from moving and tells her she wants a picture.

"Spence you won't even see it." Claims with a laugh.

"It's called flash Ash."

Ashley smiles as they angle each other in a way to get the best picture possible. The bright light fills the darkness and the picture is taken. Ashley turns it around and the picture is more than halfway decent. Spencer thanks the brunette with a kiss and they get up.

The drive back to the hotel is as quiet as the drive to the restaurant, both of their minds on each other and their kiss. The brunette lifts her date's hand to her lips and kisses it softly.

Spencer sighs happily as she looks over at her driver. "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

Ashley smirks and shrugs. "It was nothing."

"It was not nothing. I wish I had a better response to your song other than silence."

"Trust me you speechless is the greatest response I could've gotten."

"Well I absolutely loved it."

"Good because I meant it."

Spencer smiles and faces the road ahead of them. She notices the parking lot of their hotel and they tiredly walk to their room. They both stand awkwardly in front of their door. It's a strange way to end the night, to go into the same hotel room after their first date.

"I had a really good time." Spencer says with a smile, making the brunette laugh at how cliché they were being.

Ashley plays along as she grabs Spencer's other hand and allows it to dangle between them.

"Yeah me too, maybe we can do it again some time."

"I'd really like that."

Ashley leans forward and Spencer leans back. Ashley's shoulders shakes as she quietly laughs.

Spencer raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "I'm sorry but I don't kiss on the first date."

She giggles as Ashley pulls her closer and gently nibbles her neck. Extremely ticklish in the spot the brunette is attacking Spencer laughs a little louder. She pulls away but only enough to get Ashley's face away from her neck and facing her.

"Okay just one kiss." She says in exasperation. Ashley smiles and gives her quick kiss. "One more." Ashley obeys making it last a little longer.

"Just one more." Ashley says this time not even fully distanced from the blonde.

Spencer leans her forehead against Ashley's and places a hand on her chest. "You're insatiable."

"You'll learn to love it." Ashley says as she watches Spencer places the room key into the door an effectively unlocking it.

"I already do." She says and they walk into the room.

* * *

Well talk to me...hope you guys liked it I liked writing it. btw the song Ashley sings is one I wrote a long time ago lol So i'm not famous yet you can't hear it anywhere unless you ask me lol Okay enough rambling reviews are awesome so keep em coming thanks!


	11. Georgia Pt 1

A/N: Oh man I'm so sorry everyone. I've been swamped with school work. For some strange reasons professors LOVE to assign tons of work the last few weeks of classes because I mean what the hell was the rest of the semester for? Anyway first of all. The reviews have been beyond amazing and I'm loving that you guys are still following and favoriting this fic it seriously is the greatest feeling that you all enjoy this so much and that you look forward to more updates and I really appreciate that you take time out to read this and review. So four days is a lot lol I'm sorry but this chapter is really long seriously. Another multi part and I hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts your reviews are so great to read. So thanks again and hope you like this.

_MackMoney: Thanks for the review I'm glad you loved it I tried my best to describe their kiss so I'm glad you saw it because that's exactly what I was going for. Thanks for the review and hope this length suits you even more!_

_Dominomino: Haha giddy is good. That's what I was aiming for. Giddiness is always a good time lol. I'm glad you're enjoying my version of Spashley they're so fun to write this way. I really do I'm like Nemo trying to say anemone every time its so funny. Thanks for the review, enjoy the update. _

_Brucas4ever: The date was fun to write I'm glad you enjoyed I wanted to end the chapter playfully because it was such a heavy chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter._

_knucklez416: I'm glad I was able to get you to think of the old Spencer and Ashley sans the drama because thats when they were the best. Thanks so much for your encouragement means a lot. Enjoy the chapter. _

_pati1993: Glad you liked the update, yes I try to make Ashley mature in some ways like talking about her feelings but she also has the tendency to be irrational so hopefully you'll like her no matter what side of the spectrum she's on. Thanks for the review enjoy the update._

_Guest: Thank you happy you liked the date. Thanks for reading and enjoy the update._

_Annais81: First off you're super sweet for the PM thank you for checking up on me lol Your review. Wow...just wow you were throwing compliments left and right I couldn't catch them fast enough. I'm so happy you were able to envision the kiss and that it reminded you of south cause honestly they didnt kiss enough on that show haha Wolf howl. You're crazy thanks so much for the amazing review you're awesome and hopefully you'll like this update I can't guarantee any wolves though. _

_Hugbuddy125:Well I'm glad you finally reviewed. Phones can be so unreliable sometimes makes you wonder how we rely on them so much. I'm glad you think so that's probably the hardest thing about the fic was coming up with the idea especially after all these years I wanted to do something fresh so thanks for recognizing that. Well I will try my best to get the chapters up everyday again so that way you can start your day off right lol. Thanks for the review. _

_Lonelywolf12: I'm glad you liked it, yeah I mean when you have your first kiss you never really want it to end at least I don't lol So I just thought of what I would do in their situation and I would most certainly keep asking for another. Thanks for the love and review. Enjoy the update. _

_adibou: Yes I'm so sorry. I'm awful I know I've been wanting to update but things kept popping up. I know you can't review twice on a chap but I loved how you still tried with the extra get your but into gear review that you gave me. So thanks for that I'll get back to posting regularly. You want to hear my song? Lol sure why not it's already recorded it's like five years old though so my voice has been trained since then but send me a PM and I'll let you have a listen. _

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy:Well I'm happy I can add to your relaxation time. Enjoy the update and thanks for the review. _

_tanner12: Your review, made me squeal which is a big deal cause I never squeal but it was so amazing I couldn't help myself lol. First of all thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing things you said. I'm glad you like the To Kill A Mocking Bird reference as well as your pups because honestly that book is amazing. I'm glad you like this story so much cause I honestly love writing every minute of it and I'm so happy it's sitting so well with you. So thank you again and enjoy the update. _

_Guest: Glad you like it and I shall make sure I keep it going to the end. Thanks for reading. _

_taymm15: Lol yay you loved everything even my song which means so much to me cause thats the first song I ever wrote lol so the fact that its still getting accolades well thats just a bonus for me. I will try my best to keep it up lol Thanks for the review and enjoy the update. _

_Calzonafan116: lol please don't apologize I'm just glad you read lol Well happy birthday which ever day it is hope you have a great one. I love that you loves it lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing and hope you have a special day._

_Derpalicious:Ashley is cute lol. I always thought she was and glad you enjoy their chemistry. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Emmy:Hopefully this update was soon enough I usually go faster but maybe I didn't lose you in the wait. Thanks for reading enjoy the update._

_rsrach: Is no critique a good or bad thing lol. I'm happy you liked it yes there was a lot packed into those chapters but I'm pleased that you've received it the way you did that was my intention. Thank you and hope you enjoy and continue to read. _

_Perfectsam1:So happy you love the story yea the kiss felt long but its so funny the time line is really short lol but so happy you're enjoying the read and here's the next update. _

_GreenPen85:Oh yay so glad you like my approach oh goodness the pressure is on ten chapter inss 6 hours does that mean my chapters aren't long enough. Goodness I thought they were. hope you enjoy the next update and thanks so much for reviewing. _

* * *

Chapter 11: Georgia

"We really. Should. Get back. On. The road."

Spencer's suggestion is broken apart as Ashley's lips connect with hers. They were on their third rest stop and just getting into Georgia. Ashley groans in protest and connects their lips again. Spencer isn't fighting too hard to stop the action.

The brunette sits back releasing a happy sigh. "We should've stayed at the hotel another day I could kiss you all day."

Spencer blushes burying her face in her hands. She looks up as she feels her driver's hand in her hair. She giggles as Ashley slowly guides her face back over the console where they would both be equally uncomfortable as they take another dive into their new favorite hobby.

Spencer rests one hand on the side of Ashley's face while the other gives her support resting on the console. She pouts when Ashley pulls away causing her to chuckle.

"You can't pout you're the one that said we should get back on the road."

"Yeah that was dumb." She says as she petulantly folding her arms and slouching in her seat. Ashley gently rubs the blonde's leg in attempt to comfort her brooding. Spencer looks down at her hand and licks her lips as she fights off the mental image of Ashley's hand going higher.

Too soon. Way too soon. She argues with herself and rests her head on the back of the chair as she watches the Georgia state information center disappear from her vision as she looks out of the side window.

"You ok?" Ashley asks chancing a quick glance at her make out companion. Make out companion? That's not all Spencer was. Ashley technically never asked her to be more but did it really need to be asked. What's the protocol? How long do you make out with one person before they're your girlfriend? Is making out with them even designated towards that title? Does she want Spencer to be her girlfriend? Does Spencer want to her girlfriend? Is it too soon to want to be girlfriends?

All these questions reel in her mind she doesn't even hear the 'I'm fine' Spencer answers with to her earlier question. Ashley can't bring this up already. Can she? Too many things have happened already. Taking things one day at a time was what they decided. Rushing into decisions is not going to benefit either of them. Ashley decides just to enjoy Spencer's company and most of all her kisses because damn as reclusive as she was it did not affect her performance when it came to kissing Ashley.

Spencer leans her arm over to Ashley's neck and gently massages it. She smirks as the girl groans in pleasure.

"You're going to make me crash." Ashley states in a lax voice. She grunts in protest as the pressure becomes lighter and smiles as she hears her laugh.

"You don't know what you want." Spencer declares playfully.

"I want you." Is the brunette's response, causing the blonde to blush. Spencer makes a mental note to make sure she get's checked out because it cannot be healthy to have blood rush to your face so often.

"I want you too." She says in a whisper but loud enough for the brunette to hear. Ashley just nods and holds her hand palm up for Spencer to place her free hand into it. She does easily and smiles at the fact that the action doesn't feel old at all.

"So where are we headed?" Spencer questions as she looks at their joined hands. They look perfect together. Ashley's skin a bit more tanned than Spencer's she watches as the brunette's thumb glides across her index finger.

"I have a cousin that lives in Atlanta we can stay there for a couple days and then what do you want to do after?"

"Well we still have about three weeks left so we can keep going south into Florida."

"No Disneyworld." Ashley orders and the blonde laughs gently squeezing the girl's neck.

"I was thinking Key West."

Ashley smirks and turns her head to look at the blonde. Key West, where all gays go to play. It has a romantic feel to it when it comes to couples. Is that what they wer, a couple? Will they be doing coupley things? Is coupley even a word?

"Ashley?" Spencer softly calls out and Ashley shakes all questions from her head.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that we can go some place different if you didn't want to go there."

"No. Key West sounds great."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like…"

"Spencer. I'd love to walk around a beach, holding your hand, kissing you…" Ashley moans as her mind wanders to the image.

Spencer giggles shaking her head. "I didn't mean to go there for that, although it sounds amazing."

"Well whatever else you can think of that you'll enjoy. I'm good with a make out session on the beach."

Spencer laughs quietly brings Ashley's tanned hand and bites her hand softly. Ashley laughs at the blonde.

"What I'm just being honest. Spencer Carlin you hot don't judge me because I think about kissing you. All the time."

Spencer smirks as she notices Ashley reading the next exit sign.

"Ashley no." She says with a laugh. "Keep driving."

Ashley groans and gives the blonde a pout.

"Ashley no fair don't pout."

Ashley sticks her bottom lip out a little further and Spencer whimpers. Ashley knew she had her in the bag. They were on the road for almost a half an hour before Ashley finds another rest area and pulls into an empty spot.

Spencer shakes her head as she looks at the excited brunette. "We're never going to get to your cousin's."

Ashley shrugs as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans on the console. Spencer stays in her seat and quirks an eyebrow.

"You can't always get your way." Spencer says with a playful glare.

Ashley rocks her head from side to side as she contemplates the thought. She smirks at her hot blonde and shows her teeth in a wide smile. She uses her index finger and does the universal come hither sign. Spencer sighs playfully.

"If I must." She says before she leans closer to the brunette.

Ashley moans before their lips connect already anticipating the satisfying feel she'll get once she kisses the blonde. Their lips slide smoothly together and Ashley internally congratulated herself for deciding to pull over. Yes kissing Spencer will most definitely make the drives more bearable.

"This is the place." Ashley says as she drives to the end of the cul-de-sac turning her car around to park in front of her cousin's place. "She's not here but she said that her mother in law would be home to let us in."

Ashley climbs out of the car and waits for the blonde to get out before approaching the house. She rings the doorbell and they wait patiently outside. Minutes later the door slowly opens into a medium sized crack. It is large enough for the person inside to see who is at the door but only big enough for Spencer and Ashley to see their hosts face from the nose up.

"Uh hi. I'm Ashley. Nicole's cousin." Ashley tries her best to make her identity recognizable but the old woman squints at her unsure.

"Nicole's not here." She says quickly and attempts to close the door. Ashley quickly puts her hand out to keep the door open. The older woman lets out a sharp scream.

Ashley jumps back puts her hand up in surrender. Spencer looks at the exchange between the two of them. The woman had to be in her early seventies and clearly doesn't do well with people she doesn't know. Spencer quietly snickers at Ashley's face.

"I know she isn't here. I'm staying here for a few days with my friend. I'm Nicole's cousin."

Ashley catches the blonde's face and makes a mental note to talk to her about it.

"Nicole's not here!" The old woman says again not trusting Ashley's word and slams the door in brunette's face.

Ashley runs a hand through her hair and blows a frustrated sigh from her mouth. She looks at the blonde and her risen eyebrows.

"I don't think Nicole's home." Spencer comments with a smirk. Ashley glares at her friend and pulls her phone from her back pocket and searches through her contacts.

Spencer watches as the brunette walks down the one step of the small porch and down the walkway. She watches as the brunette animatedly talks on the phone.

She smirks at Ashley as she overhears the brunette tell her cousin how the old woman slammed the door in her face. She's so dramatic the blonde thought. Ashley ends the call and walks back over to Spencer and lightly taps her phone against her hand.

"She said she's on her way, she'll be here in a few minutes."

Spencer just nods and looks around the block. She feels the brunette grab her hips and she looks at her with a shy smile.

"I am really excited for you to meet my cousin, she's so funny, crazy but funny. You'll love her."

Spencer nods and forces a smile. Ashley squints suspiciously at the blonde and reaches a hand up to move some of her hair from her face.

"What's the matter?"

Spencer just shrugs and scratches her forehead. "Just tired I think."

Spencer's lying. She isn't sure why. The fact that Ashley called her a friend before isn't sitting well with her but that's what they were right? Friends? Friends that like each other? Friends that occasionally make out. Friends don't do that. That's not a friendship that's a complication.

It doesn't make sense but Spencer's decides not to push it. It's taken them some time to get where they are at and the last thing Spencer is going to do is force the idea of a label on them. She's happy with their situation, they're on the trip and she's determined to enjoy herself. No matter what comes their way.

Spencer leans forward and steals a kiss from Ashley receiving a smile in return.

"You can talk to me if you're not okay you know that right?" Ashley asks as she pulls Spencer a little closer the blonde nods and drops her arms over her shoulder. "Remember no hiding?" Ashley pushes and the girl in her arms just rolls her eyes.

"Not hiding just tired."

A honking horn saves Spencer from any more of Ashley's inquisition and the brunette turns around her hands still grasping Spencer's hips softly. Spencer loves the fact that no matter who is around Ashley doesn't hide who she is when they're together. She gives the brunette a soft kiss on the cheek and Ashley looks at her a bit surprised but happy about the gesture.

"Ashley! Hey girl!" Ashley laughs, her eyes roll at her cousin as she hops out of her car. Nicole a little on the pudgy side, as she carrying her second child, side opens the back door and helps her three year old son out of his booster seat.

Ashley pulls Spencer towards her family. The blonde is a bit nervous never having to meet a love interest's family before. Their hands still linked together Nicole takes a quick glance at the embrace and smirks at her cousin. Ashley clears her throat and glares at the woman.

Pixie cut brown hair , green eyes, golden hoop earrings and a bubbly personality make up Nicole. The Georgian sun has the woman's skin a bit darker than Ashley's. She gave the woman a hug, her other hand still in Spencer's hand while her free one wrapped around Nicole's neck.

"Little cousin how the hell have you been?"

Ashley takes a step back and bends down to the little boy. She tickles him and he giggles grabbing his mother's hand. Ashley glances up at her older cousin and smiles as she readies herself to answer.

"I'm good."

"You're rude is what you are." Nicole says with a bit of an attitude, Ashley's brows furrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You r ass can stay outside and think about it. I'm sorry. What's your name sweetheart?"

Spencer is caught off guard and she smiles at Nicole.

"Spencer." The blonde says and holds her hand out for the woman to shake.

Nicole dismisses Spencer's outstretched hand pulls her into a hug. The blonde smiles and relaxes in the woman's embrace.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Nicole and this is my son Nathan. Let's go inside."

Nicole loops her arms with Spencer's and leads inside the house. Ashley stands up to follow and Nicole stops her.

"I said you're staying outside."

"What?! Why?" Ashley's arm out wide to her sides shock written all over her face.

"Figure out how to not ignore beautiful women."

"I was saying hello to you!" Ashley says with a smile, she picks up her little cousin and carries him as she follows Nicole and Spencer towards the house.

"Yeah well, get it together learn how to introduce your girlfriend properly."

Spencer and Ashley both tense up and they share a quick look. Neither of them corrected Nicole, she has a way of making her presence so well known she didn't notice the exchange between the two girls.

"Sorry." Ashley mumbles as she follows Nicole into her house.

"Don't apologize to me." She says as she drops her keys on the table by the door. "Apologize to Spencer."

Ashley adjusts Nathan as he sits on her hip and grabs Spencer's hand. She gently kisses the blonde on the cheek.

"Sorry Spencer." She says with a soft smile. Spencer blushes and nods softly.

"Martha!" Nicole shouts as she walks further into the house and calls out for who Spencer and Ashley assume to be the woman who slammed the door in their face.

Ashley puts her little cousin down on the ground and her runs into what looks like the kitchen. They look around the house from the living room. Their eyes land on each other for the first time since Nicole's misconception and they both awkwardly look away from each other. That's just what they needed, awkwardness.

A little old woman shuffles into the living from the kitchen with Nathan close behind, repeatedly saying "nana" excited to see his grandmother.

"That's the girl who tried to break in." The old woman accuses and Ashley's mouth drops open in shock.

Nicole sucks her teeth. "That's my cousin Martha remember I told you she is coming to stay with us."

Martha stares at the brunette and her eyes light up with realization. "Nicole your cousin's here!"

Nicole stares at the woman with a blank expression and Spencer tries to fight off a smile. Ashley giggles and introduces herself and Spencer to Martha.

She's dressed in a floral nightgown with what used to be pink slippers that have clearly seen better days. A slight hunch in her back made the old woman a little short than the rest of the group.

She takes Nathan and disappears somewhere around the house and Nicole shows them around the rest of the place.

"Now I know how it is to be a teenager." She finishes off as she gets to the room they were staying in.

"The year was…"

"Shut it!" Nicole threatens and Ashley just shrugs with an unashamed smiled. "Anyway like I was saying."

Nicole is really good at making everything into a joke. Spencer smiles as she watches Ashley's cousin open the door to the guest bedroom. The room medium sized, with two twin sized beds.

"Really. Twin sized beds?" Ashley feigns anger and stares at her cousin.

"You can sleep on the floor if you want." Nicole says as she shrugs and further enters the room.

"I'm gonna fall off this thing." Ashley states as she drops onto one of the beds and bounces up and down testing it's firmness. Spencer chuckles and sits on the other bed while Nicole stands by the dresser and folds her arms.

"I don't need you trying to sex up your girlfriend with Derek's mother here."

"Nicole!" Ashley shrieks in horror. Spencer hides her face in embarrassment.

They weren't even sleeping together. They weren't even girlfriends. Why does Nicole keep saying that? Why isn't either of them correcting her.

Girlfriends. That's a thought Spencer has had more than once.

"I'm just saying Ash. That senile lady down there is going to start asking awkward questions and I sure as hell ain't answering them. Her son sleeps on the couch so it ain't going to be me making those noises."

"Please stop." Ashley begs with a whimper.

"Why you trying to act like you aren't getting any, I see the way you look at her."

"Nicole. I'm going to kill you."

The woman shrugs and waves off her little cousin. "Whatever you love me, I keep it real. Anyway Spencer?"

Spencer forces her gaze at the woman, her face completely red.

"Girl why you so shy?"

Spencer pushes some of her hair out of her face and sighs.

"I'm not used to all this realness." She answers with a chuckle.

Ashley was a bit nervous with Nicole's abrasiveness when it came to Spencer. Nicole is a riot but her forward attitude comes off as intrusive and not many people can handle it. Spencer though embarrassed handled herself well.

Nicole nods in understanding. "Well spend a few days with me and you'll be realer than Pinocchio!"

The two girls erupt in laughter.

"What does that even mean?" Ashley ask as she grips her stomach. Her cousin chuckles and shrugs.

"I know you know what I mean stop acting like you don't. You hungry I'm hungry. Lets go to Chik Fillet!"

Nicole leaves the two girls alone leaving the door open an thy continue to giggle quietly.

"What did I tell you?" Ashley asks as she stands up and walks over to Spencer's small bed.

"Yeah she's great. I like her."

"Good." Ashley looks down into blue eyes and smiles. "So do you..."

"We should go I'm starving." Spencer cuts the brunette off avoiding the talk of the "girlfriend" debacle.

She can't have this talk especially when she isn't sure what the answers will be. Especially when she knows what she wants the answer to be.

She quickly stands up and squeezes through the small space Ashley leaves between her body and the bed. The brunette stares at the space Spencer was in seconds ago clearly confused . She shrugs it off and follows her crush out of the room.

Nicole tells Ashley she can't sit in the front seat because she wants to get to know Spencer. The front seat might as well have been called the hot seat cause Nicole asked questions that Spencer clearly wasn't ready for. How many girlfriends has she had, where she wants things with Ashley to go, is she sexually active. All questions which resulted in Ashley freaking out on her cousin.

Spencer would've answered, to an extent. She likes Nicole, she reminds her of Ashley when she lets her walls down.

Ashley convinced her cousin to keep the conversation as basic as possible. All the questions the older brunette were asking all pertained to relationship topics between she and Spencer. Ashley isn't certain of their status yet and those questions were doing more harm than good.

She notices Spencer's distance,

"So Spencer how are you liking the road trip so far?"

Nicole takes a bite into her spicy chicken sandwich as she waits for the blonde to answer. Nicole somehow convinced everyone to order the same thing she had, she was persuasive to say the least.

"I'm enjoying myself as each day passes. The next day better than the last."

"So Ashley's treating you well?" She asks in continuation wanting to be thorough with her questions obtaining all the information she could.

Spencer takes a glance at the brunette as she happily hews her chicken sandwich. "She's been amazing."

Ashley smiles with her mouth full as she looks at the blonde. Nicole looks at the young girls and nods in approval. They were good together. Anyone could see that. Nicole notices the awkward silence whenever she mentions them being girlfriends but she felt the needed to get their asses into gear. They like each other what's the problem. People think too much, it's time to just go after what you want. Life is too damn short to be thinking only with your mind. The heart is where it's at.

Nicole thought they were being stupid so she made it her personal mission to make them figure things out. She'll start with Ashley.

Ashley stares at her cousin. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nicole shrugs and looks between the two girls. "Do you know what you want to do while you're here?"

They both look at each other then back at the older woman. "We don't really know."

"What do you like Spencer?"

"She likes books." Ashley answers without thinking. Too involved with her fries she continues not noticing the blonde smiling at her for answering. "She enjoys learning new things no matter what it is."

Ashley looks up a French fry dangling between her lips. "What?" She asks unaware of what's happening.

Nicole smirks. "Nothing. You should go see Martin Luther King National Historic Site, or the Aquarium is pretty great, or the Botanical Gardens if you want a nice stroll. All those places you can learn something new."

"What do you think?" Ashley asks the blonde.

"Let's do em all! Aquarium for tomorrow?"

"Can Nathan and I come he loves the aquarium."

"Yeah sure." Spencer says excitedly while Ashley stares at her cousin suspiciously. What is she up to?

The drive is silent back to the house. The girls exhausted from their day of stopping and driving taking a toll on them. Ashley settles into her bed and faces the blonde as she stays up to read.

"You're not tired?" Ashley asks a yawn accompanying her question.

"Yeah I just want to finish up this chapter."

Ashley just nods as she stares at the blonde. "Are we ok? I mean I know Nicole kind of made things a little awkward..."

"We're fine." Spencer says never taking her eyes from the page.

"It kind of feels like we're not though." Ashley gets up from her bed and sits next to Spencer's. The small bed leaves just enough room for the both of them.

Ashley takes the book from Spencer's hand then places it on the nightstand behind her. The blonde pouts.

"I was reading that."

"Spence I'm trying to talk to you. I feel like we are in this weird place."

She sighs then lifts her knees towards her chest looking at her crush. She doesn't know what to say because she doesn't know how to explain what she feels. She likes Ashley a lot and she's tried her best all day not to let Nicole's slip up bother her. They weren't together, these kinds of things shouldn't be assumed. Last time she made an assumption Ashley didn't remember who she was. Granted that was a result from a severe hangover but sobriety came into play and the simple what if Ashley doesn't want to be more than friends that make out is taunting Spencer.

She forces herself to remember the song Ashley sang for her. There is so much emotions between them and the not talking isn't helping. Spencer looks into brown eyes as Ashley caresses her cheek.

"Spencer." She prods softly.

"Kiss me?" She asks just needing to feel some reassurance from the brunette.

Ashley doesn't hesitate to fulfill the request. Ashley gently kisses the blonde, slowly connecting their lips and sweetly kissing the sides of the mouth.

"I miss you." Ashley says leaning her forehead against Spencer's "I know you're not here."

Spencer closes her eyes and holds Ashley's hand. "I'll be better tomorrow I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm here if you ever want to share."

Spencer just nods and watches as Ashley carefully climbs over her to get to her own bed. She settles down into her covers and smiles at the wink the brunette throws her way before she shuts off the light.

*  
"Pish!" Nathan shouts as he rushes towards the glass of the large aquarium.

"It's fish." Ashley corrects but he's too far to hear her edit.

"Nathan!" Nicole shouts and Ashley cringes.

Spencer laughs and rushes after the little boy. He has taken quite the liking to her. He's been holding her hand since they left the house and Ashley is starting to get a little jealous that her little cousin is hogging her favorite set of hands.

"I've got him." The blonde announces as she quickly races after the little boy.

The very large room gives off a dark blue tinge. The only light coming from the lights in the tank. The glass is massive, reaching from floor to the ceiling, as it holds the larger sea creatures in the whole aquarium. Sharks, giant tuna looking fish and some hideous ones Ashley was still trying figure out the names of.

"Must you be so loud?"

The cousins grab a seat on the carpeted steps in the room and watch as Spencer holds up Nathan. He puts his hand against the glass. A fish with its teeth out of its mouth passes along the glass and Nathan shrieks.

"I need to be heard Ashley. Keeping silent isn't good for the mind, or in your case the heart."

Ashley fidgets uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know it doesn't work. What's the deal with you and Spencer?"

Ashley smiles as she looks at the blonde. "I don't know. There's a lot of raw emotions there. I mean I really like her a lot but at the rate we're moving its unheard of. It's just a little over two weeks."

"So?"

"So?!"

"Yeah. So what? Who care it's just you and Spencer why you gotta worry about everyone else. The way I see it you've been stuck with her in a car for the past couple weeks. Experiencing all these new things together about to enter into the next chapter of your life together. Things are flowing in their own way .The way you want them to flow. So why are you still caring what other people think?"

Ashley whips her head at her cousin who just shook her head.

"Nope! I don't even want to see that look from you, I've seen you with your friends whenever I came to visit. I've even seen you with your girlfriends and none of them made you light up like that girl does right there."

Ashley knew her cousin was right. She's already admitted the affect Spencer has on her. What was the next step? Did there have to be? Things were going so well what if putting a label on it ruined them.

"I'm scared of how quickly I'm falling. What if everything I'm hoping it will be turns out to be nothing at all?"

"I think you already know that they won't. Don't let that one slip. Life is all about trial and error Ashley but some errors you just know not to make. I know she's not your girlfriend by the way."

Ashley laughs shaking her head. "Then why do you keep calling her that?"

"Question is, why haven't either of you corrected me?"

Ashley stares at the blonde and smiles as she lifts the little boy in the air as they head back.

"He wants to go pet the sting ray again."

"Ah no not again they feel gross." Nicole complains.

"I like them. You think they'd be slimy but they are so smooth. Can we go pet them again?"

Spencer asks the brunette cutely and she can't tell the girl no. "Let's go."

Nathan screams out excited and she watches as he grabs Spencer's hand Ashley scowls as they disappear down the hall and head back into the center of the aquarium.

"Why you hating on a little boy? Get a grip." Nicole teases as runs away from the hand that Ashley tries to hit her with.

*

"You wore him out Spence." Nicole says excitedly as she carries Nathan into the house. He isn't the isn't child to put to sleep. A night with a crying toddler is the best birth control any girl could have. He screamed the entire night before.

"Well it is a bit selfish on my part I really want to go to sleep tonight."

"What did I tell you? Day two and you're being real."Nicole laughs as she leaves the blonde in the living room.

Ashley hangs onto the door knob as she keeps it open and nods her head towards the outside of the house.

"Spence it's only half past eight you want to get some ice cream there's a Dairy Queen on the Main Street."

Spencer nods and quickly informs Nicole they'll be stepping out. She gives the blonde a set of keys, planning on putting her son to bed and not trusting a crazy old Martha to let them in.

"Ready." She announces and rushes past Ashley.

Ashley grabs the blonde's hand a she rushes past her and kisses it gently. Spencer snickers knowingly.

"Finally got your hand back. I don't like letting it go."

"They do fit perfectly together." She states as they let go to get into the car only to link them back together again.

"Who are we to stop such a natural attraction between our hands."

"Exactly." Spencer agrees and they fall into a comfortable silence during the short drive to Dairy Queen.

Ashley stands back as she searches the menu for what she wants.

"Welcome to Dairy Queen, how may I help you?"

Spencer looks at Ashley and the brunette tells her to go ahead as she still makes a decision. Finally making a choice she walks up to the counter and notices Spencer blushing.

"You're absolutely gorgeous . You should come to the club and when you get to the door tell them Max sent you and you'll get right in."

"Yeah sure." Is all Spencer says unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Awesome. I'd love to see you..."

"Hey!"

The girl behind the counter who is obviously called Max looks over at the very angry looking brunette.

"Wait your turn please." Max orders and Ashley clenches her teeth. Jealousy? When is Ashley ever jealous? She's two seconds away from slapping the hat of Max's head and shoving it down her throat.

Spencer looks shyly at her crush and waits for her ice cream. Ashley gets her dessert and then walks past the blonde and into the car. She doesn't care if she's acting huffy. No one is allowed to flirt with Spencer. That's Ashley's territory only. Didn't Spencer know that?

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer voice quiet, Ashley too infuriated to even answer. "I didn't know what to do? She caught me off guard."

"It doesn't matter Spencer. I'm not mad. I have no right to be I'm not your girlfriend."

Spencer's heart breaks and Ashley wanted to kick herself. The whole reason for ice cream was to get the blonde alone to ask if they could be something more but when Ashley saw someone moving in on what she internally claimed as hers all she saw is red. She sighs knowing that nothing she'll say will take back the idiotic statement that fell from her lips. She'll have to try again tomorrow. She really needs to learn to not say stupid things.


	12. Georgia Pt2

A/N: I don't have much of an author's note just a huge thanks for reading hopefully I'll continue to have your attention as this story continues. I'm working like crazy to give you guys an update everyday but there aren't enough hours in the day to get them lengthy, and eventful cause i don't want to give you a chapter where nothing moves in the story. So thank you for reading and reviewing looking forward to what you guys have to say about this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the update.

_MackMoney: You are always the first one to review and I love it so thank you for your enthusiasm. Ashley has her ways thanks for reading I'm glad you're still enjoying this . Don't worry progress will be made. Enjoy the update._

_taymm15: Uh oh lol such a simple review but oh so threatening. Is that growl at me or Ashley? Thanks for the reading enjoy the update. _

_pati1993:Lol yes Ashley can be a bit dense sometimes but she always makes up for it. Thanks for reading. _

_rsrach:Ok good I'm glad you're enjoying this so much enjoy the update._

_Annais81: Yes I have returned lol. I'm glad you like the real maybe my next fic will be fairytale enough for you lol but I do love writing realistically I feel its easier to relate i guess lol. Well you're not pressuring me you're so sweet lol. Thanks so much for reading and hopefully this update will be more to your fairytale liking, _

_Brucas4ever: She can't help say dumb things sometimes love makes people stupid lol. She makes up for it I can't let her not. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy the update. _

* * *

Chapter 12: Georgia Part 2

Another loud wail rips through the house and Ashley groans in annoyance.

"Seriously does he ever stop?!"

She is talking to Spencer but the blonde stopped talking to her since they got back from Dairy Queen. That was several hours ago and Spencer is still upset with Ashley. Ashley hasn't attempted anything to fix the situation. She's unsure of the kind of approach to take to an upset Spencer. So she rides it out until she can figure something out the next morning. No idea will develop in a tired mind though, she has been trying to sleep but Nathan refuses to enjoy the blissful activity.

Ashley presses the home button on her phone to see the time. Two twenty seven. She buries her head under the pillow and quickly removes it as she hears shuffling in her room.

Spencer is getting up and getting out of the room. The light in the hallway fills in the dark bedroom and Nathan's cries get louder since the only sound barrier is taken away momentarily as the blonde leaves.

The brunette turns onto her back, the sheets on the bed almost off all four corners as she continues to fidget. Her ears perk as the house fills with silence.

She sighs in relief and her eyes drift close. The hall light fills the room again and then it doesn't as Spencer quietly makes her way to her bed.

"Thank you." Ashley says appreciatively.

"I didn't do it just for you." Spencer finally speaks up and Ashley doesn't care that her tone is upset she's just happen to hear Spencer say something.

"On behalf of this side of the room, thank you."

Ashley tries again and only gets a mumbled whatever from the blonde.

*  
"I want see pish again!" Nathan says excitedly as he moves his Cheerios around his Sesame Street plate.

"Fish Nathan." Nicole says as she pours some pancake batter into the pan. "Thanks again so much for last night Spencer."

Spencer looks up from her book and smiles softly at Ashley's cousin. "It wasn't a problem. Happy I could help."

"Girl it was a big deal Nathan is a beast to put to sleep."

"Pish!" Nathan screams again in excitement when he hears his name. Spencer giggles and ruffles his curly brown hair.

"Well damn thank you."

Spencer smiles and it falls a little as she hears Ashley shuffle into the kitchen.

"Morning." The brunette says mid yawn. She stretches and her shirt rises slightly giving the blonde a little show. Spencer bit her bottom lip. The belly button ring always such a turn on for the blonde. She blushes as she caught the brunette's smirk.

Ashley walks over to the blonde and lifts her chin.

"Morning beautiful." Ashley greets and Spencer scowls. She will not let Ashley sweet talk her from being upset with her. No matter how cute she looks with bed head.

Ashley leans down and gently kisses the blonde. The kiss not reciprocated by Spencer.

"I'm mad at you." Spencer mumbles against her crush's lips

Ashley stays there and kisses her favorite set of lips again. "I know I'll make it up to you."

She kisses the blonde again and Spencer breaks kissing the brunette with a quick peck. Ashley tries to further their action not caring who is in the room. Spencer quickly stands up and excuses herself from the room. Ashley watches the blonde walk out and sighs.

Ashley drops into the seat Spencer was just in and rubs her hands over her tired face.

"What did you do?" Nicole asks with a smirk. She places a plate of breakfast in front of her younger cousin. She mumbles out a thank you and older woman nods.

"I was an ass."

"Oh well that I knew but what did you do?" Nicole gives the younger girl a cheeky smile and Ashley just glares at her. She explains the incident from the night before and like the good person she is Nicole gives her honest opinion. "You are really dumb."

Ashley scoffs in protest. "That doesn't help me."

"I just want to be sure that you know. "

Ashley just shovels a piece of pancake in her mouth and releases a moan in appreciation of her cousin's cooking. Breakfast foods were Nicole's forte.

"So instead of insulting me how about you help me figure this out."

Nicole groans. "Ugh I swear teenager make things so much more complicated than they have to be. Only yes or no answers ok? Don't think just answer." Ashley just nods not trying to argue. "Do you have feelings for Spencer?"

"Yes." Ashley answers with absolutely no hesitation. That wasn't the problem.

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Don't think." Nicole says once again as she prepares for the next question. Ashley just nods again. "Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Ashley just sighs. "Yes."

"Then just ask her Ashley. Why is it so hard? It's obviously she likes you and its even more obvious you like her. I don't understand the problem."

"She gets me in a way that no one ever has."

"I'm still not seeing the problem."Nicole says as she cleans her sons face and takes him out of his booster seat. He runs out of the kitchen and disappears into the room where an episode of Yo Gabba Gabba had been playing.

"What if I mess this up?"

"Ashley you already are messing it up." Nicole leans against the sink and stares at her younger cousin. Ashley looks down at her half eaten breakfast. "Ashley."

The brunette looks up at her cousin. She smiles at the woman's friendly face.

"Be happy." Is all the woman says and turns around to wash a dish.

Ashley's smile gets a little wider as she sees Nicole's husband sneak into the kitchen and tiptoe behind the woman. He puts his fingers to his lips to signal the brunette to stay quiet and Ashley just nods. Before he can do anything Nicole laughs.

"Derek don't play yourself."

Ashley cracks up at her cousin. She didn't even need to turn around. Derek wraps his arms around his wife and gives her big kiss on the cheek. Ashley watches as her cousin's tough exterior melts a little as her husband whispers lovingly in her ear.

Derek sits at the table with Ashley and smiles at her a coffee cup in his hand. His navy blue jumpsuit already covered in car oil. He works out of his house garage and spends a lot of time driving cars back to owners or just working on cars in other garages. He is rarely seen during the day because he is so busy.

"Ashley how's it going?"

She just shrugs and goes back to her pancakes.

"She's bitter because the girl she likes is mad at her." Nicole answers for the teen. Ashley frowns behind her glass of milk.

"Well I know how that is." Derek offers with a smile. He leans closer to the brunette and whispers 'high maintenance' and points a thumb at his wife. He flinches at the wet sponge that is thrown at him. Ashley smirks in appreciation of the couple.

"I'm just kidding babe I love you." Derek rolls his eyes and faces the brunette. "What are you going to do to fix it?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Well. I just finished fixing up a Cadillac Limo and the owner won't be back to pick up until this weekend."

Ashley's brows rose in interest. She looks to the side and smiles a big smile at Nicole. The older woman rolls her eyes.

"I'll keep her busy for the day."

Ashley squeals running towards her cousin and kisses her cheek.

Nicole pushes Nathan in his stroller down the hill, which is the Civil Rights Walk of Fame, towards the Martin Luther King National Site with Spencer beside her. They stop ever several feet to read the names of the footprints in the cement. Plaques in the ground with outline of shoe prints in the size of the owners feet. Their name above in white against black marble.

"This one is Lena Horne. I love her she has such a beautiful voice." Spencer comments as she looks up from floor. She blushes at Nicole's wide smile.

"Spencer you are quite the girl."

They walk farther into the site. Spencer just shrugs the stops in front of the mural that is painted opposite the entrance of the museum. She takes in the history of the art and frowns at the history the culture had gone through. Nicole stands next to her and they look at it together.

"Why are you so shy?" Nicole asks and before the blonde could answer she cuts in. "And don't you shrug."

Spencer laughs. "I wasn't going to. I don't know I mean I always have been but I guess it got worse when I secluded myself all through high school. I didn't have a social life unless you consider books then I'm extremely popular."

Nicole chuckles and they turn around to head into the museum. Spencer holds the door open as she waits for the older woman to push the stroller inside. They get inside and walk through the museum taking their time reading all the protest posters and pictures of Martin Luther King Jr.

"Can we sit somewhere my feet are killing me?"

Spencer just nods and points at a bench by the entrance. Nicole quickly shuffles towards the seat and Spencer snickers at the pregnant woman sits down and sighs. Spencer takes a seat next to her and smiles at a sleeping Nathan in his stroller.

"No fish here I guess he's bored." Spencer comments as she pushes some of his hair out of his eyes. Nicole snorts as she gently rubs her belly. "How far along are you?"

"Four and half months I can't barely go more than an hour without sitting."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you come out here I could've came alone."

Nicole tuts and glares at the young blonde, Spencer shrinks at the woman's gaze.

"I asked you to come and I figured you could use a break from Ashley. She can be a bit oblivious sometimes."

Spencer just rolls her eyes and sits back further in seat. "Yeah well I guess I just mixed things up."

"No you didn't and I don't know why you're trying to fool yourself. You know she has feelings for you. She's just not used to actually feeling anything around people that isn't her family."

"I'm not pushing her to do anything."

"Well maybe you should tell her what you want. Those are two very different things."

"I don't know what I want."

Nicole wishes she could have laughed louder but her sleeping son kept her quiet. "Yes you do. I swear I had this conversation with your girlfriend this morning."

"She's not…"

"Stop it. She is. I saw the way she kissed you this morning and the way you two bickered after. All signs point to being a couple."

"She never asked me."

"You could always ask her. " Spencer looks down at her hands as she gently wrings them in her lap. "Look Spence I don't know the exact history between you two or what kind of past you may have but sooner or later you're going to have to move on from it. You are a beautiful person inside and out and you're not doing any good to yourself or the world by being shy."

The blonde blushes at the compliment. "I look at you and I see a much stronger person than you're giving yourself credit for and I think it's time you embrace yourself. Don't let Ashley take the reins on everything. Being passive is just a sign of fear better than to try and fail then not try at all."

"Did you ask me to come here with you to lecture me?" Spencer asks with a suspicious glare.

"Yes I did and also Ashley is planning something to apologize. Make sure she grovels. Spencer live your life hiding isn't living."

Spencer looks at the older woman and nods. Ashley is right Spencer really did love this woman. Honest, simple and straight to the point. Spencer wraps the woman into an awkward side hug the brunette laughs and gently pats the girl's back.

"Watch out world Spencer's coming out of her shell."

Spencer laughs at Nicole's declaration and internally agrees with the older woman.

They walk into the house after sitting in traffic for an hour and half Spencer drops onto the couch next to Martha. The older woman stares at the teen and Spencer looks around nervously. She slowly gets up from the couch and walks towards the computer room where Nicole sits working on her computer.

The older woman laughs. "Martha creeps you out doesn't she?"

Spencer laughs and sits onto the small couch in the room tossing her legs over the armchair. "She kept staring at me."

"Yeah she's a little crazy thank goodness she goes back to her daughter's house at the end of the summer. She's just here to fuss over me because I'm carrying another one her son's spawn. She's driving me nuts."

Spencer laughs and a knock at the door disturbs her bonding with Ashley's cousin. She looks up and sees an upside Ashley. The blonde sighs and looks forward again. She watches as Nicole gets up and passes by patting the blonde's leg in the process.

She mumbles a 'be nice' to the young girl and leaves the almost couple alone.

"Hey." Ashley's voice breaks the silence. Her husky tone doing all kinds of things to Spencer but the blonde won't admit to the satisfaction Ashley's voice brings to her insides.

"Hi." She greets in a meek voice. Ashley picks up her legs and sits on the other side of the couch. She drops the blonde's legs back where they originally lay and gently runs her hands over her smooth skin.

"I'm sorry." The brunette starts. She gently drags her nails over the outside of Spencer's thigh changing direction between the hem of Spencer's shorts and side of her knee.

Spencer's body buzzing at the feel, she looks at the brunette and watches as Ashley's eyes scan her body. She smirks at the blush the brunette wears after being caught.

"I want to be your girlfriend." Spencer says easily. It catches the brunette of guard as her eyes snap towards the blonde's face.

"What?"

"I want to be your girlfriend." Spencer repeats moving her hands from the middle of her stomach to hold onto the hand that Ashley isn't teasing her with.

Ashley smiles softly and leans forward to capture the blonde's lips with her own. They smile skittishly happy to be over their ridiculous disagreement. Ashley breaks away from the embrace and smiles at her girlfriend's pout.

Girlfriend. The thought warms every inch of Ashley's body. Spencer's her girlfriend, she would squeal if she did such things.

"Come on." Ashley says as she lifts Spencer's legs again and stands up again reaching her hand out for the blonde to take.

"I just got home." She whines, Ashley tuts and twiddles her fingers waiting for the blonde to take them.

"I want to show you something come on."

Spencer lets the brunette pull her up and allows her to pull her out of the room. She notices Nicole's smile as they leave the living. The older woman winks at her and Spencer bites her lips shyly.

"We'll be back." Ashley announces and her cousin just nods while they disappear outside. She hears the blonde gasp and she mentally pats herself on the back.

"Ash this is too much."

"It's not. Let's go."

Without question Spencer follows the brunette towards the black Cadillac limousine. She holds the door open for her girlfriend and hops in after her. She'll never get tired of thinking of Spencer that way.

Spencer giggles as Ashley jumps into the limo making sure to softly land on her. "Alright Derek lets go."

Derek nods and rolls up the tinted window behind him giving the girls some privacy. Music begins to fill the vehicle, loud enough to hear but low enough for the girls to get lost in each.

Ashley leans closer to Spencer and the blonde wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I missed you."

Spencer lifts her head to gently kiss the brunette.

"I missed you too." Spencer responds honestly. She really did, despite her bad attitude all she thought about was the brunette and the way she feels when she's with her.

Ashley rests her hand on Spencer's thigh leaning forward and resting her forehead against the blonde's. She gives her an Eskimo kiss and they share a quiet laugh.

They sit in a quiet silence and gently caress each other. They hold their hands up matching fingertips gently pushing them together. The conversation they held is nothing serious as they talk about random things, holding each other enjoying the closeness.

The limo slows down and Spencer stretches her neck to see where they are. Ashley reluctantly releases the blonde to get out of the vehicle. She holds her hand out for Spencer to take and the blonde shimmies out of the large car taking her girlfriend's hand into hers.

They stood at the entrance of the Atlanta Botanical Garden. The lights illuminating the sign and the fountain the runs under it.

"Ash isn't it closed?" Spencer questions as the walk towards the entry. Ashley scoffs in protest.

"Spence you'll soon learn that if I want something done for you I'll do anything to get it done."

Ashley walks towards the gift store and knocks on the door. A security guard appears on the other side of the door sorting through a large ring of keys.

"Hey Kyle." Ashley greets. Kyle looks to be in his early twenties and he smiles at the brunette. Ashley smoothly slides money into his hands.

"You guys have an hour." He says and winks at Spencer. Ashley just nods and pulls the blonde inside.

"Ashley did you just bribe the security guard?" She asks in complete horror. Ashley giggles as she searches the map for the location she wants to bring Spencer to.

"Yes." She answers proudly and smiles at the blonde. "Come on time is short."

They speed walk towards the center of the garden, the path not as direct as Ashley would like. They had to go over wooden bridges and through all kinds of floral gardens. They pass several frog statues and the brunette sighs in relief as she sees the illuminated garden.

In the middle of the circular fountain a small tower with a blue sculpture on top. Everything had white Christmas lights on them, all the bushes, around the trees and on the branches. They were surrounded with flowers and lights and Spencer looks around in awe.

"I obviously didn't do all this." Ashley says with a laugh. "But I did get Kyle to keep this place open for us. I just thought it's really pretty at night."

"It's beautiful." Spencer answers as she walks through the small short paths that all lead back towards the fountain. Ashley stays by the water and watches Spencer with a smile.

She takes a seat on the bench facing the fountain and looks at Spencer as she stretches her hand and lets the falling water run onto her. The blonde sits next to the brunette on the bench and looks at the sculpture.

"What do you see?" She asks the brunette pointing at the glass piece.

"It looks like dancing water." She answers the tops of the sculpture stretching out towards the sky while the part extensions stay close together.

"It looks like Medusa's head to me. " Spencer says with a laugh. "Way to make me feel bad after giving such a sophisticated answer."

Ashley laughs as she wraps an arm around the blonde. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought that's what you wanted."

Spencer just shakes her head. "I don't want you to give me what you think I want. I just want you to be honest with me. Just be you Ash I don't want anything other than that."

"Okay." She finishes off with a nod.

"What do you want?" Spencer asks as she connects her hand with the hand Ashley had dangling loosely over her shoulder.

Ashley's eyes show a little twinkle from the lights that surround them. "I want to be your girlfriend. I want to not feel awkward when someone slips calling you my girlfriend because they've got it wrong. I want to be rightfully jealous when someone flirts with you because you're mine. I want to know undoubtedly that when I think of you as my girlfriend you're thinking the same thing. I want us to be together more than I've ever wanted anything. Most of all I want you to know I'm scared as hell of hurting you. I know how I can be and I don't want to hurt you."

Spencer reaches a hand towards the brunette's cheek. "I want you to know that I care about you so much. I'm scared too but I rather be with you than not. I want to be yours, I've always wanted that and now that I've got it I'm afraid to lose it."

"How about we don't think of it that way, let's just be because it seems to me we're both scared of the same thing." Spencer whispers a soft 'okay' and kisses her girlfriend softly. "So you're my girlfriend?"

Spencer rolls her eyes playfully. "I don't know. How much are you paying me?"

Ashley laughs heartily. "Well depends what comes with the deal. Do I get a few kisses a day or is your whole body mine for the taking?"

Spencer groans and leans forward whispering into Ashley's ear. The action is unnecessary since they were the only two around but it made the experience more enticing for the brunette.

"I'll give you every inch of me as long as you leave me asking for more."

Ashley's stomach heats up quickly and she drops her head as she allows the turned on feeling to take over her body.

"I'll make sure to always leave you wanting more." Ashley's eyes widen as Spencer slides her leg over Ashley's lap and the brunette wraps her hand around Spencer's waist and helps her shift in her lap. The blonde looking down into brown eyes her legs on either side of her girlfriend.

Ashley releases a guttural moan as the blonde easily straddles her and kisses her. Ashley runs her hand down Spencer's back and slides down to her jean short clad butt cupping it in her hands. She squeezes gently as Spencer's tongue slides into her mouth.

Spencer subconsciously begins to rock and she quickly pulls away. Still too soon. She quickly removes herself from Ashley's lap and the brunette blows out a puff of air. Thankful Spencer stopped because she isn't too sure she would stop. They have to slow down.

"Sorry." Spencer mumbles out sheepishly, she feels Ashley gently rub her leg.

"Don't be. It felt good. Let's get out of here."

They lace their fingers together and leave the illuminated garden behind as they take another step further into their unexpected relationship.


	13. Florida Pt1

A/N: Hello there, so wow I'm so glad people are still following this fic. I'm having a blast writing it and I can't wait for you to read what's in store. Your responses to this have been great whether favoriting or reviewing or just following its awesome I'm so grateful you all are taking such an interesting in how I portray our favorite girls. So this is a long one mostly because I may not be able to put an update tomorrow cause that annoying thing called school so lol but I will try my best to get it up (that's what she said...i'm sorry i had to lol) anyway update right. So please enjoy this cause i liked it and hopefully all of you will too and tell me about! So thanks and enjoy!

_pati1993:The wait is now over hopefully you enjoy this and think it a good chapter as well. Thanks for the review Enjoy!_

_Brucas4ever:Yeah I liked writing Ashley's cousin I based her off my actually cousin but Nicole is a lot more toned down lol Thanks for the review enjoy the update!_

_Annais81:Glad I was able to adhere to your fairytale addiction as well as your story addiction. Usually I'm all for staying above the influence but I'll let this one wow twice lol I can barely get through it to proofread which is probably why there are so many mistakes lol The chapters are so long I can't handle it sometimes. Well I'm glad you enjoy my writing that much where you can read it all over again that means a lot you have no idea. I like to add a joke in here and there it makes the scene more memorable i feel. Ha I made you mush should i gloat? The longing can dissipate for now..._

_MackMoney:LOL you're so funny always rooting for a Spashley love scene it's coming. guess the flashback didn't do it for ya then huh lol ok. In due time I promise. Thanks for the review._

_hugbuddy13: Yay I'm glad you love it. I love you username its so sweet hugbuddy lol It's official they are together let's see how things go from now on yeah it's always different making that transition from friend to girlfriend. Thanks for the review._

_taymm15: Oh thank goodness you didn't growl this time I'm happy you still want more. UUUUHH I see what you did there lol took me a minute forgive me been writing all day. So enjoy and thanks for the review!_

_Dominimino: Glad you approve thanks for the review _

_kristen: Well happy belated birthday and hope you enjoy your present lol._

_BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 :Oh good I'm glad, she'll only change a little bit a road trip does that to people. Thanks for the review.  
_

__**Happy Birthday to Kristen this chapter is for you.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Florida

Nicole tightly hugs Spencer. " It was so great to meet. Don't hesitate to call me or email or anything."

Spencer smiles widely as she pulls from the embrace. "Thanks so much for everything it was a pleasure and I won't."

"Now don't be one of those people that say they'll call and then don't."

Spencer laughs. "I promise I won't."

Ashley opens the car door for her girlfriend and waits for her to get inside before closing. She turns to her cousin and smiles.

"Thanks for everything."

Nicole shrugs and pulls her little cousin into a tight hug. "Take care of each other ok?"

Ashley smiles and releases the older woman from her grasp. She softly says that they will and walks over to the driver side of the car. She opens the door and reaches over for the hand Spencer is offering. They smile lovingly at each other before they drive off with a final wave to Nicole.

Spencer sighs sadly. She feels her girlfriend squeeze her hand making her look over. "I know I'll miss her too." Ashley answers knowingly. She kisses the blondes hand and lets go to reach into the console for her book. "Want to read?"

Spencer reaches for the offered book and smiles at the brunette. "Like you really have to ask."

"We're driving straight so we'll be in here for a while, our time is running out and we are still on the east coast so we have to make up some time okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Spencer says in a respective tone making her girlfriend laugh.

"Baby don't call me ma'am." They share a look at the nickname and try to fight off the smiles that it brings.

"What should I call you then?"

"Whatever you want just not ma'am."

"Ok how about sugar muffin?"

Ashley erupts in laughter as she chances a look at her snickering girlfriend. "Try again." She says

"Uhm…my little cabbage?"

"What?!"

"It's French!" Spencer protest through laughter. Ashley shakes in hysterics.

"I'm not French." She adds and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"I'm just trying to add a little culture to your life but fine. Let's see what else…"

Ashley continues to laugh as the blonde thinks of more absurd pet names to call her girlfriend by. They kept this banter up until Spencer landed on one Ashley approved of.

"It's a classic Spence."

"It's boring." She pouts.

"There's nothing wrong with calling me babe I like it. So does that make me boring?"

"Yes." Spencer answers playfully. Ashley lightly pokes the blonde in her side and she smiles widely at the squeal the rips out of her girlfriend.

"Oh man you're ticklish! Yes! I'm so using that to my advantage in the future."

"Great." Spencer agrees sarcastically her eyes wide with fake excitement. "You could always persuade me some other way that we would both enjoy."

"I could but tickling gives me an upper hand but nice try."

"Uh huh well then withholding my affection shall give me the upper hand."

"Ugh you play dirty."

Spencer does a little dance in her seat proud of herself. Her motions halt as her phone rings. Only one person would be calling her at this exact time. She smiles as she answers the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Happy labor pain day!" Spencer erupts in a fit of giggles. "It is exactly seven thirty seven in the morning when my water broke eighteen years ago."

"Ugh mom details." Spencer complains and mother ignores her and continues her yearly monologue.

"Your father pulling an overnight at the office and Glen only two years old I had to deal with your arrival all on my own. I went to the emergency room and they sent me back saying I wasn't quite dilated enough and to come back when I started to feel some pain. You were a hermit even at birth."

Spencer shakes her and Ashley looks at her confused. The blonde puts her mother on speaker phone as she continues a tale that Spencer was able to understand since she was five. Paula's voice fills the car.

"Your father came home and I told him my water broke he went into a panic getting everything ready and I just sat on the couch eating my M&M peanuts."

Ashley smiles widely as she realizes where her girlfriend's addiction had started.

"He broke three lamps that day and has yet to replace them." Spencer laughs quietly at her mother as her voice held a melodic tone as if she were telling a fairytale. "He leaves the house and comes back a half an hour later only to realize he left me behind. 'Paula let's go we're having a baby!' He tells me as if I weren't the one that had carried you for the past several months. I looked at him with a blank stare and his puppy dog face was always able to break me so I let him drag me down to the hospital I had returned home from only six hours before and you know your father persuasive beyond measure got the nurses to put me in a room and we waited. We waited for hours."

Spencer's smile widened. She'd never admit it but she loved when her mother told her this story.

"My goodness you were stubborn. The doctors didn't know what to do. Medically everything was fine, there was no reason for a C section we just had to wait for you to get going but you knew when you were ready. You sure let me know when you were ready too as I felt the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. Worse than your brother you just had to come out with a statement. The nurses and doctor rush into the room and everything moved so quickly and slowly at the same time. I remember yelling at your father and telling him just how useless he was at that very point in time. Then you came out but we didn't hear anything. I've never been so horrified in my life. You were so quiet no crying, no screaming, no nothing. The nurses gave you a little pinch on your leg and then you started to wail. You hated when people forced you to do to make noise. You liked being quiet and boy were your father and I grateful. You stopped crying the instant I held you. You were so beautiful, still are."

Spencer notices her girlfriend nodding in agreement. She blushes embarrassed.

"Such a strong character in a tiny body and your father wanted to name you Spencer and I thought that it was very out of the ordinary but so are you. I love you my sweet girl your birthday is tomorrow but every second of my labor with was an adventure and I feel like I need to relive it every year."

Spencer's heart softened , no matter how many times she's heard that story it always manages to melt her heart. She takes her mother off of speaker and put the phone to her ear.

"Thank you mom."

"Of course, I do it more for myself than you anyway." They both share a laugh. "How's the trip?"

"Great." She answers as she feels Ashley place a hand on her thigh. She smirks at the brunette.

"Oh yeah? So you don't resent your father and I for making you go?"

"No I actually really appreciate it."

"Good, so things with Ashley are good then?"

"Really good."

"Really good or really, really good?" Paula asks and her daughter could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Really, really, really good." The teen answers and she laughs at her mother's squeal.

Relationships were a great topic for Spencer and Paula when she came out to her mother Paula was more nervous that she wouldn't find a girlfriend than wouldn't because she kept to herself. When she mentioned her feelings for Ashley Paula always inquired about it excitedly and to say that them being together was an excitement for Spencer's mother is a bit of an understatement.

"That's great honey, I'm so happy for you guess you knew when things were best to happen huh?"

"I didn't do anything it just happened on its own."

Spencer notices her girlfriend get off an exit most likely to get gas. The road to and on the Florida Turnpike is a stretch for hundreds of miles so it is a good idea.

"Well I'm glad you finally got her. I'll let you go but I'll call you at two thirty in the morning."

"Always have to be the first one don't you?"

"Its my right as your mother." Paula reminds and they both say their goodbye. Ashley pulls up to a pump and turns to face her girlfriend.

"Grab some stuff from inside while I fill the tank?"

"Sure." She accepts and they both get out of the car.

Ashley could have very well gotten everything on her own but she didn't want the blonde to see her panic at the fact that she had forgotten her birthday. Then again it was never a topic they discussed so it's not entirely her fault. She does remember hearing Glen mention that her birthday was a couple of weeks from when they had left but no date was ever mentioned. No she won't panic she'll just be adult about this and talk to Spencer, she can't keep internally debating without knowing all the facts.

She fills up her car and sits in the car waiting for her girlfriend. She smiles as the blonde walks out of the store with a large bag of junk. One of the best parts about being on a road trip is all the unhealthy eating.

Spencer climbs into the car and sets everything down as grabbing her book in the process. She notices Ashley's nervous face and furrows her eyebrows with worry.

"Babe what's the matter?"

Ashley smiles as Spencer says the pet name for the first time. Spencer rolls her eyes, it really did flow a lot better than my little cabbage.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?"

Spencer lets out a sigh of relief grateful that the situation isn't bad. "Yeah but it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, I feel bad for not knowing well I mean I knew but not really." Spencer's confused face entices the brunette to explain. "I overhead you and your brother arguing the day we left and he said that you can't spend your birthday with you valedictorian speech."

Spencer's eyes widen in mild horror. "What else did you hear?"

Ashley smirks, she knew why the blonde held the face that did. "I also heard that you couldn't stand me. How's that working out for you?"

Spencer covers her face eyes. "I'm so sorry I just…."

"No it's fine we're past that now."

"For the record I still can't stand you because I've fallen for you." She groans. "That sounded so much more romantic in my head."

Ashley leans closer. "It was super romantic. I've fallen for you too. C'mere." She whispers huskily and Spencer is drawn towards her girlfriend and sighs as their lips connect. They kiss each other lightly and break away before things get too heated.

The brunette laughs as her girlfriend pulls a bag of M&Ms out. "Now I know where you've got your addiction from."

"Oh my goodness ever since I could chew I've eaten these things." Spencer answers excited as she pops an M&M in her mouth.

Ashley heads back on the road and head south. "So what do you want to do for your birthday? If we drive through the night we should be in Key West by early tomorrow and have all day to do whatever you want."

"I don't know I'm content just doing nothing with you."

"There's nothing you want to do on your birthday?" Ashley pushes knowing that there must be something. No matter who you are your birthday as some sort of significance to you so Ashley knew Spencer would want to do something.

The blonde tilts her head as she chews on her candy, thinking. "Well I kind of want to get a tattoo." She answers slowly.

"Really?!" Her girlfriend asks surprised. "I honestly wouldn't have thought that."

She shrugs and eats another M&M and chomps happily. "I don't know I always kind of wanted one, it has to mean something though I don't want to just get anything. I think I want it right here." Spencer lifts her shirt and pulls down the hem of her paints enough to show her right pelvic bone. Ashley gulps in appreciation as her eyes scan the area.

She clears her throat and stares back at the road. "Yeah that's a good spot."

She misses the smirk Spencer wears and the blonde pulls her shirt back down.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Spencer apologizes shyly.

Ashley snorts in protest. "You did not make me uncomfortable, you turn me on."

"I do?" She continues shyly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ashley blows out a puff of air and relaxes in her seat. She turns on her music and they both fall into a comfortable silence getting lost in their own activities.

Almost two hours past and Ashley is growing weary of the silence between them, when Spencer gets lost in a book she really gets lost. The only sound that came from her were the sounds of the pages turning.

She smiles as she chooses a song. She notices the side eye glance from her girlfriend and Ashley tries her best to keep a straight face.

"Don't even think about it." Spencer mumbles quietly. She watches Ashley bob her head to the beat.

"I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I look to you as it fell and now you're in my way."

Spencer stares at her girlfriend unimpressed by her song choice. This song is absolutely awful. She continues to give the girl a blank stare hoping that it would cease her singing.

It didn't work. Ashley got more into the terrible chart topper and began to dance in her chair.

"Your stare was holding rip jeans skin was showing hot night wind was blowing, where you think you're going baby!"

"Ugh please stop it my ears!" Spencer cries and looks at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. Ashley laughs and continues. Spencer holds an a strict finger and orders her girlfriend to stop.

"Ashley I said no!"

Ashley starts to act out the song holding her fingers up to her ears pretending it's a phone. "So call me maybe!"

Spencer reaches over and turns off the radio.

"Baby it was about to get to the good part."

"There is no good part!" Spencer answers in shock. "I can't believe you like that song."

Ashley laughs and shakes her head. "I don't but it is it the same thing you said about books. A song is a song whether it's good or bad so I just have to have it. I got bored I wanted you to sing with me."

"Well pick something else." She says going to the menu and Ashley pouts.

"I don't know what you like."

"I like anything that isn't crap, but I tend to favor old school hip hop."

"No you don't!" Ashley says in shock and excitement. This girl kept throwing her for a loop. Spencer just nods and points to the screen.

"Pick something and I'll know it."

Ashley relents and searches through her songs, she smiles as she picks the song and her heart is pounding with anticipation. She can't wait to see this. Spencer's face lights up as she hears the music start. She loves this song.

"Be my back up." Spencer says and Ashley already starts up with the backup vocals.

Spencer rocks to beat. Ashley points to her girlfriend and says. "Hit it!"

And Spencer does, she comes in with Rob Base like a pro. "I wanna rock now I'm Rob Base and I came to get down I'm not internationally known but I'm known to rock the microphone."

Ashley's eyes were wide with excitement, she can't believe what's going on in front of her. She wishes she could stare longer but driving is taking away from her enjoyment of Spencer rapping to It Takes Two. Her mouth a gaping smile she shakes her head as the blonde dances in her seat throwing her around with the tempo of the song.

"Stay away from me if you're contagious cause I'm a winner no not a loser to be emcee is what I choose-uh ladies love me girls adore I mean even the ones that never saw me…"

Spencer finishes up the verse and looks at her girlfriend with gloating smile.

"Spencer Carlin you're amazing!"

They spent the rest of the drive singing songs, Spencer kept surprising the brunette with how much rap she actually knew. They got lost in conversation telling each other stories from over the years, asking yes or no questions, and playing every car game imaginable. They were enjoying their time together basking in the fact that things were going smoothly. The sun long gone Ashley asks to switch seats. Spencer quickly obliges and they pull into the next rest stop.

Spencer turns in her seat to dig into her bag and grab her glasses. She removes her contacts and places the glasses onto her face. Square black frames compliment the blonde's face. She notices her girlfriend staring.

"What?" She asks sheepishly as she unbuckles her belt.

Ashley pulls into a spot next to the restroom and shrugs.

"You're just really cute." She answers honestly.

"Thanks" she says as she opens the door. She walks around the front of the car and opens the driver door Ashley still in her seat. "Are you gonna get out?" The blonde asks with a laugh.

Ashley slowly gets out of the car. "Let's take a walk to stretch our legs."

Spencer just shrugs and holds the door open for the brunette to get out. Once out of the car they lace their fingers together and slowly walk getting the feeling back into their legs.

"My legs feel like jello." Ashley says as she shakes them out. Spencer snickers.

"Well if there was a murderer coming after us I'd advise you to run."

"You'd leave me behind wouldn't you?" Ashley asks with a laugh.

"Hey all I'm saying is you better run but if you get caught I'll be sure to avenge your death."

"You're so sweet." Ashley comments sarcastically, gently knocking her shoulder with Spencer's.

"Well I try."

"Obviously."

They walk silently for several minutes, the area illuminated by the designated lamps and the moon. Several cars were in the lot as fellow drivers rest up before hitting the asphalt again. Truck engines gently purr in the background and the brunette sighs in pleasure. There really is nothing like a road trip.

"Yes or no?" Spencer breaks the silence and the brunette just nods. "Did you think things would be this way on the first day of our trip?"

Ashley lets out a single ha and shakes her head. "Not in the slightest. I was ready to kill you."

Spencer laughs. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too. Okay…Are you nervous about starting college?"

"Yeah a little but knowing you'll be there makes it easier. Were you ever in love with your other girlfriends?"

"Wow didn't see that one coming." Ashley jokes but decides to answer anyway. "No, I don't think so because what I feel for you doesn't even come close to how I ever felt for them. "

Spencer blushes and lowers her head. Ashley halts and makes Spencer stop in the process. She looks into the blue eyes behind the thin glass of her glasses. "Do you think you'll fall in love with me?"

Spencer stares at her girlfriend, they were inches apart. She smiles as Ashley grips her hips and pulls her closer. Spencer licks her lips and sees Ashley's eyes dart towards them.

"I think I already am."

Ashley sighs as she leans forward capturing Spencer lips in a soft kiss. She pulls back from their embrace and laughs.

"We must've set some sort of lesbian record." Spencer drops her head into Ashley neck and joins her in her laughter. The brunette wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Seriously we make things official last night, and now we're in love with each other we don't waste time do we?"

She laughs then groans as she feels the blonde's lips on her neck. "Baby whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." She mumbles as she continues to place kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

Ashley moans as she feels Spencer wrap her lips on her pulse point sucking gently.

"Doesn't feel like nothing." She forces out as she falls into the feeling that's building in the pit of her stomach. Ashley hisses she feels Spencer gently bite her neck. "Baby don't start what you can't finish."

Spencer kisses Ashley's neck and whispers in her ear. "Who says I can't finish it?"

"Fuck." Ashley whispers as she loses feeling in her legs. A lot of good that walk did her. She breaths again not even aware that she was holding it in the first place as Spencer takes a step back and smiles and the turned on brunette.

"You ready?" She asks in a cheery tone. Her girlfriend glares at her.

"You're such a tease." She accuses and the blonde pulls her back towards the car.

Already past midnight they had been driving twelve hours straight. A couple more hours and they would be at their hotel. Ashley had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and Spencer looks at her girlfriend quickly taking in her beauty as a light from the dashboard shines on her face. The Florida Turnpike extremely dark only two lanes the blonde took her time in driving.

The car is set on cruise control and she lets her mind wander but only enough so that she could concentrate on the road. She didn't know where the urge to tease Ashley earlier had come from but she did like the response that she got. It isn't like they haven't been down that road before. It is even better that the situation is different. They spent all this time together, they know each other, neither one of them is drunk and they were a couple. Then what is the problem?

Spencer sighs knowing full well what the problem was. She's only ever been with one person and that person doesn't even remember it. She doesn't remember if it was good or bad. To Spencer it was good, great even but what if this time around it isn't. What if she doesn't perform as good as Ashley or to Ashley's expectations? Ashley's experience intimidates the blonde and Spencer tries to reason with herself that if they care for each other so much then it'll be good no matter what. At least that's what she's hoping for.

She turns the radio onto a low volume making sure not to disturb her girlfriend and let's her mind settle as she drives off into the night.

"Babe?" Spencer whispers quietly as she pushes some of Ashley's hair from her face. The brunette moans a little making her driver smile. Spencer places a soft kiss on her temple. "Babe come on wake up we're here."

Ashley stirs and turns to see that they are at the hotel she had reserved for earlier in the day. Parrot Key and Hotel was on the beach on minutes away from the local nightlife, she wanted Spencer's birthday to be as fun as possible so she did everything she could to make that happen. She pushes herself up from the chair and stretches.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three." Spencer answers as she moves so Ashley can get out of the car. She stand in front of the blonde with a smile.

"Did your mom call?"

"Yeah she did, it wasn't long though I didn't want to wake you."

Ashley leans forward and kisses the blonde. "You could've talked longer and happy birthday."

Spencer mumbles a thank you against her girlfriend's lips and kisses her again. They break away smiles on each of their faces.

Ashley walks up to the counter and gives her name, getting the keys and the directions to the room they couple is off. Ashley opens the door and lets the blonde through first. She smiles as Spencer gasps.

"Babe.,,"

"You like it?"

Ashley didn't get a room, she got a suite with the terrace that lead right to the beach.

"Ashley you spoil me." The blonde accuses a little sad, she didn't think she deserved all this.

"Your mine to spoil."

"You didn't have to."

"Good because then it wouldn't have meant as much.. Come on let's go inside I'm tired."

They walk further into the room and Ashley gets a little nervous because she isn't sure to how the blonde would react to the sleeping arrangements. Suites came with a king sized bed and they hadn't slept in the same bed this whole trip.

She blushes at the smirk Spencer gives her. "So you're sleeping on the couch right?"

Her eyes widen her mouth adding to the action by dropping. "If you want…"

"Shut up." The blonde says with a laugh as she drops her bag by the kitchen counter and wraps arms around the brunette's neck kissing her hard. "I love it thank you so much, this is already the best birthday."

They walk into the separate room that held their bed and the adjacent bathroom. The set their things down and stand around awkwardly. Spencer sighs in frustration.

"Babe this is stupid, I don't want to be nervous around you." She turns to face Ashley who smiles and nods.

"Okay so I'll take the left side of the bed and you take the right?" Spencer nods and kisses her girlfriend before she announces that she's going to shower. Ashley watches as her girlfriend disappears into the bathroom and falls onto the bed.

She is exhausted and she closes her eyes only to jump awake. She hated that feeling where you felt like you slept for days when in actuality it was only several minutes. She hears Spencer turn the water off and she gets up to grab her things to shower, there is nothing worse than going to bed dirty.

Refreshed and freshly clean Ashley opens the bathroom door to find Spencer sitting on the bed reading a book.

"My little bookworm." She comments as she dries her hair and slides into bed next to the blonde. Spencer grunts as she finishes up the page.

"I was waiting for you." She states as she places the book down on the bedside table. She shuts her lamp off in the process.

"Thank you." Ashley says as she gets up to toss her towel over the door.

She moans as her body hits the soft mattress again. "Can you turn my lamp off for me?"

She pouts and Spencer just shakes her head, she's so weak when it comes to the brunette. She kneels and reaches over to shut the lamp off. Her stomach shows itself and Ashley's eyes dance over Spencer' s stomach. She reaches her hand up and gently glides over the skin. Spencer shrieks surprised causing Ashley to laugh.

"Sorry I was being tempted." Ashley's blush hidden by the darkness around them. The only light coming in is the moon and various lamps from the resort grounds.

Spencer drops next to her props her head up with her shoulder. "S'okay." She answers as she grabs Ashley's hand puts it back. "I like it there."

Ashley gulps and begins to gently run her hands over Spencer's stomach and up her sides. They manage to slide closer to each other somehow ending up in the middle of the bed. Ashley grips the blonde's hips and kisses her neck.

Spencer buries her fingers into damp brown. She moans as Ashley slowly drags her tongue over her neck. Ashley stops to look up at her girlfriend the moonlight adding to her beauty and kisses her again. Their mouths slide together languidly and Ashley will never get tired of how Spencer loves to suck on her tongue. She slips her leg in between Spencer's raising her thigh high enough to push into Spencer's throbbing core.

Her breath hitches and Ashley scans her eyes for any notion to stop. She doesn't see any but something in her is telling her this isn't enough. After everything they've experienced together a rash decision by raging hormones will not take over their second time together like their first time did.

She kisses the blonde softly reassuring the worry she could see building in her eyes.

"When we sleep together it will be more than just sex okay?"

Spencer chokes up, Ashley can't be real. What teenager says stuff like this? She sighs a bit grateful and kisses her lovingly. She mumbles an okay against soft lips and moans as Ashley gently nips at her bottom lip.

"Ready for bed?"

Spencer nods and shifts so Ashley can wrap her arms around her, their legs tangle together loosely. Spencer's back to Ashley's front the brunette buries her face in Spencer's neck and inhales deeply.

"I seriously love the way you smell."

Her body shakes as Spencer laughs. "And I love the way you snore."

"I do not snore!"


	14. Florida Pt2

A/N: Wow, it's been some time. Hopefully I didn't lose any of you guys during my absence. I'm so sorry please believe me when I say not updating everyday was never my intention I honestly expected to be done with this fic by now because of how frequently I wanted to update but life has done it's thing and spun out of control but I am here with an update and hopefully you'll enjoy this one, it's been a really long time since I wrote like this so I'm easing back into it. I won't have time for FOF but please know that I love love love love everything you guys are saying. It's been such a great feeling knowing you all enjoy this so much and the PMs asking me where I'm at thank you for getting my butt in gear with this but I promise I am going to finish this fic. I've already got the ending in mind so it's on its way. Anyway please keep reviewing and let me know what you think you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Forgive me for small errors I haven't had time to edit another flaw of a busy life, enjoy!

**M for mature!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Florida Pt2

"Happy birthday to you." Ashley places a kiss on the back of the blonde's neck. "Happy birthday to you." Ashley smiles as she places another kiss on Spencer's cheek.

She begins to stir.

"Happy birthday to my bookworm." Another kiss at the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. Spencer moans and turns around to face the brunette.

Sleepy eyes open to a bright smile. "Happy birthday to you."

Ashley finishes up the classic birthday song and kisses the tip of the blonde's nose.

"Thank you babe."

Spencer's stomach flips at the sight of her girlfriend's nose crinkling smile. Goodness she's beautiful, her eyes were so warm and alluring. She forgets to speak as she gets lost in them. Only giggles from the brunette brings her back from her trance.

"Sorry I got lost in your eyes." She confesses and Ashley blushes.

"So birthday girl what are we doing today?"

Spencer leans forward centimeters from the brunette's lips. "Some of this." She requests before connecting her lips with Ashley's. "And a little of this." She adds then kisses her girlfriend again.

Ashley moans delighted at the suggestion. She slides her hand under Spencer's shirt and caresses her lower back dipping her fingers slightly in the hem of Spencer's shorts.

"Sounds so good but..." Spencer pouts. "I want to save the best for last."

Ashley's voice goes down an octave as she drags her nails up Spencer's back giving the blonde goosebumps. She is already set from the comment Ashley made. Leave it to the brunette to hold the capability of turning her on with a sentence.

She smirks and kisses her girlfriend again. "Holding out on the birthday girl, that's not nice."

"I'm just building the anticipation." She responds slipping her leg between the blonde's raising her knee. Spencer closes her eyes at the applied pressure and moans.

Ashley bites her lip as she fights off the moan that's building up in her in response to Spencer's obvious appreciation. She smoothly slides onto the blonde keeping her leg in place. Her arms hold her up as she leans down to kiss her girlfriend.

Spencer buries her fingers in Ashley's hair keeping it at bay as the brunette works her magic on Spencer's lips. Biting and sucking never felt so good to the blonde. She begins to rock her hips and Ashley meets her rhythm the sensation too pleasuring to resist. Spencer releases a soft moan as she slowly rocks against Ashley's thigh. Her mind is spinning as Ashley's hand goes under her shirt and scratching gently against her sides.

She breaks away from kissing the blonde and gently kisses the corners of her mouth. Spencer reluctantly slows down as Ashley's movements cease.

"You're killing me." The blonde starts as Ashley settles comfortably onto her girl. She chuckles lightly and kisses the chin of the girl beneath her.

"Trust me it's not easy for me either." Ashley's eyes scan her face. "You're so beautiful and all I want to do is kiss every inch of you."

Spencer blushes then wraps her arms around the brunette. "Babe I'm not stopping you, in fact I encourage it."

The brunette licks her lips and Spencer's mind flashes as she imagines everything else that she wants that tongue to do it. It doesn't help the throbbing going on between her legs. She closes her eyes as she tries to control the overwhelming turn on building inside her.

"Baby you ok?"

Spencer opens her eyes and sighs. "I'm going to need you to get off me." She says with a smile. Ashley's face falls the blonde quickly places a peck on her lips. "Babe no it's not like that it's just…"

Ashley quietly removes herself from her girlfriend. She sits up and throws her legs over the side of the bed. Spencer quickly moves to wrap her around Ashley. She keeps the sad girl in place as she effortlessly places her legs on either side of the brunette. Her legs hang over the side much like Ashley's her feet meet the brunette's knees as Spencer's legs are wide to fit her girlfriend between them comfortably. She moves some of her brown hair away from her neck and kisses it softly.

"Babe I can't have you on me especiallywhen I'm aching for you so bad and you won't do anything about it."

Spencer doesn't see the smirk on the brunette's lips but her ache gets worse as Ashley places a hand on her thigh. She gently grips Spencer's thigh and drags her nails gently up her legs. Spencer inhales deeply and slides her hand up Ashley's stomach and over her breasts. She lets her hands linger there for a while then wraps her hands over the brunette's shoulders.

"I want to." Ashley answers in a husky tone.

"But." Spencer pushes and places another kiss on Ashley's neck. Her girlfriend lets out one laugh and shakes her head.

"But I want this…" Ashley gets up and Spencer slowly leans back as the brunette gently falls against her. Spencer kisses her girlfriend wrapping her legs around her waist. Ashley moans as the blonde slides her tongue into her mouth. Ashley scoots both of their bodies further towards the middle of the bed. She finds the strength to break the kiss. Her libido has a mind of its own it own as she forgets what she's saying and starts to devour her girlfriend's lips.

She pulls away and looks into her girlfriend's eyes. Both their chest heave as they try to regain their breath. Spencer places a hand on Ashley's cheek.

"Babe I want you so bad."

Spencer's confession rushes through Ashley's body and she doesn't hesitate to fulfill her girlfriend's plea. She captures the blonde's lips again and tugs at the hem of her shirt, Spencer arches her back as the brunette slips it off. She sits up on her knees and looks down at the blonde. She shakes her head in disbelief. Spencer licks her lips nervously and her arms began to move to hide her chest. Ashley is taking too long to do something and there she is lying topless with the brunette over her. Ashley quickly reaches her hand out and stops her girlfriend.

"Don't." Ashley orders, a soft grip around Spencer's wrist. "I'm just admiring your body."

Spencer smiles softly and sighs as watches Ashley search her body. She fights a blush and tugs gently on Ashley's t-shirt. The brunette's trance is broken and she bites her lip.

"The things I'm going to do to you."

Her voice is wont and husky. Spencer bucks her hips and lifts her body up to meet Ashley. Her lips brush against Ashley as she whispers seductively. "Then show me."

Ashley shivers and they both whip their heads to side as Spencer's phone rings. Ashley smirks and points to the blonde's phone.

Spencer faces the brunette and kisses her jaw line. "Just ignore it." She orders and grips Ashley's hips pulling the brunette back down on top of her. Ashley works on Spencer's neck gently sucking her pulse point Spencer moans as she slips her hand up Ashley's shirt dragging her short nails down her girlfriend's back.

Spencer's phone goes off again, Ashley groans as she rolls off the blonde.

"It's a sign." She says then hands the blonde her shirt. "When I do to you what I have in mind I don't want interruptions." Ashley says authoritatively before pouts as she watches the blonde put her shirt on. The phone stops ringing but then starts seconds later.

"Birthday calls." Spencer says as she reaches towards her iPhone. Ashley disappears into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She reaches for the knob to add some hot water, she pulls her hand away and sighs. She is going to need a cold shower.

The brunette finally makes it out of her ice cold shower to find Spencer still on the phone. The blonde forces out a laugh and shakes her head. Ashley can't help the chuckle that escapes her as she takes a seat on the bed in front of the blonde.

"Thank you so much for the call. Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

Spencer groans as she gently tosses the phone to the side. It lands with a soft thud onto the mattress.

"I probably said thank you like fifty times to get her off the phone. My mother's great aunt one of the many people in my family who calls me on special occasions." Spencer tilts her head and looks at her girlfriend curiously. "Didn't you take a shower last night?"

"This one was to get my hormones in check." She answers with a chuckle, she groans as the blonde leans forward to kiss. They kiss softly. "We have to celebrate your birthday."

Ashley instructs while Spencer pulls her in for another kiss.

"I'm celebrating my way." Spencer answers and kisses her girlfriend again.

Ashley smiles into the kiss and slides her hands up Spencer's leg. "I want you to do something special on your birthday and we can end it the way you wanted to start it because once we start I won't want to stop."

Spencer just sighs exaggerated. "You're so persuasive."

Her nose crinkling smile makes the blonde's heart flutter as she moves from her girlfriend before Ashley's persuasion wear off.

"You ever ride one of these things before?" The instructor asks as he leans over to show Spencer how to control the jet ski. Ashley stares at the young man her eyes narrow in dislike. They had walked around the resort after breakfast and saw that there were jet skis to ride one excited squeal and Ashley allowed herself to be dragged off towards the ocean.

A muscular boy with sandy blonde hair leans over the birthday girl lining his arms with hers as he shows her how to work the controls. Ashley gets closer to the duo and gently pulls the man off her girlfriend.

"Buddy you do know this is a mostly gay resort right and even if it weren't I'll need you to back up off my girlfriend."

The no name instructor clears his throat and Ashley's glare makes him quickly move from the blonde. Ashley smirks as the blonde giggles at the now terrified instructor. He gives quick directions and sends the girl off to explore the ocean for the next hour. They fly over the waves and race from one buoy to another.

Spencer lines her wave runner next to Ashley and they both sit idle under the sun. The blonde pulls her hair into a messy bun much line Ashley's and smiles at her girlfriend.

"Hi." Spencer starts with a wide smile.

Ashley laughs and winks at her girlfriend. "Hi, come here often?"

"Here meaning the middle of the ocean?" She says with a grin.

"Obviously." Ashley quips hiding her embarrassment at her corny pick up line. Spencer leans over and kisses the brunette her sitting on her wet thigh. She rubs her wet skin softly as they kiss each other fervently. Ashley buries her hand into Spencer's blonde hair, the sun making it a bit darker than normal. Their kiss getting deeper as Spencer slips her tongue into Ashley's warm mouth. The waves splash against their feet as hold onto each other while the skis drift away as the waves pull them apart.

They both giggle when the waves drift them far apart enough where they are close to falling off their wave runners. Ashley moans as she watches Spencer run her tongue over her bottom lip. Spencer smirks and shakes her head.

"Don't shake your head at me, you're hot." Spencer just blushes and puts her hand on the throttle of the jet ski. "So after this do you want to get your tattoo?" Ashley raises her eyebrows in excitement and her heart flutters at the blonde's squeals.

"I don't know what to get though."

Ashley rocks her head back and forth as she contemplates. "Why not something from a book you are a bookworm."

"You think?" Spencer asks skeptically. She bites her thumb nail as she thinks about what to have permanently added to her body. The taste of the salt from the water lingers on her lips. The idea pops in her head. She smirks and dances on her jet ski. Ashley chuckles in admiration of her girlfriend.

"Figured it out?"

Spencer just nods and quickly pulls away, the water splashing the brunette and she shrieks in protest. She can hear the distinct laughter from her girlfriend and quickly pulls the throttle to chase after her.

The buzzing of the drills fill the air as they step foot into the tattoo parlor. Spencer's nerves are a bit jumbled but they subside once she feels Ashley slide her hand into hers. She gives it a reassuring squeeze and they approach the front desk. A bald man with a plaid shirt, his sleeves ripped off he leans onto his elbows onto the glass countertop and smiles at the blonde.

"How can I help you ladies?" His smile wide and friendly, Spencer looks at her girlfriend and she just nods in encouragement.

"I want to get a quote tattooed on my hip."

He nods and extends his hand. "I'm Wayne and I'll be happy to help what were you thinking?"

Before Spencer could talk Wayne get's called by another employee, he holds a finger up and politely excuses himself.

Spencer walks around the shop looking at display art and pictures of past customers. She comes to a sign that list maintenance post tattoo application. She read the last rule and her face falls. She quickly walks towards the brunette and gently tugs on her hand.

"Babe let's go."

Ashley looks at her girlfriend a bit confused. "What do you mean? I thought we were getting your tattoo."

"Uhm not today."

"Spence I'm confused." Ashley says with a laugh. "Are you scared?"

"No. I'm not I just I don't want to do it today."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer kisses her girlfriend deeply and once she pulls away Ashley's eyes remain closed her eyebrows high in surprise.

"Can't argue with that." Ashley says baffled and lets the blonde pull her out of the parlor.

They get into the car and Spencer starts toying with her phone. She sighs annoyed and starts to type against the screen.

"So are you going to tell me why the freak out."

"I'm not freaking out, I just don't want to get it today." She mumbles out while she closes out a screen and opens up a new one.

"So you just change your mind just like that?"

"I've been known to do such things." She answers with a sly smile. "I have my reasons trust me they are more than good enough."

"Are you going to share them?" She asks as she drives back to the hotel."

"Later." Spencer looks at the brunette and smiles widely at her. "Let's go dancing tonight."

Ashley smiles widely and shakes her head. "You are all over the place today. It's only three o'clock so we should figure out what to do until we go out dancing."

"Let's grab some lunch." She asks while she still fiddles with her phone, she grunts then shakes her head. Ashley looks at her intrigued, what could she be doing that kept eliciting the same response.

Ashley doesn't disagree with Spencer's suggestion as she drives back to the hotel and they go straight to the bar by one of the pools. They take a seat and Ashley asks for a couple of menus. She looks over at her girlfriend and pulls the girls bar seat closer to her.

"Hey baby." Ashley greets seductively as if she hasn't seen her girl in the longest time. Spencer smiles slyly and bites her bottom lip. The tension between them after this morning has been growing by the minute. Ashley continues to push them spending the day outside and Spencer just wants to get back to their room and just devour every inch of the girl sitting next to her.

"Kiss me." Spencer orders and the brunette complies. Gliding her lips against the blonde's softly. Their quiet moans' allowing the other to know just how much of a turn on this is for the both of them.

A cleared throat breaks them apart and they both smile shyly as they look at the bartender.

"Ladies." The bartender greets and throws a hand towel over his shoulder. He smiles at the young couple, his hair a mini Mohawk. "What can I get you?"

They order and Spencer excuses herself as she goes to answer another birthday phone call. The bartender comes back with their drinks and nods toward the blonde.

"How long have you two been together?" He asks as he leans onto the bar.

Ashley smiles and shrugs. "A little over a week."

"No." He says in disbelief. Ashley releases a soft laugh."The way you two look together it has to be longer than a week."

"Trust me it feels longer but the time is true."

"You love her?" He asks giddily. He watches as Ashley looks over at the smiling blonde.

"I do." She says with a nod. "More than I expected to this quickly."

"That's the best kind. Does she know?"

Ashley's brows furrow as she thinks. Spencer knows. She has to. They've said it, sort of. Not right out but there has been an insinuation by the both of them. Before Ashley can confirm what she is a bit unsure of her girlfriend comes back and takes her seat. She smiles at the brunette and they keep their conversation light while Ashley's mind remains on the heavy topic of love.

"Ashley I don't think we'll get in here." Spencer eyes the club from the inside of the car that Ashley had ordered earlier. Spencer sees her girlfriend reach into her purse and hand her a card. The blonde takes it and her eyes open widely.

"How the hell did you get this?!"

The brunette smirks then shrugs. "I've got connections. I figured you'd appreciate this birthday present, you can't go through college without one."

"Ash I don't know how I feel about owning a fake ID." The blonde pouts and tries to fight off a smile. Just because she was a recluse didn't mean she didn't like the idea of having a good time. This is a new chapter in her life and she is ready to experience breaking out of her shell. Nicole was right, hiding isn't living and Spencer is done hiding.

"Well I can always take it back." She says as she reaches for the ID, Spencer quickly pulls her hand away and Ashley laughs.

"I'll keep it if you tell me how you got it."

"You always want to know stuff."

"I told you I love to learn." She says with a smile. "Also it's my birthday and you have to do what I say."

"Does that apply to the bedroom?" The brunette asks with a smirk at the blonde's moans.

"Most definitely, so spill."

Ashley laughs. "The bartender at lunch knew a guy and after lunch while you were admiring the parrots and he got a rush on it since it is your birthday."

"Do you have one?" Spencer asks as she reaches for the handle on the door as the car pulls up to the club entrance.

"Yeah but before our trip, I had one since sophomore year but enough talk let's go and enjoy your birthday."

They get out of the car and Ashley walks straight to the entrance ignoring the long line that wraps around the building. She lifts her head to the bouncer and he nods her way. She takes his hand and he bends down to give her a friendly kiss on her cheek. Spencer watches the exchange and shakes her head. Ashley has the ability to do anything apparently as the guy doesn't even bother to check their fake IDs and glares at the angry mob of people that are not pleased with the fact that they still have to stand outside.

They walk through the doors and the music hits them hard as the mainstream music bounces off the walls. The heavy bass shakes the ground and it's hotter in the building than it is outside.

Ashley keeps her hand laced with her girlfriend's as she pulls her towards the bar. The squeeze into a spot at the crowded location and just order two waters, the bartender looks at them a little confused but they both knew why liquor wasn't going to influence their second time. They knew what was going to happen when they got back, they've been teasing each other all day. On another night they'd be a bit more loose but tonight was all about being close and turning each other on more than they already were while on the dance floor.

They drink their waters and Ashley leans into her girlfriend and the blonde shivers as she felt the brunette's lips brush against hers.

"Alright Kevin Bacon let's do this."

Spencer laughs as she is dragged towards the dance floor her. This day could get any better, the song changes and the club goes crazy when Swizz Beatz blasts through the speakers, Ashley stops and turns her girlfriend around making her back go against her front.

"I guess they know you're here." She says with a smile as Swizz Beatz Everyday Birthday plays through club. Spencer smiles as she feels her girl wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close.

The DJ quickly changes the song, Spencer and Ashley easily fall into a rhythm with the music that's playing. Ashley is grateful that the DJ decides to go a little old with his music choices as Put It Down On Me plays because the way Spencer is dancing on her right now is doing all kinds of things to her body.

Spencer rolls her body against Ashley's and the brunette is trying not to have her mouth drop on the floor. Definitely don't underestimate the quiet ones Ashley thinks as the blonde sways her hips and Ashley grips them as they grind their body together. Spencer stretches her arms back, she wraps her hand behind Ashley's neck.

The brunette slips her hand under Spencer's shirt feeling her muscles work as she grinds against her girlfriend. The brunette keeps up with her girlfriend with every movement rolling her body to match with the blonde's grinding hips. The song changes as Pharrell's Give It Up plays and the girl's movements speed up much like everyone else in the club.

Spencer turns and eyes the shocked brunette. She giggles quietly then shivers as Ashley's lips brush against her. It happens every time you would think she is used the feel, but she loves how it never gets old.

"Where the hell did you learn to move like that?" She asks her voice husky and extremely turned on.

The blonde just shrugs and drops her arms over Ashley's shoulders and smiles as the girl's response is to put her hands on her hips.

"It's a gift." She answers and continues to dance. Ashley just laughs and enjoys Spencer's gift.

Time lost on them as they lose themselves in each other, the music, and atmosphere. The DJ announces that he's going to slow things down and the bass vibrates as they music plays. Jaden Smith's remix of Love Me Like You Do plays, Spencer lifts her hands, runs them through her hair while she makes sure her hips stay in sync with Ashley's. Ashley runs her fingers up Spencer's neck and wraps them around the back of her neck. She pulls her face closer and kisses her hard. They stopped dancing and pull away breathless.

"Let's go." Spencer orders and Ashley doesn't hesitate to pull her from the dance floor and they leave the club.

Drunk off each other they can't remember how they got back to the hotel room as Ashley kisses the back of Spencer's neck while she opens the door. She slips the room key into the slot and the light couldn't switch to green fast enough as Ashley slams the knob down and guides her girlfriend into the suite from behind.

The mattress cushions their fall as Spencer falls back with Ashley on top of her. The blonde bites her lip as she stares up at the brunette. Her chest heaves while Ashley gazes down at her the anticipation torturing and pleasuring her at the same time. Ashley cups her face and grazes her newly tanned skinned with the side of her thumb. Spencer grabs her hand and turns her face placing a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

Ashley lets out quick laugh and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. Still at the foot of the bed they both subconsciously kick off their shoes. Ashley's arms hold her up over Spencer's body. The blonde pulls away tugging gently on her girlfriend's lip, she scoots up the bed and Ashley smirks and crawls towards her. Once at the head of the bed Ashley is caught off guard when Spencer flips them over putting her on top. Ashley quirks an eyebrow and a smile appears on her face as Spencer is now looking down at her, she straddles the brunette and starts to unbutton her jeans, Ashley mirrors the action on Spencer's own jeans. She slips her hand under Spencer's shirt feeling the soft skin. Ashley drags her nails down Spencer's stomach feeling the muscles clench at the feel.

She sits up and Spencer's legs wrap behind Ashley. Her body a little higher than the girl beneath her as she sits comfortably in Ashley's lap, blonde hair falls over both their shoulders as Spencer moves in and kisses her girlfriend. Ashley doesn't hesitate to let Spencer's tongue slip into her mouth as her hands slip into the back of Spencer's loose jeans and she grips Spencer's lace covered ass.

She moans at the gentle squeeze and begins to rock her hips as Ashley sucks on her bottom lip. The brunette slides her hands up Spencer's back gently guides her onto her back. Back on top Ashley pulls down on Spencer at jeans, the blonde lifts her hips to make sure they were easy to remove. On her knees Ashley pulls the pair of pants and haphazardly tosses them to the side she smiles at the black lace panties Spencer's wearing. She notices the soft blush on her girl's face and smiles softly at the girl's ability to be shy and sexy at the same time. She runs her hands up Spencer's thighs and lowers her body back down. The rough material of Ashley's jeans against Spencer's bare skin an odd yet pleasing feel as she drags her leg up and down her girlfriend's leg.

The blonde's fingers tug at the hem of Ashley's shirt and pull it over her head her brown hair flying freely once the top is removed. Spencer buries her hands in the chocolate tresses pulling Ashley's face towards her again, kissing preparation for what they were about to dive into. They were going to take their time, there is no reason to rush. It is just them, exploring each other, no place to g, they were on their own time and though the slow movement disagrees with their raging hormones that were buzzing at the bass of both their bellies this is more than sex.

Ashley places kisses on Spencer's neck stopping every few kisses to gently suck on it. Ashley lifts herself up and allows Spencer to pull down her jeans, kicking them off they land with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Spencer pulls off her top clearly over the fact that they were both still wearing clothes. Ashley settles herself comfortably with Spencer's leg between hers while one leg slip between Spencer's.

Heat radiates from between both their legs as Ashley lays on her side and carelessly drags her fingers over Spencer's stomach. Their eyes lock and the brunette smiles at her girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful." She tells the blonde and Spencer looks away shyly. She feels the brunette bring her face back over with a single finger and she kept help the shy smile.

"Thank you." Spence whispers meekly. Ashley drags her fingers to Spencer's cleavage tracing the outline of her bra with her middle finger. Goosebumps appear on her body and she giggles.

Spencer sighs in content smiles as Ashley gently places kisses all over her face. The brunette looks up with a nose crinkling smile and brushes some of the blonde hair that stray in Spencer's face.

"Spencer I love you." Ashley confesses and she gulps nervously as blue eyes search her brown ones to see if there is any regret hidden in her eyes. Ashley bites her lip nervously, she finds the nerve to talk again dismissing Spencer's evident shock. "I do Spencer, I love you. I've fallen for you so hard…"

Her growing monologue cut off by Spencer's eager lips. She stops as quickly as she started. "I love you too. "

Ashley releases a relieved sigh. "Your silence was making me nervous."

"I'm sorry babe." A smirk quirks its way across Spencer's face. "Let me make it up to you."

Spencer rolls them over only to find herself on her back milliseconds later. Grateful for a king sized bed Ashley smirks at the blonde.

"Uh uh, I'm in control."

Spencer closes her eyes as a wave of arousal rushes through her body. Ashley is no doubt sexy as hell and very much in love with the blonde. This made everything so much more surreal. She gasps as Ashley raises her leg and pushes her knee into her extremely aching core. Ashley holds herself over Spencer's body and the blonde begins to rock her hips against her girlfriend's thigh. Ashley moans in pleasure as she already feels the dampness of Spencer's panties rub against her skin.

She slips her hand between their bodies lowering herself down in the process. She lets her fingers linger at the hem of the lace underwear as she searches Spencer's eyes for uncertainty. The blonde couldn't be more ready, Spencer just captures Ashley's lips again and the brunette slides her hands further down and Ashley's clit throbs as she feels Spencer's wetness pool around her fingers.

Spencer breaks away from the kiss to hiss in pleasure as Ashley gently brushes over her throbbing clit. The brunette drops her face in Spencer's neck as she tries to concentrate on Spencer's pleasure and not her own but Spencer feels so damn good a moan escapes Ashley's lips.

"Fuck Spence you feel so good."

The blonde shows her appreciation as she eggs the brunette on by rocking her hips. Ashley complies as she slowly drags her middle finger from Spencer's opening to her clit and back down. Spencer whimpers as the brunette teases her. She would protest if she could make a sound, her arousal, frustration and clouded mind prevent her from making any other sound than guttural moans.

Spencer's body buzzing quickly as Ashley's teasing soon ceases as she slips to fingers inside the blonde. Spencer's back arches in surprise and her breath is caught in her throat at the touch. Ashley looks down at her girl making sure she's ok to continue her walls tight as her fingers slip farther inside. Knowing she is the only one to ever touch Spencer this way turns her on even more.

Her eyes are shut tight and Ashley places soft kisses on the blonde's face. Ashley uses her hips to push her fingers deeper into the girl beneath. Spencer's moans sending the brunette into a frenzy as she tries not speed up her actions. Determined to make this last for the blonde, she starts a steady pace as she follows Spencer's rocking hips begging for more. Her fingers curling every time she pulls her fingers outward.

Spencer's raspy voice replaces their heavy breathing as she pleads with Ashley. "More."

Ashley's eyes widen in shock. "Baby…"

"More." She repeats and Ashley doesn't argue giving the blonde what she wants as she pulls her fingers out and adds another pumping three inside the already tight blonde.

Spencer's hips move faster and the brunette keeps up with the pace. Spencer's breathing picks up as she gets closer to her climax. Ashley feels her walls tighten more and she slows her ministrations. Spencer whimpers and Ashley kisses her girlfriend's pout.

"Trust me." The brunette says as she slows her motions and the blonde's hips settle and the clenching feeling at the base of her stomach dissipates momentarily, once Ashley starts again making sure to brush Spencer's swollen clit with her thumb it quickly returns.

Spencer rocks faster and she's so close, her wetness making Ashley's motions more fluid as she easily guides three fingers through Spencer, curling them with every stroke. The clenching got tired second time around and Ashley felt Spencer's walls squeezing her fingers.

Spencer's moans got louder, hips bucking faster, and her glare even harder as she feels Ashley slow down.

"Ashley!"

The brunette purses her lips into a thin line preventing a smirk.

"Stop fucking teasing me!"

Ashley's eyes went wide as she hears the blonde curse for the first time and she can't help but find it hot. She speeds up the process pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde. Her hips helping her push deeper into her girlfriend. Their hips rock against each other and sweat glistens lightly on their bodies as they grind against each other.

Spencer is close for the third time. She grips the sheets underneath, her knuckles white as her body heats up. She feels Ashley's own wetness on her thigh and that drives her more crazy. Her breathing quickens as her center throbs as her orgasm courses through her body.

She feels Ashley's warm breath by her ear as she sexily whispers "Cum for me baby."

As if that were the secret to the pleasurable release Spencer's back arches as she moans loudly in ecstasy. Her toes curl making the wave hit her even harder, her hips slow down and Ashley helps her ride out the wave, she quickly brushes over her clit sending the girl into another frenzy adding another quick orgasm through her body. Her breaths were short and quick, Ashley places soft kisses on her chest her skin slightly salty from the little sweat that gathered from their activity. She drags her tongue up Spencer neck and kisses her jaw line. Getting a lazy kiss from the blonde as she comes back down from her high, Ashley slowly pulls her fingers from Spencer's now soaked underwear and gently grips her hips.

Spencer's breathing slows, her eyes still closed as she enjoys her afterglow. She releases the bundled up sheets in her hand buries them in her sprawled out hair.

"Wow." Is all she says, Ashley releases a soft laugh and the blonde moans as she feels Ashley 's lips kissing down her chest, down her stomach and her eyes open quickly as Ashley's lips get just above her belly button.

Ashley tugs at the black underwear and she looks up with a quirked brow. "Baby lift your hips."

Spencer does so without asking but doesn't hesitate to ask for further explanation. "What are you doing?" She asks meekly.

Ashley chuckle sends a jolt of electricity to Spencer's sensitive clit. "You thought I was finished?"

Spencer's silence answers her question but Ashley's smirk gives the blonde an answer.

"Oh I'm nowhere near finished."


	15. Florida Pt3

A/N: Well peeps I've managed to make it in a few days opposed to over a week. Good news is I've got an update. Bad news...it's time to start counting down. Florida will be the most multi chapter state we have so after Florida no more that two parts so yes the dreaded time is upon I'll give a heads up once I'm counting down from five I like round numbers lol. Enough of my ramble a lot of you guys were questioning the tattoo thing I swear it's not a serious thing I just came up with an idea which I think you guys will enjoy so read on and review let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with this fic.

**M for Mature!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Florida Pt3

"Ash…" Spencer moans out as the brunette gently nips at her stomach. Spencer buries her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Ashley kisses her way back up to Spencer's lips. They both moan as their warm skin comes in contact.

"You okay baby?"

Spencer lets a lazy smile spread across her face and nods. Ashley slips a finger between Spencer's bra strap and her shoulder and slides it off and places a soft kiss in return. Spencer reaches her hand behind Ashley's back and skillfully unclasps her bra. The brunette looks at her with an open mouth she just receives a smirk.

She removes the bra and tosses it to the side. Spencer licks her lips at the sight in front of her she moves her hand and covers Ashley's breast gently brushing over her nipple with her thumb. The small gesture sending shivers through Ashley's body. She leans down and kisses the blonde, Spencer smoothly shifts her body on top her girlfriend's.

She straddles the brunette and the smirk on the girl's face turns her on. She drags her fingers up and down the brunette's taut abs and around her nipples. Ashley sighs and rocks her hips. Spencer gets up on her knees and tugs down at the brunette's underwear, Ashley kicks it off the rest of the way and Spencer removes her bra.

Both completely naked they take each other in , Ashley grips the blonde's hips and sits up. Spencer buries her hands into brown locks, resting her arms on the girl's shoulders.

"I love you." Spencer says looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Her smile sends the butterflies in her stomach in a frenzy.

She can't believe this is happening, a part of her is thinking it's all a dream. She's imagined her first time with Ashley on more than one occasion, also imagined other scenarios but none have come close to this and from the looks of things they aren't stopping anytime soon.

Ashley kisses Spencer's neck, she drops her head back giving the brunette more access. She moans at Ashley's swirling tongue, gentle bites, and sucking it sent electricity buzzing through both their bodies. They both rock their hips and moan at the feel of their fast forming wetness pooling against their skin.

Spencer slips her hands between their bodies and Ashley does the same. The simultaneously enter each other and they both let out a long moan of Spencer. Ashley leans back a little farther giving Spencer better leverage as she pumps in and out of the brunette. They both ride each other fingers. Their breaths were quick and heavy as they lose themselves in each other and the pleasure that they brought each other. Spencer moans out Ashley's name and it sends a jolt to the brunette's stomach. Her name has never sounded so good.

Spencer grips her girlfriend's hair tightly the rough feeling bringing Ashley closer to the edge. They both rock faster the sounds of their moans making them more wet, making them slide in and out faster.

"So close." Ashley forces out between breaths. Spencer brushes her thumb over Ashley's swollen clit. She releases a loud moan and the blonde would smirk if Ashley's fingers weren't curving upwards inside her, instead she grinds down harder hisses as Ashley drags her nails down her back.

They pick up their pace ready for the ecstasy that await them, they mirror their movements, brushing against each other's clit while they curl their fingers. Their bodies arch into each other, their breaths labored as they come down from their high, riding out their orgasms. Ashley buries her head in Spencer's neck and Spencer rests her chin on Ashley's head.

They take their hands from between their bodies and hold each other close. Ashley lets out a soft laugh and mumbles "I love you too" into Spencer's neck. Ashley guides the blonde onto her back and kisses her gently.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of kissing you." Ashley says her body still in between Spencer's legs. The kiss each other lazily, Spencer sighs in content.

"I won't fight you off."

Ashley inhales deeply and turns onto her back. Spencer smirks as sees Ashley get up. "Still get cold?"

The brunette chuckles as she throws on a beater and a pair of shorts. She just nods as she points to Spencer's bag asking permission to go through her bag, she receives permission and goes through her girlfriend's belongings.

She catches the clothes thrown to her and puts them on.

"Yes I still get cold, but I figured we could talk before we start up again."

"Again?" Spencer asks with a blush. Ashley just chuckles and slides back onto the bed. Spencer props herself up on the pillows and the brunette settles between her legs resting her head on her stomach.

She kisses the exposed skin and lightly brushes her thumb over it. Ashley smiles as she remembers Spencer's freak out earlier in the day.

"Baby?'

"Mhm." Spencer says her tone relaxed., she combs through Ashley's hair gently scratching the brunette's scalp.

"Why didn't you get your tattoo today?"

Spencer groans and chuckles softly. "It's stupid."

"No baby tell me." Ashley raises Spencer's newly put shirt and kisses under her belly button.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Promise." She answers as she moves and hand to Spencer's stomach and rests her chin upon it. She feels the blonde's stomach raises as she takes a deep breath to reveal her reason.

"The last rule was that you should refrain from physical activity for several hours, like sex and I didn't want to wait any longer."

She pouts and couldn't help the laugh that erupts. Spencer whimpers and softly knocks Ashley's head to the side.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"Baby I'm sorry but that's so funny, I'm pretty sure we could've still had sex with your new tattoo. I don't think it would have rubbed off."

"Nuh uh because everything I read say it's best just to let it heal without any sweat, or unnecessary irritation in the area. I just didn't want to take any chances."

The blonde pouts and Ashley giggles as she pushes herself up and lays her body on top of Spencer's.

"Is that why you were going crazy every time you read something off your phone?"

Spencer cutely mumbles out a yes and the brunette couldn't help but kiss her. "You're so cute."

She mumbles against her lips. Spencer grunts and kisses her girlfriend. Ashley stops and looks down at the girl beneath her a smile.

"What?" Ashley ignores Spencer's question as she gets up and rummages through her bag. "Babe what are you doing?"

A muffled 'one second' alerts Spencer that Ashley is almost finished with whatever she is doing and stands up again a black sharpie in her hand.

Perfect brows knit together in confusion. "What are you gonna do with that?" She asks warily and Ashley crawls onto the bed and gently pulls at Spencer's cotton shorts.

The blonde doesn't hesitate to lift her hips and Ashley stops just below her hip. She licks her lips at the sight and places a kiss on Spencer's right side. She hears the girl giggle and she removes the cap with her teeth.

"I'm giving you a temporary tattoo to make up for you not getting it today."

Spencer laughs and shakes her head. "You don't have to." She says with a smiles, Ashley just shrugs and puts the felt tip against the blonde's skin.

She draws two quotation marks perfectly at the start of Spencer hip bone and looks up at her girlfriend. Spencer is falling more in love with Ashley every second.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Spencer tells the brunette and she just nods.

"Who said that?"

"Dr. Suess."

Ashley giggles as drags the marker across Spencer's tan skin. The blonde looks down and notices that the first letter is extremely fancy.

"Is that calligraphy?" Surprise evident in her voice, who learns that stuff anymore?

Ashley answers out with an 'uh huh' as if this were the most normal trait in the world.

"So you making amazing Ramen Noodles beat out the fact that you can write calligraphy."

Ashley's body shakes as she laughs. "Yes." She answers simply. "So tell me why this quote."

Spencer leans back and allows Ashley's to 'tattoo' her skin as she thinks of how to explain her answer.

"It's the first thing that ever meant anything to me. When you read as a kid your parents always have to explain what things meant and how it's supposed to make you feel. It's not in any of his books but I read it somewhere and it's the first thing that I understood on my own. The first quote of an author that moved me and that was a big deal to me. I read it and it made me smile it still does."

Spencer could see Ashley smiling at her story as she draws the comma, and moves her marker under the line she just wrote.

"It sounds dumb I guess."

Ashley stops writing and looks up into blue eyes. "It's not dumb at all, that's amazing Spence. It fits you so well and don't let anyone let you think different."

Spencer just smiles with an affirmed nod and loses Ashley's eyes as she looks back down to finish her masterpiece.

"So how old were you when you read that quote?"

"Seven." Spencer answers as she remembers it vividly. Ashley whispers out a wow and finishes up her artwork. A set of end quotes and Spencer giggles as Ashley gently blows air onto the blonde's fresh tattoo.

"Tickles."

"Sorry." Ashley sits up and puts the cap back onto the sharpie. She smirks and bites her lip. "Now be sure to take care of that, no physical activity especially sex."

She laughs at the pillow that connects with the side of her arm and she leaps onto Spencer, the blonde squealing excitedly as she feels Ashley nibble onto her neck. Spencer breaks free from her girlfriend's attack and stands up on the bed looking into the mirror on top of the dresser and examines the Ashley's art.

"This is really good babe, I bet it's better than what the guys in the parlor would have done."

Ashley rests on her elbows looking up at the blonde. "Well thank you but I'm sure they will do a much better job when we go back."

Spencer pouts. "I love yours better, maybe I can keep it for a while?"

Ashley groans her heart racing at how adorable Spencer is. She just nods her answer and the blonde's smile widens. She falls onto her knees and lies next to Ashley tangling their legs together.

"You'll refresh it for me?"

Ashley giggles and nods. "You could always just get the real thing."

Spencer leans forward and kisses the brunette gently. "It means a lot more this way. I'll get a permanent one another time I like it this way better."

Ashley pushes Spencer's shirt up and grazes her thumb over the words. "I'll refresh it as many times as you want." Spencer whispers a 'good' and kisses Ashley softly.

"Spence."

"Mhm."

She buries her fingers into Ashley's hair and gently massages her scalp. Ashley groans and almost forgets why she called out to the blonde in the first place.

"I'm really happy." She declares softly and gets pulled closer.

Spencer's heart quickens at the brunette's revelation. Is she the one that's causing her to be happy? Before she only had to worry about keeping herself happy and now she's responsible for another. The thought scares her for a moment before she realizes just how happy Ashley makes her and the least she can do is her best to keep her girlfriend as happy as she is.

"Me too and that's all you babe."

Ashley smiles and closes the gap between them.

She groans at the feel of lips on the back of her neck. Spencer smirks as she moves in to kiss Ashley's neck again. The brunette groans again.

"Mmmm, tired." She says as she lazily turns her head to look at the blonde.

"Yeah those last five rounds were probably a bit much."

Ashley lets out a deep laugh and slides her hand under the pillows. Her eyes still closed she puckers her lips and Spencer obeys gently kissing her girlfriend.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Ashley asks her voice husky and Spencer's belly warms quickly.

She searches for Ashley's hand under the plush pillows and laces their fingers. "Of course. Probably a good idea anyway you should see outside."

Ashley lifts her head up and sees how grey it is outside. The palm trees are blowing haphazardly. She drops her face back into the white pillow and squeezes Spencer's hand.

"Gotta love hurricane season, is it serious?"

Spencer shakes her head. "Nope just thunderstorms."

"Sweet I love thunderstorms." Ashley pulls Spencer into her and snuggles against her. She giggles as she squeals out a 'me too'. "How long you been up?"

Spencer just shrugs and kisses Ashley on the forehead. "Long enough."

Ashley inhales deeply and glares at her girlfriend. "Long enough to shower, that's why you're so chipper."

"I'm also a morning person remember?"

"I'm sore as hell." Ashley claims as she turns over. She chuckles as she rubs her tired face. "So worth it though."

Spencer blushes as she bites her lip. "Was I ok?"

Ashley groans and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. "You were amazing."

Spencer can't help the smile that spreads across her face. "Yeah?"

Ashley lets her head fall to the side as she looks at her girlfriend. "Spencer you are the best I've ever had."

Her eyes widen then quickly squint. "Liar." She says playfully. Ashley looks at the blonde seriously and shakes her head no.

"Nope honestly you were. It's better when you're in love." She states truthfully and slowly sits up. "I'm gonna shower and I will plop myself right back next to you."

"Okay."

Ashley quickly kisses her bed buddy and shuffles to the bathroom. She really is sore, Spencer wore her out and from the looks of it a shower seems to do the trick because the blonde passed out only several hours before.

She steps into the steaming shower the heat stinging her body, she quickly tenses up and relaxes to the warm temperature. She places her hand against the wall and lets the water fall onto her neck. She hears a tap on the glass shower door and she smirks. She turns around and wipes the steam away from the glass.

Her smile makes her hotter than the burning water falling on her back. She pushes the door open to find Spencer biting her lip swaying back and forth.

"Baby?"

"Are you really sore?" Spencer asks sheepishly, Ashley just chuckles softly she sees Spencer scanning her wet body. She sees the bright blue eyes turn a shade darker and she closes her eyes as she controls the wave of arousal that floods through her. She grips the door to gain her balance and steps back.

"I'm a fast healer." Ashley says as she leaves the door open for the blonde to step in.

Spencer pulls her shirt over her head and removes her shorts. She steps into the marble and glass shower closing the door behind her. She flinches at the hot water as it hits her skin but it doesn't stop her journey to the brunette.

Ashley slides her hands up the blonde's body and pulls her closer. "Missed me?"

"So much."

Spencer drapes her arms over Ashley's shoulders and connects her fingers behind her head. Ashley leans forward and kisses her deeply. The water cascades onto their body, the heat completely forgotten as their lips slide together smoothly. Spencer drags her tongue over Ashley's bottom lip never hating the fact of how good it felt when her tongue slid against Ashley's.

Spencer hisses as the brunette gently pushes her against the wall, the cold marble shocking against her skin. She quickly forgets the feeling as Ashley moves her mouth towards her neck. Spencer only feels her tongue working and she moans in delight. Ashley puts one hand against the marble wall leans her foreheads against Spencer's.

She takes a quick glance down and back into Spencer's eyes. The blonde just nods and Ashley gives her one long kiss. She places another one on her chin, her neck, on her chest down, under her breasts down her stomach. Ashley grips her hips and looks up at her one more time. She kisses both the inside of her thighs.

Ashley slides her hands behind Spencer's right thigh and motions for her to move her leg. Spencer silently obeys and she allows her girlfriend to guide her leg over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath as she prepares for girlfriend. No matter what the feel took her for surprise.

She moans loudly as Ashley drags her tongue over her clit. The moans get louder as Ashley wraps her lips around Spencer's aching clit sucking on it gently. The blonde rocks her hips against Ashley's face and buries her fingers into her wet hair.

Gripping her hips to steady her pace as she slides two fingers inside her, Spencer's moans bounce off the shower doors. Her breathing picking up as Ashley works her clit and curls her fingers. She can't hold on much longer and Ashley isn't slowing down. Ashley sucks hard on Spencer's clit and the blonde arches her back as she falls over the edge. Her clit extra sensitive as Ashley flicks it with the tip of her tongue and slowly pulls her fingers from inside the blonde. She gently nips Spencer's thigh slowly placing it back onto the floor. The blonde whimpers in response that whole area sensitive. She can't feel her legs and Ashley slowly stands up as allows the blonde to hold onto her for support.

She kisses her neck and leads her under the shower head. Spencer inhales deeply and holds on tighter to Ashley as they let the water fall onto them as the kiss lazily.

"Quit it."

Ashley smirks as she tugs on Spencer's sock again. The blonde looks up from her book and adjusts her glasses trying to stare at her culprit. After their shower they spent the whole day in bed, ordering room service and never leaving each other's side. Their closeness being activity enough for the both of them, Spencer repaid Ashley for her welcomed action in the shower. She left the brunette speechless the first words out of her mouth being 'you're a fast learner.' Spencer just shrugged and went in for another round, to say Ashley passed out after the mind blowing orgasm was a bit of an understatement.

She woke up to find her girlfriend reading a book and the television only kept her occupied for so long. She lay across the foot of the bed gently pulling off Spencer's sock. She had already removed one and the other is proving to be a little more difficult.

Ashley pulls at the cotton material and the blonde tuts. "Babe stop it." She says with a laugh.

"Real threatening." Ashley says as she pulls at the elastic material.

Spencer pushes on the girls shoulder with her feet and effectively knocks her off the bed. She lands on the floor with a groan. Spencer giggles and quickly launches herself at the foot of the bed and examines the girl on the floor. She doesn't see Ashley on the floor and tilts her head in curiosity.

She shrieks as she feels Ashley jump on her back. She squeals as she feels Ashley's fingers tickle her sides.

"No!" She screams through her laughs. She squirms under the brunette as she laughs and she can hear her girlfriend chuckling above her.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer screams out and the tickling stops.

She sighs and feels Ashley get up. She rolls onto her back and glares at her tickle monster. Ashley laughs and cups Spencer's cheek.

"I hope you'll never get tired of hearing me tell you how much I love you."

Spencer covers Ashley's hands with hers. "As long as you never get tired of saying it."

Ashley shakes her head no and Spencer kisses her hand.

"Tell me a secret." Ashley says laying on her stomach.

"Like what?" She asks with a laugh.

"Anything."

Spencer faces the ceiling and thinks for a moment. "I don't really have any babe." She turns on her side and props her head up with her hand.

"Everyone has secrets Spence."

"Well the only secret I ever really had was my feelings for you and that's not a secret anymore."

Ashley smiles, and Spencer pushes strands of brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I was so unapproachable."

Spencer just shrugs awkwardly. "There were plenty of times when you were alone that I could've came up to you but I can hold a grudge pretty well."

Ashley smiles sadly and the blonde lifts her chin.

"I've got you now and that's all that matters okay?" Ashley just nods and receives the offered kiss. "I count myself pretty damn lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

Spencer smiles and drops back onto her back. "I've got a secret for you." Ashley grunts to let her know she has her attention. "I used to smoke."

"What?!" Spencer laughs. "That's crap."

"No when Glen was off season we'd smoke together but I haven't for quite some time now."

"Oh my goodness Spencer you just keep on surprising me." She states with a laugh, excitement building up.

"It's no big deal I'm sure you did."

"Well yeah but I mean I partied like almost every weekend." Ashley quickly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Baby my mind is relatively blown right now. Tell me everything."

Spencer erupts in laughter. "It's not that big of a deal Ash I mean Glen and I would just chill out and joke around about stuff. I caught him one time and he freaked out until he saw it was me and then he held it up to me as he was blowing the smoke from his mouth and I just shrugged and took it."

Ashley had a big smile on her face and Spencer starts to crack up . She sits up and crosses her legs. "I did do normal things Ash."

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised. I would've never thought that about you. Like this tattoo business you're…"

"Ordinary?" She offers sadly as if doing normal things took away from her appeal.

"Oh my gosh no. You're so not ordinary which is why when you tell me stuff like this it excites me." Spencer just shrugs. They sit silently while Ashley muddles over Spencer's confsession.

"I never told anyone I loved them."

Spencer's eyes widen and the brunette just nods.

"That's my secret. I've never told any of the girls I've ever been with that I was in love with them maybe because they were too ordinary they did all the stereotypical things right along with me and when you say you've done that stuff too I don't know it's like you're normal but you're not. I'm rambling."

She finishes off with a laugh and the blonde just plays with her hands.

"I am normal babe I just kept to myself."

"Spencer Carlin the pothead."

She erupts in laughter. "I'm not a pothead."

"Did you smoke pot?" Spencer glares at her girlfriend's knowing look. "Then you're a pothead."

"Don't make me push you off this bed again."

Ashley stares at her girlfriend and shakes her. "You're amazing and I love you because you're so much more than what I'm used to with a little bit of what I am."

"Okay." She responds with a laugh and grabs her book again. She crawls to the top of the bed and places it on the bedside table. She does the universal come hither motion with her index finger and the brunette crawls up to her girl and rests her body on her legs.

"So will you keep my secret?"

"I promise not to alert the authorities."

Spencer wipes invisible sweat from her brow and Ashley chuckles. She rests her head in her lap and drags her nails up and down the blonde's thigh. She smiles as Spencer gently massages her scalp.

"Ash…"

"Yeah?" She looks up at the blonde and she quickly notices the look in her eyes. She's grown very fond of that look a look that turns her on so quickly. She smirks and licks her lips as she pushes herself up to meet Spencer's lips.

"Looks like I ended up being the insatiable one." She says with a smirk as she slides her one barefoot up and down Ashley's leg. Ashley starts to laugh and she drops herself onto her back.

She grabs her sides and the blonde is glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. When you were sliding your foot I remembered you only have one sock on." Ashley starts to laugh again the blonde shakes her head.

"It's all your fault too." She accuses as she rips the sock from her foot and tosses it next to the one Ashley's tossed aside earlier.

Ashley is still rolling around laughing, the blonde kept help but laugh at her hysterical girlfriend. She straddles the brunette and removes her shirt, Ashley's laughter dies down quickly as she ogles her topless girlfriend.

Spencer quirks a brow. "Something funny?" Ashley just shakes her head. "Didn't think so." The blonde leans down and kisses her deeply.

* * *

so whats the consensus?...


	16. Florida Pt4

A/N: It's been a long time, we shouldn't of left you without a dope beat to step to...And I'm done. I'm not going to bore you with a whole spiel of an author's note. Sorry I've been gone finals, and papers, and life oh my so lol thanks for being so patient and the very polite requests for an update. I don't know when I'll get another one up but I'll try not to be gone too long one more week and I can go back to regularly posting which is a bittersweet thing since this is almost over. So...uhm thanks for the reviews all have you been so great and amazing I gush at reading every single one of them so thank you. I hope you enjoy this and if you do or don't tell me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 16: Florida Pt 4

"I've gotta pee."

Ashley groans softly, she takes a quick glance at her girlfriend and gives her a stern look. "Baby we just stopped an hour ago."

Spencer pouts, her shoulders slump slightly as she meekly answers. "I didn't have to go then."

Ashley rolls her eyes. At the rate they were going they would never be out of Florida. She gives another look and she whimpers as Spencer sticks her bottom lip out further.

"Put your lip back." She retorts with a chuckle as she checks her blind spot and drives her car towards the next exit.

She parks next to a gas pump and before she can turn off the engine Spencer removes her seatbelt and jumps out of the car. The brunette chuckles at her girlfriend as she rushes towards the large convenient store.

Ashley rubs her tired eyes and decides to peruse the aisles of the large store. As she walks into the store she catches the eyes of the cashier. The girl smiles widely and Ashley just lifts her head once in acknowledgement. She walks through the aisles and randomly grabs things making sure to grab Spencer's favorite treat.

Ashley gets to the counter and drops all her items before the cashier. She raises her eyebrows at the smirk the girl is wearing.

"Hi." Her voice raspy, and she whips her brown hair away from her eyes. Ashley chuckles as the gesture reminds her of the early Justin Bieber, a look the girl in front of her is clearly going for. The cashier's mouth stretches out into a thin smile as Ashley opts to stay quiet. This only eggs the girl on more. "Not much of talker?"

Ashley chuckles and shakes her head. "I reserve my deep conversations for my girlfriend."

The cashier nods as she randomly picks up one of Ashley's items and mechanically scans it.

"What's your name?" She points to her name tag. "I'm Heather."

"Cool." The brunette says as she takes a quick glance around trying to get rid of the feeling she's getting from Heather's eyes.

"Aw come on just because you have a girlfriend I can't know you name?"

The New Yorker looks back at the girl flirting with her and she still has the same smirk on. That cocky smirk someone wears when they are thinking about all the things they would do to you in bed. Ashley knows that smirk, she's worn it several times, most recently with the blonde that has not yet returned from the bathroom.

Ashley rolls her at looks at the girl behind the counter. "Ashley."

"So Ashley you live around here?"

"No just passing through on my way to Arizona."

"Well that's a shame. I think you should stay in Tampa one night though."

Ashley smirks and leans on the counter. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to what you're doing?"

Heather shrugs as she drops the last item in the bag. "Sadly I've been here long enough to not have to, so when someone as hot as you stands before I can focus on something better."

"Oh really?"

Heather takes her bottom lip into her mouth and slowly lets it slip back out. She places her palms on the counter.

"Most definitely. I could stare at you all day and then some."

"I don't think you can handle this." Ashley says with a raised eyebrow. Heather's smile widens and she slides the bag over to Ashley.

"I think you'd be surprised just how much I could handle."

Ashley doesn't get to respond as she feels herself get quickly turned around and a set of lips crash onto hers. She doesn't hesitate to kiss back as she grips the blonde's hip and she moans involuntarily not noticing the eyes of the random patrons in the store or the set of eyes behind the counter.

Ashley pulls away breathless and she sees Spencer stare hard at the female Justin Bieber.

"Mine." Is all Spencer tells the cashier her voice threatening and authoritative. The blonde doesn't look at her girlfriend as she brushes past her and leaves the store.

Heather clears her throat and the few seconds of money exchange awkward for both girls. Ashley grabs the bag and leaves the store. She walks towards her car and tries to look at her girlfriend. Spencer's head is down, no doubt reading another novel. The brunette prolongs her entry as she fills up the car taking advantage of the nearby fuel.

The tension is palpable as she gets into the car and hands Spencer the bag. She grabs the plastically bag quietly and places it in front of her feet. Her eyes never leave the page and Ashley bites her lip nervously.

"Well that was…"

"Don't talk to me." Spencer says quickly as she turns the page.

"What?! Spencer I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You were flirting!"

Ashley's eyes widened. "I wasn't flirting, she was flirting with me."

Spencer glares at the brunette. "Seriously?" Her voice monotone and held little sense of impression.

Ashley sighs. "Spencer I can't help what people do, I didn't flip out on you when that jet ski guy was man handling you."

"I wasn't flirting with the jet ski guy! You wigged out when you thought I was flirting with the girl at Dairy Queen in Georgia."

Spencer lifts a brow threatening the brunette to make a move.

"That was different we weren't together I didn't know if you were mine or not and I was being territorial."

"So because we're together that doesn't matter now?"

"No." Ashley states matter of factly. She flinches as Spencer hits her with the book. "Goodness Spencer, what the hell?"

"You're an idiot." The blonde shakes her head and slouches into her seat. "Let's just go."

Ashley doesn't argue as she starts the car and pulls out of the gas station.

"You're the one that made me stop." She mumbles petulantly.

"Are you seriously trying to put this on me?" Spencer laughs sardonically. Ashley just shrugs as she gets back onto the highway. "I'm done."

Ashley glances at her frustrated girlfriend and watches as she loses herself in the book. The brunette clenches her teeth and sighs as she drives north. With the blonde buried in her novel Ashley turns on her music and keeps her eyes on the road.

There is a silent treatment marathon going on in the car as they drive into the entrance of the Pensacola rest area. The last five hours not a word shared between them. Ashley parks the car next to a medium sized jet sitting on top of a large pole to make it look as if it were in flight. Pensacola is well known for it's military base. Ashley wordlessly gets out the car and walks toward the restroom.

Once in a stall she hears another close, knowing it is Spencer. The rest area practically deserted with the exception of a couple of Winnebagos and few cars with sleeping drivers. They left their hotel at eleven in the morning and with all the stops they had made they were only pulling into Pensacola at a little past two am. Florida is proving to be a bitch to get out of. It is taking longer to get out than it did to enter.

Ashley and Spencer leave the stalls at the same time and subconsciously take two sinks standing next to each other to wash their hands. Running water the only sound filling the quiet between the couple. They steal subtle glances at each other through the mirror. Both would be lying if they said they don't miss the other.

Ashley flicks the excess water from her hand and grabs a paper towel from the dispenser and tosses it into the trash as she leaves the bathroom and Spencer behind her. The humid air his Ashley's skin as she steps out of the air conditioned room, she looks down at the ground as she makes her way towards her car.

A hand wraps around her wrist, once she looks up to see who is grabbing her she sighs into the kiss. She misses Spencer's lips the last kiss several hours ago, too long for either of them as the brunette buries her hand into blonde hair. Their lips slide smoothly against each other as they put themselves and their apologies in the gesture. Spencer gently nips Ashley's bottom lip and kisses the offended area. Ashley isn't ready to separate yet as uses her free hand to pull Spencer closer. The blonde shuffles a couple of steps forward sliding her hands into the back pocket of Ashley's jean shorts.

Quick peck to her lips and the brunette is satisfied with the amount of kisses between them. Spencer kisses down Ashley's jaw line and gently kisses the brunettes neck. She feels the vibrations of Ashley's moans and can't help the smile that breaks across her face.

"So who did you see me flirting with this time?" The brunette jokes then hisses at the not so soft bite on her neck.

"So you admit you were flirting?" Spencer asks with quirked brow. Ashley sighs.

"I wasn't at first, I told her straight away I had a girlfriend she was persistent but you made it clear I was off limits." Ashley smirks and kisses Spencer's lips softly. "By the way you jealous is extremely hot."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you remember who you belong to."

"Trust me I won't ever forget but you did."

Spencer takes her hands from Ashley's jean pocket and attempts to walk away. Ashley wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and keeps her in place.

"No, no don't walk away from me." She leans down to catch Spencer's eyes. "You're depriving me." She says quietly making Spencer smile softly then slowly looking up making sure to lock eyes with the brunette. "Thank you."

"I saw you with her and I felt like that invisible freshman again and I got jealous and scared."

"Spencer." Ashley whispers her name sadly. "Baby you're not that girl anymore, at least not to me. You're all I ever see."

Spencer slides her arms around Ashley's neck and gently circles her finger at the base of Ashley's neck. She bites her lip nervously.

"Yeah?"

Ashley sighs as her heart tightens at the idea of how much she loves Spencer. "Baby I'm so in love with you and other girls flirting with me or vice versa does not change that at all."

They stood their quietly for a moment. "Do you think flirting is cheating?" Ashley asks quietly.

Spencer just shrugs. "I don't know, you're my first girlfriend I don't know what to think when it comes to other girls."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Her answer is quick and the speedy reply puts Ashley's nervous heart at ease. "Cut me some slack babe I don't know how to handle the situation." Spencer's chuckle is cute in all sense of the word.

Ashley releases her hold on Spencer and they walk hand in hand towards the Range Rover. Ashley holds the door open for the blonde and closes once she settles in her seat. She climbs into the driver seat and turns on the overhead light so she and Spencer see each other as they continue resolving their disagreement.

"Okay so let's figure this out cause baby I mean I need to know what makes your uncomfortable and what doesn't."

Spencer just nods showing no signs that she's uncomfortable with the discussion. She leans against the door and slips one leg under the other.

"I mean I don't know I'm used to seeing you with other girls looking at you from a distance for so many years but I mean now that you're mine I don't know how to distinguish what's too much and what's not."

"Ok well for me I will kill anyone that touches you in a way only I can touch you."

"I wouldn't…"

Ashley shakes her head. "Spence let's be realistic about this, we're going to college and people have no boundaries like the cashier, she kept pushing even when I told her I had a girlfriend and yes I flirted back but I know at the end of the day you're the one I want to be with."

"I don't think I'd flirt with anyone though."

"They'll still flirt with you. Is flirting cheating to you?"

Spencer thought momentarily. She didn't care so much that Ashley flirted with the cashier it had to do with how she felt at that moment.

"Do you forget me when you flirt?"

Ashley smiles. "Not for once second, baby I swear when is say you're all I think about you're all I think about."

"So it wouldn't bother you if I flirt with other people."

"Can you flirt?" Ashley asks with a cheeky smile. Spencer's mouth hangs open in shock. Her girlfriend laughs in response. "I'm just saying I haven't seen you flirt with me so."

"I'm so damn good I don't need to. I didn't have to flirt and I still got you."

"Oh yeah?" The brunette's voice goes down an octave and she leans her elbows on the console. Spencer smirks and leans forward as well.

"Yeah."

Ashley smiles as she tries to close the gap and is met with a finger against her lips.

"I don't care if you flirt. I draw the line at kissing."

"Yours are the only lips I'll ever want." She answers her lips brushing against Spencer's finger. She kisses it and the blonde smiles.

"I can so flirt by the way." She says as she adjusts in her seat. "I think you underestimate me sometimes Ashley."

Spencer smirks as she opens her book again turning off Ashley's overhead light leaving hers on. The blonde knew that there were rules in every relationship and they were both only human just because they have feelings for each other doesn't mean they can't admire other women. You're not a lesbian because you only like one woman and if a relationship is going to be a dictatorship then what's the point. She trusts the brunette and she knows that the brunette trusts her should she flirt with anyone.

"Trust me I do not disagree with you on that. Let's make a bet shall we?"

Spencer turns at looks at her girlfriend. "What did you have in mind?"

"Loser does what the other wants, in every aspect of the word."

Spencer sticks her hand out and the brunette gives it a shake. "Deal. Get ready to lose Davies."

"I've never lost the number game my love."

"You never played with me." She smirks and leans over kissing her girlfriend. "I love you."

Ashley giggles and kisses the blonde again. "I love you too. Well we survived our first fight as a couple."

"Yeah too bad there's no good place for makeup sex." Spencer says with a heavy sigh trying not to smirk at her girl's face. "Ash?"

The brunette lifts her eyes towards the dazed look on her face causing the blonde to chuckle. "We probably should go now."

"Right." She answers as she pushes the button to start the engine and pulls away from the rest stop.

Spencer grabs the brunette's hand gently kissing the back of it then lacing their fingers together. She turns off the overhead light deciding they spent enough time not talking and puts her book back in the console. The silence is a lot more comfortable that it had been when the purposely avoided conversation.

Ashley's music filling the silence Spencer plays with her girlfriend's fingers. The brunette lifts her knee to hold the wheel as she changes the song again. She's changed it every time for the past hour that they've been driving. When one song stopped she searches for another. She guides the wheel with her knee as she chooses another song. She rather do things the difficult way than to let go of her girlfriend's hand.

Spencer snickers at her driver's action and laughs harder as Ashley's new choice starts to play. The brunette looks confused as she momentarily takes her eyes from the deserted road to look at her hysterical girlfriend. She croaks out a 'what' and Spencer controls her fit.

"You in a mood babe?"

Ashley doesn't understand. "Huh?"

Spencer clears her throat as she sits up in her seat still holding Ashley's hand, she touches the screen on the dash as she goes through the history of Ashley's songs. The last fifteen songs are all in order that they were played. Spencer presses the first song and it streams out of the speakers, she slides the cursor over to where she thinks the chorus starts and Rihanna's voice fills the air.

"Let's see if you notice the pattern ok?" She asks with a smirk.

"_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."_

Spencer presses the arrow to start the next song and drags the cursor.

_"Peaches and cream. I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend getting freaky in my Bentley limousine. It's even better when its with ice cream know what I mean peaches and cream"_

Spencer touches the screen and Usher's voice fills the air and she giggles.

_"It's seven o'clock on the dot I'm in my drop top who's in the streets. I gotta real pretty pretty little thang that's waiting for me."_

Next song she sees the brunette shake her.

_"Girl when I get you to the crib, upstairs to the bed, girl you gon' think, girl you gon' think, girl you gon' think, when I pull back them sheets and you climb on top of me, girl you gon' think I invented sex."_

Spencer hits the arrow again Sean Garret starts singing the brunette erupts in laughter now she knows why Spencer is laughing at the subconscious pattern she seems to have been in since Spencer mentioned make up sex.

Spencer starts dancing to the song in her seat, the brunette stops laughing as she tries not to crash while staring at the blonde.

Spencer perks up as Ludacris comes in and jumps in with the rapper. "Look here it's Luda, I got you grippin' on the bed lovin when you makin that face cause you like the way I do it bust through the doorway rip off your top and your and bottom and get right to it…"

Ashley watches Spencer rap with a smile. She is always in awe when the blonde did so. It was like an eighth wonder of the world, who would think this girl would rap as good as she does. She kept up with Ludacris and laughs along with him as he finishes the bridge.

"Should I continue?" The blonde asks with a smirk and Ashley puts a hand up.

"I think I got it. It's your fault though you turn me on."

"I don't even do anything." Spencer says with a laugh she doesn't touch the screen but the next song starts to play without her assistance. The smooth guitar, bass and shaker fills the car changing the mood quickly. Spencer smirks as she turns in her seat.

"You don't have to." The brunette responds her eyes on the road.

Ashley catches the blonde readjusting in her seat. She wonders what her girlfriend is up to the dim light not bright enough to read her face to find out her intentions. Ashley just keeps her eyes forward. The music isn't helping matters as it makes her think of touching Spencer in every way imaginable.

Ashley gulps as Spencer leans over to sing the words seductively in the brunette's ear.

"You feel so good, you smell so good, you feel so warm, just like I knew you would."

Spencer's lips brush against Ashley ear. The brunette grips the steering wheel as her girlfriend tortures her. Spencer is a decent singer and the way she was running her hands over Ashley, they were sure to crash.

"Baby…" Ashley whimpers out and Spencer only answers with a kiss to her girlfriend's neck. Spencer drags her tongue up Ashley's neck. The brunette curses softly.

"You've been a bad girl someone's gonna have to teach you a lesson." Spencer continues to sing as she drags her fingers up Ashley's thigh slips her hand between the brunette's legs. Ashley instinctively opens her legs wider as the blonde cups her center. She moans and rolls her hips at the pressure.

The brunette forces her eyes to stay open. She sees a sign for an emergency stop and she doesn't hesitate to change lanes and slip into the small area. If this isn't an emergency she doesn't know what is. She puts the car in park and pushes the driver seat all the way back. Spencer bites her lip and doesn't hesitate to climb over the console once Ashley looks over at her. The leather seat is large enough to fit both their bodies, the slow jams still playing adding to the ambiance. Spencer straddles the brunette's lap comfortably.

Ashley doesn't hesitate to kiss Spencer hard. Some of the pent up energy between her legs makes its way through the kiss. Ashley grinds her hips up and the blonde matches the motions. The sounds of D'Angelo asking 'how does it feel' is ignored as long moans erupt from Ashley as Spencer slips her hand between their bodies and applies pressure to her girlfriend's throbbing clit.

The jeans acting as a serious nuisance Spencer unbuttons them and Ashley lifts her hips so the blonde can shimmy them down far enough to get to where she's craving her slender fingers to. Spencer sitting up on her knees slips her fingers into Ashley's panties and moans softly at how wet her girlfriend is already. The brunette moans in pleasure slowly rocking her hips.

The awkward position only allows Spencer to focus on the brunette's clit and with the sounds coming from her girlfriend she doesn't seem to mind. As Spencer circles her middle finger around Ashley's swollen she leans down to kiss the turned on brunette. Ashley sighs into the gesture, her breathing picking up as Spencer circles fasters. The moans get louder as Spencer slips her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

All the pleasure starts to drive the brunette crazy as her hips move faster and Spencer's movements matching the pace. Ashley's body tenses as a short orgasm rips through her the quick release is followed by another tightening as her muscles clench in preparation for another. Spencer hasn't stopped her motions determined to give her girlfriend more than one feel of ecstasy. Ashley whimpers as another orgasm rips through. Spencer doesn't let up, Ashley clenches her eyes tightly her clit extremely sensitive already but she's too turned to protest with the blonde in her lap.

Ashley's body shoots up as a third and power orgasm rips through her, she lazily grips her girlfriend's as she catches her breath. She slowly pulls it from between her legs.

Her eyes are heavy as she gently kisses Spencer's fingertips. "Baby, I can't handle more right now."

The car too dark for the brunette to see Spencer blush, she whispers out a soft okay. Ashley chuckles at how quickly Spencer becomes shy. Where did the sexy one disappear to so quickly. Ashley lifts her heavy body up and kisses Spencer.

The gesture slow and lazy as the brunette enjoys her afterglow. "I think you should drive." She croaks out her voice a little hoarse.

Spencer giggles as she opens the door and carefully gets out of the car making sure not to fall. She watches as Ashley tiredly lifts her shorts up and buttons them. She slowly lets her legs fall out of the car and grips the side of the car to gain her balance.

Spencer snickers then quickly stops at the glare she receives from her girl. She forms a thin line with her mouth and looks out to the dark road. She gets into the driver seat and adjusts the seat. Ashley gets into the passenger and drops into the seat. She slowly buckles her seatbelt and sighs what the difficult task is over.

Spencer giggles as she turns the engine on to drive away but a light fills their car. Spencer's eyes squint at the harsh light. She sighs another cop.

A female officer comes up to the window and Spencer puts down the window.

"You ladies okay?" Her southern accent informs Spencer that they had already driven into Alabama. She wasn't even aware.

"Yes ma'am my driver just got really tired so we stopped to switch drivers."

The officer leans to the side to see a very tired looking brunette. Ashley lifts a heavy hand to wave at the officer. Spencer notices the older woman smirk.

The officer nods with a chuckle. "You ladies be safe, and behave." She gives a pointed look to the blonde who doesn't look as tired as Ashley. She tries to fight off her blush but can't help it. Spencer faces forward and smiles at the fact that her actions have not gone unnoticed.

"Have a good night officer." Spencer says and the woman walks away from the car. Spencer drives away and releases a heavy breath. She hears her girlfriend chuckle softly.

"Spencer got in trouble." Ashley says in a sing song voice.

The both laugh as they drive through Alabama heading for New Orleans.

"Worth it." Is all Spencer says as she laces her hand with Ashley's. She'll never get tired of how well they fit together. The brunette groans in agreement then gently squeezes her girlfriend's hand. She sighs as her eyes drift close. The long drive and a great quickie easily knocking her out.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Until next time...


	17. Louisiana Pt 1

A/N: Okay so it's been a while...like a really long while but my life has slowed down just a bit where I can go back to updating the way I did when I first started this. So thank you so much for being patient for just reading in general and reviewing and still following this story I really appreciate it. Things are going to start winding down I don't want to drag out the story, every time I write something i want to make sure there is some sort of advancement in each update i write, this isn't too long but hopefully you'll enjoy it either way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Louisiana

"Screw Arizona, I'm moving here."

Ashley's eyes wander around excitedly as she and Spencer walk hand in hand down Bourbon Street. Arriving in New Orleans earlier that morning the girls checked into the hotel and as soon as the bed was in sight they crashed. A seventeen hour drive takes a toll on any person so a six hour nap is only to be expected.

The cacophony of live music filters through the open doors of the bars and nightclubs that line the famous street. Spencer chuckles as her girlfriend pulls her back and forth across the road as a different song catches her ear.

"Can we stay forever?" She asks as they walk the crowded streets. The blonde only smiles at her pouting girlfriend.

"Anything you want babe." She responds nonchalantly as she drags Ashley this time, pulling the brunette towards a restaurant.

Ashley bounces her shoulders excitedly as they walk into the dining establishment to have an early dinner. Jazz music filling her ears, her heart warms at the culture of the town and she loves the fact that she's there with the blonde.

She pulls her girlfriend close as they wait to be seated and places a kiss on her cheek. Spencer turns with a wide smile, a soft blush, and twinkling eye as she looks at the kissing culprit.

"What was that for?" She asks shyly. This only gets answered with another soft kiss to her lips. Kisses never grow old between the couple savoring the action every time it happens.

"Because I can." Ashley responds before capturing the blonde's lips between hers again. Spencer moans quietly as they break apart.

"How lucky am I?" The avid reader asks as she stares into her favorite set of eyes.

"Not as lucky as me." Spencer bites her lip shyly and dares to turn away. Ashley tisks and slowly turns her girl's face forward. "You love to deprive me of your eyes don't you?"

Only a smirk spreads across her face at the question. Ashley cups her cheek and grazes her thumb smoothly over it.

"I swear you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I'd bet anything on that fact."

"Stop." She says bashfully and tries to push the brunette away. Apparently the atmosphere of New Orleans has gotten to the brunette and made her a little feisty. The quickie at the emergency stop didn't help things either.

They can't keep their hands off each other and Ashley doesn't care who is looking around as she grabs Spencer's ass.

She whispers in her ear.

"I will not stop telling you how beautiful you are, or how sexy you are, or how fuckable you look."

Spencer moans at Ashley's last compliment and releases a heavy breath. She kisses the musician's neck and a throat clearing catches their attention.

The hostess smirks at the young couple and nods her head in the direction of their table. They follow her and sit in a semi circular booth next to each other. Ashley's wraps her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, leaving her fingers open to let Spencer lace them with hers.

"I love you Spence."

The blonde closes the small gap between them and kisses Ashley lovingly. "I love you."

Ashley's heart tightens and she can't believe how quickly she's fallen for the girl next to her. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Are you going to try your ID tonight?" Ashley asks as she looks over the drinks in the menu section. "I want to try a hurricane it's one of New Orleans' famous drinks."

She looks up at the blonde feeling her eyes heavily on her. "Drinking doesn't bother you?"

Ashley chuckles then quickly recovers as she remembers why Spencer would ask a question like that. She clears her throat and searches for an answer.

"Well I don't drink like how I did that one night. I still drink though."

"Why?"

Ashley removes her arm from around Spencer's shoulder as she readjusts herself in the leather booth. Spencer can tell that Ashley is uncomfortable. She isn't trying to make the brunette feel that way she's just curious.

"Babe I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just wondering." Spencer adds a soft smile as she reaches for the brunette's hand.

Ashley gives her a weak smile and shrugs. "I mean I never drank again as much as I did that night, but I don't mind it. A nice cold beer sometimes is the perfect thing after a stressful week." Ashley lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "I like the tipsy feeling too."

"I've never been drunk." Spencer plainly states.

"But you've had a drink?" Ashley asks getting closer to Spencer, no longer feeling uncomfortable about the subject. The idea of Spencer thinking less of her haunts her very being.

She won't lie to the blonde, it will not bode well for the growth of their relationship. Yeah she likes to drink on occasion. No she will never get wasted again, the idea of being sick and apparently forgetting monumental events is not appealing but a good buzz is not something she'll turn down.

Spencer sighs. "I've had a drink yes. I think you think I've been in a bubble."

"No offense baby but you kind of had been." Ashley just shrugs and rubs the back of her neck nervously.

Spencer releases a heavy sigh. "Okay fine I can see why you think I've never done anything but I have."

Ashley slides her hand onto Spencer's thigh. "I'm not saying you didn't do anything because I mean where else could you have learned to make me writhe the way you do?"

Spencer blushes and the heat on her cheek is quickly matching the heat growing between her legs as Ashley's hand moves higher.

"All books baby." She says with a smirk before kissing Ashley for the umpteenth time. Ashley giggles once they stop. "But seriously I'm not sheltered I was just reclusive babe."

The brunette shrugs. "I just feel like there's still so much to learn about you and you've got me all summed up."

Spencer shakes her head dismissively. "I don't have you all summed up Ash. I never did I just always knew you were not like the people you hung out with and you've proven that to me in so many ways. You're so gentle, kind, and warm hearted. There is so much more depth to you and I just never understood why you surrounded yourself with shallow people. I know why they surrounded themselves around you though."

"I think you see more in me than there is."

"I don't think you see enough." They share a look, silently promising to always look beyond what they allow the other to see. A soft kiss to seal the deal, and then a smile to show their appreciation for the other.

A large black woman with a smile that could warm the coldest of heart approaches the table. She stands with a hand on her hips and quirks an eyebrow at the lovebirds.

"How ya'll doin?" Her Louisianan accent makes the girls smile all the more. "I'm Mabel and I own this place and I just came out to talk to ya'll and make you feel at home. What can I get you ladies to drink?"

Mabel stares at the couple with a side eye when they both order alcoholic drinks. She leans on the table both hands on the oak table.

"You two trying to tell me you're over twenty one, ya'll look like your mama just shot you out yesterday."

They couldn't help but laugh her bluntness taking them by surprise. She shakes her head as she eyes them both knowingly. They shrink into the large booth sheepishly their action proving Mabel's necessary disbelief.

"Mhm, I let you have one you can't come to New Orleans and not have one of our famous drinks, but I see you two wandering around acting like fools ya'll in trouble you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." They both mumble in unison. Mabel has this 'big momma' persona about her and though they hardly knew the woman they don't want to let her down. They don't want to take advantage of her kindness. She smiles wide with a gives them a firm nod.

"So what ya'll wanna eat?" The blonde and brunette look at each other nervously. "Yeah I saw ya'll all cuddly over here you didn't have time to look did ya?"

The both shake their heads no. Mabel is intimidating and inviting all at the same time.

"What do you recommend?" Spencer asks jubilantly. Food always gets her excited. Mabel smirks at her customers.

"Can ya'll eat good?" All three women held a smirk and Mabel winks at the girls before turning away and heading towards the kitchen.

"I like her." Spencer says seconds after she leaves.

Ashley stares at her blonde and inhales deeply, pushing some of her hair away from the face she is developing a serious addiction to. Never getting tired of how her eyes sparkle, or the way the right side of her mouth twitches up as she tries not to smile. Her heart pounds as she realizes how real the blonde makes her feel, a feeling so new to her, overwhelming, thrilling, and scary but the thought of not being with Spencer scares her more than this quick growing feeling.

"What?" Spencer asks as moves her face towards Ashley's gently rubbing her nose against the brunette's.

"I don't know." She says honestly not really knowing what to say. Words are useless to describe her emotions, to personify anything that's going through her mind or heart. Is it safe to care for one person this much? Is it normal to desire another with everything inside of you? Then again there is nothing normal about them.

"You don't know?" Spencer teases the brunette and only get a soft 'uh uh', their flirtatious banter doesn't get very far as a waitress places their drinks on the table along with a large bowl of crawfish.

Spencer forgets her girlfriend at the sight of the mouthwatering seafood.

"Did you really just dismiss me for crawfish?" Ashley asks feigning insult, she knew very well how Spencer can get when it comes to food.

Spencer moans in delight as she finally takes apart the shell of the crustacean and places it in her mouth. Ashley shakes her head as she reaches for her drink and her response the same at the rum based cocktail.

Spencer finishes chewing and pouts at her girlfriend. "Can we stay forever?" She asks much like the brunette had before they entered the restaurant.

"Anything you want babe." Ashley mirrors Spencer's attempt at their earlier dialogue reversing the response.

Spencer leans forward and kisses Ashley softly tasting the sweetness of the hurricane on her lips. She pulls away pleased with the taste and reaches for her tall glass and sips delightfully at the beverage.

Mabel treated them well, she definitely gave the homey feel that she had promised. The array of food a lot more than they expected, red beans and rice with sausage on the side finished off with a banana foster. The New Yorkers were in heaven the entire time and made it a point to come back for dinner every night that they were staying.

They left the restaurant and lethargically walked Bourbon St. It had only been a little past nine and people were already stumbling through the streets.

"So are we playing our game tonight?" Spencer swings their hands haphazardly between them.

Ashley smirks, raising her brows. "You sure you want to lose?"

Spencer laughs. "Oh no, I will win and you will do whatever I say."

Spencer drags her girlfriend towards an obvious gay bar on the corner and the open door making the entry easy. The music becoming its own once they step inside instead of mixed with, jazz, rock and roll, and every other genre that appeals to any individual.

Ashley's eyes wander to the dancers on the bar and she smirks as one of them catches her gaze. Spencer watches the exchange and she rolls her eyes. If she didn't trust the brunette then her reaction would have been a lot worse. She gently squeezes Ashley's hand and without hesitation she looks at the blonde with a soft smile.

"Let the games begin." Spencer says smoothly and gives her girlfriend a final kiss before meandering into the mildly crowded bar.

Spencer feels Ashley's eyes on her as she approaches the bar. She is quite nervous but also quite the competitor she'll be damned if she loses to her girlfriend at a game she's never played before.

She leans onto the bar and waves the bartender down. It doesn't take long for another woman to approach her.

"Hey there." Spencer looks at the owner of the voice and smiles softly. She looks around for Ashley and notices that she is no longer in the place she has left her.

"Hi." Spencer finally offers, the woman chuckles and nods softly.

"I was afraid you were mute for a second."

Spencer shakes her. "I was just seeing if you were talking to me."

"Now why wouldn't I be talking to you?" The woman asks.

"Exactly." Spencer offers cleverly and the older woman smirks. She's got this.

Ashley winks at her girlfriend as they pass each other for the fifth time that night. She is having a good time flirting with all these girls but she misses Spencer like crazy. None of these girls in this place has anything on her girlfriend. Ashley is working her charm and getting a lot of attention but she can't help but notice the stream of girls that leave Spencer's side after several minutes of talking.

The bar has two levels and Ashley watches as the blonde is lead downstairs by her most recent addition. Their whole game they were within each other's sights and Ashley isn't too keen on losing sight of the blonde just yet. She excuses herself from her fake interest and walks towards the destination that Spencer and her flirt were just heading.

The New Yorker walks down the dimly lit stairs, the music noticeably different from what is playing upstairs. She sees several pool tables lined up on the lower level and she searches the crowd for the only person that has raced her mind from the time this trip started. She sighs as she watches the girl throw her head back in laughter.

Beautiful is the only word that comes to mind as Ashley walks towards the bar and watches from a distance. She watches as the butch Spencer's with pushes some of her blonde hair away from her face. Ashley's clenches her teeth and quickly releases tight action. She notices Spencer smile meekly and move away a little.

Spencer's eyes furrow as she feels a set of eyes on her. She looks up and sees her girlfriend in the distance. She can't help the smile that spreads across her face and she is about ready to end this game and take the brunette to bed. Winning doesn't matter as much as it did several hours ago she just wants to devour the girl watching her from a distance.

Spencer's vision of Ashley is cut off as her current venture steps in front of her. "Should I teach you the perfect break?"

"What?" She asks thoroughly confused an d mindlessly grabs the pool stick. She stammers out a sure and her body tenses slightly as she feels the woman stand behind her and grab her hip.

Ashley sits up in her stool not liking what's happening.

Spencer gives the woman a tight smile as she guides the blonde to lean over the table and moves her hair to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Does that feel ok?" The woman Spencer never bothered to learn the name of asks her body lightly pressing against Spencer's. One hand gliding on Spencer's arm to adjust the position of the pool stick while the other grips her hip slightly.

Ashley gets up as she watches the woman stand up straight and her hand wanders over Spencer's ass taking residence there for seconds too long. The brunette would've given The Flash a run for his money as she quickly finds herself next to her girlfriend and gently pushes the amateur pool player away.

The woman scoffs as smacks Ashley's hand away.

"Little girl I know you did not just push me."

Ashley smirks and shrugs. "No I just moved you away with a bit of force."

Spencer stands between the two of them, facing the brunette. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Ashley says through gritted teeth.

Spencer feels a forceful hand on her upper arm as the woman behind her gently moves her out from between herself and Ashley.

"Yeah she's okay, so back the hell off."

"Nah, I'm good here."

There is a definite size difference between Ashley and the older woman. She is stocky in the shoulders as she resembles a perfectly good stud while the brunette's body still forming into adulthood a lot more petite.

They stand squaring off , Ashley looking up at the slightly taller woman. Spencer pulls Ashley's arm and without another word to the other woman they leave the club avoiding a potentially very bad situation.

Ashley walks out of the club allowing herself to cool off at the fact that another woman's hands was on Spencer's body.

She feels Spencer's arms encircle her waist and she slows down to a halt and sighs. She turns in the embrace and smiles softly at the blonde.

"I guess we know your limit." Spencer says with a sheepish smile. Ashley chuckles with a nod and pulls Spencer closer.

"I always knew my limit but I never cared so much."

"So what are the results?" Spencer asks as her brow raises slightly.

"You sure you can handle the loss?" Ashley asks as she pulls away from Spencer to grab her phone, she goes into her contacts and scrolls down and gets to list that reads 'girl' with a number next to her. She shows Spencer the last number and the blonde just nods.

"Okay you won."

Spencer walks past the brunette and Ashley quickly grabs her hand.

"Wait a minute how many numbers did you get?"

"It doesn't matter you won." Spencer just shrugs and bites her lip.

Ashley pouts and gently pulls her girl towards her. "Aw come on baby don't be a sore loser."

Spencer shakes her head. "I'm not I promise I'm glad you won cause now you get to have your way with me."

"I like the way you think baby."

Their hotel within walking distance they made it back in a few short minutes and Spencer is landing on the bed with Ashley quickly on top of her. Their kisses rough as Ashley bites down on her girl's bottom lip. Spencer tugs on Ashley's curls as her mind flashes a quick image of the brunette talking to other women. Women who were thinking about being in the position Spencer is in at that moment. A triumphant smirk graces her lips as she knows this belongs to her.

The blonde quickly flips Ashley onto her back, the musician doesn't protest as she sits up with Spencer in her lap. She tightly grabs onto her girl's ass remembering what made them leave in the first place. Her kisses become hungrier as she slides her tongue into Spencer's warm mouth. She moans at the feel of their tongues smoothly sliding together.

Ashley pulls back and stares into dark blue eyes. Spencer's lips swollen a bit red from the aggressive kissing. She gets a glint in her eye and the blonde tilts her head curious as to what it can be that's got the brunette looking so mischievous.

"What?" Spencer asks as Ashley's devilish grin gets wider.

"I want my winnings." She states proudly.

Spencer chuckles in disbelief. "Right now?" Ashley just nods once in affirmation. "We were about to have hot rough sex and you want your winnings now?"

"Oh don't worry what I want will still lead to hot rough sex." Spencer's eyes narrow as she waits for the brunette to continue. Ashley smirks as she sings. "Girl I just wanna see you strip right now cause it's late babe…"

Spencer throws her heard back laughing as her eager brunette continues to sing the chorus to Chris Brown's Strip.

"Babe I cannot strip." Spencer protests a wide smile deflating her argument to get out of her girlfriend's request.

"Take your time with it." She sings a lyric from the song to her girlfriend's claim.

"Seriously?"

"God damn you sexy." Ashley takes the same route with Spencer's questions.

The blonde runs her tongue in the inside of her blonde lip and shakes her head. Ashley giggles at the glare that is thrown her way.

"You're lucky I love you." Spencer throws out as she slides off of Ashley's lap. "I blame the girls you saw on the bar." She mumbles and the brunette's gives her a toothy smile nodding quickly.

Spencer grabs her iPhone and searches for the right song to accompany her forced dance, she smiles bashfully at her girlfriend. Ashley leans back on her elbows a smug look on her face as the music filters the air. Michael Buble's Feeling Good plays and the brunette shakes her head slowly, the blonde knew what she was doing even though she tried to pretend as if she didn't.

She starts to move to the music and Ashley bites her bottom lip as she mentally decides, they were most definitely staying here forever.


	18. Louisiana Pt 2

Alright peeps, here's another one! This the shortest chapter I've ever written I'll try not to let that happen again. Let me know how it sits with you! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 18: Louisiana Part 2

Spencer's eyes snap open as she hears her girlfriend groan loudly and the regularly scheduled nine am jazz rendition of "When the Saints Go Marching In" play down the street as the parade passes by their hotel.

"We're leaving today!" Ashley groans angrily. Spencer turns and buries her head in Ashley's neck as the brunette folds her pillow over her ears.

They were there for four days. Having dinner with Mabel every night and partying with the locals making sure to avoid any fights, walking around the musically inclined town, and Spencer eating her weight in beignet her addiction becoming almost as bad as peanut M&Ms. The first day of being woken up by the parade was exciting but now it's reached its limit.

"You think they'd at least play a different song."

Spencer chuckles into her irritated girlfriend's neck as she pulls her closer. Placing a soft kiss on her neck she tangles their bare legs together. The music dies down as the parade makes its way further down the street Ashley sighs in relief as she loosens her grip on the white pillow and snakes her arm around her blonde beauty.

"Can we get some beignet before we leave at least?"

Ashley giggles at the girl snuggled into her. "Sure thing sweets let's get ready and we'll leave after dinner cause I want some more of Mabel's gumbo."

Spencer pouts. "Do we have to leave?" She asks as she thinks about the delicious cuisine. The second marching band blasts their trumpets loudly as they play "Give It To Me Baby". Spencer mumbles out a never mind and rolls away from her girlfriend.

Ashley props herself, leaning on her side her elbow holding her up as she watches Spencer get ready to shower. The blonde stretches her arms above her head, her shirt rising up a little. Ashley groans as she thinks about Spencer's strip tease a few nights prior.

_"Babe I cannot strip."_

Ashley scoffs at the memory of the blonde saying so, from the first note she was in a trance as she watched her girlfriend dance seductively in front of her. Ashley drops back against the pillow and closes her eyes tightly as she sees images of Spencer gliding her hands over her body as she slowly removes her clothes, her hips rolling, the way she dips down and slowly stands ass up. Ashley moans and she hears her girlfriend chuckle.

"Are you still thinking about the other night?"

Ashley feels the bed shift as Spencer crawls onto it and sits next to her, her legs folded under the other. The brunette moves and kisses up from Spencer's knee and up her thigh. She moans softly as she buries her hand in brown tresses.

Her head falls back a little as she feels Ashley gently bite her inner thigh. She clenches her stomach as she feels it start to warm quickly.

"I can't help it you are so sexy baby." Ashley smoothly flips onto her back her and stares up at her girlfriend. "I'm so happy you lost." She says with a cheeky smile.

Spencer looks away swiftly and Ashley's eyes narrow as she observes her girlfriend.

"You did lose right?" She asks warily, the blonde just nods and moves Ashley's head off her lap.

She quickly leaps off the bed and stops halfway when Ashley shouts out her name. She turns slowly with a tight smile.

"Spencer?" Ashley starts and the blonde sighs.

"You were about to fight some girl you were angry I didn't want to take away your thunder." Spencer face has nervous written all over it as she bites her lip and her eyes squinting as if she were about to be hit while she waits for Ashley to say something.

The brunette sits up and stares at her girlfriend unpleased with a pity win. "How much did you win by?"

"Please don't make me say." Spencer whines her shoulders slump sadly. Ashley grunts a warning and the blonde rubs the back of her neck nervously and mumbles out an answer.

"How about you speak a normal volume, yeah?"

Spencer drops her head back exaggeratedly. "I beat you by fifteen."

"What?! Bull!" Ashley jumps from the bed and reaches for Spencer's phone and the screen for the password appears. She holds the phone towards the blonde and Spencer reluctantly presses the code and the sound of the phone unlocking fills the air.

She looks down at her shuffling feet as she waits for the brunette to see the results that neither of them remembered to delete. They'll have to remedy that after this little tiff they're about endeavor.

"How the hell did you get forty two phone numbers?!"

Spencer scrunches her brows and shrugs. "I'm cute?"

"You let me win?" Ashley pouts as she slowly retreats back to bed. Sad that she has lost and sad that Spencer let her win, she groans in sadness. "You gave me a pity strip tease Spence!"

Spencer sticks her bottom lip out as she watches her girlfriend drop onto the bed. She slides her feet against the carpet making her way towards the sad girl. She lifts her head by the chin and Ashley's places a soft kiss on her pouty mouth.

"It wasn't a pity strip tease I wanted to do whatever you wanted."

She places a knee on either side of the brunette and Ashley instinctively wraps her arms around Spencer's waist helping the girl onto her lap.

"I'd do it again in a minute." She smirks at her girlfriend. "Please don't sad." She places a kiss on the corner of her mouth and Ashley just grunts weakly. "Please?" Another kiss and Ashley's face softens a little, staying mad at the blonde obviously impossible for her. She is weak when it came to the girl in her lap and she knew it.

"Okay just don't let me win again. I want to beat you fair and square."

"Agreed." Spencer says as she gently scratches the back of Ashley's neck. "You probably would have beaten me if you weren't watching me the whole time."

Ashley smirks and looks away shyly. "I had to make sure those girls weren't getting feisty with what is mine."

Spencer smiles softly as she pushes some of Ashley's unruly hair away from her eyes. "What happens when we get to school?"

Ashley's chuckles at the quick change in topic. "Random baby."

"No, not really. You said yourself that people may flirt with me. What if I make friends who are flirty? How will that work with us?"

"How do you mean?"

Spencer shrugs. "I mean what if we have different friends, do you…"

Ashley knows where this is heading. She gives her girlfriend a soft kiss. "Spencer. What did I tell you in Florida?"

Spencer looks away. "I'm all you see."

"You're all I see." Ashley repeats with more conviction than Spencer's timid utterance. "No matter what Spencer I'm yours. All of me. We can have different friends, the same friends the same schedule, or days where we don't see each other until classes are over but you're not getting rid of me. If anything I should be the one that's worried."

Perfectly knit eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why would you need to be worried?"

"I mean look how many phone numbers you got I'm obviously slim pickings compared to you."

Spencer throws her head back in laughter and Ashley takes advantage of the exposed neck nibbling playfully. Spencer shrinks into herself trying to force Ashley's face away from the ticklish area.

Ashley changes moods as she places a kiss on Spencer's neck. The blonde relaxes her body and allows her girlfriend to skillfully work her neck. Ashley looks up with wanton eyes.

"So since I lost you technically get to tell me what to do."

"I think you already know what I want you to do." Spencer's voice is raspy with desire and the brunette stands long enough to gently lay the blonde's body onto the mess of sheets.

"Even when I lose I still win." Ashley says smoothly as she slides her hand under Spencer's shirt and leans down to kiss her sweetly.

They finally manage to make it out of the hotel after a couple of hours of Spencer's rightfully collecting her winnings. They pack up the car and make their way down Bourbon Street one last time. Small jazz bands litter the streets, tap dancers on the corners, their taps shoes consisting of metal bottle caps fastened tightly on the soles, the aroma of southern cuisine filling their nose.

Ashley smiles as she tries to hold the blonde back from rushing their walk towards the famous Café Du Monde in Jackson Square. Spencer turns with a glare and the brunette forces her smirk into a line pulling her lips into her mouth.

"Ash…" She whines. "Quit it." A pout appears as the blonde manipulates her girlfriend in moving a little faster. Ashley stands firm in her tactics as she makes her body heavier slowing up the blonde even more.

"I will let you go." She states threateningly, brown eyes narrow as she studies her girlfriend.

"You would wouldn't you?"

Spencer just lifts her shoulders noncommittally and loosens her grip slightly. Ashley jerks her body up and scowls at the smirking blonde.

"Mean."

"Hey you know how I get with food."

Ashley releases the avid reader's hand and watches as she speed walks down the street. She takes her time to get to the café as she inhales the music on the streets. She would really like to stay forever if it hadn't been for the obnoxious marching bands at nine in the morning but then again some places are meant for vacation, Bourbon Street would probably lose it's magic if she lived there every day.

Ashley chuckles as she sees an excited Spencer biting into her first of the three beignets on her plate. The powdered sugar softly flying up from the deep fried square and she stands and watches her girlfriend from a distance. Her mind wanders to their conversation earlier that morning and how Spencer let her win. A part of her heart pangs as she realizes how her joke holds a bit of truth. This whole trip has been amazing they've been in their own little world but what happens when other people interfere.

Everywhere they went there was a threat on their relationship and they had the option of just packing up and driving away from it. Once they reach Arizona that option is no longer and Ashley really have something worry about. She finally finds what she's looking for and there's a chance she can lose it. She notices how people gravitate towards the blonde and she can't blame those people, once Spencer puts herself out there everyone else is a moth to a flame.

She reassured the blonde before but does she really believe the words herself? Does she not have anything to worry about?

Spencer turns and sees the brunette standing across the street, she notices the contemplative look on her face and decides to inquire about it on their drive west. She waves her hand and smiles at the nose crinkling smile that spreads its way across Ashley's face. The brunette walks across the empty street and leans over the small metal gate stationed between herself and the blonde wiping the confectioners' sugar from Spencer's nose. Giving the now clean area a soft kiss, Spencer giggles in response.

"I got you a coffee." She says sweetly. Ashley cups the blonde's cheek and looks into her eyes. The blonde takes the opportunity to observe Ashley, much like she did all through high school. She read whatever the brunette is trying to tell her with her eyes and she kisses the inside of the soft palm warming her face.

"Babe whatever it is that's bothering you, don't let it. I'm right here."

Ashley closes her eyes and sighs softly. She removes her hand and walks the short distance around the gate then sits across for her girlfriend. Spencer reaches her hand across the table and gently squeezes Ashley's hand.

"You scare me." Ashley admits quietly.

"Is it the powdered sugar?" She asks sarcastically making the brunette chuckle softly. "Ah good a smile."

"Baby…"Ashley whispers pathetically bringing the conversation to a serious demeanor once again.

"Why do I scare you?"

"I'm going to start sounding redundant if I tell you."

The blonde bites her bottom lip as she thinks for second. "Why are you scared that I make you feel real?"

"See! I didn't even have to tell you what was wrong and you knew."

Spencer shrugs. "I'm in love with you it would be an awful thing I didn't."

Ashley chews on the inside of her bottom lip and looks down at the table. "Promise I won't lose you."

Spencer's heart breaks. She knows what it feels like to lose someone that you're in love with. She lost Ashley for four years and she isn't sure she could handle that again. She slides the plate of beignet closer to her girlfriend and leans over to kiss her. Ashley doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I promise Ashley you won't lose me." Ashley leans her head against Spencer's and nods slowly. Spencer settles back into her seat and picks up the powdered dessert holding it up to Ashley's mouth.

"Aww you're sharing with me? That's a big deal baby." She takes a bite of the dessert and moans happily.

"Yes it is but I also have three orders to go."

Ashley laughs and tries to take another bite Spencer pulls the fried goodness away from her girlfriend with a horrified.

"I love you and all but let's not get crazy." She smirks as she takes a bite of beignet. Spencer rolls her eyes and slides the last one over to her girlfriend. "Fine but you can't always pout to get your way."

"I can and I will." She retorts as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"So we good babe?" She lets the question mull over in the air as she leans back in her white chair. She watches as Ashley thinks then slowly nods. They lace their fingers together and let it rest on the table. They quietly sip their coffee and watch the people of Jackson Square and enjoy the local music as it fills the air.

Three hours pass and four more to go as the couple drive on the I-10 W and both girls were getting restless. Ashley stops the car for the third time and falls back into the chair.

"Want me to drive?" Spencer asks as she continues to read from her book.

"How many books did you actually bring with you?" The brunette asks dismissing Spencer's invitation to release her from her driving duty.

"I don't know. Enough." She answers as she closes the book and looks at her cranky girlfriend. "Let me drive you're being grumpy."

"Am not." She snaps petulantly. Spencer quirks a brow and Ashley sighs opening the driver side door.

Spencer shakes her head as she gets out and comes face to face with the annoyed driver. She grabs her by the hips and squeezes gently. She forces the brunette to look into her eyes. Ashley is all pouts and she receives several small kisses.

Between each peck they have a mumbled conversation.

"Stop being grumpy." She demands as she pulls her girlfriend closer, Ashley grunts as drops her arms onto Spencer's shoulders.

"I'm not." She denies and Spencer brushes her nose against Ashley's before kissing her again. "Tell me you love me." Ashley orders before their lips connect again.

"Nu uh not until you stop being grumpy, I know driving is tiring but that's why I'm here."

Their voices were quiet just loud enough for them to hear. "I'm not being grumpy."

Spencer finds it cute how childish Ashley is acting, she understands that she's tired she does do most of the driving on her own accord. Spencer offers often but the brunette politely declines.

"How about I do the rest of the driving so you can rest ok?" She finishes off with a kiss. She loves to kiss this girl, if it were an Olympic sport she'd give up sleep to train kissing with the brunette.

Ashley mumbles out and okay but doesn't move. "Tell me you love me."

She's whining and Spencer can't help the smirk that tugs on her lips. "I love you."

"Forever?" She asks with another pout.

"Forever." She promises and kisses the brunette one last time before giving her another kiss.


	19. Texas Pt 1

Hey so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays just wanted to get this up to you guys, hope yoe like it tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Oh someone asked how I knew so much about NOLA well I've been there lol. These girls road trip reflects in some ways but every where they've been I've been so I do it from my own experiences. Thanks again.

Chapter 19: Texas

"Is it stereotypical to go to a rodeo in Texas?"Ashley asks as she snakes her hand through the wind as Spencer drives into Austin.

"About as stereotypical to go to Broadway in New York."

"Oh so not at all then."

Spencer chuckles as she takes a quick glance over at her passenger. Ashley turns the pages of the book Spencer bought for her on their last stop. Since it is her favorite movie Spencer only saw it right to give the girl a better taste of it from the book. So far Ashley hasn't put it down.

"So what's the consensus?"

Ashley smirks as she slides her index finger behind the current page she's reading as her eyes travel down to the last few words. She looks up at her girlfriend when she finishes reading.

"I like it a lot but I don't think it'll be my favorite book it seems a little excessive if it's my favorite movie and my favorite book."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"So what if both are your favorite?"

"You don't think that's over the top?" Skepticism laces her voices.

"Do you?"

"I mean I guess it is."

"That's not answering my question, do you think it's over the top?"

Ashley's brows furrow. "What's the big deal if it's my favorite or not?"

"It's not a big deal I'm just saying so what if it's excessive."

Is this a fight? Are they seriously fighting about The Notebook being Ashley's favorite book and movie? It's not a cute bickering either it's a frustrating disagreement. Ashley's been grumpy since they left New Orleans and Spencer is trying her best to be patient.

"I don't want people think I don't have variety."

"Who cares if people think you don't have variety. Also that idea alone is crazy have you seen you song list? You've got people on there before our parents time and you're worried that people won't think you have variety."

Ashley slouches in her seat and rubs her tired face. "You're being annoying baby."

"I'm being annoying?!" Spencer scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. Is the honeymoon stage over already?

The disagreement between the two completely spontaneous and unnecessary yet they were still going through it.

"Yes you're being annoying. Why do you have to read into everything?"

"Ashley you sound like an ass."

"Okay." She says with a shrug. She looks out the open window and watches as another pickup truck passes by.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She crosses her arms and sighs. She wishes she could give the blonde a better answer.

"I think when we settle in we should take some space obviously you've had enough of me."

Ashley doesn't saying anything. She's being a complete brat she knows. She's done a complete one eighty and not really sure why. It doesn't bother her that Spencer reads her so well, or that Spencer reads into anything. In fact she loves the fact that the blonde is so in tune with anything that she can break it down and make sense of it just she's able to understand it better. Then what the hell is Ashley's problem.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Spencer is having a one way conversation as Ashley takes every mother's age old advice of not saying anything at all if you've got nothing nice to say.

The buildings pass by quickly as Spencer drives down the streets of Austin the city's building making it feel a little like New York. Ashley drops her head to the side and takes a look at Spencer. The blonde sighs sadly and stretches her neck trying to crack it. She watches as the blonde slowly licks her lips and she smiles softly at her girlfriend.

Ashley reaches her hand to grab Spencer's and the blonde slowly pulls it away. Ashley can see the pain etched on her face as she does so but she is obviously making it clear that the musician can't snap at her for unknown reasons and still want her to be affectionate.

Ashley dejectedly takes her hand away and wrings it with her other in her lap. She chews her bottom lip nervously and shuts her eyes tightly as she musters up the courage of apologizing.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

Spencer stays quiet and doesn't chance a look at her irritable girlfriend.

"Baby please…" Ashley pleads and Spencer gives her a stony glare, she gulps nervously and sits up in her seat. She turns and faces her driver.

"We've been travelling for a little over a month so I know why you're being a bitch but you don't have to take it out on me."

Spencer keeps her gaze forward her annoyance clearly displaying itself. Ashley is a bit in shock at the tone Spencer uses, one that she only used on their first day. Ashley shakes her head, how did she not think of it. Ah the joys of being a woman, bloating, cramping and emotional fluctuations more unstable than an ancient building on the San Andreas Fault.

"You're right." Ashley admits quietly.

"Don't make me your punching bag Ashley because I'll close up and I don't want to close up on you please don't make me."

Spencer stops at a red light and her eyes a glassy as she holds back frustrated tears. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand, she doesn't let go this time as she keeps her gaze forward waiting fir the light to change. Ashley places soft kisses on her girlfriend's hand.

"I got so caught up in us that I didn't think of the regular stuff." Ashley places another kiss on her hand. "Please don't be mad at me anymore."

Ashley's pout is full on and the blonde tries her hardest to keep her demeanor hard. A look any longer than two seconds in the passenger's direction and she is a goner.

"Okay fine but I still think we should take some space today."

Ashley's shoulders slump in defeat. She can only nod at her girlfriend's request acting like a child that just had their toy taken away and told they will get it after dinner. She releases hold of Spencer's hand maneuvers back into the correct position in her chair and opens the book that caused their trivial dispute. She keeps her gaze down at the words on the page and smiles as Spencer's hand slides into hers. They don't look at each other but the tension that littered the car earlier is now dissipating.

"I think I need to read more books before I can deem this one my favorite." Ashley mumbles out pathetically. She's still unsure of Spencer's mood even though the blonde says she isn't mad doesn't mean there still isn't a grudge being held.

"Will you help me?" She continues too nervous to look at her girlfriend. It doesn't bother her that she can still be nervous with Spencer. In fact it makes the fact of them being together even more thrilling that an emotion that's usually only felt in the early stages of a relationship is still there. It keeps the newness of them fresh.

Though they were still very new in timeline retrospect emotionally it doesn't feel like it at all.

"Yes I will help you." Spencer finally answer giving the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze.

They make it to their hotel in a half an hour later, silence still lingering between them. It is more comfortable than before as they enter their hotel room and drop onto the double beds.

"It sucks they were all out of kings I just started cuddling with you and they are ripping it away from me."

Spencer giggles as she dangles her feet aimlessly while her legs hang over the side of bed. She gently kicks Ashley's chucks with her own the brunette groans gently kicking back. They keep at this for a few minutes before Ashley leaps onto her girlfriend and tickles her sides.

"No! Stop! I can't breathe!" She forces each phrase out through her fits of laughter and Ashley slows down her fingers.

Spencer catches her breath the task a little more difficult with the weight of her girlfriend on top of her. She can't help the smile as she looks into Ashley's soft eyes as they scan her face.

"What?"

"Are we okay?"

Spencer narrows her eyes and puckers her lips. "Are you done being grumpy?"

"Probably not." She answers honestly. "But I won't snap at you."

"Fair enough."

Ashley resituates herself on the blonde and laces their fingers together lifting them to lie above Spencer's head. She lowers her head down to kiss the blonde one time.

"So we're good?"

Spencer nods as she lifts her head to kiss Ashley once. "Yes we're good."

Ashley retaliates with a kiss of her own. "So are we still taking space?"

Spencer moans softly as Ashley places several kisses down her neck. She finds the strength to restrain the girl above her.

"Yes because I don't want you to get sick of me." She answers with a quick kiss and lifts her body up effectively making Ashley roll off of her.

"I can never get sick of you baby." Ashley argues keeping hold of one of Spencer's hands. Spencer rolls her eyes and winks at her girlfriend.

"You're like every dwarf today, grumpy, whiney, horny, and now clingy."

"Hey! I am not a Snow White, there's nothing innocent about me."

Spencer giggles as she gathers up some things and places quick kiss on her girlfriend's pouting lips.

"I didn't say you were Snow White I said you were the dwarves add another one to the list pouty." She smirks at the scowl her girlfriend is currently wearing. "See you later."

Ashley watches the blonde walk out of the room she tilts her head to the side as she watches the girl walk. She groans in pleasure at the sight and falls back against the bed as she hears the door close shut. Her head drops to the side and she looks at the clock. It is only noon and she doesn't know what to do with herself.

She buries fingers in her hair and gently scratches her scalp. She pouts as she realizes it doesn't have the same effect as when Spencer does it. The brunette groans and slams a hand against the mattress in frustration.

"Ashley when did you get so pathetic? You can spend one afternoon without your girlfriend." She scoffs and shakes her head. "Might as well add crazy to the list of dwarves you're talking to yourself you nut job."

Ashley gets up and paces the room as she tries to think of things to do. She was never one of those girls who say by the phone waiting for her love interest to call it was always the other way around. She loves how Spencer does the opposite of what every girl Ashley's ever been with does. She gives the girl space especially when she doesn't realize she needs or even wants it. She sighs as she processes through her Spencer withdrawal. They have been together nonstop aside from a couple of days where Ashley needed time to prepare surprises for the blonde.

Today is all about her though and she smiles as she thanks Spencer for the space. If Spencer never came on this trip Ashley would've been by herself the whole entire time. She takes advantage of the personal space and decides to take a walk around the city.

Several hours later Spencer slides her key inside the lock and opens the door once it turns green. The room dimly lit by the bedside lamps, the turn down service obviously made appearance no Ashley though. Spencer drops her things on the closet bed and bites her lip nervously.

She had been trying really hard to not text the brunette all day giving her space. Obviously they can't be hanging off each other every second of every day but she does miss her girlfriend. Spending the day relishing in the Austin's history as well as stopping at the must go restaurants in the big city with a small town feel is how the blonde spends a day without her favorite brunette. She stares at her screen willing for her girlfriend to call and as if she had sent telepathic signals to Ashley to call her.

"I was just thinking about you." Spencer answers seductively then quickly pulls the phone from her ear as Ashley shouts into the phone.

"Spence!"

Spencer's eyes widen at the shrill noise. "Babe, why are you shouting?"

"Baby you have to come out here it's crazy!"

"Where are you?"

Spencer smirks as she hears Ashley ask another person where she was.

"Sixth street. Baby you have to get here we thought New Orleans was crazy wait until to you get here."

"Ash I've been out all day."

"Baby so have I but I swear this is awesome this whole street is chaotic."

Spencer sighs and falls against the comforted mattress. "Ashley I'm not really in the mood for chaos."

"Come on Spencer!" Excitement fills Ashley's voice as she pleads with her girlfriend.

"Babe it's okay just have fun but be careful okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Spencer smiles sadly. "I'm sure."

"Okay! I love you."

The call quickly ends before Spencer can responds to romantic words. "Love you too." She says to a distant Ashley.

She taps her phone against her open palm and looks at the time. It looks like she is spending the day and night by herself.

"All my friends say I started shooting doubles when you walked in!"

Spencer jumps awake turns the light on. She rubs her tired eyes and looks at the tipsy brunette. She shakes her head and quirk a tired brow. She clicks the power button on her phone and notices the time.

"Babe be quiet it's two in the morning."

"All my friends say I went a little crazy seeing you with him!" A group of partiers sing as they pass by Spencer and Ashley's room. Their voice a bit muffled but audible enough to realizes they were singing the same song as Ashley

The brunette points her thumb in the direction of the singing group. "See I'm not the only one singing loudly."

The loud group continues singing until another guest staying in the hotel shouts for them to shut up.

Spencer's eyes widen as she takes the opportunity to point her thumb like her girlfriend. "I'm also not the only one sleeping."

Ashley grunts in disapproval as she flops down onto Spencer's double sized bed. She holds her head up in the palm of her hands and smirks at her girlfriend's narrowed eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

Ashley smiles widely. "Only on my love for you."

Spencer can't help but smirk at the answer she had to admit it was a clever answer. She mumbles out and 'mhm' and tries her best to glare at her girlfriend. Ashley crawls up the blonde's covered legs and settles comfortably on her body.

Placing soft kisses on Spencer's open chest, the beater she's wearing gives the brunette ample room to spread the gesture willingly. Spencer glides her fingers through Ashley's hair and gently tugs on it to grab her attention.

She's met with glassy eyes and yet still finds them beautiful. Ashley places a soft kiss on pink lips and Spencer tightens her eyes shut as she taste the hint of beer on the brunette's lips. She pulls away gently and Ashley's brows furrow.

"I don't see you all day and you don't want to kiss me?"

"It's not that you just the taste of the beer caught me off guard."

Ashley chuckles softly. "Would you like me to shake some mouthwash in my mouth?"

The brunette rolls off her girlfriend, her action a bit too vigorous lands her on the floor. Spencer snorts as she shoots up to check on her girlfriend. Ashley groans as she lies motionless.

"Are you okay?"

Ashley rubs her backside and glares up at the blonde as she fights back her laugh.

"Shut it."

Ashley says trying to sound threatening but her sloppy smile takes away the ferocity. She quickly sits up and pulls the blonde down with her. Spencer lands hard on top of her girlfriend and they both moan at the slight inclination of pain they feel.

Ashley kisses the blonde and she pulls away again. "Ash stop."

"Why?"

"You're drunk."

"Am not!"

"You came in here scream signing country songs." She argues mundanely.

"We're in Texas it's like the law."

Spencer pushes herself up from between the floor and climbs back onto the bed.

"Pretty sure it's not." Spencer gets back under her covers and watches as the slightly drunk brunette gets up from the floor with ease.

"What's the matter with you, you PMSing as well?"

"No I just don't want to make out with you when you're stumbling in drunk." Spencer kept her mood level. She isn't getting overly excited or extremely upset but Ashley's slight intoxication doesn't allow her the same control.

"So you'll only kiss me when you're drunk too?" Hands on her hips, eyebrows arched as she dares the blonde to give an answer.

She only smirks. "I thought you said you weren't drunk."

"I'm not! Look." Ashley lifts one leg off the ground and places her index finger on her nose. She stands there in perfect balance until Spencer gets up on her knees and gently pushes the brunette to the side with one hand.

Ashley stumbles slightly as she balances herself on the nearby wall.

"Okay first of all drunk or sober anyone would fall over if you pushed them while standing on one leg." Spencer shrugs and drops back on the bed. "You're not being fair Spencer."

"Okay."

"Technically mouthwash has alcohol in it so you do the math."

Spencer laughs. "What does math have to do with mouthwash?"

Ashley just points to her head then at her girlfriend. "Think about it."

She disappears into the bathroom and comes out minutes later. She walks over to her girlfriend leans close to her face and gently blows the minty scent of the mouthwash to allow Spencer to get a whiff.

"Thank you." Spencer says appreciatively and leans forward to kiss Ashley. It's the brunette's turn to deny the blonde.

"Ah, ah, ah you don't want to kiss me in my bad times you can't kiss me in my good."

"Well fine but I've got my reasons you're just being a brat."

"Okay so what are your reasons pray tell."

Spencer looks away from Ashley as she hears as the brunette lazily drops her chucks to the floor and gets ready for bed. She chews the inside of her lip as she thinks about her reason for not kissing Ashley while there's alcohol on her breath. They've kissed while both had drinks and Spencer's seen Ashley while drinking and she always maintained herself well but didn't she only hold back when they were together or is it that she never notices because she's been drinking as well.

She here's the brunette sigh as she drops onto her bed, a pajamas only consisting of booty shorts and a cut up t shirt that just below her breasts revealing her taut abs. Spencer is hating herself for pushing the girl away right now. She sees the brunette smirk and knows that her girlfriend dressed like that on purpose.

"So you going to explain?"

"It reminds me of that night." She says quietly. She looks away shyly but her head snaps up at Ashley's groan.

"Spencer come on you've gotta let that go. I didn't even know it was you. Shit." She quickly sits up and grabs her head, the quick movement making a dizzy.

She looks at the blonde's shocked face and quickly kneels by her bedside.

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Whatever." She says as she pulls the blanket up and tries to go to sleep.

"Spencer come on."

"Let's just forget it you'll forget about in the morning you have a hard time remembering things when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! Ugh Spencer okay fine I had some drinks but I'm completely aware of what's happening right now. I'll remember it all tomorrow I never have or ever will drink like the way I did that night. I give myself a limit."

"Leave me alone Ashley."

"No."

The brunette tugs on Spencer's blankets and pulls them off her body. The blonde quickly gets up and lays in Ashley's bed not really caring that she just lost her covers. Ashley does the same thing but Spencer is putting up more of a fight. Ashley stops pulling at the covers and sighs heavily running a hand through her messy hair.

"Spencer you're acting like a baby, just talk to me. I'm sorry okay?"

"No Ashley it's not okay. Do you realize what you just said to me?" Spencer's voice cracks a little and she tries to wrestle her emotions under control.

"Yes and I'm sorry but I mean …" She sits on the bare bed Spencer had been lying in and sits down. "I know what happened that night must've been an awful memory for you especially because I can't even remember it but how do you think I feel?"

"No one told you to drink that much."

Ashley sighs and clenches her teeth as she handles her frustration with the defensive blonde.

"I know this but I just wanted to have a good time and I thought that was the way, obviously I know better now. Yes I still drink to let loose but I don't get drunk in order to have fun. I can count on one hand how many drinks I've had tonight."

"I don't care if you drink Ashley. I'm not asking you to join AA or to never have a drink in your life I'm just asking you to not kiss me when you've had a drink."

"Unless you've had one too?" Ashley asks to clarify.

"Yes."

The brunette throws her head back in laughter. "You sound ridiculous Spencer you realize that don't you? I don't care if you've kissed me when you've had a drink."

"Well that's your choice."

"Okay so here's another choice. I won't kiss you when you're sober."

Spencer scoffs. "You have no reason for that."

Ashley shrugs. "It's just my choice. It looks like we're only kissing when we're both tipsy. Guess we better look into that AA after all."

"You're being condescending and an ass."

"You're being pompous and a petulant."

"How am I being petulant!" Spencer finally lost her cool. "I'm sorry if me kissing you while I'm sober and you're not makes me remember something bad that happened to me."

"Well I'm sorry that it happened to you but maybe you've been holding onto that for too long. Maybe that happening gave us a connection that we might not have had if it didn't happen. What if I remembered that night and we spent all of high school together would we still be the same! Would we still be in love? Shitty things happen Spencer and I'm sorry that you had such a hard time through school but we're not in high school anymore. I'm here now though focus on me now and not the one who screwed up and took advantage of you."

Spencer stares at her girlfriend her chest heaving as the frustration blew through her during her rant. She takes advantage of the blonde's silence to continue.

"I hate that it happened that way I do but I'm trying to get over the fact that I don't even remember being with you. I'm trying to get over how hurt you must've have been because of me. I never want to be the cause of pain when it comes to you and I hate myself for forgetting you and I don't know how because you're absolutely unforgettable."

She makes a braver move as she climbs on top of her girlfriend, successfully straddling her legs that lay comfortably under the fluffy down cover. Spencer snakes her arms around Ashley's waist. Her gaze too intense to look at dead on she drops her head to the side looking at the built air conditioner. She's not looking in that direction for too long as Ashley moves her head back with a soft hand.

"I just need time."

"Baby you've had four years, I only found out a few weeks ago we can't let that one night define our whole relationship. One night can't control our forever. So please try and move on from this so we can just be? For me?"

Spencer nods slowly and mumbles out and okay. Ashley echoes and leans down and finally captures the blonde's lips. Spencer pulls back again and smiles sheepishly.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me while I was sober."

Ashley snorts. "Like I would last a second with that declaration."

Spencer chuckles softly and lifts the covers so Ashley can scoot in close to her. They tangle their legs and Spencer buries her fingers in Ashley's hair gently massaging her scalp.

"So tell me about Sixth Street."

Ashley smiles and goes into detail of her day, their legs tangled together and Spencer fully engaged as the spend another night together in their own world.


	20. Texas Pt 2

Hey there, Happy New Year and auld lang syne and all that good stuff. So hope you like this there's four more chapters and I hope you guys stick with me I really really appreciate all the feedback and the fact that there's still people following and and favoriting this so thanks. Enojoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Texas Part 2

"Can you believe that we start classes next week?" Spencer looks over to her girlfriend whose face holds very little excitement. The blank stare that she sports with such fervor causes the blonde to erupt in laughter.

"I don't know where this road trip went to it feels like we left yesterday."

Ashley closes her book and shifts in the passenger seat. It took a lot of persuasion but she allowed the blonde to take over the driving until they reached their final destination. She is always the driver , even with her last girlfriends she always drove to pick them up she likes that other people can depend on her. Spencer doesn't only give that off though, she shows Ashley that for once she can have someone to depend on. Someone to take care of her, fuss over her, put her feelings first but not smother her.

The brunette looks at her driver with a smile as she goes on about all the things she is excited about experiencing in college.

"I mean I'm going to miss traveling with you but I'm excited about this new adventure we're about to embark on together."

"You're so cute."

Spencer sighs heavily as she tries to fight off the blush she gets every time her girlfriend pays her a compliment. She mumbles out a thank you and focuses on the road in front of her. The scenery is bare and flat as they drive at the allotted eighty five miles an hour. The view of the sun setting behind a nearby mountain breathtaking, they soak in their last few hours of Texas as they head into New Mexico. They only had three days left until they had to be on campus to start their arrivals week. One night to check out the Roswell epidemic per Spencer's request would put them on a manageable schedule.

"So what's this book about that you're reading?"

Ashley smirks as she opens the novel again. She doesn't read as fast as the blonde only managing through her second book the whole entire while Spencer probably would've finished her tenth book in the span of six days. Not even Johnny Five could read at the blonde's pace.

"I love how you're asking like you don't know already."

Spencer giggles and shrugs. "Alright fine I read that one already just trying to find something to talk to you about, unless you would rather me leave you alone."

Ashley pushes her lips into a frown and shakes her head dismissively. "No but how about we talk about something that will be new to the both of us."

"Like?"

"Like…" Ashley puckers her pushes them to the side as she contemplates a new topic of discussion. "Oh okay since we're nearing the end of the trip what's your favorite thing that has happened?"

Spencer thinks as she replays their whole trip in her mind. "That's a hard one babe."

Her confession sheepish as she pouts and Ashley shakes her head at the blonde's potential to be so cute and never overloading on her adorability.

"Top three then."

She sighs and rocks her head from side to side. "From least favorite to most favorite I'd have to say, the balloon ride, then our time in Georgia, and our first date."

"Oh so your birthday doesn't make the list?" She asks with wide eyes.

Spencer burst out in laughter. "No babe it does, it's just on its own list."

"Uh huh. Nice save."

"No its true, it's on the mind blowing experiences list."

"What else is on the mind blowing experience list?" Ashley asks not fully believing that list existed her ego a bit bruised.

Spencer blushes. "Well there's my birthday, then there's the night of my strip tease."

Ashley takes a moment to moan at the memory and Spencer continues after rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Then there's the moment you told me you love me just to name a few."

Ashley smiles sheepishly as she looks down into her lap. She reaches her hand across the console and grabs Spencer's hand from the wheel lacing their fingers together.

"Okay I believe you have another list." She responds convinced and squeezes Spencer's soft hand.

"What about you? What were your favorite moments?"

Ashley smirks and snorts as she tries to fight back a laugh. "That night when we were staying in that haunted hotel."

Spencer groans at the memory. "I can't believe you'd think I'd like that place. It was the same day that I told you my biggest fear is to be locked in a cemetery and you bring me someplace with ghosts."

Ashley cackles as she thinks of how freaked out Spencer got. "You were so ready to leave the next morning."

"Hell yeah, I wasn't going to stay in that place for another minute, you're so mean bringing that up. What about you freaking out about a ferret?"

Ashley's face fell. "Ok first of all who has a rodent as a pet?"

"Ferrets are not rodents because of the simple fact that they are carnivorous." Spencer tosses in quickly with a smirk.

"And I'm made of meat which means it tried to eat me case closed!"

"Well I can't blame the ferret." She says with a pop of her eyebrows and a sly smirk as she takes a seductive glance at the brunette.

Ashley marvels at the way Spencer can segway the conversation from kidding to sexy with the turn of a phrase. The change in mood catches Ashley off guard and she clears her throat at the amorous eyes that Spencer is harboring.

"Yeah well…" Ashley sighs blowing air against her lips making them vibrate. "Yeah I've got nothing after that one."

Spencer laughs whole heartedly then lays her head against the headrest as she drives down the one road towards New Mexico. Moments later she smiles as she feels Ashley's eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I can." Spencer grunts her understanding. "Also you're really hot." Spencer smiles softly. "Did you stare at me a lot in school?"

Spencer wishes she can close her eyes the embarrassment too much to handle. She thought they were past these kinds of discussion.

"Come on tell me." Ashley beyond excited as she thinks of Spencer having a crush on her, she definitely would have a crush on Spencer if she wasn't a hermit and made herself known among the student body.

"Babe…"

"Come on baby, I want to know I mean, you're the one that could've gotten away. What if you weren't going to ASU or if I didn't take this road trip?"

"I'm sure we would've met eventually seeing as our dads work together."

"You never went to any of the parties the office he threw .My dad had to practically drag me how'd you get out of them?"

Spencer smiled. "The only punishment my parents could think of was grounding me but I never went anywhere so it wouldn't have done any good. They tried taking my library card away once but I mean you've seen my wall I had more than enough reading material, plus there was always other ways to get books."

Ashley chuckles. "You are so difficult." Spencer just nods vigorously with a cheeky smile. "So baby, tell me."

Ashley whines childishly in hopes to elicit an explanation from her driver. Spencer only groans slightly frustrated.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know what you saw in me."

"The same exact things I see in you now. You're beautiful, funny, smart, a smile that can make even the gayest guy go weak in the knees."

Ashley erupts in laughter. "I do not."

"You do babe. Also I just I knew there was so much more you had to offer that you were letting other people see."

"There isn't though." Ashley answers sheepishly.

She doesn't know why the blonde continues to say this. She didn't see anything in particular that was special about her. She doesn't feel special, she doesn't do anything special but there Spencer was telling her just how special she was and all Ashley could see is that eventually the blonde will be disappointed when she discovers that the brunette isn't special at all. At least that's how she saw herself.

"There is." Spencer replies trying her best to look into brown eyes to convey as much honesty as she could before she had to turn her eyes back onto the road. Ashley just nods slowly pretending she believes the words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

She turns the focus back to Spencer's attempt to avoid answering. "You know I'm not letting you off the hook that easy right?"

Spencer grumbles and pouts. She perks as she hears Ashley open up a bag of M&Ms they purchased at their last stop. Her mouth waters as the potent smell of peanuts wafts through the car. She reaches her hand over towards the yellow bag but the brunette keeps it away from her.

She selfishly pops a yellow M&M into her mouth and the driver can't help the pout. The yellow ones were her favorite. Ashley chomps happily and moans.

"These are delicious."

"You're the worst."

"You know what isn't the worst? The blue ones." She says as she holds up the blue candy as if examining it with necessary diligence.

"Those are my second favorite." She redundantly mentions, she makes another attempt to reach for the bag and Ashley quickly snatches it away.

"Tell me."

"Fine but let me take a handful first."

Ashley tries to hide her smirk as Spencer buries her hand into the large yellow bag and grabs a giant handful of the chocolate candy. She angles her head as she funnels some of the treats in her mouth and sighs in content at the taste. She resembles a junkie getting a fix after having gone without their drug for longer than their body could handle.

"You really are starting to scare me with these things." Ashley says her eyes taking surreptitious glances as she puts the bag in front of her feet.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Spencer says as she finally finishes chewing her mouthful of chocolate goodness.

"How big was your crush?"

"Massive." She says with a nod as she guides one candy from the palm of her hand between her index finger and thumb and tosses it into her mouth.

Ashley scoffs. "Baby that's not an answer."

"Massive is an answer. You only asked how big my crush was so it was very big, gigantic, enormous, substantial. I can give you more synonyms if you'd like?"

"You're being a brat." Ashley says with a pout and Spencer dares to take a look in her passengers directions. She internally curses herself knowing a pout is all it would take. Her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"And you won't go straying from the question?" Spencer just shook her head no. "Okay so can you be a bit more specific on how big of a crush you had on me?"

Spencer sucks on her bottom lip as she thinks. "Well I only knew what I could see. I'd watch you from afar, yes I'd stare but in a less than obvious way. I was good at being inconspicuous. I could sit all through lunch watching you talk to the people you sat with or take notes in class."

"We had class together?" Ashley asks a little surprised, how good at hiding was Spencer. Or maybe the question is how oblivious was Ashley?

"Yeah a couple, teachers knew me so they didn't ever need to call out my name they just saw me in the back of the room. I sat closest to the door so I'd go in and out quickly."

"Did you hate me?" Nervousness and sadness laces Ashley's voice. She quickly regrets making Spencer talk about this. She only wanted to know Spencer's tactics and how she was during school.

"No. I never hated you. I can never hate you. I mean yeah I was hurt, but who am I?"

"Oh Spencer no, please believe me if you made yourself known to me I would have been all over that."

Spencer smirks and shakes her head. "Well you're all over this now."

"Damn straight." Ashley readjusts herself in her seat slipping her leg under the other. "So were you a first name last name doodler?"

Spencer giggles and reluctantly nods. "Yes guilty. Spencer Davies, Ashley Carlin, Spencer Carlin Davies, I tried every combo. I wrote love poems it was sad really."

"I think its sweet."

"I wrote this one that went in the literary journal it was short and I still remember it."

"Can I hear?"

Spencer sighs as she gathers the courage to give into her girlfriend's request. "The heart is a fickle thing as it craves for lonely eyes that see everything else but the one thing that will give it life. Pain, ache and strife slowly growing brighter yet there's no shine. The eyes of this beholder need only blink to see that I withhold everything they desire."

The car silent Spencer's brows furrow as she nervously waits for Ashley's response. Brown eyes stare at the girl in amazement. A soft wow glides between her lips.

"You sure you want to be an astronaut?"

Spencer just giggles and shrugs noncommittally. "Well if I ever get the urge to write a book of poems there's no better place to kill time than the middle of space."

"That was really beautiful Spence."

"It's not a big deal. I didn't even really mean to submit it Mrs. Perry said it would better my chances with college if I participated in something and she mentioned the literary journal. It was better than actually being on a team so…"

"It most certainly is a big deal. I wish…" She sighs as she leans against the passenger door, making sure it's locked because the last thing she wants is to fall out of a moving car. Blue eyes look at her expectantly as she waits for the musician to continue.

"I wish you didn't hide from me." She says quietly. Sadness the only emotion coursing through her body.

"I didn't just hide from you though."

"Yeah but you hid especially from me."

Spencer sighs heavily unable to deny the claim. Ashley had too much attention around her. She had Madison around her and worst of all she was the constant reminder of the night the blonde was not yet ready to get over.

"I know and I'm sorry but I just needed to do what was best for me and hiding was it."

"What if I was best for you?" Ashley doesn't recognize her own voice.

She can't believe that she can sound so shy and vulnerable especially when she needed the question to sound strong and assuring so Spencer can see that Ashley could have been. Most of all she needed to know for herself that she could've been. She needed to know that she could have been something other than empty.

Spencer sighs not liking the direction of this conversation. It only screams heartache, resentment, and frustration. The mood choking her to answer as brown eyes stare hard into her. She isn't going to lie to her girlfriend and the truth will only make things worse. Conflicting emotions brings a lone tear to roll down Spencer's cheek. She subtly wipes away at it, grateful that it is the side that Ashley can't see.

Her voice is hoarse as she speaks with a dry throat. "At the time, you wouldn't have been."

Ashley's face falls as she hears the answer that she was expecting. She just nods and turns on the overhead light so she can read a book that Spencer already knew everything about. She feels the blonde grab her hand and give it a tight reassuring squeeze.

Ashley looks over with soft eyes. Although there is extreme sadness behind them she proficiently masks her real feelings and forces a small for the blonde's benefit. She knows her girlfriend is smart enough to know that it wasn't real but she doesn't push to ask what is wrong. She gives Ashley her space and stays quiet.

Their hands loosely holding each other, Ashley subtly looks down at the gesture. It is different from all the times they held hands. Before it couldn't have been tight enough, making sure palm was against palm, their fingers locked firmly but now they represent exactly how Ashley feels at that moment. Disconnected.


	21. New Mexico

Hey sooooo yeah...We;re closing in and I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a little hard for me to write but I hope I delivered it well and that it'll leave an impression on you. So review and let me know what you think, how you feel, and all that good stuff because i wanna know. Thanks so much for reading and for sticking with me and being patient through this story.

Oh and hey cooks thanks for coming out of hibernation and leaving those little fun facts. Better late than never...

* * *

Chapter 21: New Mexico

"And this is a picture of the first atomic bomb being dropped."

Spencer yawns obnoxiously, using the back of her hand to hide her boredom. She leans closer to Ashley and whispers.

"This is not what I was expecting."

Ashley discreetly rolls her eyes. "Did you expect E.T. to be doing the tour or a reenactment of Roswell's pilot?"

Spencer's brows furrow in offense as she watches her girlfriend follow the tour group away from the gated area. Nothing around but sand , an empty crash site, and models of bombs that were tested in the fifties as they walk around the deserts of Roswell.

The blonde chooses to ignore the brunette's attitude. She had stayed quiet from the night before after a discussion Spencer was clearly trying to avoid because of this very reason. Ashley has done everything within her power to keep from engaging in conversation with her girlfriend. She went from taking an unnecessarily long shower so by the time she had finished Spencer would have been asleep, to joining her girlfriend late to breakfast until it was time to go on a tour of the supposed alien crash site from 1947.

This had been the longest that they haven't talked since their first day. They were moving backwards and Spencer tries her best to stay calm while Ashley internally freaks out.

The brunette sighs heavily as she puts her hair up. The desert sun beats down on her skin but the heat doesn't match the furious look coming from her girlfriend. No seat to fidget in she kicks the loose dirt around as the group walks to the next on site exhibit. Ashley is over this terrible tour and Spencer is over Ashley. She stomps her foot petulantly and walks away from the group. She ignores the yells of the tour guide as he tells her that she must stay with group.

The man clears his throat as Spencer yells an expletive like the New Yorker she is and leaves her girlfriend with the group of alien fanatics. Ashley doesn't bother to follow her girlfriend choosing to make things worse mostly because she's unsure of how to make them better.

Three hours pass and Ashley finally walks into a restaurant that Spencer reluctantly tells her she is in. Spencer sits in a booth in the far back of the restaurants loosely holding a French fry in her mouth her eyes glued on fresh pages of a newly purchased book.

Ashley smiles sadly and sighs. She leaves the blonde alone and sits in a booth and watches her girlfriend from afar. She grabs her phone from her back pocket and calls the blonde. The other line rings and she watches as the blonde clicks the power button on the upper right corner of her phone ignoring the call.

She tries the call again and Spencer releases a heavy sigh and picks up her phone answering her girlfriend's call.

"What?"

"Hi." Ashley says then quickly witnesses Spencer pulling the phone from her ear getting ready to end the call. "Spence don't hang up." She pleads hopelessly.

She watches as the avid reader's brows furrow.

"How'd you know I was going to hang up?"

Spencer sits up as she looks around the small diner. She spots the brunette in a booth closer to the front of the establishment facing her. Ashley waves shyly and she shows the brunette her phone, touches the bottom of the screen where it reads 'end' and puts it down.

Ashley slides out of her booth before a waitress can come and slides her feet towards Spencer's table. She points to the empty booth.

"Can I sit here?"

Blue eyes look up into soft brown ones then quickly looks away knowing that a lingering gaze will break the wall she is trying to put up.

"It's taken." Spencer says as she turns the page of her book.

"Really? By who?"

"Winston." She answers quickly with an affirmative nod.

"Winston?"

"Mhm" She takes a bite of her astro burger. She gives the brunette a side glance and watches as she crouches down and talks to the empty space.

"Hey Winston, how's it going?" Ashley stays quiet for a moment pretending that Spencer's imaginary character is taking his time to answer. "Good. Listen do you mind giving Spencer and I a minute?"

Ashley stands up and makes a space for the person that does not exist, she pats the air mirroring the gesture of patting someone on the back.

"You're a pal Winston thanks so much."

Ashley sighs obnoxiously as she sits in the seat across from her aggravated girlfriend.

"He seems nice." She starts with a small smirk. Spencer stays quiet and quickly hits Ashley's hand as she tries to reach for a fry. The brunette pouts. "No more sharing food?"

Silence still the blonde's approach while she stares at her girlfriend with pursed lips. She doesn't say anything and Ashley shakes her head.

"Wow I thought we were going to college not back to high school." She closes her eyes missing Spencer smile of disbelief. Although she does hear the plate slide across the table and Spencer walking away.

Ashley mumbles out a curse and opens her eyes to see the empty seat she's expecting. She lifts her head once.

"Hey Winston you wanna get this? No? Alright."

Ashley waves down the waitress, throws down some cash and leaves the restaurant. She steps into the sun and slips her aviator sunglasses on and walks towards the unexpected.

The brunette walks into what she expects to be a quiet hotel room, the sniffles and attempts for a steady breath breaks her heart. She squeezes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she closes the door behind her.

A few feet feels like miles as Ashley walks into the room, Spencer quickly wipes at her eyes and takes a deep breath. The musician sits in front of her girlfriend folding her left leg as she scoots closer. Her legs are crossed at the ankles, her knees close to her chest. She rests her chin at the top of her knees and looks into her girlfriend's eyes.

Ashley turns away for a minute, fearful for two reasons. She's sure her heart will break more at the look in Spencer's eyes and for the first time she's not okay with Spencer reading her.

Spencer lets out a single breath and a faint laugh can be heard. Her voice is hoarse from all the crying. Ashley fights with her body to not react to the change in pitch. The raspy tone extremely appealing for the brunette but now isn't the time to appreciate Spencer's ability to be sexy.

"You know. I've probably read over five thousand books from the age of four. Obviously they get more advance over time so I'll knock it down to over forty five hundred."

Ashley keeps quiet knowing the blonde has a point.

"After a while you realize that no matter what you read there's a pattern, with story line, plots, and even characters. I've read my fair share of romance I'll admit but the thing I love about reading books is my ability to sense when something is going to happen before it does. Over time I got better but the only love story that took me for surprise is ours."

Ashley swallows the lemon in her throat as she tries to speak. Spencer puts up a hand to stop her. A tear rolls down the side of her face.

"I didn't think we'd ever get this far. I didn't think you'd ever see me but you do. You see me but you don't see yourself."

More tears roll down Ashley's eyes, her chest tightens as she tries to avoid hearing this conversation. She opts for Spencer's usual tactic and remains quiet

"I just need you to explain to me why you're doing this."

Ashley forces out a sound through her dry throat, the task proving to be extremely difficult as if it were the first time she were speaking. Spencer hugs her legs closer to her chest, her fingers laced together in front of her legs. She's keeps her body in a tight ball, the anticipation, anxiety, frustration and especially sadness making her close into herself. Ashley finally speaks up and both girls are surprised at its low volume.

"I got so caught up falling in love with you I didn't think about who you were falling for."

Spencer drops her forehead against her knees as she slowly rocks from side to side. Her body trembles as she fights off a new wave of tears at the thought of an action she never saw coming.

"It's not forever baby…" Ashley reaches out a hand to touch Spencer and she explodes like a well hidden landmine. She shoots up from the bed and stands up looking down at her soon to be ex girlfriend.

"Why?!" The painful cry rips Ashley's heart into more pieces. She didn't think it was possible for it to be any more broken but it doesn't compare to how broken Spencer's is.

"Baby…" Ashley chokes out as reaches for Spencer's hand which is quickly pulled back. She hangs her head low in defeat. She pushes herself up and stands before the distraught blonde. She wants to hold Spencer so badly but blue eyes keep her frozen as she reads the pain in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Was it what I said last night?"

"No it's not you it's me."

Spencer snorts at the cliché phrase and walks away from her classmate. Things were unraveling as quickly as they had formed. Its so sudden, unexpected, and unbelievable.

Blue eyes never leave brown as she is hypnotized and answers with "It's not fair to you to be in love with someone that doesn't know who they are. Spencer I don't want you to be like everyone else for me, my outlet to self discovery. I don't know who I am. I know what I like, what I don't. What I want to be but…"

"You're so selfish." Ashley's taken aback by the claim. "You're acting as if you're doing me some great service breaking my heart to save me from heartbreak."

"Spencer I don't want to break up I just want space to figure out who I am. I just need you to wait for me."

"I've waited for you Ashley. I've waited four years for you to love me…"

"I still love you. I'm so very much in love with you." Ashley quickly interjects hoping to make Spencer see that she is doing this not to hurt her but to give her someone worthy of loving. Too bad Ashley doesn't realize she has Spencer's love no matter who she is.

The blonde continues ignoring Ashley's additional commentary. "You break my heart in four seconds. "

"Spence please just…" She finally gets a hold of Spencer's hand and she habitually laces their fingers. She revels at how good it feels to be holding the blonde's hand again. She licks her lips as Spencer lifts up her girlfriend's hand and gently kisses the fingertips. Ashley slides her hand to cups the blonde's face.

"I love you Spencer so much I just want to be worthy of your love."

"You already are." Spencer pulls away from Ashley and squeezes her hand gently. "I'm gonna go."

"Spencer please don't walk away."

Her back facing Ashley's, her head hangs low. She looks over just enough to show the profile of her face.

"I'm not the one walking away."

Spencer walks towards the door but arms wrap around her tightly and she crumbles into Ashley. Her attempt to stay strong obviously betrays her as emotions flow stronger. Her body shakes as she cries hard, Ashley rests her face on the side of Spencer's as she continually whispers in her ear.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Just wait for me, please wait for me." Her chest finally relaxes as she releases the tears that she was holding back. Spencer grips at Ashley arms as she tries to rip from the girl's grasp, Ashley only tightens her hold.

"Don't pull away from me. I love you and I just want to give you someone worth loving."

"I'm already in love with the person you already are!" Spencer forces out through her tears hearing the pleas and words of reassurance. Neither of them are doing anything for Spencer's brokenness.

"I not." She whispers pathetically. She rests her head on Spencer's shoulder. They sink to the floor as they struggle against each other.

Spencer sits on Ashley's lap as they lean back against the bed. She gives up the fight and once she does she only turns and holds Ashley back. She buries her face in Ashley's neck and continues to cry. The brunette can only join her as they hold each other tightly.

Ashley slides her hand up Spencer back burying her hand in blonde. She sighs in content when she feels Spencer's lips touch her neck along with her tears that flow easily.

"I love you but right now I really hate you."

"I thought you could never hate me?" She asks with a forced smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Neither did I."

They sit in silence for a minute before Ashley suggests they lay in bed together. Spencer agrees too tired ,physically and emotionally, to argue anymore. Spencer stands and crawls on the bed dropping down tiredly. Ashley follows suit and lays next to her girlfriend. They keep their distance their hands the only things touching as Ashley keeps a grip on Spencer's hand. They stare into each other's eyes, no words being spoken. Eyelids slowly close as they both fight to be the last to fall asleep.

A couple hours pass and the room is dim with only the hall light on. Ashley's hand is cold as she closes it into a fist. Her eyes still yet to open she searches for the body next to her. Her hand glides on the sheets of the mattress and she stretches further out to seek Spencer. She opens her eyes and notices the blonde is no longer there.

"Spence?"

Her voice is groggy as it adjusts to talking after crying and heavy sleep. The blonde doesn't answer and Ashley sits up on the bed and calls out again. No answer. She checks her phone to see if there are any missed calls or messages and disappointment fills her body as she only sees the time and the wallpaper of her lock screen. It is a picture she took of Spencer smelling flowers of a tree in front of the Smithsonian. It was their first week together. It felt like ages ago, she runs her thumb over the blonde's picture and she shakes her head in regret.

She unlocks the phone and quickly presses 'My Bookworm' and it goes straight to voicemail. Ashley becomes a little panicked not sure of where the blonde could have gone off to. She quickly gets up and notices a note on the nearby table. Relief floods her as she appreciates Spencer gesture to cease any possible worry.

The calming feeling doesn't last long as the brunette reads it three times over. It isn't an elaborate piece of literature. It's hurt words accompanied with spots of dry tears.

_I can't be in the car with you. Taking a bus the rest of the way. I'll meet you for my stuff when you get there. I'm sorry my love isn't enough._

Ashley quickly searches the room and notices that Spencer's duffel is gone. She dashes out of the room and heads to the front desk.

"Excuse me where's the closest bus station with buses to Arizona?"

Ashley doesn't appreciate the chuckle that the front desk worker gives her when he tells her there is only one bus station about two miles from the hotel as if that were information she is just supposed to know. She glares at him for a couple of seconds and dashes for her car. She takes the short drive to the station and gets out of her car.

The station small and deserted leaves the brunette feeling hopeless. She gets to a ticket window and asks when the last bus to Arizona had departed. The chubby man behind the thin glass tells her it left a little over an hour ago. She slams her fist down on the counter causing the worker to look at her concerned.

She sits down on the plastic seat and buries her face in her hands. She screwed up. It all seemed like the right thing to do. It's not fair to Spencer but this isn't how it's supposed to go, this isn't what she wants. She doesn't want the blonde to run from her, to hide from her again.

She sits in the station looking down at the dirty tile floor. She's never felt so alone. This isn't like when she's surrounded by people that don't understand her. No Ashley feels everything that she already thought she was feeling. It doesn't compare as she feels everything inside her crumble, she wants to break down but it hurts to much to do anything. She's sure there's noise around her as she sees limited traffic pass by, the janitor cleaning out the trash bins and people filing into a station as they exit a bus that just arrived. Yet she hears nothing. She feels numb and all she wants is Spencer. She curses her logic and the uncertainty that floats through her conscience.

Everything comes back to life as she feels her phone vibrate. She quickly gets disappointed as she reads her cousin's name. She answers knowing ignoring Nicole will only egg the woman on more.

"Nicole now's…" Ashley doesn't get to finish as she pulls the phone from her ear.

"What did you do?!"

"I fucked up." She says sadly.

Nicole doesn't hesitate to disagree. "I'ma bust you upside the head. Bust it wide open!"

Ashley stays quiet. She knows Nicole has some more threats and she most certainly won't get anywhere interrupting the pregnant woman.

"When ya'll left here you were fine. Do I have to follow your ass everywhere in order for you to make things work with this girl? She barely said anything she was crying so hard, I swear Ashley I love you but pregnant or not I'm two seconds away from whooping your ass."

"I know! Okay? I know. I just…I couldn't do that to her Nicky."

"Do what Ashley please explain to me because all she told me through her sobs were you didn't want her to love someone that didn't know who they were."

"I don't."

"You don't what? I'ma need you to specify because my patience is wearing thin. Nathan won't sleep. This acid reflux is killing me, and I swear if Derek tries to sneak into bed when he knows I need my space with this huge ass belly…What was I saying?"

Ashley closes her eyes and shakes her head. Leave it to Nicole to go off on a tangent in the middle of yelling at a person. The brunette softly smiles for the first time in days.

"So?" Nicole prods and Ashley sighs in defeat.

"I don't know who I am Nicole."

"That's it?"

The New Yorker's face scrunches in offense. "What do you mean that it's?"

"I mean that's why you broke up with Spencer because you don't know who you are?"

"Is that not a good enough reason?"

"Ashley sweetie you're not going to figure that out at eighteen. There are sixty year olds that don't know who they are. You've got your whole life to figure it out. You're expecting for Spencer to wait for you your whole life?"

Ashley mumbles out a soft no. She doesn't know what she's thinking anymore. All she knew is that she didn't want to let Spencer down when she became a person Ashley wasn't aware she could be. Turns out she already managed that.

"Ash the way we figure out who we are is allowing ourselves to open to the people that matter to us. I'm a mother, a daughter, a wife, a cousin, and a friend. Without other people in our lives we just exist, how are you going to figure out who you are if you aren't anything to anyone?"

Ashley just nods in understanding. She doesn't need to be apart from Spencer. Even if Nicole didn't call Ashley would've done everything in her power to get her blonde back. The pain is too much to handle and she hasn't even fully lost her girlfriend yet.

"Ash just be happy and you'll see that you'll develop into your own person without trying."

"So what do I do?"

* * *

Sooooo...


	22. Arizona Pt 1

Well hello I am so glad so many of you liked the last chapter though a few were a bit upset with me I'm sorry I gotta keep you guys on your toes ya know. So hopefully you'll like this one a bit better if you do don't be shy say so. Thanks for sticking with this we're nearing the end I kow ya'll are like uhm they just broke up how are we at the end...well read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Arizona Pt. 1**_

Spencer clenches her eyes tightly as she endures the pain she is feeling. A lone tear makes its way from her eye and into her ear. The man stops and asks if she's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, keep going. " He only nods and bows his head continuing his previous activity.

The buzzing from the tattoo machine fills the air and she inhales deeply at the sting from the needle.

"So I never heard this saying before. Who said it?" The tattooist makes conversation to take Spencer's mind off the pain.

She doesn't know whether to be grateful or not because though he's distracting her from the pain of the needle he's making her think about another pain she's trying to overcome.

"My girlfriend." She answers then clenches her teeth as she reminds herself of the mistake. "Actually, my ex girlfriend now."

The conversation is working because all Spencer can feel in her heart aching accompanied with her chest slowly tightening within itself. No signs of recognition that there is a needle etching Ashley's words onto her skin.

"I must say this is the first time I put an ex's words on a canvas." The man chuckles softly and Spencer just shrugs with a soft smile.

"I want to make sure I always remember it."

"You still love her?"

"I always will." She answers without hesitation. Spencer smirks at her tattooist narrow eyes, he examines her with a s mile.

"How old are you?" He wipes away at his work getting rid of the excess ink.

"Eighteen." She answers as she tries to sneak a peek at Corey's work. His wavy hair moves from side to side as he shakes his head. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm too young to say I'll be in love with the same person forever."

Corey chuckles and glances at his client. "I actually wasn't thinking that. I was thinking how unique you are, everyone else gets their girlfriend or boyfriend's name but you get her words. What's in a name really? Right? Words leave a longer lasting impression. No one else can say what she said and make you feel the same way."

Spencer smiles as she thinks of Ashley. "Exactly."

"So should I put her name at the end?" Corey asks with a laugh, Spencer joins easily shaking her head while she lies on the table.

"You trying to jinx my relationship if you do that we'll never last."

Corey looks up at the young girl and smiles. He gives her a wink and wipes away at Ashley's claim with a wet napkin. Finishing the frame of the letters he starts color them in.

"So why calligraphy?" He asks curiously.

"She knows how to write calligraphy."

"You're really making this about her huh?"

Spencer shakes her head. "It's about the both of us."

"So how sure are you that you'll get back together with her?"

"On my part completely positive, hers is the one I'm unsure of."

"Well if she goes by what she says then I'd say she's completely positive as well." Spencer's mouth twitches at Corey's assurance. "So forever huh?"

"Did you know you'd love tattooing forever?"

Corey smirks and wipes away at the ink with a napkin. "That's different tattooing is an art."

"Yeah so is loving Ashley." Corey erupts in laughter and nods.

"You got me there." He says as he brushes a napkin against Spencer's hip to examine his work, he continues and manages to keep the blonde in a good mood.

Spencer pulls the hem of her shorts down and looks at Corey's handy work. She nods in approval and pats his skinny arm feeling the firmness of his bicep under his short sleeved shirt. He smiles widely at the teen.

"You did awesome Corey thank you."

He slowly bows his head in appreciation of her honest kind words and turns towards the front counter. He charges the college freshman and leans on his elbows after the money exchange looking at the blonde.

"So Spencer I hope to see you again and hopefully get an update on your wordsmith."

She smiles with a nod and reaches out to shake Corey's hand. "Will do and thanks so much for your work."

"No problem, go Sundevils!"

Spencer laughs as she heads for the exit of Tattooed Planet and gets into the taxi that she called before Corey finished up her tattoo. She gives the driver her destination and she focuses her attention onto her phone. She has several missed calls from the brunette along with a plethora of texts. She sighs as her fingers hover over the screen. She bites her lip as she contemplates what to respond. She texts back a simple 'I'm fine see you soon.'

She rests her head against the seat and raises her shirt to look at the tattoo. She smiles as she reads it upside down, nodding in agreement with the phrase etched in her skin. She whispers out an 'okay' to herself and feels her phone buzz.

'Baby please answer my call I want to talk to you.' Spencer closes her eyes and closes the message. Seconds later her phone rings alerting her of the call Ashley asked her to answer, she ignores it. She'll give Ashley what she has requested in the first place.

The taxi pulls up to the main campus and Spencer gets out of the car. She heads towards her dorm room, the school buzzing with new arrivals. The hall is full of parents and students as they settle in for their first semester. Spencer's bus arriving earlier that morning and her one bag didn't make moving in too difficult, it will be a bit more difficult once the rest of her stuff came with Ashley. She enters the building to her dorm and enters to find her new roommate.

Spencer scans the left side of the small room and sees that her new roommate has already made herself at home. Her bed fully made, pictures hanging on the wall, and iPod in its dock playing music softly in the background.

"Hi there!"

Spencer's eyes widen at the girl's enthusiasm and she gives her a soft smile. Her British English accent is pleasing to the blonde's ear.

"Are you Spencer?" The girl asks, her shoulder length hair moves as she tilts her head slightly to the side to take in the blonde.

Spencer scans the girl's appearance quickly, taking in her green eyes, slim figure, and pale skin. London's weather is not the greatest location for a tan. Her smile is appealing, her eyes soft as she waits for Spencer to answer.

"Uh yeah and you must be Clara."

"That's me, it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind I already took the left bunk." Clara points a thumb towards the high twin sized bed.

"No it's cool I didn't have a preference."

Clara nods and Spencer walks past the dark haired girl to get to the only bed available. She rummages through her bag to find a book she brought and hops onto her bed. Her shirt rides up a little and Clara's eyes catches the fresh tattoo.

"Oh wicked tattoo. Can I see?"

Spencer smiles with a nod as she watches Clara gently lift her shirt and examine the fresh art. Clara mumbles quietly while she reads the quote.

"That's a neat tat mate." Spencer softly says thank you and blushes as the back of Clara's fingers graze over her stomach as she brings her shirt back down. "Who said it?"

"My girlfriend." Spencer decides not correct herself this time.

"Ah she's a lucky girl I'm a free agent myself. I left a girl back home to come to uni. I wanted to try something different you know?"

Spencer contemplates momentarily, answering with complete recognition. "Yeah I do."

"Can I offer you a fizzy drink?" She asks as she bends down to grab a soda out of her mini fridge. Spencer kindly accepts and grabs the carbonated beverage from her outstretched hand carefully jumping back onto her bed.

"So I saw this bloke putting up a flyer on the pin board about a party. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure."

Spencer quickly decides to get involved. Hiding isn't an option for the next four years. She is done and ready to start living, doing what felt right to her no matter how things play out. She will stick to her guns and weather through whatever storms come her way.

She and Clara take the time to get to know each other talking about miscellaneous topics before deciding to check out the fair in the quad. All the clubs, student government, sorority, fraternity, and team booths set up to show off their pride enticing any person willing to become a part of their posse.

Spencer gets lost in the crowd Clara by her side as they meander through the aisles of stands. The blonde hears her name being called then turns to see her mother waving wildly almost taking out a couple of students. Spencer palms her face embarrassed.

"You alright mate?" Clara asks placing an arm on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's my mother." She answers quickly as she heads in the woman's direction. Paula rushes towards her daughter and pulls her into a tight hug.

She internally screams at the pressure against her new tattoo. She quietly whimpers pushing against her mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well did you think your father and I wouldn't see you settle into your new school? You can't get rid of this that quickly. We came with Raife and Christine. They had to pick up Ashley's car since freshman aren't allowed vehicles and we drove a truck here with more of your stuff."

Spencer is trying to process all the information that is thrown her way. She feels a buzzing in her ears not understanding exactly what is happening. Paula calls out to her daughter. She snaps her head up.

"Who's this?" Paula asks pointing to the girl standing next to Spencer. Clara walks up to the mother and daughter and holds her hand out.

"Cheers. I'm Clara, Spencer's flat mate."

Paula takes the teens hand giving it a gentle shake. "Well it's nice to meet you, I hope you'll join us for dinner tonight."

"Yeah sure. If that's alright with Spencer." Spencer's voice has checked out she can only nod. "Brilliant. Spencer I'll see you back at the flat I'm just going to check out the football team."

Spencer grunts finally making a noise and the dark haired girl can only smirk as she gives her roommate a supportive pat on the back.

"This school is so liberal they are letting girls play on the football team." Paula says in excitement as if she's never sent a child to college before. Spencer doesn't remember her mother being this excited when it was Glen.

"She means soccer. Mom what are you doing here?!" The first explanation doesn't register through Spencer's usual receptive mind. No, now she is confused and a bit lost because she thought she said goodbye to her parents back in New York.

Paula tuts giving her daughter a pointed look. "I already told you Spencer, we came with the Davies. You could at least pretend you're happy to see me."

Spencer's heart softens quickly. She is happy to see her mother but the new tattoo on her hip and the lack of her girlfriend will raise questions she isn't ready to answer.

"No mom I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you. In fact." Spencer reaches up around her mother's neck making sure to keep some distance between their hips avoiding another painful experience. She hugs her mother tightly. "I really needed this. Thank you."

Paula nods holding her baby for several seconds longer than the first time they embraced each other. The teen looks up at her mother and they walk through the quad.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Paula asks excitedly and Spencer's thankful that she is being held up with her mother's arm around her shoulders because she is sure she will faint.

"Uhm…" Before the blonde can continue answering the question she thought she could avoid her favorite voice floats through her ears.

"I'm right here." Ashley says with a soft smile walking up the sidewalk with her parents and Arthur behind her. "Hello Mrs. Carlin. I mean Paula."

Ashley quickly corrects herself as the older woman looks at her pointedly. Paula smiles then walks over towards her husband. They all greet each other with hugs and quick hellos then the adults announce that they are going to start for the car and for their daughters to follow.

"Hey." Ashley croaks out and her heart implodes at the sight of the blonde. She has missed her so much.

She reaches and brushes Spencer's blonde hair behind her ear. She doesn't pull back from the brunette's action and allows Ashley's hand to graze over her cheek.

"Baby I'm so sorry I was so stupid." She leans closer to Spencer and gives her a soft kiss.

The blonde gently kisses back not denying her girl the comfort of the action. Truth is the action brings her comfort as well. Though the act familiar it still brings new feelings every time the gesture is done. Spencer licks her lips tasting the faint bit of Ashley. She is lying if she says she doesn't miss the brunette but she knows what she has to do.

"It's okay Ashley I get it."

The brunette closes her eyes in defeat as she feels the low blow knock the wind out of her. The use of her name is normal if anyone else uses it. Spencer on the other hand shows the lack of intimacy and this breaks the brunette's heart. She isn't sure just how much more times it'll break before it turns into mulch.

"Baby please let's just talk about this ok? Please?"

She lifts her shoulders slowly then let's them drop. "There's nothing to talk about you already told me what you wanted."

"I know but that's what I thought I wanted it's not what I want anymore."

"Sometimes Ashley you don't always know what you want until you're forced to see it."

Ashley's own words ring through her ear as she remembers that she told this very thing to the blonde as they left Maryland to head towards Virginia. Spencer tries to side step the brunette but a soft hand around her wrist stops her progression.

"Will you at least wait for me if you're going to do it this way?"

So meek and vulnerable is Ashley's request as she can tell her chance is already lost. She will not stop though Nicole's only advice was for Ashley to prove that Spencer is all that she wants and that everything else will fall into place if she already has what's important to her. Spencer turns her face enough to allow her voice to carry over her shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything you haven't asked of me."

She pulls out of Ashley's gently grip and walks towards the myriad of student and parents as they clamber to settle in for the new semester.

"I think you're all set kiddo." Arthur says as he pushes Spencer's mini bookshelf under her bed. The space large enough for storage and half of it is full of Spencer's books, Chucks, and bin for extra bed sheets. They have been setting up Spencer's year long room for the past several hours and hunger is beginning to overtake their very beings.

"Do you need that many trainers?" Clara asks with a laugh as she turns onto her stomach and gives the blonde's Converse collection a quick glance.

Spencer smirks raising her shoulders nonchalantly. "You can never have too many Chucks."

Spencer and Clara are off to a good start. The girl knows when to keep to herself and when to have conversation. Though it is only the first day Spencer decides that Clara will be a great roommate nothing so far has set any alarms off.

"You girls ready for dinner? Christine just called and they are all set to go." Paula announces as she brings in a handful of extra hangers to put into Spencer's closet.

Spencer squints at her mother not seeing a package around them. The older blonde looks away from her daughter's eyes with a bashful smirk. Paula Carlin the hanger thief.

"Mom who did you steal those from?"

Paula tuts and looks at her daughter in shock. Clara stifles a giggle at her roommate's mother enjoying the exchange between the small family.

"Spencer I did no such thing now get ready they're waiting on us." She slips the hanger onto the pole in the closet, gives her daughter one last look then grabs Arthur's hand to pull him into the hallway to lead by example.

"Wait Ashley's coming?!" Spencer shouts in surprise not knowing why she is at all shocked at the news.

She grabs Clara's hand much like Paula did to Arthur and drags her out of the room. The blonde makes her roommate stumble off her bed and onto her feet with the quick action. The England native didn't mind being dragged out as she holds Spencer's hand tighter.

"Wait who's Ashley?" Clara asks as she releases hold of Spencer hand to lock the door behind them.

"Girlfriend." She states nervously.

"Why are you not excited to see her?"

"We're kind of going through something and my parents don't know about it and I don't want them to worry. They worry about me nonstop."

Spencer is able to give Clara the spark note version of her situation to Clara before they make it to the elevator. She nods once in understanding of the situation.

"I'll keep the heat off you mate. Americans love an English accent I'm sure they'll ask loads of questions just to hear me speak."

Spencer giggles as they walk towards her patient parents. "You're kind of full of yourself aren't you?"

Clara shrugs. "Just a bit." She winks at Spencer and they all enter the elevator.

It stops one floor down and the Davies family enters the elevator. Ashley room is in the same building as Spencer's and the lack of distance between them is going to make it harder for Ashley to stay away. She accepts though that staying away isn't an option she's willing to explore.

"A lot of people on the small lift hope we don't get stuck it'll make things a bit awkward." Clara whispers into Spencer's ear and she snorts out a giggle.

Ashley watches the exchange and her fears come rushing in as she witnesses Spencer being okay without her. She clenches her teeth as she watches the dark haired girl whisper into Spencer's ear again and the blonde smirking with an eye roll.

"Who are you?" Ashley asks roughly not sure where the voice came from herself as all patrons of the elevator look at her.

"Ashley don't be rude." Christine scolds.

"Well?" She asks impatiently ignoring her mother. Clara clears her throat a bit nervous at the hostile looking brunette. She holds fire in her eyes and Clara is sure that one wrong move and she'll be burned.

"I'm Spencer's flat mate and you are?" She asks with a quirked brow knowing Ashley won't answer the question.

It will cause an uneasiness at dinner and Clara is sure that is one situation no one wants to be in. Ashley is saved from answering once the elevator gently shakes as it reaches the bottom floor. The brunette stares into green eyes and then she looks down at the soft hand around her arm.

"Don't." Spencer pleads and pulls the love of her life out of the elevator. "Clara can you give us a minute?"

She just nods and follows the oblivious adults out of the building.

"What are you doing Ashley?"

"This isn't how this is supposed to go Spencer. We're supposed to be together."

"We were together Ashley until you decided that I'm not enough for you. You have to go through this soul searching expedition which you know fine do what you need to but you can't be rude to everyone I talk to."

"Do you like her?"

Ashley isn't thinking straight, heart break and jealousy is all she feels as she sees everything she and Spencer have spiral out of control and it's all her doing.

"What?! Don't be crazy Ashley we broke up yesterday I've been in love with you for years and a few hours with someone with a great accent isn't going to change that."

Spencer sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Listen I love you so much and I know you feel like I'm slipping from you but I never went anywhere. So when you're ready to come back maybe I'll be where you left me and maybe I won't. That's a risk you're going to have to take. Take the space you asked for."

Spencer cups the brunette's cheeks and Ashley swallows the lemon in her throat as she buries her cheek further into Spencer's hand. A tear slides between Spencer's palm and Ashley's cheek, the blonde wipes away the sign of sadness with her thumb and leans to capture her girl's lips.

Ashley takes a deep breath as if inhaling as much Spencer as she can to last her until the next time they kiss. They break away and it doesn't even last her the three seconds they are apart as she tries to lean forward to capture her favorite set of lips again. Spencer pulls back with a weak smile.

"Tell me one more time." Ashley begs quietly.

Spencer leans her forehead against the brunette's and rubs their noses together. "I'm so in love with you Ashley. You'll be okay I promise."

She gives her one last kiss making it last a bit longer as Ashley slides her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip. Spencer grants her access and moans at the feel of their tongues together, she easily melts missing the taste of the brunette. She isn't doing this to hurt Ashley. The idea of them being back together is highly appealing but Spencer knows that this is something Ashley needs to do. It wouldn't have haunted the brunette so much if she didn't feel that way. She'll give the girl as much time as she needs because honestly Spencer would have waited regardless if Ashley asked her or not. They break apart breathless, she wipes at the musician's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Come on I'm hungry." Spencer says quickly walking away from Ashley. The brunette shakes her head and follows her heart out the door.

* * *

And then there were three...


	23. Arizona Pt2

Hey people thanks so much for the reviews I hope you like this update I know some of you are pushing a sequel and I've thought about it but sadly I don't see this story having a sequel the whole story was about their journey and the trip itself I think the idea would lose it's magic if I did a sequel I'm so glad that you all enjoy my writing so much that you would want another Spashley fic but sadly this version of our girls is coming to an end. Enjoy the read and review

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Arizona Pt 2**_

Ashley walks into the student lounge of her dorm building exhausted from the day's activities. The awkward late night dinner had with her parents, the Carlins, Spencer and the English roommate the night before got her to bed late. It was only awkward for her as she watched all her people invest in getting to know Clara, her accent hypnotizing the whole clan. Ashley isn't a fan. An early morning tour of the campus that lasted several hours, she caught glimpses of the blonde throughout the day and she soon had a taste of what it must have felt like for Spencer to watch her in high school.

"Yo Ash!" Ashley turns and sees her roommate with an empty seat next to her. The girl's curly hair bounces as she waves a dark hand and the brunette smiles softly.

Lisa smiles widely at the musician as she pulls the chair out and sits down. Ashley whispers out a raspy 'hey' and looks into her roommate's hazel eyes.

"Girl why you look so depressed?"

Ashley inhales deeply shaking her head. "Long day."

Lisa sucks her teeth and waves a dismissive hand. "I was out all night last night at this party if anyone should be complaining it's me, you wanted to stay in and read."

Ashley smirks. "It was a good book plus I just wasn't in the mood."

"You shoulda seen this girl last night, the life of the party. She beat one of the frat boys at a hot dog eating contest. I have to get to know her she is so funny."

"Oh yeah?" She asks not paying complete attention as she searches for Spencer. They had the same RA and the meeting had been announced earlier I the day so she's expecting to see her favorite face.

"Yup she wasn't like an attention whore or anything she just clicked really well with everyone that went up to her and vice versa."

Ashley's face breaks into a smile as she sees Spencer enter but then it quickly drops as she sees Clara's arm around her shoulder and the blonde's head is back as she laughs. She looks down at the table and tries not looks at the only girl that makes her heart race and stop at the same time. She's sure this isn't a healthy situation she'll have to get that checked out.

"That's her!" Lisa says excitedly and Ashley looks up at the directions she is pointing and Ashley's brows raises curiously.

"That's her?"

Lisa nods and waves at the girl who had so many people's attention last night. "Spencer!"

Spencer's head whips towards Lisa and her smile widens. She walks up to the table and pulls the empty chair in front of Lisa and Ashley's table and straddles it resting her arms on the back of the chair. Clara follows suit option just to turn the seat around so that she's sitting directly across from Ashley.

The brunette still hasn't looked up but she feels eyes on her. She swallows down her nerves and lets out a breath.

"Hello Ashley." Clara's voice fills the brunette's ears and Ashley is annoyed only because she has no reason to not like Clara. She is extremely lovely and from the conversation at dinner definitely someone Ashley would like to get to know. It's the fact that she drapes herself over Spencer that isn't sitting well with her.

"Clara." Ashley greets finally looking up, then she chances a look at Spencer. "Spence."

Spencer tilts her head with a soft smile "Ashley."

They stare into each other's eyes while the other two girls have idle chatter. Ashley tries to tell Spencer everything she is feeling with their silent conversation and the blonde is giving her full attention.

"Did you wake up with a stomach ache this morning?"

Lisa breaks the couple's silent discussion and she requests Spencer's attention. Blue eyes leave brown as they focus on hazel and she giggles quietly. Clara snorts obnoxiously and shakes her head.

"Please you should have seen her eat this morning. I don't know where she puts it."

Ashley chuckles as she silently agrees with her nemesis.

"I like to eat."

Ashley smirks as she catches the brief smoldering gaze that Spencer throws her way. Is the blonde flirting with Ashley? Ashley blushes as if she's never been looked at that way by the blonde and looks away.

Ashley stays quiet as she hears the events from the party the night before and how Spencer was challenged by the frat guy and that she and Clara beat another guy at beer pong. She barely touched any of the red solo cups that were set up in front of her and Clara. The frat boys loved her and the sorority girls not so much.

Ashley always knew the blonde would do well, how can she not she's amazing. She sighs sadly and feels a hand wrap over hers she looks up and realizes that Clara and Spencer had switched seats and now Spencer is sitting across from her.

"You ok?"

Ashley wants to cry because she's not okay she misses Spencer and she's sitting right in front of her. She wants to kiss her but her chances are no longer available. Ashley mumbles out an answer and Spencer gets closer to hear. She asks the musician to repeat herself.

"You're torturing me." Ashley repeats and Spencer squeezes her hand supportively.

"Why are you acting like this is the end?" Spencer asks softly.

"Isn't it?"

Spencer doesn't get to answer as a voice booms through the room. Ashley glowers at the upperclassman as her thoughts try to think of what Spencer would have answered.

"Welcome ASU freshman."

Everyone's head turns to face the RAs at the front of the room. Ashley's hand is cold as she realizes that Spencer has removed hers. They went over the rules of the campus, the rules of drinking, harassment, hygiene and cleanliness. They remind the students that they no live in a shared community and that what they did at home won't fly here. There's no one to clean up after them so they are expected to clean up after themselves. Mommy and daddy are gone and it's time to grow up.

The first forty minutes had been all the basics and many of the students aren't even paying attention..

"Let's have an icebreaker shall we?" Ronnie the RA announces as he pulls out a large ball of yarn from a plastic bag that is sitting on the table next to him.

He orders the students to form a large circle in the open space at the back of the room and everyone slowly maneuvers to the location. Spencer and Ashley get separated as they stay with their roommates. Ashley feels a hand on her back and she looks over at Lisa.

"Girl you sure you okay you look like someone killed your cat."

Ashley lets out a weak laugh then nods. Ronnie stands in the middle of the circle and explains the rules of the game.

"You hold onto the ball of yarn, tell us about yourself, and when someone has something in common with you they will say 'me too' and then you unravel some yarn then toss it to that person. We'll keep going until the yarn is completely gone."

Ronnie makes sure everyone understand the simple game and then makes his way in between two random students. He starts off with his name where he's from, his major, then goes off telling random facts about himself. This goes on for about eight of the twenty five people in the room before Spencer hears from a boy named Jared that his favorite book is To Kill A Mocking Bird.

She smiles then says. "Me too." She catches the ball of yarn and lets out a nervous sigh.

She's done well so far with getting to know people in a social atmosphere, one on one is fine but now all eyes were on her. Including Ashley's as the brunette finally pays attention. Spencer knows that Ashley has been keeping quiet on purpose. This isn't what is supposed to happen she is giving Ashley the space she asked for so the brunette can do what she wanted in the first place. Spencer had four years to figure out some resemblance of who she is, she won't say she has it totally figured out but honestly who does? She's giving Ashley the chance to realize she's not the only one to question who she is and Ashley has to figure that on her own no matter who tells her she's not the only one. Once she's okay being by herself then she'll be ready for Spencer.

"Hi I'm Spencer Carlin." A bunch of cheers resonate through the room and she giggles a little, Ashley looks around at the smiles on everyone's face. Spencer sure did leave an impression. "I'm from New York."

"Me too." Ashley says quickly the blonde smirks and she unravels some yarn then tosses it to Ashley. She holds her gaze only on Spencer as she introduces herself.

"I'm Ashley Davies and I'm madly in love with that girl right there." She points to Spencer before she continues.

The blonde blushes as she hears a few awes from a couple of the students. "I love how she relates everything to books. How she tilts her head when she reads you, her addiction to M&M peanuts. I love how she knows old school hip hop, I love the way she kisses me leaving me breathless every time and how she can be so sexy without even trying." Cat calls erupt and Spencer feels her face getting hot. "I love how she is so easy to talk to, how she makes you feel like you're the only person in the world. I love how quick witted she is and how sarcastic she can be. I love how she can out eat anyone that crosses her path."

A couple of the boys cheer at this fact. This doesn't break Ashley's concentration.

"I love how she inspires me and I love how she makes me feel even if it's bad because I know no one will ever make me feel that way. I love being in love with her and I know I won't ever feel this way for anyone else."

Ashley stops and the room is quiet.

"Me too." Spencer says with a soft smile and Ashley's shoulders drop in relief.

Ronnie clears his throat. "Well that was romantic, so Ashley how about you tell us something someone else can relate to?"

"Bloody hell way to ruin the mood you wanker!"

Ashley looks at Clara with a smile and the girl gives her a wink. Ashley nods her thank you then says. "I believe the zombie apocalypse will happen."

Several people shout 'me too' and laugh as she throws the ball of yarn to one person she hears. She holds Spencer's gaze and the blonde mouths 'I love you' to Ashley and the brunette smiles widely.

After another half hour passes the students file out with new acquaintances and head out to form stronger bonds. Spencer stays back as she watches Ashley walk towards the exit with her roommate quickly telling her to go ahead.

They are alone in the room. Ashley makes her way to one of the couches Spencer mirroring the action. They sit down and face each other.

"So, zombie apocalypse huh?"

Ashley lets out a low chuckle. "Someone was bound to say 'me too' I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"No, no, no admit it, you have a survival handbook."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't call it a handbook per se maybe a hand pamphlet."

She scoots closer to Spencer their body positions the same, one leg over the other while the other dangles just above the floor. She places her hand on the blonde's knee and rubs it softly.

"I miss you Spence."

"I'm right here."

Ashley looks up. "You're still going to say no aren't you?" She smiles sadly and nods. "Even after everything I said?"

"I never doubted your love for me Ashley."

"So why can't we be together? I'm dying without you."

She buries her fingers in brown hair gently scratching the brunette's scalp. Ashley sighs in comfort. The anxiety she felt slowly melting as she falls into Spencer's arms. Ashley settles herself between the blonde's legs her back to Spencer's front and Spencer continues her ministrations wrapping her free arm around Ashley.

"Babe I said you'll be fine."

"I'm not fine though baby I only think about you and how I can't kiss you and how we're not together and how I may lose you and don't get me started on Clara."

Ashley pouts at the girl's laugh. "Clara is harmless and a sweetheart."

"Yeah that's a dangerous combination." She sighs as she feels Spencer's lips press against the side of her forehead. "Can't I just find myself and be with you?"

"You had me and you didn't think it was possible what make s now so different?"

"Knowing I can lose myself along with you."

"You won't lose me. I already promised you that. Babe just know we'll be okay I'm not going anywhere. Figure out what you need to figure out and come back soon because I'm going crazy without you."

"Promise?" Ashley asks cutely.

"Borderline psychotic."

"Doesn't look like it."

"That's because I'm going for an Oscar."

"Am I selfish?"

"About selfish as everyone else in the world."

"I'd wait for you."

"So then wait. Promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"When you figure it out, don't ever break my heart again. This is not an emotion I want to feel from you three times got it?"

"I'm never letting you go."

Spencer whispers 'good' and slides down further resting her back on the arm of the chair. She laces her fingers with Ashley's and the brunette squeezes tightly.

"So yesterday you said that maybe you'll be around and maybe you won't how come you're willing to wait now?"

"Because today you gave me a definite answer and I know I'm waiting for a positive inevitable."

They sit there quietly feeling complete for the first time in the past several days.

The next morning Spencer sips her coffee from the campus Starbucks and sits in the back of the lecture hall. She slumps down in her seat as she thinks about her night with Ashley. They sat quietly for an hour before their parents called and asked them to say goodbye as they headed back east. She fought the urge to kiss the brunette not thinking the action fair she didn't want to further torture Ashley but the more she thinks about it the more she argues with herself that she may be doing more harm than good.

"You're thinking super hard."

Spencer looks up at dark skinned girl and smiles. "Hey Lisa."

The Seattle native takes the seat next to the blonde. "You and your girl have the same mopey face."

Spencer's mouth widens a bit as she puts the coffee to her mouth. "Is that so?"

"It is but you know you guys are smart because if you don't take space now the pressure of being some place new for the first time and maintaining a relationship can be more damaging than not."

"You think so?"

"Yeah ." Lisa says with a nod and watches Spencer lift her index to point it towards the entrance.

"I don't think the universe agrees with you." She answers with a smirk as Ashley walks into the room and grabs a seat in the front of the class.

"Or maybe this is the universe of making you guys stronger."

"Or torturing us."

Lisa giggles as she faces the front of the classroom. A young male professor walks into the room and places a messenger on the front desk and hops onto the desk dangling his legs aimlessly. His attire consists of a button down shirt, skinny tie, black slacks and a pair of black and white Chucks. Spencer likes him already.

He lifts a fist to his mouth and clears his throat.

"Alright listen up! I am Professor Allen and I am about to tell you something that you will figure out by the middle of the semester."

The class gives him his full attention as they await the secret to this discovery. He smirks as he leans back against his palms.

"This class, First Year Seminar, is complete bullshit."

The class erupts in laughter and the professor just shrugs. "I know you guys know pretty much everything that you will learn in this class but as freshman you must endure the boring lessons in which I have been prepared but I will make this as painless as possible. Now let's do roll call."

The professor calls out the last names and when Spencer's name is called Ashley looks back and gives her a soft smile. Spencer playfully sticks her tongue out and Ashley giggles shaking her head. Spencer sighs and hopes she did the right thing.

* * *

Two more...


	24. Arizona Pt 3

**_Alright well one more everyone I hope you like this chapter I really enjoyed writing it so hopefully you'll like reading it. Let me know what you think. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Arizona Pt 3**_

"Favorite part about Arizona is that I can wear shorts and flip flops in November. Seattle it's already raining."

Lisa drags her feet as she walks towards the table Ashley is sitting at in the dining hall also known as the Harry Potter room with the flags hanging from the ceiling that look identical to the colors of all four of the houses of Hogwarts. Ashley scoffs as she looks up from her book to take a look at Lisa's leg. She holds it up for Ashley to examine. She stands before the girl eating breakfast as she flicks the sandal to make it repeatedly hit against the sole of her feet making the brunette giggle. They've become good friends over the past three and a half months.

"Who you telling?" Ashley asks as she mirrors the action showing her own pair of boyfriend style sandals. "I'm going to have to trade these bad boys in for boots when I head back for Thanksgiving."

Lisa takes a seat across from her roommate and steals the banana from Ashley's breakfast tray. She looks at the girl with a pout and she just shrugs as she takes a healthy bite.

"Please do not like at me like that. You never have time to eat it because you're always so invested in your books. I can't tell you and Spencer apart anymore."

Ashley laughs as she lifts a spoon of Frosted Flakes to her mouth and chews happily.

"I do not read as much as her, or as fast."

Lisa mumbles out an uh huh and rips a piece of banana and holds it close to her mouth. "Did you invite her to your presentation?" She asks then pops the fruit into her mouth.

Ashley shakes her head and takes another spoonful of cereal to her mouth. Lisa's perfectly knitted eyebrows raise as she stares at her friend.

"You in trouble." She sings and Ashley bites her lip.

She and Spencer have been close but also entertaining themselves in their own circles. The first week was the hardest as Ashley tries to keep her space from the blonde. Seeing her used to be girlfriend get involved in practically everything that peeked her interest. She made great use of the season tickets to Sun Devils stadium that their parents bought each of them. Ashley rarely went giving her tickets away while she stayed in and worked on whatever assignment she had or finished up a book Spencer had recommended.

The weeks passed slowly at first and Ashley decided to invest all the time she moped about not being with Spencer into doing what she had requested space for in the first place. Ashley started to spend tons of time in the music library listening to old records, looking at old sheet music, and testing her hand at composing her own pieces. She even gave lessons to other students that wanted to learn piano or guitar, she had a lot of requests especially since she didn't charge. She would only work with certain people that were serious because her love of music isn't anything to joke about.

Between classes, her lessons, assignments, and hanging out with a couple friends time started to fly a bit faster. The girls still spent time with each other along with their two roommates and a couple other stragglers. Ashley admires how Spencer still is able to remain herself as she finds time to be alone and read, she's seen the blonde often in the back of the library and she would just quietly sit with her, spending the whole time in silence. They didn't have any close calls because Ashley made sure to keep a certain distance from Spencer. The blonde still has quite the affect on her and Ashley would be lying if she said she didn't.

There were small surges of jealousy when the brunette witnessed Spencer being flirted with and the blonde would only indulge in playful banter letting the person down easily. Spencer would be sure to throw Ashley a wink whenever she felt brown eyes on her relieving the girl of any worry.

Ashley had her own attempts but her response was always that she was already taken. In every way, shape, and form Spencer had taken everything Ashley had to offer and the brunette is okay with that.

They both had weekly talks with Nicole and the woman didn't understand either of their logic. She repeatedly told both of them they were being dumb but she loved them anyway. The woman would hear about how much they missed the other but that they were doing okay. Ashley had revealed to her older cousin that she had been right about finding out who you are is most definitely a lifelong mission but she's been doing a great job at being comfortable in her own skin. Allowing what she loved to express who she is and most importantly using music as her outlet, and using it to form bonds with other people. She discovered that everyone is about as real as they make themselves out to be. She is slowly accepting the growth that she undergone but one thing is still missing.

"I am not." She says meekly even though she knew she would be. "I don't want to stress her out she doesn't need to go. She's had like a ton of work so…"

Lisa sucks her teeth, rolls her eyes and stares blankly at her roommate. "You know your ass is getting beat right?"

Ashley had received a project from one of her classes and she decided to incorporate how music effects the emotions of the listener so her presentation is a half hour long segment of her playing different songs to see how an audience would respond to the different themes.

Thanksgiving has snuck up on the students and they are preparing to go home for the holiday. The campus is already mulling down as professors cancel classes to extend their students and their own vacation. So the pressure of performing in front of a large crowd quickly calms the brunette of any possible nervousness that would build up.

"Who's beating you now?" Spencer asks as she sits down with a full tray of food placing a banana on Ashley's tray knowing that Lisa had stolen hers.

The brunette smiles as Spencer steals her book and opens it up to read. They've been sharing "The Racketeer" a book the brunette chose on her own and Spencer began reading it one day. Ashley had to keep the blonde from stealing it because she too is engrossed in the schemes of the ex lawyer so they share when they are together.

Ashley shovels the last of her cereal into her mouth to keep from answering Spencer's question. Lisa never one to be afraid of the glare Ashley throws her way answers for her. Ashley loves that she doesn't have any friends that kiss her ass.

"You are." She says with a smirk and the brunette closes her eyes as she feels blue eyes on her. She wishes they were back on the words in the book.

"What did you do?"

Ashley tuts and stares at her roommate. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She sings then gets up leaving the couple alone.

Ashley turns in her chair and faces Spencer. "So I've got this thing that I have to do for class and I would've invited you but I didn't want to because I knew how busy you'd be and I know we're leaving tomorrow morning so I didn't want to stress you out…"

"Ash." She says plainly to stop the brunette's rambling.

"I have to do a presentation I'm playing piano do you maybe want to come?"

Ashley flinches at the smack on her arm.

"Why wouldn't you invite me?" She asks with a pout and Ashley clenches her teeth to not lean over and suck that bottom lip into her mouth. She feels her stomach warm and she sighs heavily as she forces the images of devouring Spencer from her mind.

"I knew you had a lot of paper work due so…" She leaves the explanation hanging.

"That wouldn't have mattered Ashley I will always be there for you."

Spencer reaches her hand and buries into fingers into Ashley's hair. The brunette hangs her hand onto Spencer's arm grazing her thumb over her smooth skin. She braves her nerves and leans her forehead against Spencer's. Her eyes still open she sees the corners of Spencer's mouth twitch up as she smiles. The avid reader brushes her nose against Ashley's softly.

"How are you?" She asks in a barely there whisper.

Spencer asks that occasionally trying to get a feel of Ashley's progress and each time the brunette would answer almost there. Never really knowing just how ready she was for Spencer she wants to be sure because once she has the blonde back she isn't letting go. For Ashley Spencer's it and she doesn't care what comes their way.

"Ready." She answers sure of herself.

Spencer pulls back and Ashley looks into her eyes as she allows her girl to do what she does best. Read her. Spencer smiles widely and turns in her chair and happily eats her breakfast. Ashley shakes her head and giggles as she reaches for the book and the blonde smacks her hand away.

"Reading that." She says with a spoon of fruit in front of her mouth.

"Baby it's my book."

Spencer just shakes her head answering with. "We've got joint custody."

Ashley chuckles and kisses Spencer on the temple as she gets up from her seat. "I'll see you tonight at seven yeah?"

Spencer grunts acknowledging the brunette's invitation. She watches as the brunette walks away and smirks at the sight. Ashley turns around and winks at the set of blue eyes watching her and Spencer bites her lip cutely.

She sees Ashley greet Clara as they pass each other in opposite directions. Clara makes her way to the blonde and sits down with a huff.

"I'm knackered. I can't wait for term to be over already." Clara examines her friend's face. "Why've you got that dopey grin on your face?"

"I think Ashley and I just got back together."

"Brilliant mate. It's about bloody time you two were upping up the sexual tension in every room you sat in."

Spencer blushes not being able to deny the claim. She quickly changes the subject. "You excited about coming to New York with us?"

Clara shoots up excitedly disproving her claim of being tired and goes off about everything she wants to do for the short time she will be there.

The room buzzes with noise and Ashley exhales deeply as she sees a mixture of a new and familiar faces filter through the doors. She watches as the members of the small crowd grab seats in the small auditorium. She sees Spencer, Clara, and Lisa in the front row and she smiles at the group. Spencer puts her hand under her chin, wiggles her fingers like Buckwheat from "Little Rascals" she tosses her head back laughing and Spencer smiles widely at her girl. She looks around the small auditorium and it was mainly students with a couple of professors and Spencer is nervous for the brunette. There has to be at least forty people in the room. Ashley looks fine though as she winks at the blonde.

The musician walks up to the front of the room a microphone in hand asking for everyone's attention. People quickly settle down and give her their full concentration.

"Thanks everyone for coming I really appreciate your participation. I've prepared a medley of several songs and you were all given a booklet to jot down how you feel when you hear them. Be as honest as you like and please feel free to sing along when you hear a favorite of yours. Just relax, let loose, and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone cheers enthusiastically as she sits in front of the grand piano she positions the microphone back in it's holder then takes a final look at Spencer before closing her eyes. Her fingers jump quickly on the keys as she goes into the first song the whole room cheers as she begins to play the theme song to Super Mario Brothers.

Several of the boys cheer at the song as they write down in the small booklet. Spencer looks at Ashley she bobs her head to the quick parts of the song. Her heart swells with pride and she tries to take a deep breath at tightness in her chest.

Ashley makes the smooth transition down the piano going towards the bass as she presser harder against the keys her right hand dancing quickly on the higher notes. Everyone gets excited as she plays the next song and voices boom when it's time for the lyrics.

"Go, go Power Rangers!" Everyone sings as Ashley plays the theme song with ease. Her smile gets wider as her hypothesis is slowly being proven correct. She hopes this will be the same result for all the songs she plays. One more song for the boys then Ashley will changeover to what she knows will affect the girls more greatly.

"Oh my God!" One student shouts with excitement as she plays the next song the whole room erupts with laughter and sings the song as they fall into memories of their childhood.

"I want to be the very like no one ever was. To catch them all is my real test to train them is my cause. I will travel cross the land searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside. Pokemon!"

A bunch of students jump out their seats with excitement as they get into the chorus of the theme song. Ashley chances a glance at her audience and laughs not missing a note. She laughs harder as she sees Spencer in her seat singing with passion. When she sings 'it's you and me!' the blonde points between her and the pianist. Ashley just shakes her head as she gets ready to go the next song.

She plays the retard in the music and giggles as she hears all the girls squeal the boys groan as Ashley gets girly on them she laughs as her argument continues to hold up. The girls sing proudly a few of them acting out to the song.

"I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got whose its and whats its galore. You want thingamabobs I've got twenty but who cares no big deal. I want more."

Spencer can remember herself as a little girl singing the song dancing around her living room. She remembers squishing an annoyed Glen's face and singing. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun wandering free wish I could be part of that world."

Ashley finishes the song with several accents on the notes and slows the mood down as she adds trills to the next notes her fingers smoothly gliding across the keys. She intros into the next song and the girls groan in delight.

"Tale as old time." Spencer hears Lisa sing next to her. "That's my jam!" She says excitedly and Spencer's shoulders shake as she laughs.

She watches Clara and Lisa sing to each other then quickly writing down their thoughts. Spencer shakes her head and marvels at the brunette's talent. She always had an effect on people but this time she is being true to who she is and allowing people to see what she loves. Allowing people to see just what makes Ashley, Ashley and Spencer smirks because Ashley is all hers.

Ashley quickly goes up a few years and throws Clara a wink. The London native throws her arms up in excitement along with the rest of the girls in the room as Ashley plays the most nostalgic song for so many girls. She can't help but mouth the words making sure not to sing, there is only one song she wants to sing and it is the last one.

"When you're feeling sad and low. We will take you where you gotta go. Smiling, dancing, everything is free all you need is positivity. People of the world! Spice up your life!"

The girls start dancing in their seats trading off the lyrics as one side of the room sings one part the other sings the response. Ashley bobs her head as she counts the beats of the tempo before she enters into the next expecting to get a certain result from every person in the room.

She is right when the whole room roars with excitement. A few guys shout. "Can I have your attention please? We're going to have a problem."

None of the notes Ashley plays is simple as she masterfully adds notes making the song sound full. Everyone's head is bobbing as they sing through Ashley's medley. The crowd goes crazy as she switches from Real Slim Shady to another Eminem favorite.

"You better lose yourself in the music the moment you own it better never let it go. You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime."

Spencer's eyes lock onto Ashley's lips as she mumbles quietly to herself. She isn't sure if the brunette is singing the song or counting the beat to stay in tempo. Whichever it is Spencer thinks it the sexiest thing ever. Her stomach heats up as she sees Ashley lick her lips. Ashley's shoulder rise as she moves along with the song, she plays a minute bridge to transition to another song. Lisa moans in delight along with every other Tupac fan.

"If you don't marry this girl I will." Spencer shakes her head with a smile as she watches Lisa cup the sides of her mouth to make her voice echo over the music. "Get it Ash!" She yells proudly.

Ashley is no longer responding to the shouts of the audience she lost herself in the music several measures ago but she feels everything in her body buzzing as she hears the crowd sing. The only thing that sends the brunette's body into more of frenzy than music is Spencer. She feels her girlfriend's eyes on her and her body is on fire as she has both of her loves in the same room.

The crowd sings "I ain't mad a cha. I ain't mad a cha."

Ashley does a scale as she goes into the next song and the atmosphere is still buzzing with excitement as the audience awaits the next song waiting to be pulled into a wormhole of emotions that Ashley is guiding them through. Hearts are warming as they remember the songs and how it makes them feel.

"Oh shit!" Another student yells excited Spencer forgets to write anything down as she examines everyone their eyes closed as they bob their heads to the music.

"It was all a dream. I used to read Word Up magazines Salt n Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine."

Ashley plays the last two notes that end with the lyrics 'and if you don't know now you know' back and forth slowly then picks up the tempo as she plays the next song everyone's emotions quickly change along with Ashley as they belt out.

"You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal. " The crowd gets excited again as Ashley brings them through another set of feelings as they hear classic Michael Jackson songs.

Ashley sighs as she gets towards the end of her medley. Playing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" she thinks of her hypothesis hoping people will not only think of when they were kids but hoping they'll talk about how the song makes them think of their dreams. Stretching out to their greatest potential, becoming who they always wanted to be. For Ashley Spencer is her dream as she looks up at the blonde and sees blue eyes glassy as she holds back tears from crying proudly for her girlfriend. Ashley's heart clenches as she swallows the lemon in her throat. Only looking into blue, she gets lost and clears her throat hoping her voice doesn't fail her for the last part.

She transitions to the last song never taking her eyes away from Spencer's and forgetting the rest of the people in the room. The room is silent as she leans forward towards the microphone and sings.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise well there's so much they hold." Spencer's heart melts as Ashley sings to her. "I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."

Spencer can't help the tears that roll down from her eyes. Ashley closes her eyes tightly as she puts everything into the words and her singing. "We've got a lot to learn to learn. God knows we're worth it, no I won't give up."

Ashley sings the bridge making sure Spencer sees it's a promise she'll keep forever. Tears that fall from brown eyes match Spencer's .Her shoulder bounce as she accents the notes and she pushes herself with every note she plays. The room is falling in love with Ashley and Spencer as they watch the silent exchange between the two of them. They notice Ashley isn't as engaged with them as she was before but it's okay as they recognize the girls' love for each other and other couples in the room kiss each other briefly as they make the same promise the musician makes to the blonde. Ashley is pouring everything she is into the song and Spencer is absorbing everything she is offering.

"We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I got and what I'm not and who I am!"

Ashley head is back as she belts out the note holding it for a few beats longer than Jason Mraz doe. She quickly looks at the first couple of rows of people on the other side of Spencer quickly nodding before she goes back to hold the blonde's gaze. Spencer's eyes quickly whip as the people in the seats across from her sing in a round with Ashley singing the chorus.

"No I'm not, giving up. I am tough, I am loved, we're alive, we are loved, and we're worth it."

They finish the round and Ashley plays the song softly as she sings the last few lines of the song.

"I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough I'm still looking up."

She plays a last few notes and stops. The room erupts in applause and she rubs her hand on her jeans. She is given a standing ovation and Spencer wishes she can stand but Ashley has emotionally drowned her and she knows she'll need the brunette to help her stand. Tears continue to roll down both of their eyes as they breathe heavily catching their breaths from the emotional rollercoaster their relationship has brought them through. Neither of them mind , they don't want any other person on that ride with them.

Ashley looks up as her professor pats her shoulder proudly. She stands up and shakes his hand with a smile. The audience crowds the brunette and compliments on her talent and all the great songs she played. She impatiently thanks them and watches as everyone files out leaving their booklets in the basket by the door.

Spencer still in her seat and Ashley glides her feet towards the blonde and sits next to her. They both sit facing forward stretching their legs out in front of them, crossed at the ankles. They slouch in their seats and join hands.

They both sigh at the feel as if the gesture brings them a wave of fresh air. Ashley gently grazes her thumb over the back of Spencer's hand. She lulls her head to the side as it rests on the top of the chair and the blonde mimics the motion. They smile and lean close together capturing each other's lips they both moan at the feel.

Their movements are languid as they take their time to get reacquainted with their second favorite activity. Spencer slides her tongue against Ashley's bottom lip and the brunette gladly allows her access as it smooth glides along her tongue. Their moans get louder as the bottom of their stomachs heat up. Ashley buries her free hand into Spencer's hair pulling her closer as her hunger for the blonde grows quickly. Ashley nips at Spencer's swollen lips then reconnects them again missing the feel. Their bodies buzzing with heat and electricity, the lack of oxygen make them break apart both their chest heave. Their eyes dark with desire but knowing there isn't a place to take out all this tension. They'll have to wait until they get home tomorrow. That's fine for now.

A couple of soft pecks and Ashley stands up pulling Spencer up with her. She wraps her arms around the girl's waist and holds her tight. Spencer drapes her arms around Ashley's neck burying her face in that spot and kissing her softly.

"Baby…" Ashley warns with a chuckle. "Don't get me worked up." She feels the blonde smile against her neck.

"I missed you." Spencer says quietly and Ashley groans trying to pull Spencer even closer than she already is. As if any second the blonde will float away. She's been waiting a long time to have Spencer in her arms again and she refuses to let go.

"I missed you too baby but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because if you did I would hunt you down and destroy you."

"I believe that."Ashley answers with a chuckle. They stay standing quietly in each other's arms until Spencer breaks the silence by mumbling that she has a question. "What is it?"

"So the last song if you weren't going to invite me who were you planning on singing that to?"

Spencer pulls back and quirks a brow. Ashley rolls her eyes playfully. " I was really hoping you wouldn't find out about my crush on Clara." She says with an exasperated sigh.

Spencer tilts her head. "Huh? That's funny cause she has a crush on me."

Ashley's face falls and the blonde purses her lips as she fights off a smile.

"That's not funny." Ashley states her voice lack of any amusement. Spencer just kisses her slightly opened mouth and pulls her towards the exit.

"Come on lets go. I haven't eaten in like two hours."

She drags Ashley down the aisle. "Baby that's not funny! Does she really have a crush on you?"

Spencer laughs as the unnecessary panic grows in Ashley's voice. "Baby! That's not funny!"


	25. New York Final

And now, the end is near and so I face the final curtain lol ok that's enough of that. This is such a bittersweet feeling. First I want to thank every single person that took the time to read this and especially review and especially review regularly I appreciate all your guys dedication to this fic and your patience and you were all amazing thanks for receiving this crazy idea I had and investing into my version of our favorite girls. I know some people wanted a sequel and who knows MAYBE one will come right now though I may just do something different. I hope you enjoy this chapter I thought it best to finish where they started so yeah enjoy review and let me know how you liked the ending.

I want to give a big props to ohsoclever1 you fit your name so well prof for figuring out what Spencer's tattoo said kudos to you. Nice detective work I commend you. Looking like a bag of money!

And to keepmeawake you definitely fulfill your name before I even wrote this as I mentioned before having done this route by myself. You kept me awake at the wheel keeping me great company as I drove through the night and making me love the dry quiet state of Arizona. You were the best part of the trip. So thank you for the inspiration.

Lastly Annais81 if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't even be here SO thank you for PMing me and getting me to concoct this story.

Enjoy! It was fun!

* * *

Chapter 25: New York.

"Babe stop looking at her like that I told you I was joking." She giggles as she turns the page of her book.

Spencer squeezes Ashley's hand as they sit in the terminal waiting to board their flight. The musician glowers at a sleeping Clara, her ear buds blocking the squabble between the couple. She stops as she feels soft lips press against her neck. Ashley lowers her head and captures the reader's retreating lips.

Spencer smiles against her girlfriend's mouth as she enjoys Ashley's usual insatiability. She whimpers as perfect teeth gently nip at her bottom lip. Ashley kisses the offended area then finishes with a couple pecks before turning to leer at Spencer's roommate. To Ashley's surprise Clara has a quirked eyebrow as she finishes witnessing the couple kiss.

"Are you two done snogging?"

"What?" Ashley asks confused.

"She means kissing and yes we're done. For now." Spencer adds quickly knowing very well that she will not last too much longer without Ashley's lips on hers.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Ashley." Spencer warns but it's no use.

"Do you like my girlfriend?" She asks bluntly and the blonde just slowly shakes her head. Ashley needs to know, she just got her girlfriend back she's not about to enter any new trials on the first day.

Clara's brows furrow in confusion. "Yeah I like Spencer's she's lovely."

The European looks at her roommate to try and see if she can figure out what is going on. All she sees are blue apologetic eyes then looks back into impatient brown ones. Ashley clarifies.

"Do you like Spencer?" She enunciates the word 'like' to see if Clara gives a much more clear answer.

"Like do I fancy her? Are you mad?!" Clara asks with a laugh then quickly shakes her head. "No I do not fancy your girlfriend. Sorry Spence."

She adds to make sure Spencer's feelings are not hurt and the blonde only shakes her head unscathed by the revelation.

"Can we be mates now that you know I'm not after your girlfriend?" Clara teases Ashley, laughing at their little exchange.

She always knew that the reason she and Ashley never got along in the beginning is for that very reason though they were civil the uncertainty of the subject kept a splinter in their friendship. Now that it is removed they can move on and not be awkward. She nods once and wraps her arm around Spencer's shoulder, the blonde looks at her girlfriend with a side glare.

"You're ridiculous."

"I had to know."

"I already told you."

"I had to hear it from her." Spencer sighs leaning her head on Ashley's shoulder. The brunette places a kiss on top of her head. "You're easy to fall in love with Spencer Carlin. I can't help that I'm territorial."

"Mhm."

"This isn't a fight right because…" Ashley leaves the question open not knowing where to go from there and leaving it open for Spencer to jump in which she does.

"No we are not fighting I just think it's funny how much you let it bug you."

"Well ha ha." She states dryly leaning her head on top of Spencer's. They sit in a comfortable silence linking their fingers together.

"You know you've got me forever right?"

Ashley smiles softly as her heart swells at the reminder, she grazes her thumb over the ring finger of the blonde's left hand.

"That kind of forever?" She asks quietly, scared that the question too serious at such a young age yet the idea more appealing than the fear itself.

"That kind of forever." Spencer answers sure of herself.

Ashley smiles widely as she presses another kiss to Spencer's head still grazing her thumb over Spencer's ring finger imagining a future with the girl in her arms.

After a five hour flight the girls already feel the change in atmosphere as they quickly walk out of the plane. Deciphering between the New Yorkers and everyone else. New Yorkers walk like they are always in a hurry, even when they're not. If you move too slow they will let you know.

"Welcome to New York." Spencer says with a laugh as Clara rushes to walk at what is a normal pace for her and Ashley.

"No wonder you guys are always the first in class."

They walk out of the terminal and towards the exit. Both girls smile widely as they see their parents. They rush into their parents arms and hold onto them tightly. 'I missed yous' and 'you look greats' are exchanged. Paula and Arthur greet Clara with a hug, the older woman keeping it extra long to assure the young girl that she is with family during the holiday.

Clara smiles softly in appreciation then they head out of the airport. The noise of honking, yelling, and police whistles fills their ears.

"Ugh! It's so good to be home. Arizona is way too quiet." Ashley comments as they cross the street to head into the parking garage.

The adults laugh at the eager brunette and share a soft smile as they see that their daughters' hands are linked together.

"Seriously I mean I like quiet but I swear the desert is too quiet." Paula and Arthur exchange a look and their lips perk up impressed at the obvious change in their daughter. "So what's for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Then they laugh at the things that stay the same.

"Well we are having dinner at the Davies this year since we've always went away during the holiday."

Spencer and Ashley share a smile as they get excited at the thought of their first holiday together. They walk through the garage and their parents halt turning to face their young adult children.

"Okay well it's time to part ways." Raife starts and looks between Spencer and Ashley.

"Oh." They both say quietly.

"We'll give you two a minute." Paula says as she pulls her smiling husband away. Spencer watches as they leave Clara walking beside them.

Spencer smiles as Paula wraps an arm around the girl, her mom is so sweet.

Raife and Christine nod as they point to the car awkwardly taking Ashley's things to put them inside.

"I'm just going to walk Spencer to her car." She says as she pulls Spencer in the direction her parents had walked before. "Baby are we being lame?"

Spencer pouts and shakes her head. "Probably but I don't care. I just got you back."

They stop a couple cars before reaching the Carlins. Arthur placing Clara's things in the trunk they can overhear Clara telling Arthur that she calls the trunk a boot. The man laughs gleefully at learning something new.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She sighs and leans forward to kiss her girlfriend. "I mean we live on the same block and we'll be together all day tomorrow for Thanksgiving so we don't have to be one of those couples that can't spend five seconds apart do we?"

"No right. We survived these past few months just fine."

"Exactly."

"Exactly."

They look at each other and sigh the sadness away. Spencer groans and runs a hand through her hair.

"Babe this is stupid."

"Yeah totally." She agrees and leans forward to give Spencer a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

Spencer walks the rest of the way to the car and hands her things to her father. Arthur gives Ashley a wave, she waves back and heads to her car.

When Spencer climbs into the backseat next to Clara her phone goes off. She looks down at the screen and sees a text from Ashley. She smiles widely as she reads the message and texts back.

'I miss you too'

Clara giggles shaking her head. The blonde scowls at her friend playfully telling her to shut up.

After settling in and regaling their parents of their first semester of school. Spencer, Ashley, Clara and Glen head to Rockefeller Center per Clara's request to go ice skating. The New Yorkers put on a brave face as they take touristy pictures with Clara making sure to make her experience in the greatest city as memorable as possible.

At the end of the night Glen steals time with Clara watching old clips of American football. Clara has become a big fan especially attending a college with a powerful team. Sun Devil fans stay true to the definition of fanatics. As they occupy the living room, the parents calling it an early night, Ashley finds herself in the blonde's room on top of Spencer kissing her deeply.

She moans as the brunette slips her thigh in between her legs. She slides a hand under Spencer's sweater her skin warming her slightly chilled hand. Spencer flinches at the cool touch and Ashley pulls away with a smile.

"Sorry baby."

She shakes her head. "S'okay just a little cold no big deal."

She leans up capturing Ashley lips. Her fingers tangle into brown hair gently scratching Ashley's scalp. The brunette moans in pleasure as she slides her tongue into Spencer's mouth. She skillfully sucks on her tongue and the musician melts deeper into her girlfriend's body. She breaks away gently kissing down her neck. She sucks on her pulse point and Spencer's breathing picks up.

Ashley slides her hand further up Spencer's shirt dragging her fingers down her ribs. Her hand grazes over her hip and the touch reminds the blonde of what she did.

"Babe…" Ashley grunts as she kisses up Spencer's jaw line. "I have to tell you something, well show you something."

Ashley gives Spencer a kiss and stops readjusting her position. She lies on her side looking at her girlfriend as she nervously bites her lip. Ashley chuckles, pushing some hair behind the blonde's ear.

"What is it baby?"

Spencer sighs laying her fingers on her sweater and grips the material she sees Ashley's eyes follows her hands. Her breath hitches as she sees the tattoo.

"Baby?" Ashley questions not reading what the art said. She looks into blue eyes surprised. "When did you get this?"

"The day after I left New Mexico. Read it."

Ashley moves down pulling Spencer's sweats lower to read the phrase. Her eyes dance over the calligraphy as she reads the words out loud.

"One night can't control our forever." Her chest tightens as she reads the two lines over and over. The last three words etched perfectly under the first three words. The bottom line stretches out a bit as if it were a bed for the top line.

Ashley grazes her thumb over the words she told Spencer after she stumbled in their first night in Texas. She gently kisses the blonde's hip brushing her lips over the phrase and Spencer buries her hands into Ashley's hair.

She looks up with a soft smile.

"Baby I love it. I can't believe you put this on your body I mean…."

"What you said holds a lot of truth not just for that one night but every time we have a disagreement that you and I are something special. We're worth so much more than anything the world throws at us."

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." Ashley shouts excitedly as she jumps and straddles her girlfriend's lap pushing the clothes away more from the area to get a better view. "Baby this is fucking sexy."

Spencer giggles as she grips her girlfriend's hips. The brunette pouts and the reader rolls her eyes. "No you don't have to."

"But I wanna now."

"But you don't have to."

"Yeah but you did this really beautiful thing and I want to make the same promise."

"What would you get? Don't say my name."

Ashley sighs as she thinks quickly. She drops off onto her side next to Spencer and the blonde turns to lie the same way.

"I mean I was thinking maybe something along the lines of…" Ashley leaves her thought hanging as she raises her shirt exposing her left side. Spencer's eyes go wide her mouth hanging open. Ashley smirks proudly as the blonde shoots up to examine her girlfriend's oblique.

There going down her side in a horizontal line read the words 'only you see me' with enticing blue eyes at the end of the phrase. She had been extremely nervous when the tattooist etched the eyes into her skin afraid it would look cartoonish but he did a masterful job at bringing the artistry of what she wanted done.

"Ashley." Spencer whispers out still in awe. She grazes her fingers over the tattoo and leans down kissing her girlfriend passionately. "This is amazing. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything baby." She smiles as Spencer gets just as excited as she had been pushing her shirt farther away to get a real good look at the art.

"When did you get it?"

"The weekend after our first week of classes, the place called Tattooed Planet by campus."

"That's where I got mine." She shares excited at the coincidence.

"That's why that guy kept looking at me weird!" She says with sudden realization. "I showed him a picture of you so he can get your eyes and he gave me this smirk. He must have remembered you."

Spencer laughs lightly lying back down placing her hand on Ashley's tattoo while the brunette raises Spencer's shirt and grazes the one dedicated to her.

"That was Corey. I'm glad he didn't say anything to you about it, it would've ruined the surprise."

"Well I am most certainly surprised, it looks so good on you baby."

Spencer smiles and leans closer to her girlfriend. "Not as good as yours looks on you."

Ashley groans as she kisses the blonde. The gesture is slow as they take their time thanking each other for their dedication by etching on their bodies words that only meant something to them. Spencer pulls back from her girlfriend to look into her eyes.

"I'm so in love with you." She says in a barely there whisper.

Ashley closes her eyes as the words sink in. "You have no idea."

The next day the Carlins walk over to the Davies, Spencer leading the pack too excited to walk slowly. She doesn't pay any attention to the jokes Glen and Clara throw her way. She's only has one thing in mind and that's Ashley. They were in a heated make out session when Ashley received an urgent text to come home. The brunette reluctantly left making sure to send Spencer a text when she found out everything was okay.

She hops up the steps of the brownstone two at a time and rings the doorbell. She bites her lip trying to contain her emotion but once the door opens she shouts in excitement. Spencer jumps into the woman's arms and hugs her tightly.

"Nicole!"

Ashley's older cousin laughs as she hugs the blonde with the same enthusiasm.

"Surprise." She says pulling back from the embrace. "Sorry I had to steal your girlfriend last night I'm sure you two were busy."

Spencer giggles and playfully hits the older woman. Everything about her still the same minus the baby in her stomach. Spencer hears the wailing of the newborn in the background and hurries to see the newest addition. She hears Nicole greet her family and walks further into the house. Spencer makes sure to greet the rest of the Davies family. Christine in the kitchen, Paula quickly grabbing an apron to help out as Raife, Arthur, Derek ,Nicole's husband, and Glen disappear into another room to watch football. Spencer walks back towards the living room. She inhales deeply and moans in delight. She looks around the house remembering the last time she was there.

It has been almost five years and she closes her eyes as she pictures the last time she stood in the spot she's standing in now. She remembers a fourteen year old Ashley standing in the corner of her living room with a drink in her hand. It is amazing just how much have changed.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asks with a chuckle. Spencer smiles as she opens her eyes.

"I was just reminiscing."

The brunette nods slowly and lifts the baby up a little. "Come meet Aaron."

She walks towards her girlfriend and looks down at the baby in her arms. She gently pulls the blanket a little farther down with her fingers being careful not to wake the infant. She feels the brunette kiss her cheek making her blush.

"He's adorable." She whispers softly.

"Spencer!"

The baby shoots his eyes open, they were big and green like his mothers, and starts to cry again.

"Nathan." Ashley groans tiredly. "I just got him to sleep bud."

The little boy runs towards his crush and leaps into her arms. Spencer catches him with ease and holds him close. He buries his little fingers into the blonde's hair and plants a big kiss on her cheek.

"Watch it boy she's mine." Ashley says playfully as she rocks her new little cousin back to sleep. She rolls her eyes as Nathan clings tighter to Spencer and sticks his tongue out at his big cousin.

Spencer ruffles his hair and gives her girlfriend a kiss. They wish it lasts longer but the children in their arms hinder their closeness. The brunette whimpers as Spencer backs away. She only quirks an eyebrow at her girlfriend's protruding bottom lip. She giggles as she closes the distance between them again and kisses her a little longer.

"Told you they'd be snogging."

"Not in front of the children." Nicole jokes as she walks past the couple holding her kids and sits on the sofa. Clara asks permission to hold the baby.

"Girl take him, I won't argue with you." Clara laughs as she takes the dosing baby into her arms.

Ashley eagerly hands him off her arms falling asleep and watches as Clara takes a seat in one of the arm chairs. Spencer sits next to Nicole and Ashley sits in the other arm chair across from Clara.

"So how you ladies been?" Nicole asks as she sits against the arm rest of the sofa crossing her legs.

The girls look around each other and shrug. 'Fine' and 'good' were the general answers, Nicole sucks her teeth.

"That's it? No stories to tell me, crazy parties, one night stands, nothing? Ya'll are in college and all you do is go to class? Well I know that's all Ashley did she was being boring."

"Hey." She whines offended.

"It's ok babe you're cute when you're boring." Spencer is quick to say as she blows the brunette a kiss. Ashley smiles in approval. "Well I've got a few."

Spencer tells Nicole all the things she's done and Clara backs her up fully having been at every event. Ashley listens with fascination. A part of her sad because she missed out on those chances with Spencer and the blonde can see the disappointment on her girlfriend's face as she regales all of her first semester festivities.

She puts Nathan down on the floor and he runs off somewhere in the house. Spencer gets up and sits on Ashley's lap and continues telling her stories. The brunette gives her girlfriend a kiss on the neck to show her appreciation for the gesture and slides her hand under the front of her shirt grazing her fingers over Spencer's tattoo. She smiles as she thinks of what it says. Ashley catches her cousin looking at them happily and she looks away with a blush.

"My Spencer you have become quite the social butterfly. I'll take full responsibility for that." Nicole says proudly and Spencer just lifts her shoulders while nodding in agreement.

"What about you how's it been with two kids?"

The older woman couldn't groan loud enough. "Derek does so well with helping out. He was great with Nathan as well. Nathan is just going through this phase of locking doors I swear it's the worst. We had to change all the doorknobs in the house. He locked Derek out of the house the other day. He was outside for two hours!"

"Oh my goodness was Nathan ok?" Spencer asks with concern.

"Girl please I found that little boy sat right in front of the television watching Spongebob when I got home from the doctor's."

Ashley erupts in laughter. "I love it." She forces out through a laugh.

"Uh huh laugh it up until it happens to you." Nicole warns with a stern finger.

"Please I wouldn't get tricked by a four year old."

Everyone spends the better part of the day chatting about different subjects, watching football, and cooking for dinner. At seven everyone sits down to eat and the merriment continues through the night as they enjoy each other's company. Eating way more than their stomachs can contain and drinking through a few bottles of wine. Desserts are eaten around the house as they large clan break into smaller groups finding more to talk about.

Ashley excuses herself from her discussion with Clara and Paula to grab a copy of the video that was taken of her presentation to show everyone. Her mother has been nagging her to see it. She walks to her room and opens up her closet door where she threw her suitcase inside the day before and rummages through the bag to find the DVD.

She hears little feet running into her room and her eyes shoot open as her closet door slams shut. She quickly curses as Nathan runs away laughing, she grabs the handle and tries to turn it. It doesn't budge. She shakes her head and laughs in disbelief.

"Seriously?!"She shouts to no one in particular.

She turns on the light pulling her phone from her back pocket. No service. She groans and runs a hand through her hair. She has no choice but to bang on the door. Ashley bangs her fist against the thing keeping her from freedom and shouts for someone to let her out. She quickly becomes tired and leans against the door. She gently bangs her head against the door as she contemplates what to do. All her weight leans against the door when it's opened she falls to the floor with a groan and she looks up to a smiling blonde.

"Hi." Spencer says with a giggle. "How long have you been in your closet?"

Ashley gets up from the floor and rubs her backside. She looks around for her clock. It hasn't been too long almost a half hour. She feels a little insulted that it took someone this long to look for her. She stands in front of her girlfriend and looks into her blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." She says and a wave hits her. Ash shakes her head a little perplexed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just…I had the strangest sense of déjà vu." She explains and sides steps Spencer so she can go kill her older cousin for making her son lock her in the closet.

"Hey where you running off to?" Spencer asks with a smirk as she continues to play out her memory, switching the roles. It's not déjà vu, Ashley's remembering. After all this time she's remembering. It's a rare occurrence but it can happen. If there is something to trigger the memory the chances are there.

"I've got to go kill Nicole." Ashley says through gritted teeth.

"Please don't." Spencer pleads grabbing Ashley's hand leading her towards the bed she hasn't been on in years. It still feels the same. "Let's just talk."

Ashley looks into blue eyes confused as another wave of realization hits her. She closes her eyes as she thinks. Her brows furrow as she imagines sliding her tongue into Spencer's mouth and the blonde flinching away. Images of their bodies grinding together flash through her mind. Her eyes snap open as she looks at Spencer's expectant face.

"I remember finding you. Kissing you." She speaks slowly still completely unsure of what's happening.

"Yeah?"

"Baby…" Ashley says with a smirk. Spencer just nods letting her girlfriend know she has her attention. "Help me remember the rest."

Spencer smiles seductively as she scoots back onto Ashley's bed. She leans against the pillows and Ashley strategically climbs over her. Another wave hits her as she feels the need to tell Spencer.

"Take this off."

Spencer obeys much like she did their first time taking off her sweater and tossing it to the side. Ashley sees herself taking her shirt off and mirrors the memory in her mind. She lays her body on top of Spencer's and groans in pleasure at the feel of their topless bodies connecting. It all hits her at once as she sees herself sucking Spencer's neck, Spencer's body reacting to the touch, the rest of their clothes quickly flying off. It's all coming back and Ashley feels her heart swell as she remembers her first time with her perfect girl.

Spencer buries her hand into Ashley's hair. "You ok babe?"

Ashley nods slowly as she leans down to kiss Spencer softly. "I remember everything."

Spencer leans up and kisses Ashley again pulling away with a smirk. "That's funny cause I don't how about you remind me."

Ashley laughs as she does just that. Clothes come off just as fast as they did the first time. Reliving the moment and making a new one as they both let their hands glide over each others bodies touching in places only they were allowed to touch. Ashley's hands skillfully bring Spencer pleasure taking her over the edge. Her back arches as she climaxes, the brunette's fingers gliding in and out of her girlfriend as she brings to her second orgasm. Spencer's breathing is heavy and Ashley kisses her gently much like she remembers herself doing the first time.

The musician smirks as Spencer tops her. Ashley sees the sheets tangling around them in her mind their amateur bodies not agreeing with the linen. This time though the blonde moves with ease as she slides onto the brunette's body gliding her hand between them and making Ashley moan with every stroke. Spencer falls next to Ashley after making her climax and they both breath heavy as they calm the quick heart rates. She leans in to capture Ashley lips, their lips sliding together lazily. The musician moans in delight as they break apart.

"You were right our first time was amazing."

They share a laugh and Ashley slowly gets up going to grab clothes. She hands Spencer a set of sweats and a shirt.

"Babe I think they'll notice we're missing."

Ashley shrugs and mumbles out an 'I don't care' as she pulls a shirt over her head. She sighs as she slides in next to Spencer who is just finishing pulling up Ashley sweat pants, her shirt already on. She lies down in her girlfriend's arms burying her head in Ashley's neck. The brunette closes her eyes as she remembers asking Spencer something before passing out. She asks it again.

"Stay?"

The blonde smiles as she remembers this part. She gets pulled closer to her girlfriend's body and she tangles their legs. She lays a soft kiss against Ashley's neck and then answers.

"Forever."

* * *

_**"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story"- Frank Herbert**_


End file.
